Land of the Crystal Moon
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: The Five Great Kages gather for their yearly summit in Konoha...Only this time a new Kage surfaces...A hidden world behind towering walls...New culture, new people...Welcome to the Land of Crystal...
1. Prologue

Okay guys, here is an experimental story that I have been developing for a few years now. I started playing around with the notion of another land within the Naruto realm, with its own Kage and the like. It soon developed into this story. There might be some confusion at first but I had explanations thrown in throughout the story. I wanted it to feel as though this were a continuation of the manga and most of the time, as I have noticed, explanations of new lands and their cultures are generally embedded into the manga instead of long explanations in the beginning. I wanted this one to feel as though you are one of the characters getting information of this new land as you speak with people from said land (kind of like when you meet someone from another country for the first time. They don't just sit there and tell you EVERYTHING about their land. You learn about them and their culture during discussions you have with them). To me that just feels more realistic and gives a sense of mystery.

This also gives a challenge to me…Sort of a 'What If' scenario at best. There won't be many battle scenes because I want to focus on the relationships and political barriers that might happen as people from this new land venture into the lands of the Naruto series.

I'll let you try and figure out the significance of this new land…see if you can figure out what it really is!

One More Note: This story is set at the END of the Naruto series! If you do not know the ending of the Naruto series, be careful with the first chapter because there are MAJOR SPOILERS!

Prologue: The Land behind the Walls

He had watched these walls all his life…Imagined what was behind them. Even through the great Ninja War they remained closed…These walls that stood upon the edge of the world. It took him his whole life time to get there, to see them first hand…Walls that towered the skies. What secrets lie behind them? Was it as the legends said? The land of the White Ninja?

There were legends of mysterious figures in white cloaks that only came out at night. They were called the White Ninja because they were said to only wear white clothing. Tales spanned every ninja nation of these ninja in white cloaks who seemed to disappear well before their presence could ever be known. Many wondered why these people did not help during the great Ninja War several years ago, yet it seemed the White Ninja tales were becoming quite often now, with sightings coming in every so often. They say these ninja came from a land on the edge of the world where towering white walls stood; large gates locking up whatever was on the other side. No one knew what was behind those white walls. Many ignored the stories, but this lone man spent his entire life to get to them, to find them.

He watched with wide eyes as those gates began to slowly open. He saw two figures walk out, both dressed in white. One was covered completely; only tense brown eyes could be seen, a White Ninja no doubt. The other, more delicate in nature, seemed to walk with an unnatural grace. Her outfit seemed more like a dress than a cloak, it fitting her form perfectly. Attached to her elegant dress was a hood that covered her face from the harsh sun above.

"Hanyano…we must go…" The white ninja spoke to the person beside her.

He saw the other raise her head.

"To Konoha, Saiyu…To the future…"

As the two walked away he rushed to the slowly closing gates. Just one peek! One peek and his life would be fulfilled!

However his wish could not happen, for the gates closed before his eyes could take a peek.

This lone scholar went to his hut, tired and defeated. His body was old and weary…If he could just glimpse behind those walls, he would die a happy man…

He was so enamored with his depression that he failed to hear the footsteps entering his small hut. When a shadow fell over him he knew someone was there. He jumped from his seat, eyes wide at the White Ninja standing before him, her green orbs eyeing him cooly.

"Be still…" The White Ninja moved aside, allowing the other woman to pass. He could barely breathe as this one's bright blue eyes stared right at him; those eyes seemingly to stare right into his soul.

Was he in trouble? Would they kill him for staying outside their walls?

The woman smiled as she reached for him, took his arm gently.

"Come…"

She personally guided him to the gates, this woman with unnatural grace.

"Hanyano…" The White Ninja seemed to plead but the woman raised her hand and the ninja was silenced.

"You have been outside these walls for many years, no?" The woman smiled gently at him. "Come…You deserve rest…"

The gates opened before him, and he lost his breath. White Ninja came to him, took him from the woman.

The woman smiled at the White Ninja. "I leave him to you…"

The White Ninja on his right nodded, the White Ninja's eyes steely for a moment before they softened completely.

"Come old man…" He said. "Welcome…"

As the gates closed the old man smiled happily, his own body weary. Tears fell from his eyes…

"It's…so…Beautiful…" It was the last his eyes had seen…the beautiful land behind the white walls…But more specifically was the large building in the center of it all…

A building of pure crystal…

Next time: The Envoy

Have you figure it out? These new lands are IN FACT Crystal Tokyo from the Sailor Moon series! ::Grins:: However, there will NOT be appearances of the Sailor Senshi or Neo-Queen Serenity…They will be mentioned as will the Tsubasa Chronicles (CLAMP's best work ever! At least in my opinion!) Thus the reason for the multiple crossover setting.

Hope you all enjoy this new story and scenario!


	2. The Envoy

Remember guys, there are MAJOR SPOILERS in this chapter! If you do NOT know the ending of the Naruto series, I recommend you only read the first few paragraphs just to get the main points then skip to the next chapter.

Also, you guys know very well I do NOT like to make major changes to worlds I use in my writing. The Naruto characters are more mature at the end of the series so they won't be a problem. I made one SMALL change to the Naruto series though: I gave Naruto an older sister. I didn't want to but with the way I wanted the story to go, it was the only way I could make a later scene plausible, at least to me anyway. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc. belong to their respective creators. Any original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 1: The Envoy

The Kage summit was about to begin. It was always held in Konoha, as per the new Hokage's request. As the Kage's gathered, another entered the meeting hall.

A young woman in white, probably in her 20s, walked into the meeting room with a grace that would put any princess to shame. The young woman pulled off her hood of her long dress, revealing a head of blonde hair that caused her blue eyes to stand out like blue diamonds. She had a mysterious air about her, this unknown woman. One thing was certain though, even the female Kages had to agree…she was absolutely breathtaking.

Right behind this woman came a figure that made the room go still…All that could be seen of this figure were hard green eyes…

A White Ninja.

"Greetings great leaders of the Five Ninja Lands…" The woman bowed. "I am an envoy from the Land of Crystal. Though I suppose you would call us the Land behind the Walls."

The Land behind the Walls had always been a mystery, many believing the land to be nothing more than a myth. It was rumored to be the land of the White Ninja. White Ninja were the stuff of legends…Now, one stood in everyone's sight, behind a beautiful woman in white.

"Please forgive our Kage for sending an envoy to such a meeting and for this sudden intrusion upon said meeting." The girl spoke with calm and elegance dripping from her voice. She smiled. "Though the Crystal Kage cannot be here, she still wishes to speak to you all. It is something of great importance."

The Crystal Kage? There was another Kage? All of this was mind blogging to everyone, including the Hokage.

"Might I sit at your table?" The woman asked.

"Um…sure! Yeah!" Naruto was the first to get her a chair, helped her to sit.

The white ninja then brandished a bright red box of which the woman opened, revealing two crystal orbs. She placed each orb in her hands and instantly they began to glow with soft light. Gone were those bright blue eyes, replaced by orbs of white.

"Greetings to you all." Another voice mingled with hers. "I am Uzamaki Miko, the Crystal Kage of the Crystal Lands."

People suddenly balked…Did she say Uzamaki?

"Please forgive my absence, but circumstances have disallowed my visit. Thus I have sent the Princess Selene in my stead. She shall serve as a port of communications between us. The crystals she holds are a technology within our lands. It is used for long distance communications; those of the same bloodline create a much stronger connection. I apologize if the connection is shaky…this is the first time such a technology has been used outside of our walls."

"Um…No apology necessary…" Naruto always led these meetings, including this one that was turning out to be beyond anyone's imagination."Um…Did you say Uzamaki?"

"Yes…" The mingled voices stated. "I am the eldest child of the Fourth Hokage…the young woman you see before you is the First Princess Selene, my daughter and niece to the current Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened. He nearly fell out of his chair.

The Kage from Mist frowned at Naruto. "I didn't know you had a sister…"

Naruto scratched his head.

"Neither did I…"

"It is complicated…I apologize." The Crystal Kage stated. "I cannot stay with you long thus I shall state what needs to be said…By order of my husband, the Crystal Emperor, in one year's time, the Crystal Lands shall open its gates to the outside world…Permanently."

That got all to stare. Could it really be possible!?

"We are within the final stages of opening the gates permanently." The Crystal Kage explained. "Come this time next year, our lands shall be open to all whom wish to enter. Our knowledge shall be open to any who wish to learn, including our vast technology and the White Ninja camps."

This was certainly news for the times! To enter lands that were seen as but myth! What sort of wonders could lie behind those walls? What ninja secrets could they discover?

Every word seemed unreal…This was why the Mist Kage was not happy.

"Where were you during the Ninja War?"

"Our lands are ruled by an Emperor…His word is law…" Was all the Crystal Kage stated on the matter. "In a few months' time, there will be white ninja heading to your lands." The Crystal Kage continued. "They shall be our ambassadors to your glorious lands. They have been ordered to answer any questions you may have, teach any techniques you wish to learn or escort anyone who wishes to visit our lands personally."

"Well, doesn't that beat all, huh?" A raised eyebrow. "And what does the Crystal Kage get in return?"

"I am only following the orders of the Emperor himself." The Crystal Kage stated. "But it does bring me great joy to see the world finally at peace…" There was a pause. "I must leave you now. The communications link causes great strain on the receptor…Thus the princess will need much rest to recover from the strain. I await the next meeting my fellow Kages."

The glow gone, Selene-hime instantly collapsed into a faint, her white ninja escort catching her.

"Hey…Is she okay?" Naruto had immediately become worried over his new found niece.

"This was the first time this method of communication has been used with a civilian." The white ninja, a woman it seemed, stated. "Hanyano will be fine with rest."

Another raised eyebrow. "Hanyano?"

She stared as she easily picked up Selene-hime. "In the White Language…It means princess."

As the white ninja took the princess away, the Kages of the great ninja nations were silent.

Finally…the Land behind the Walls and its secrets…were going to be revealed…

Next Time: Family Get Together

Selene's connection to Neo-Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi WILL be explained in a later chapter, I promise! But you could probably make an educated guess I suppose. Until next time my friends!


	3. Family Get Together

Okay there is a MAJOR SPOILER in this chapter! In fact, you could skip it if you so wished. Sure there are some Crystal Land culture points and you find out what happened with Naruto's older sister, but if you do not know anything about the ending of the Naruto series and do NOT want to know who he ends up with (eep! I've said too much! Shutting mouth NOW!) Then do NOT read this chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All other characters belong to ME!

Chapter 2: Family Get Together

After the meeting, Naruto insisted his niece be given a room in his home. The White Ninja, called Saiyu, didn't think it would be appropriate but Naruto wasn't having it. After all it wasn't every day he discovered he had family.

Selene woke up in her room in the Hokage manor, her White Ninja guard silently leaning against the far wall.

"You did well, Hanyano."

"Thank you." She smiled then sighed. "Could you…give me a moment alone?"

Nodding her escort left the room.

When Selene heard she had family outside of the walls, she was very excited. The outside world was new, mysterious. Never had she been outside of the palace and now she was outside the walls themselves.

She couldn't wait to see everything.

Since she technically had no power in the hierarchy, she had more freedom than her twin brother and his wife. She was still treated kindly because of her royal blood, but now she could finally be a help to her brother by being the first civilian to ever experience the outside world.

She pulled out one of the communications crystals from the red box and placed at her bedside table. The soft glow was a comforting reminder of her home lands.

"Thank you mother for letting me do this in your stead." She spoke directly to her mother through the crystal.

"You have always had a wandering heart, dear one." Her mother's voice came through the crystal itself. "I hope you find wondrous tales outside the walls. Be safe, my love, for the outside world is very different from our own."

"I will, mother, I promise."

There was a knock at her door as she terminated the connection.

"Come in." She said as she stood.

Selene saw her uncle walk in and the royal stature she was used to displaying to the public dropped instantly.

"Oh thank the heavens." She sighed with great relief.

He chuckled. "It's hard huh? I know the feeling…" A smile formed on his face, reminding Selene of her mother. Her uncle and her mother resembled each other in a way, with the blonde hair and eyes. However Selene could sense her uncle was a warrior who had seen battles all his life. This was unlike her mother, who had stopped fighting after marrying her father, the Emperor. "How are you holding up?" 

Selene hadn't met her uncle but she did hear stories about his heroics. Even in the land of Crystal he was a celebrity.

"Fine I guess." She giggled. "What am I saying? I am ecstatic to be outside the walls! I want to see everything!" She frowned. "I just…do not know where to start…"

He grinned. "How about dinner? That's always a good place to start! Hinata's cooking is awesome!"

Very soon Selene found herself at the Hokage's dinner table with her cousins and aunt. Selene rather liked her cousins, especially Boruto. He was quite lively at dinner while his younger sister was more reserved.

"Do you have a brother, Selene-chan?" Selene's mother had given her a crash course on the various titles she might encounter past the walls. Selene remembered 'chan' was a cute title used for a female person who was closed to you. The very fact that this young child was treating Selene with such closeness made Selene beam with happiness.

"Yes. We are twins." Selene smiled at the young girl. "He is older by two minutes and was married last month. He will one day take the crystal throne and as tradition states, his wife shall become the new Crystal Kage."

The daughter was practically in heaven! To think she was related to an actual princess! The kids at school were going to freak! Boruto, on the other hand was much more suspicious than his sister. He was eyeing Selene.

"So…are you a ninja or what?"

Selene smiled. "No, just an ordinary princess…Sorry."

Hinata smiled. "I'm glad we were able to meet you…"

Naruto frowned. "So how did my apparent big sister end up in your lands anyway?" This he really wanted to know. He was sure he didn't have a big sister. He was the only child of the Fourth Hokage…wasn't he?

"Mother told me the story to prepare for your questioning." Selene gave a smile. "She said it was a long time ago…before a great beast attacked your lands. She spotted a White Ninja nearby and decided to follow him. That White Ninja ended up being my father, who was in his required one year training within the White Ninja Camps. I was told it was instant love."

"Why hadn't I heard about a sister?" Naruto was still confused.

"Most likely, your father's memories of my mother were erased. All connections to the outside world are forbidden, at least they were until now." Selene explained. "I am sorry, uncle, if you are bothered by this news."

A sigh from Naruto. "It does bother me but…" He shrugged, gave his signature grin. "It's in the past! All that matters right now is the present! Next time get your momma here so I can see my big sister, okay?"

Selene nodded. "I will, uncle. I promise."

Next Time: The Second Meeting

So far so good…Have you picked up on a few things from the new land? There were a couple of things in this chapter! ::grins:: Remember, explanations of culture and whatnot from the Crystal Land are embedded into the chapters, so if you're curious or confused, be sure to pay attention! ::another grin:: By the way, I couldn't for the life of me remember the name of Naruto's daughter but I clearly remember his son's name! That's why I didn't use her name. It will probably change later.

See you later guys! Hope you enjoy the story so far!


	4. The Second Meeting

Okay, so I put up this chapter for those who decided to skip chapter 2. This one isn't as spoil-y (Yes I typed it!) as chapter 2 so you should be safe for a while.

For those of you wanting action, remember there will be very few fights in this story, if any. I am concentrating on the impact of a new land entering into the Naruto universe. It will start out slow because I do NOT like to rush a good story. Remember it's the journey not the destination!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 3: The Second Meeting

The next morning, Selene rose for the day and walked out of her room as the royal envoy of the Crystal lands. She entered the meeting room, all eyes upon her again. Once again she became the communications link for her mother to attend the meeting. Selene never remembered what happened or what was said at these meetings. It was like she was placed in a deep sleep that she never wakes from until she finds herself in her room. After the meeting was said and done, Saiyu would generally tell her what happened. This time however, Selene wouldn't remember anything after waking that morning and she knew why.

The White Moon was coming…

"Thank you all for your understanding." The Crystal Kage stated through the link. "I must now leave you all for one week for our lands are in preparations for the White Moon Festival. Saiyu, I order the containment to be used, for protection purposes. Also, because this will be the first White Moon outside the walls, please explain to them what will happen to Selene. I do not wish the monthly occurrence to cause concern to them." Again the connection went dead and Selene collapsed. This time, a Konoha ninja took her away to rest.

"The White Moon?" Curious eyes turned to Saiyu, the white ninja in the room.

"You call it the Full Moon." She explained. "It is a sacred time to our people." She crossed her arms. "During that time, the royal family members are commanded by the blood of their ancestors to worship the full moon's glow. Generally, the worship consists of a dance underneath the White Moon's glow." She stared at them all. "Our royal line is descended from the Moon…They are the last of the Moon People." She stared unblinking at them as she continued the explanation. "The White Moon activates the ancient blood running through their veins. It is a time of prophecies and odd occurrences…"

"Prophecies? Odd occurrences?"

"Hanyano will begin to act strangely." Saiyu stated. "It will seem as if she is under a genijutsu of sorts but do not worry…It is merely the pull of the Moon. I will ask that you not interact with her during this time…Interaction or disruption is forbidden in our lands, however the Crystal Kage has ordered containment so it should not be a problem." She looked towards Naruto. "I will require a large space outside, a clearing perhaps, where the Moon's glow will shine directly upon Hanyano's form. We cannot contain her until a day before the White Moon, thus until then please be watchful. The Moon's pull is far greater on the female members of the royal line."

As Saiyu stated, Selene indeed was acting strange. Like a ghost, the princess would walk around silently, her eyes distant. On occasions she would mumble oddities that made no sense. When Boruto asked why his cousin was acting so weird, Saiyu explained.

"She hears what we call the White Moon Song." She told the boy and his family. "It is the song of her ancestors, the people of the White Moon who once lived upon the Moon a millennia ago." She smiled at Boruto. "Do not worry, your cousin will return to normal once the White Moon leaves."

All watched as Selene walked out of the Hokage home, silent. Saiyu quickly rose to follow her out.

Boruto frowned at his mom. "Mom…our cousin is weird…"

Next Time: The White Moon

So far so good! Boy I'm getting these chapters out quickly! The reason? I've been confined in my home for a week because of SNOW! ::sigh:: Oh well…Until next time guys!


	5. The White Moon

So what do you guys think? Personally I think it's interesting! It gets better, trust me!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 4: The White Moon

After seeing his sister and her family, Gaara had gone to the forest of Konoha for a bit to get away. It was how he was able to cope with the duties of his land. The quiet forest was not something Suna had; therefore, every time Gaara came to Konoha he made sure to visit the peaceful trees. Here the trees wouldn't bug him for an heir, like Suna elders have for the past two years. The Kazekage title was hereditary and the elders were getting anxious.

He stopped, his senses on high alert. Someone else was around here. Who would be stupid enough to sneak up on him? Someone who obviously wished to die. It wasn't Naruto nor Kankurou. The presence was high in the trees, hidden behind the foliage. Maybe it was a child?

"You should come down. I know you are there." He called. When there was no movement he frowned. Using his sand, he swiped the branches off the tree.

Princess Selene was there, standing on the large limb staring right at him with soulless eyes while her hand held onto the large trunk beside her.

"Lord Kazekage." Saiyu appeared beside him, looking up at her princess. "Hanyano has been up there for an hour now."

"How did she get up there?" He asked.

"A good question, one I wish I had the answer to." Saiyu stated with a shrug. "One moment she walks upon the ground, the next she is up in a tree. Hanyano has always experienced the full force of the Full Moon. It is because she is female."

"Have you come to terms?" Both looked up as Selene-hime began to speak. "Have you understood the truth, Lord Kazekage?"

Was he supposed to answer? Saiyu had asked everyone to not respond to anything Selene did or said.

A smile appeared upon the princess' face.

"Yes…you have…" Then suddenly she was falling.

Without thinking Gaara's sand reached for her, cushioning her fall. Rising from her sand bed, Selene approached the Kazekage.

"Symbols are nothing without meaning…" She reached for him, touched the tattoo on his forehead. "Love is strong, a proper symbol…" She leaned foreward…

Then promptly kissed him square on the lips.

First of all, Gaara was extremely surprised by the contact and secondly how in the hell did she get through his sand barrier? He still had his barrier up but for protection sake. Nobody had ever kissed him before.

Saiyu was greatly surprised as well, unsure of how to react or respond to her princess' actions. She watched Selene-hime pull away from the Kazekage and fall into a faint. Gaara promptly caught the girl from falling to the ground.

"Lord Kazekage…" Saiyu approached. "Please forgive Hanyano. She knows not what she does during the White Moon. I shall take her now."

Selene suddenly gripped onto Gaara for dear life. She seemed to be dreaming for her eyes were closed.

"Endymion! Don't leave me!"

Gaara frowned. Who was Endymion?

"Endymion was our first king." Saiyu explained. "She is recounting the histories. It happens during this transitioning time."

A nod and Gaara disappeared in sand, reappeared in the Hokage tower with Selene in his arms. Naruto was surprised to see them, especially when Selene woke up and kissed Gaara right in the middle of Naruto's office.

"Uh…" Naruto blinked then nearly laughed at the blush clearly developing on his friend's face.

She loosened the death grip she had on Gaara, allowing him to set her down. She walked a few steps forward then promptly fell unconscious. Saiyu rushed in and went to her princess.

"The heck was that?" Naruto gapped. "She kissed Gaara!"

Saiyu sighed. "At least it is over, for now." She picked up the unconscious young woman. "I can now contain her until tomorrow night, when the White Moon is at its highest." She gave a slight bow to Gaara. "Lord Kazekage, please forgive her. She will not remember anything."

"It's alright…" He frowned. "This happens every month?"

"Yes…" Saiyu stated. "Though this month is much different. This will be Hanyano's 240th moon…a milestone for the royal family."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Upon the 240th moon, those of the White Moon become adults. It is said that during this particular moon, the female members receive a blessing from the white moon…The crown which signifies their status in the heavens." She looked at Selene-hime. "There has never been a female in the line since Serenity the Third…It will be a rare occasion indeed."

The next night, with the full moon high over Konoha, a small procession climbed the Hokage mountain. One could see the entire village from up there. Under watchful eyes, Selene danced under the full moon's glow. When it was over, the 'crown' was revealed…In the form of glorious white wings.

The very next morning, while his niece was asleep in her room, Naruto was deep in thought. When those white wings sprouted forth from Selene's back, he was sure the other Kages were surprised and awed. So the royals really were people from the Moon…would this complicate things?

The wings had been contained using a seal created by Sakura who was shocked when Naruto brought Selene to her. He and the other Kages decided to keep it a secret for now so not to cause trouble. Now Selene had a large seal embedded in her back. There was also the deal of the odd golden crescent moon resting upon Selene's forehead. It had appeared right after the wings were sealed and had yet to leave. Was it another sign from her Moon Heritage?

Naruto sighed and looked out his office window.

"Man…what in the world is next?"

Next Time: Destination, a Sand Nation

You know you are serious when you actually do computations for your writing! I actually did math! Oh geez! I made Selene about 20 years old…12 full moons in a year…that's about 240 moon cycles! Wow! Hope I did that right! Until next time guys!


	6. Destination, A Sand Nation

One of my favorite characters in the Naruto series has always been Gaara. I love his story and how he becomes a better person because of Naruto's friendship towards him. His background makes him an interesting character to write. I've always wondered how he would handle a possible relationship because his perception of 'love' has always been in a negative light until he met Naruto. I have done some research on how people would write him with a love interest (my favorites are him and Sakura) and got inspiration from those pairings to write an experimental one in Clan of the Moon (one of my other stories). In this one I wanted to give him a love interest but with a problem that was political in nature. He is only seen in a few boxes in the last chapter of Naruto but you tell he is more mature by the way he interacts with his family and you can tell he has a much better perception of 'love' than he did throughout the manga. So, this might be interesting…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 5: Destination, a Sand Nation

Selene finally woke that afternoon, appearing sluggish. Hinata was waiting for her with food.

"Sorry…" Selene quickly apologized to her aunt who smiled at her.

"There is no need to be sorry, Selene." Hinata stated. "You can't blame something that naturally happens." She gave a giggle. "Though I think you gave the Kazekage quite a shock." Selene blinked. "You kissed him…twice."

Selene's eyes widened. "Oh geez…" She smacked her head on the table. "I am so dead!" She needed to apologize immediately! It wouldn't be good for there to be complications right now!

"Saiyu explained everything." Hinata calmed her worries. "There's no need to worry."

Selene frowned. "I still need to apologize…" She rubbed her neck. "My back feels sore too…Did anything happen to it?"

Hinata paused.

"Come with me…" She guided the girl to her bathroom, turned her around in front of the mirror. "Pull up your shirt and look."

Frowning Selene pulled up her shirt a bit, was shocked to see the intricate seal upon her back. It looked like a tattoo of wings being restrained by delicate lines that resembled chains. Add to the fact that she had an upside down yellow crescent moon upon her forehead…

"Aunt Hinata…" She stared at her aunt. "What…happened last night?"

Selene rushed to her room, contacted her mother immediately.

"Wings and the mark are the crown of the Moon…They are your heritage, my daughter…Be proud, dear one."

Selene sighed. "Mom…How will this effect everything?"

"That is for you to decide, dear one." He r mother answered. "No one can force you to do anything. Now, where do you intend to go next, child? Which nation shall you see next?"

Selene paused.

"…I…have heard of a land of sand…I thought it might be nice to see…"

A chuckle. "Then there is where you must go. The land you speak of is called Suna, home to the Kazekage." This made Selene blush. She did NOT want to talk to him, at least for the moment. "It seems there is where the next step of your journey will be. Always trust in your feelings, dear one. They will guide you."

A few days later, the Kage summit was complete. Everyone was heading back to their own lands except for Selene. She stood at the gates of Konoha with Saiyu, who had removed her white robes and replaced them with Konoha clothing. Now she looked like a regular ninja.

"So you're heading for Suna, huh?"

Naruto had met Selene and Saiyu at the gates.

"Yes…" Selene told her uncle. "There will be a team of white ninja coming here in a few weeks to help with relations with Konoha." She smiled. "I am glad I have this opportunity to see the world…" She chuckled. "My brother must be seriously jealous right now."

"Just don't be a stranger." Naruto smiled at her. "And be careful, ne?"

A nod. "I will…"

That's when Gaara and Kankurou came to the gate.

"Hey! Gaara! Kankurou!" Naruto grinned at them. "Heading out?"

"Yeah, gotta get home." Kankurou grinned back then noticed Selene-hime at the gate, a brunette Konoha ninja standing beside her. He nodded at Selene. "Um…Hey your highness…Where's your escort?" She couldn't be planning to go outside Konoha alone could she?"

Selene-hime gestured to the Konoha ninja beside her. "She is right here."

Kankurou's jaw dropped. The ninja beauty was Saiyu!? Good grief even the White Ninja looked good under their white robes!

Selene nodded at the Kazekage, completely ignoring Kankurou's shocked stare towards Saiyu. "Lord Kazekage, have a good journey."

"Hanyano…" Saiyu entered the conversation. "We should start our journey…It is a long way to Suna."

The Suna natives stared at the two.

Kankurou blinked. "You're going to Suna?"

"Yep! They sure are!" Naruto grinned. "Hey! I got an idea! Why don'tcha travel together?"

Quickly Selene shook her head.

"Oh…No…I could not…I would surely slow Lord Kazekage down." Selene reasoned. "I am sure he—"

"Do me a favor, Gaara…" Naruto played the friend card perfectly. "I'm not too keen on letting my own niece out there in an unknown world! No offense Saiyu, I'm sure you would protect her well but you can't blame me for worrying! If you guys travel with Gaara and Kankurou you won't have to worry about anything!"

Selene wanted to literary beat her uncle to the ground, but it would be an improper thing to do. It was true she would slow the Kazekage down but truthfully she didn't want to play the royal act all the way to Suna. She wanted to enjoy her time outside, not be the envoy of the Crystal Lands.

Naruto feigned to hear something. "Ah! Hinata's calling me! Gotta go!" He was gone in smoke.

Kankurou chuckled. 'That guy never changes…" He sighed, crossed his arms. "Why do I get the feeling he planned all this…"

Selene sighed. "I am truly sorry, Lord Kazekage…" She frowned. "I did not know my uncle was such a…prankster."

"Naruto has always been like that…" Gaara stared. "You truly are heading to Suna?"

A nod. "Yes…Of my own accord." Selene smiled. "I have always wanted to see what lies behind the white walls. My mother gave me this opportunity, I'll not waste it."

Kankurou frowned.

"Well…We kinda ARE going the same way…" Saiyu raised an eyebrow. "And it WOULD be safer. Nobody would be dumb enough to attack us. Naruto's a good friend too…It'd be kinda rude not doing him a favor…"

Kankurou had a point. Selene was Naruto's family…It wouldn't be friendly to just let the girl go out into an unknown world. Plus it might cause complications with the Crystal Kage if her daughter got into trouble on the way to Suna when the Kazekage KNEW she was coming. Personally, Gaara didn't want a fleet of White Ninja heading towards his country for a misunderstanding.

He finally came to a conclusion. "I could not in all conscious allow you to go alone when I know you will be coming to my country. It would be improper at best."

"I do not want to intrude, Lord Kazekage." She stated back. "I know you need to return as quickly as possible. I will only slow you down."

"Nah!" Kankurou chuckled. "It'll be fun!"

"Being escort by the leader of the nation we intend to enter WOULD cause less complications on our part…" Saiyu interjected.

Selene nodded. "Well then…if you insist…Thank you, Lord Kazekage."

"Please…Call me Gaara."

She smiled. "Then please call me Selene."

Next time: On the Road

Thus the romance begins! ::Grins:: It'll be interesting to be sure! What awaits Gaara and Selene on the road to Suna? Only the next few chapters can tell!


	7. On The Road

Okay, I bet some of you are wondering: When is Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles coming in!? The CLAMP series has a MINOR role in the story. VERY MINOR. This chapter is one of the few that the series will be mentioned. Along down the road a few characters from that series WILL make an appearance and/or be mentioned but that is going to be a LONG TIME from now, towards the end actually. But because it IS in the story, I am still putting it in the disclaimer.

Also, you guys are probably getting tired of all the revisions I've been doing. Sorry, guys! When I get an idea or think something would be better if changed, I'm gonna change it. It might be an hour later, or a day later, but I have the time (still stuck in snow!) and the drive to make this story good! Don't worry though, the revisions are generally minor at best (for example, I decided to change Saiyu's eye color from brown to green).

Other than that, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 6: On the Road

"So…Is she the next Crystal Kage or what? And why'd you change clothes?"

Kankurou hung back with Saiyu while his little brother spoke with Selene-hime. The two seemed to hit it off quite well. Kankurou could hear them talking, mostly Gaara who was answering any question Selene-hime was giving him. He figured he could give them space. Besides, it wasn't everyday one could talk with an actual White Ninja.

"Hanyano is princess of the Crystal Lands, nothing more." Saiyu explained. "The role of the Crystal Kage belongs to the wife of the Emperor. And I changed to be less inconspicuous. It would be inappropriate for the Hanyano to walk around in another land's clothing thus if one were to see us, it would seem as though I were on an escort mission for Konoha…" She crossed her arms. "The first woman born into the royal family in over a millennia…The Crystal Lands have been in a happy mood sense her birth…Though we must be cautious.."

Kankurou gave the white ninja a frown. "Why so?" He scratched his head. "Oh yeah…Those wings…Yeah that might be a problem…That symbol on her forehead too…"

"It is the symbol of the royal family of the Moon." Saiyu stated. "Apparently, only women are given it because no male contains the symbol."

"So they're really from the moon huh?"

Saiyu stared straight ahead, her charge's back in her constant sight.

"Yes…They most certainly are."

Meanwhile, Selene-hime was in a deep discussion with Gaara. The woman's questions were understandable and a refreshing difference from Kankurou's lame jokes. After Kankurou was married and had twins, he had become the happy-go-lucky proud papa, always joking about his kids antics. Not that Gaara didn't mind hearing about his niece and nephew, he just didn't want to hear the same stories twenty or thirty times in a row.

"Your lands sound like those of the setting of a famous tale in my lands…" Selene smiled. "To see a real life Clow Country…" She gave a light giggle. "I fear your lands will become quite popular to the people of Crystal because of this…"

"More guests bring more prosperity." Gaara stated. "This…Clow Country is a desert nation?"

"Yes…It is the home of the main character, Tsubasa, of the Tsubasa Chronicles." Selene stated. "Do you have such tales in your lands? Stories told to children?"

"An entire library of them. You are welcome to it if you wish." He stared at her. "Do you require rest? We have been walking for quite a while."

"I am fine, thank you." An embarrassed blush graced her face. "I must apologize to you for the multiple…occurrences where I crossed your personal space…And for the thousands of questions I am asking…I must be intruding upon your peace."

"It's alright…I was warned you would not remember anything…" Gaara ended that part of the conversation quickly, to safe face for both parties. "As for your questions, it is understandable…At least you don't whine or talk of nonsense like Kankurou." He frowned. "One more bad joke and I might go crazy."

Selene laughed then, a very pleasing sound to Gaara's ears.

But that sound was replaced by the pounding of footsteps heading towards them. Gaara was sure Kankurou and Saiyu saw them as well…the large group of men walking down the road. He noticed Kankurou and Saiyu slightly look towards the trees…Good, they sensed those as well.

By the looks of them, they were normal road bandits who obviously didn't know who they were messing with. The leader seemed to believe he was in control of the situation, especially since he had surrounded them with his men on the road and in the trees.

"What is this?" Knowing her charge had never been in a situation like this, Saiyu came up behind her with Kankurou. Saiyu knew Selene was extremely curious however in a time like this, it was bad to be curious.

"Travelers have to pay a toll you know…" The leader stated.

Selene blinked. "A toll? But—"

"Shh." Selene looked behind her, saw Saiyu inches from her form. "These men are bad, Hanyano."

Selene's eyes widened. She had been told of dangers in the outside world…Her mother warned her of people with evil in their hearts that lived outside the gates. None such people lived in the Land of Crystal…These men around them were such people? When confronting these dangers, Selene had expressly been told that when Saiyu commanded her to do something, she was expected to comply without question.

"Tell ya what…Why don't you leave the women and we'll call it a day?" The leader grinned. "In fact, you could just leave that pretty one in white, she'll fetch a good price on the market."

"Run Hanyano!" Saiyu shouted and Selene made a bee-line for the forest.

"Go after her!" The leader shouted to two men but they were stopped by a grinning Kankurou.

"Where'd you think you guys were going?" He smirked. "The fun's just starting!"

The bandits were dealt with quickly enough, most of them running away after discovering they were battling the Kazekage himself. The battle over, Saiyu went to look for her lady. She came back moments later with a limping princess at her side.

"Hanyano tripped and fell."

Now their group was sitting near a river bank, Selene's feet soaking in the river's cold water.

"Luckily nothing was broken." Saiyu went to tell the two men nearby the situation. "However we will need to camp here for the night. She has many blisters and sores upon her feet that need healing."

A frown from Kankurou. "So…She's been hurt all this time?"

"Most likely." Saiyu stated. "Hanyano has never been outside the palace before. She is not used to such long travel…We should have stopped hours ago but Hanyano did not want to burden you two." She shook her head. "Please understand, Hanyano does not like to burden others. In our lands, she merely has the title of princess from birth and nothing more. She has no official duties to speak of…She is merely a member of the royal family."

"So she gets a free ride basically." That didn't sound too good to Kankurou. There were a few selfish nobles in Suna who got a free ride through their parents. Yet to him, Selene-hime didn't seem like them.

A nod from the White Ninja. "But…she is not selfish…No one in the royal family is such…" She smiled. "Hanyano even cleans her own rooms, despite having servants to do such. She will do whatever is needed to not burden others, including pushing herself over her limits." She stared at them both. "If the both of you wish to leave it is understandable…Do not feel you have to stay for us."

Gaara paused.

"Kankurou…We will camp here for the night."

A grin. "Gotcha! Yo, Saiyu! Betcha I can catch dinner quicker than you can get firewood!"

Saiyu smirked. "A fine bet…We shall see…"

The two gone, Gaara approached Selene, sat upon the bank next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

She gave a small smile. "Fine, thank you." She sighed. "I am truly sorry, Lord Kazekage…I mean Gaara…You and Kankurou can go ahead if you like…I know you need—"

"You are not a burden, stop thinking such." He crossed his arms. "It would be inappropriate if I just left a Suna guest alone…Besides Naruto would kill me if he found out I left you in the middle of the forest injured."

A frown. "But…" She sighed. "Alright…If you wish…" She shook her head. "I…was warned there were…People like those men on the outside, but I almost didn't believe it. There are no such people in my lands…"

He stared at her. "It must be difficult for you…To be so far away from your lands and family."

"Yes…" She looked into the water. "When my mother told me of the task of envoy, I jumped at the chance to be helpful." A shake of her head. "Just sitting around while everyone else does all the work does not seem fair."

"You have a much different mindset than nobility out here." Gaara frowned. "Most are selfish and quite snobbish, especially those in Suna. You seem nobler than any nobility out here."

"That means a lot to me, hearing someone say that…Thank you."

He looked out into the river. "Next time, if you require rest, don't be afraid to say such. The road can be harsh to those who do not tread on it lightly."

She gave him a smile. "Alright, I promise."

A raging fire and good food, the four swapped stories of their homelands. Saiyu spoke more on the Tsubasa Chronicles while the others listened. After a while, Selene was asleep on her pallet, completely dead to the world.

"Tsubasa's journey teaches our children a most important lesson…" Saiyu stated. "No matter the consequence, always do what is right for the people you care about, even if the price is far greater than the good needed to be done."

"Huh…No wonder you guys are all nicer than most guys out there…" Kankurou stated.

"We are taught at a young age that life is precious and must be respected at all costs." Saiyu explained. "A ninja is nothing without a reason for fighting…Family and friends are precious and must be protected at all cost. That is what it means to live as a person of the Crystal Lands."

She smiled. "I am quite excited myself to be the first White Ninja to step into a desert nation…We have no deserts to speak of; we only know them by the Kingdom of Clow from the Tsubasa stories."

"What about this moon stuff?" Kankurou nodded over to the sleeping Selene.

"The very first ruler of our lands was a woman named Neo-Queen Serenity. She was the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, the last royal of the Moon Kingdom." Saiyu explained. "Her story spans many millennia and is part of the histories taught to children in our schools. It is the very fabric of our society, so the gates opening will be quite interesting indeed."

"You are worried…" Gaara deduced.

"For my people, yes…" She sighed. "In our histories, Neo-Queen Serenity used the Silver Imperium Crystal to purify the hearts and minds of the people. There became no wars, no famine, no greed…Everyone was and is now happy. That is why Hanyano was so surprised to seeing those bandits…There is no evil within the hearts and minds of the people of Crystal. That is why the gates permanently opening will be quite challenging for our people."

"Your people have the potential of being taken advantage of." Gaara stated and Saiyu nodded.

"The people are being prepared for the outside world as we speak. The gates will not open until the Emperor is sure the people will be able to survive." Saiyu looked into the fire. "The Emperor was wise to open them…The lands will prosper because of such, I am sure of it."

"Wait a second…" Kankurou scratched his head. "Are you saying someone used an object and basically stripped your people from thinking? No offense but that sounds kinda…suspicious…" It actually reminded him of the jutsu that the enemy wanted to activate in the Great Ninja War. Had someone done that before and created a land of mindless people?

Saiyu looked towards him. "Everyone thinks, Kankurou…Everyone in the beginning was given a choice…Most people relished at the idea of a peaceful society. Besides, our royals are nothing like you have ever witnessed, as I am sure you know by what happened today with Hanyano." She stared into the fire. "They are an example of a people who see the light in others…Who wouldn't want to be like that? To live in a land where your children no nothing of danger…" She smiled. "If you saw our lands yourself, you would understand completely."

Kankurou was still a bit suspicious about the whole thing. However he was curious.

"So…what about this…Silver Crystal thing?"

"The Silver Imperium Crystal." Saiyu corrected him. "It is the symbol of the Moon People. The last female ruler, Serenity the Third or Small Lady as she is so called, disappeared with it when her son took the throne. That was nearly 2,000 years ago…It has never been seen since." She looked back at her sleeping charge. "This is the first time a royal has ever been outside the walls since the Emperor...Even then, he was in his one year White Ninja training. Never has he ever had to deal with the outside worlds rulers."

"The nobles back home are going to eat her alive…" Kankurou sighed. "She's pretty and a princess…One who's obviously been sheltered all her life, no offense and all…"

"Hanyano has myself. I will not let anyone take advantage of her." Saiyu stated. "And as the personal guest of the Kazekage, I am sure she will be quite safe."

Kankurou chuckled. "Man…Naruto thought of everything! He's grown a lot since he got married and had kids!"

Their party continued onward for the next few weeks, at a slower pace than usual. In those weeks, Gaara and Selene had grown into good friends.

"Got to hand it to Naruto…" Kankurou observed his little brother and the princess up ahead. "He's one sly fox." Saiyu raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, you know the real reason why Naruto planned all this…" He huffed. "The Suna elders have been bugging Gaara to get married for a while now…"

"…Such a pairing WOULD strengthen Suna and Crystal relations…" Saiyu added. "However, it could prove problematic with the peace between the Kages would it not? We only have one Hanyano and our Odoroku is already married…" She got a look from Kankurou. "Odoroku would translate to Crowned Prince in your language.

"Oh, gotcha…" A shrug. "Selene-hime's got no power right? What's anyone to complain about? Seems like a win-win to me." He stared at the white ninja. "What's eating you anyway? You've been weird for a while."

"I am merely worried for Hanyano…" Saiyu stated. "We might have to stop for a while soon…" She looked up. "It is almost time for the White Moon…"

Kankurou huffed. "Oh shit…We gotta go through that again?" He got a glare from Saiyu. "Hey! Aren't you annoyed with it? I mean, it happens every month like you women's damn 'time of the month'!" He groaned. "I'm married and it's still annoying!"

Saiyu rolled her eyes. "To an outsider, I suppose it would seem…annoying at best. However there is nothing that can be done about it. The Moon has a strong pull on its people, especially Hanyano. I am merely worried for her safety is all…At least in Konoha there were walls. Out here there are no walls to protect her."

"So…when exactly does that…stuff happen? I mean is there a cue or something?"

Saiyu sighed. "No…Just take notice…The moment Hanyano begins to act out of character, then you will know."

Kankurou huffed. "Oh boy…Here we go…"

Next Time: The Celestial Protection Circles

Okay, I can hear it now: "There was no indication that Kankurou was married at the end of the Naruto series!"

Yes, that is true. However, I wrote a very crude, very sloppy (at least to me) Prelude to this story. It's called Kankurou's Oracle. Also, as you can see, I have made Tsubasa: Resevior Chronicles a 'fairy tale' of sorts in the Crystal Lands. Reasoning? I personally thought it would be a good reference to how the Crystal Lands thought. Syaroan and his need to protect Sakura is very strong. In fact, it actually made me think of the Sailor Senshi's strong nature to protect Usagi. That's why I thought it would be a good fairy tale for the Crystal Lands.

Until next time guys!


	8. Celestial Protection Circles

Here comes the next chapter! Things are going to get complicated for poor Gaara!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 7: Celestial Protection Circles

That night, Selene woke up unexpectantly. Unable to sleep, she rose to get some air. She discovered she wasn't the only one awake. Gaara was at the edge of the came leaning against a tree.

"Can't sleep?" She asked him. "Or are you on watch?"

"Both…" He cracked an eye open. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"You are not the only one that cannot sleep. Might I join you?" A gesture and she was sitting beside him. "How much further are your lands?"

"A few more weeks and we will be at the border." He looked at her. "How are you enjoying the outside world?"

"It is very amazing." She smiled. "Thank you, for allowing me to join you on your journey. Even though my uncle sort of…brought this upon you."

"Naruto is a good friend…I would do anything for him." He looked up at the moon. "It will be the full moon again in a few days. We will wait if needed."

"You are very kind, Gaara." She chuckled. "Your people must love you dearly. I bet they miss you greatly…"

"Yours as well." He added.

"True." She sighed. "I am being annoying again, aren't I? I am sorry." She looked up at the moon. "You know, every time I see the Moon, be it in its crescent or waning state, it always calms me. The longer I stare, the more I imagine what the Moon Kingdom once was." She blushed. "Tell me…Is it wrong…to feel at ease with someone so naturally?"

He paused. He had to be careful or he might give Selene-hime the wrong impression. He had grown to like this princess, but in a friendly way. "When you travel with someone, you begin to trust them. After all, the journey would be boring alone…Why not make a friend or two along the way?"

She chuckled. "You are right, I suppose. Then…As a friend…Would you mind if I stay here with you? Until I fall asleep?"

A slight smile fell upon his face.

"I would not mind at all."

Gaara woke up the next morning to a weight upon his shoulder. Looking he noticed Selene completely asleep, her head upon his shoulder. When had that happened? He remembered talking with her then…

He rather enjoyed this journey with her. It was comforting to have someone to talk to other than his brother. In a way she was a bit naïve; being sheltered all your life did that. Add to the fact that she was pleasing to the eye…That fact alone made her a target. A woman like her could get into serious trouble out here. He didn't want to see her hurt. She was much too pure for this world. Were all civilians from her lands like her? Why taint such a pure people?

She moved, her light blues opening. As awareness set in she quickly moved away, a deep blush spreading over her face.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized.

"What's all this now?" Kankurou's grinning face appeared. "A little rendezvous?

A deep glare from the red head towards his annoying older brother and the small party was once again on the road towards their destination.

From that day onward, Selene stayed near Saiyu who had become quite confused as to why her princess was with her and not with the Kazekage. It was obvious Selene was avoiding Gaara, but for what reason? It was perplexing to Saiyu.

"So…What happened?" Kankurou prodded his little brother, anxious to know the gritty details. The two ended up walking together. "Come on, you can tell your big bro…"

Tired of Kankurou's prodding, Gaara answered, "She fell asleep on my shoulder, that is all."

"Ah…Okay." Kankurou chuckled. "So…Do you like her or what?" A look. "Hey, even now you still don't let people get too close to you. Hell she freaking kissed you twice!"

"She has no recollection of that."

"Still!" Kankurou huffed. "Well…It's obvious she likes you, otherwise she wouldn't be trying to avoid you right now."

Gaara eyed his brother. "You cannot be serious. We are merely friends, that is all." Besides his and Selene's status were far between each other. A platonic relationship would be better than the later for relations between their countries. Any other type and there might be complications.

"Hey, take it from me." Kankurou chuckled. "It's always the shy ones…" The two stopped as a shadow past over them. The looked up, thinking it was an attack but instead it was Selene, her wings spread out…She was flying, right into the forest.

"Oi!" Saiyu rushed up to them. "It has started! The White Moon's song! We must go after her before anyone else sees her!"

Kankurou groaned. "Aw man…"

After thirty minutes of searching, they managed to locate Selene in a clearing, asleep on the ground.

"There is no other way…We must contain her early." Saiyu stated as she hurriedly went through her bag.

"Oh yeah, you did that in Konoha…" Kankurou scratched his head as Saiyu pulled out candles.

"Yes…but this is an emergency…" Saiyu began to quickly place the candles around Selene's sleeping form, forming two circles around her. "Sometimes the royal family needs to be contained to protect them. Normally we cannot contain until the night before the festival but on rare occasions they must be contained early."

Not but a few moments later, Selene was sleeping within a circle of brightly lit, different colored candles.

"As long as the candles burn, she cannot step outside of them." Saiyu explained as she stared up at the sky. "The moon will shine well here…Hanayo and I have no choice but to stay until the White Moon is over. You are welcome to leave."

Gaara eyed the candles. "Are they laced with chakra?"

"No…They are candles blessed by the eight temples." Saiyu explained. "They represent the eight guardians who once protected Neo-Queen Serenity. I myself am a descendant of the temple of Jupiter." She pointed to the inner circle of candles. "Those represent the Four Inner Guardians, while the outer ring represents the Four Outer Guardians. Legend has it the Four Outer Guardians left the Land of Crystal to make their own lives outside the walls…Four to guard within, Four to guard the outer. That is what is known as the Celestial Protection Circles."

Kankurou frowned. "You said eight right? There's nine candles."

"The black and white ones represent one outer guardian: Saturn. Her elements are Death and Rebirth." Saiyu explained. "Each guardian had her own element: The red is Mars (Fire), orange for Venus (Light), light blue for Mercury (Water), green for Jupiter (Nature), dark blue for Uranus (Wind), sea green for Neptune (Sea), and purple for Pluto (Time)." She stared. "There is one final candle but it is only placed after marriage…In Hanyano's case, it is called Endymion." She stared at the sleeping princess. "The Neo-Queen's husband was named Endymion. Their love spanned two reincarnations and thousands of years. A bond like that is the strongest ever imagined. To the Land of Crystal, it is honored and celebrated." She knelt to the candle circles surrounding her princess. "We do not have words such as 'Love' and 'Adoration'…We call the person who would be our life partner Serenity or Endymion respectively. It is a symbol of endearment to us…far greater than your 'I Love You' phrase." She stared at Gaara. "Tell me something, Lord Kazekage…Do you care for Hanyano?"

He stared at the woman for a bit, surprised she would ask him such a question.

"I ask because Hanyano seems to care for you…Members of the royal family tend to fall hard in your 'love'. I do not want Hanyano's heart broken." She closed her eyes. "However, if the guardians accept you, I cannot object." She stood. "The candles will not allow anyone to cross the circle barriers…Only Hanyano's Endymion and her family has the trust of the guardians thus only they can pass."

Gaara looked at the candles around Selene.

"Kankurou, make camp." He told his brother. "It would be dishonorable to just leave them here by themselves. I'll not ruin Suna's reputation by leaving guests to fend for themselves." No matter what Saiyu OR Selene-hime said, he was NOT going to leave them alone until they reached Suna.

"You got it!" Kankurou grinned. "Hey Saiyu! This time I'm gettin' the firewood! You get the food!"

Saiyu frowned. "I cannot leave—" She nearly jumped when Kankurou slapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Little bro will look after her, come on!"

That night, as Saiyu and Kankurou slept, Gaara had his eyes upon the woman still asleep within rings of candles.

_Do you care for Hanyano?_

Saiyu's words rang through his mind. He did indeed care for Selene but as a friend…Saiyu said the royal family fell hard into love…Did Selene love him? Sure Gaara had admirers, mostly women who merely wanted titles and endearments as the wife of the Kazekage, but Selene didn't seem to want any of that. For that matter, she probably didn't know the complexities anyway...He would have to ask her, or at least remind her of their positions, once the White Moon was over. Still though, it kind of felt good to know someone… 'liked' him merely for his personality, not for his title.

Gaara sighed.

When did life become so complicated?

Next Time: Light of the Crystal Moon

Until next time guys!


	9. Light of the Crystal Moon

I have to admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter! :D The stage is starting to set! Can anyone guess what the light of the crystal moon is? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All new characters belong to ME!

Chapter 8: Light of the Crystal Moon

The candles burned throughout the night, an amazing feat in Gaara's eyes. Not once did their wax deplete. Were they REALLY laced with chakra or was it as Saiyu stated merely blessed candles from temples? The Crystal Lands were beginning to sound like mere fairy tale lands with a culture and climate no one had ever seen before. Surely a land could not sound so perfect in nature! It was clear Saiyu had a strong sense of protection and adoration for her princess, a rarity to the outside world. Even after the Great Ninja War, most ninja would rather see their nobility dead than practically worship the ground they walk on. When those big gates opened, the world was certainly going to have a major culture shock.

There was movement within the candle circles, Selene was beginning to wake. She rose, her eyes distant as they usually were when under the spell of the Moon. She sat like a lady of court, her legs tucked to her side, her back straighter than a board.

"The Moon is its brightest when love surrounds it." There she went again with her odd philosophies. From the first time Gaara had witnessed this odd occurrence, he noticed all that Selene talked about was love.

"Why do you still fear it, Lord Kazekage?" She was addressing him again. Did this happen often? Did the royals speak to people while under the Moon's spell?

He remembered Saiyu stated interaction during this time was forbidden, yet, why did he seem compelled to answer Selene's question?

"There are multiple versions of love." He rebutted, hoping his answer would satisfy her and she would go back to sleep.

She nodded in agreement.

"However, the strongest is that which two people share…" She smiled. "A love that transcends time and space…Why can you not see it?"

"Complications distort the concept of love in the outside world." He stated.

He watched her soulless eyes turn sad. Could that really happen? Apparently so.

"The outside world has not changed…It still wishes to tear us apart…" She reached for him and he saw the bright glow of the inside barrier. "Endymion…How I wish we could be together once more…"

Gaara frowned. Was she recounting her land's histories again? Probably.

Gone was the sadness as she dropped her hand from the barrier. She was now smiling.

"The only way to learn is through the crystal…" She placed her hand upon her heart. "We all have crystals within ourselves…Some glow brightly, others dimly. Mine is quite bright, would you like to see it?"

When did the conversation change? Crystals? Wait…Didn't Saiyu say something about a famous crystal within her and Selene's lands?

He watched Selene hold out her hands, lean her head back to stare up at the bright Moon above. He watched her wings sprout forth behind her, the 'crown' as Saiyu stated, of her homeland.

Gaara has seen the 'worship' before, but somehow Selene looked much different than that time. She had looked ethereal as she danced under the full moon's glow but right now…dare he say it?

She almost looked like…a true goddess…

"Oh great Moon," She spoke as though she was praying, "which shines above…Reveal the crystal to the one I love…"

A blinding white light covered the entire camp, causing Gaara to cover his eyes. The light spread into the forest, turning night into day. It caused Kankurou and Saiyu to wake from their slumber.

"What the hell!?" Kankurou shielded his eyes from the intense glow, his mind going into overdrive. Was it an attack?

The light dimmed enough for eyes to uncover. All saw Selene within the candle barriers, but she was not alone within.

It looked like a small crystalized flower floating above Selene's outstretched hands. Though the glow had receded, it was still brighter than the sun itself. Gaara couldn't stop staring at Selene. NOW she was indeed the embodiment of god-hood.

How in the hell was he going to explain THIS to his people? For that matter, how would the world react?

Saiyu's eyes widened. "It…It…" Suddenly her head was to the ground in a deep bow, white language word spouting from her mouth.

"Saiyu…?" Her reaction caused Kankurou to worry.

"See?" Selene smiled at Gaara. "Is it not beautiful?" Her eyes closed. "Endymion…How I wish you would hold me now…" Her eyes rolled back and her wings and the crystal disappeared, its glow disappearing. As Selene's form fell to the grass below her, Kankurou couldn't help but wonder.

"What the HELL was that!?" Whatever that light was…It felt like nothing he had ever felt before. It didn't feel like chakra but it was obvious there was power laced within that light; a whole LOT of power…And it had been centered around that odd crystal.

The crystal gone, Saiyu rose from her prone form. She looked mesmerized to say the least. Her form was practically shaken, like she had just seen a ghost.

"Saiyu…" Gaara noticed the woman's form. "What was that?"

Her wide eyes stared at them.

"That…was the Silver Imperium Crystal…"

Next Time: The Crystal Queen

Ah ha! The Crystal has been revealed! I had this notion that it would be seen as a revered and holy object to the Crystal People, that's why Saiyu is so shocked to see it. Yet, how would the world handle it? Stay tuned!


	10. The Crystal Queen

I swear I rewrote this chapter and the next one at least two times! I still think this one could be a bit better. Another reveal appears! How will this twist affect our poor couple?

Disclaimers: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 9: The Crystal Queen

After the White Moon ceremony, once Selene returned to her original self, she had been told what happened. As Saiyu had done, Selene's eyes widened.

"I…" She seemed to take the news just as Saiyu had…with a paralyzed sense of disbelief. Shaking away the unease, Selene shouted, "I must contact my mother!" Very abruptly she plowed through Saiyu's pack, pulled out one of the communication crystals that had been used during the Kage summit. Instantly it glowed in her hand.

"Mother!" She desperately called to the glowing crystal.

Selene preceded to have a conversation, one that appeared one sided on their side. Saiyu noticed Kankurou's uneasy stare.

"We cannot listen to what the person on the other side says until both crystals are used."

Ah...That made sense...

"Yes…Lord Kazekage and a Suna ninja named Kankurou. They have been traveling with us on our journey to Suna...Yes they are here." Selene continued to speak to the crystal as though it were another person.

Hearing their names, the brothers shared a glance.

Another pause.

Nodding, Selene took both crystals in her hands.

"You have many questions, I am sure…" The Crystal Kage's and Selene's voices mingled once again, clear as day.

Gaara frowned.

"This is why you will open your gates…" It had to be the only conclusion.

"Yes…" Came the mingled reply. "Our lands have already been touched by the Silver Imperium Crystal's glow. It would be selfish of us to keep it to ourselves. The world, though now peaceful, needs its glow…Otherwise the Neo-Queen would not have been reincarnated."

"Wait, wait a second!" Kankurou was seriously confused then the remembered the conversation they had a few weeks ago around the fire. "You believe in that stuff?"

"Wholeheartedly…the crystal reincarnates its mistress when it is needed. We knew very well Selene's true identity the moment she was born. It has been kept secret from her and her brother so that they may live freely, as the Neo-Queen herself would want them to."

Saiyu balked. "Don'na…You mean…?"

"Yes, Saiyu…Your Hanyano is in fact the reincarnation of Neo-Queen Serenity." Selene's head turned to Gaara. "Lord Kazekage, I ask that you see to my daughter's safety. I ask not as a fellow Kage, but as a concerned mother. She will be in much danger now, of that you can be sure of. Innocence will flock to her, while evil will wish to possess her."

Kankurou groaned. As if they had more to worry about! He looked toward Saiyu, who had become strangely silent.

"I leave you all now…Please…be safe." The connection died and Selene fell over, breathing hard; the crystals falling from her hands to the ground, lifeless. Saiyu instantly reached for her, helped her to sit up.

"Thank you…" She managed to breathe out.

Kankurou crossed his arms. "Well…How are we gonna explain this, Gaara?" Gaara was silent.

"Now I understand…" Once knowing her princess was fine, Saiyu rose. "She was not reliving our histories…She was reliving her memories…" She looked towards Gaara. "There can be no other conclusion…If she is indeed the Neo-Queen…then….You, Lord Kazekage…"

"Say no more Saiyu!" Selene suddenly burst out the order. "Please…Say no more…"

Saiyu instantly went quiet. Instead of arguing about it, she knelt to Selene, bowed her head.

"I, Saiyu of the temple of Jupiter, pledge my life and soul to the Neo-Queen." Saiyu spoke. "As a descendant of the Guardian Jupiter, I take upon the role of Jupiter. If she of purity will have me…"

Selene sighed. "Saiyu…" She gave the White Ninja a small smile. "If you choose to do such, I will not stop you." She felt so tired at the moment. "Can we speak more of this later? I am very tired."

Saiyu rose with a nod. "If that is what my Queen wishes."

Kankurou thought this would be a good time for Gaara and Selene to talk. This seemed like an important milestone or whatever to the princess and her charge. Besides, he might get more information about all this mess if Saiyu and him were alone for a bit.

"Um…Hey Saiyu! Why don't we go refill the water jugs? The desert's a hot place and we'll need as much water as we can get!"

A frown. "But—"

He wasn't having it. He grabbed the woman's arm. "She'll be fine with Gaara, come on!"

Now Gaara was confused. They had plenty of water…

"Gaara…" He saw Selene's eyes…How they sparkled as they stared right into his own. They were filled with love and a bit…despairing?

"I cannot deny it…" Her eyes closed, she looked downcast. "You are my Endymion...Do you know what that means, Gaara of Suna?"

Saiyu gave a small explanation, yes but Gaara didn't want to believe it.

"It means…" Once again her eyes zeroed in on him. Her next words sealed his fate.

"It means…I love you."

Next Time: Broken Feelings


	11. Broken Feelings

Got nothing to say but enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their settings, characters, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 10: Broken Feelings

"You can't mean that." Why had that been hard to say?

Selene sighed. "To you, it sounds insane, I know…But…I cannot deny my heart." She smiled at him. "Do not worry…" She shook her head. "I do not want to cause you or your people complications…"

He remembered what the Crystal Kage said. Selene would be a target to those wanting power. It was well known the Suna nobles enjoyed as much power as possible. Yet, no matter the land, there would always be people wanting power, especially Selene's if they ever found out. With this crystal she carried, it was possible she would not be left alone. Suitors would be at her doorstep constantly. Her family would not be able to stop them, sure Saiyu would be a good guard but…

The Crystal Kage had asked him personally to watch over her daughter while she was in his lands. Gaara was not about to deny such a promise. Above all else though, his people came first. The nobility of his lands would see his and Selen's courtship as an atrocity at best. All those idiots had to do was make the populace believe Gaara was like his bastard of a father…wanting nothing but power…Then that would be it, Gaara would be kicked out of office.

He wasn't about to let that happen.

Damn Naruto for putting him in this situation…

Selene shakingly stood. "When we get to the border, I think it would be appropriate if titles were used." Her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I will do my duty as envoy to my lands then head to the next land as quickly as possible. Do you not agree with my assumptions, Lord Kazekage?"

That seemed appropriate but…Why did her words sting him? What was going on?

"If you will excuse me…" She passed him on her way towards the shrubs nearby. "I need to be alone for a moment…I won't be long or far, I promise."

He watched her go, his thoughts jumbled. His mind agreed to her suggestion yet what was this deep pain in his heart? Could this be heartache he had been told about? He knew love hurt sometimes but damn…this was worse than a kunai to the chest.

Gaara stopped himself. Did he just…? Quickly he threw the notion away. No! He could not! They were friends, nothing more. They HAD to be friends!

Yet when he thought of Naruto, someone he considered his best friend, it didn't hurt as much.

Dammit! He wanted to throw something! Anything! He hadn't been this frustrated or angry since the Chunin Exams those many years ago.

Why, why did the Crystal Lands do this? This situation seemed to be their fault in the first place!

Kankurou and Saiyu returned, Saiyu instantly concerned when she didn't spot her princess. Gaara told her where Selene was then grabbed his brother, practically pulled the man into the forest.

"Gaara, what the hell!?" Kankurou froze when his little brother gave him the Death Look. Kankurou had only seen that look once and that was many years ago. Something agitated his little brother, badly.

"Shut up and spar with me…" Gaara practically threw him to the ground. "NOW!"

"Geez man…" Kankurou rose, rubbing his sore arm. "Alright, alright! Just go easy—" He got pounded by sand instantly.

Meanwhile, as poor Kankurou was getting a beat down by his baby brother, Saiyu had located her charge hidden amongst some bushes in a crying heap.

"My queen…" She knelt to the woman. "What is wrong?" Had Gaara done something?

"It isn't fair…" Selene's voice shook as she spoke. "Saiyu, it isn't fair…" Her tear stained eyes looked towards her guardian. "I…I can't have my Endymion…the outside world won't let me…"

Now the White Ninja understood. She was afraid this would happen...knowing what her queen needed, she ennveloped the crying woman into a warm, trusting embrace.

"It will be alright…I am here…"

That day Selene learned a harsh lesson…The outside world was cruel…Saiyu new now that her rulers had been right…The world needed the crystal's glow…Badly.

Saiyu would make sure it would see it so that her charge, nay, her queen…would be happy.

Meanwhile, behind the white gates, in a palace made of pure crystal, a woman stared out into her vast land, her thoughts a jumbled mess of worry and duty.

Strong, safe arms wrapped around her form. "Our daughter will be fine, my Serenity…"

"But will her heart remain, my Endymion? Will she be able to handle the difficulties? The duties?"

"Hush…" A kiss to her forehead. "Speak no more of this…"

"She carries the light, my Endymion…!"

"I know…" The Crystal Emperor said. "There is but one way we can help her…We must pray to Helios…Let us hope he gives her good dreams." He pulled away. "If it will settle your unease, then by my royal command, you will go and see her."

Wide eyes. "No! My Emperor…My appearance in Suna might cause disruption with the peace!"

"Then we have no choice in the matter…" He looked towards a guard at the door. "Send for my son's wife…My adoptive daughter." He kissed his wife's hand. "If you will not go…then we will let her go…"

"If that is what you so desire, my Emperor." A young woman with dark black hair came into the room, bowed to the royals. "Ampris…It is time for you to begin training with relations to the outside world…You will be going to Suna but be cautious…We will use the teleportation ring…Prepare to leave in three weeks time. Use this time to prepare, for like Selene, you will not know much of the outside world."

"Yes My Lady."The young woman stated.

"The Neo-Queen needs your council, Ampris…" The Emperor told the woman. "She needs a sister to speak to…Help her in her time of need."

"Yes my Emperor, I will not fail…" Ampris bowed again then left the room.

"Do you believe we made the right decision, my Endymion?"

The Emperor smiled at his wife.

"Yes…We did…" He looked out into his lands.

"Finally, the world will know our peace…"

Next Time: Destination, Arrived

This chapter was HARD TO WRITE! It hurt! Really! I just want to scream 'to hell with it all! Kiss already!' but it wouldn't feel like a real scenario to me. I just have to keep reminding myself that Gaara and Selene WILL end up together…eventually. See ya next time guys!


	12. Destination, Arrived

I just couldn't leave you guys hanging like that! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their settings, characters, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 11: Destination, Arrived

The air around the travelers had become heavy, mostly in part to what happened that day when Saiyu practically proclaimed Selene her ruler. Kankurou was still confused as to why Gaara had kept his distance from Selene and her him. When they reached the border, the two began to speak to each other using titles…Gaara became Lord Kazekage and Selene became Hime-sama. The sudden change puzzled Kankurou deeply. Even as she nursed Kankurou's wounds after getting pounded by Gaara, Saiyu was quiet about the ordeal. Something happened between Gaara and Selene…He was going to find out what, one way or another.

At the border, Saiyu donned her White Ninja robes and for good reason. The desert sun was harsh to those who weren't used to it. As they entered the desert, Saiyu and Selene stared in wondered.

"This…is amazing!" Shining awe developed in Selene's eyes as she touched the hot grains of sand at her feet.

"Indeed…" Saiyu breathed out.

The trek was a bit rough because both women had never been in a desert environment before. Both were tired and groggy when the Suna gates came into view. As they entered Suna, ninja came forward to greet them, or rather the Kazekage. The two ninja's eyes had set themselves on the two in white, a light blush staining their cheeks as their eyes befell Selene. Kankurou was afraid of this…In fact, they were not the only ones staring…Towns people had stopped and stared at the two in white, mostly from curiosity.

"These are honored guests." Gaara told the two ninja. "Take them to rest."

As Selene and Saiyu were escorted away Gaara disappeared into his sand, leaving Kankurou alone. He took in the desert air, grinned.

"Home sweet home!"

Exhaustion had claimed Selene for well over a day. She woke upon a bed over the covers. She remembered being escorted to a room then…nothing.

Whatever the case she was here, in a desert nation. Her room's small window allowed her to gaze at a little of the world she entered… It certainly didn't resemble Clow Country from the Tsubasa stories but it was still rather amazing. It was vast like Konoha but the houses appeared to be made of sand or clay. She couldn't wait to explore this village's vast surroundings.

However, her curiosity would have to be put on hold. Before reaching the border, her mother contacted her through the crystals…She needed to speak to the Suna council. Selene had already decided to become the envoy of her great land once more, to distance herself from the pain that was still buried within her heart. Once she explored this land, she planned to leave and never return.

So much for a joyous, uneventful trip…

A knock and she put on the royal mask she was required to wear as an envoy.

"Yes?"

Saiyu's voice came from the other side.

"The council is waiting for you, my queen."

A pause from Selene.

"Will the Kazekage be there?"

"Yes, my queen."

Selene rose from her bed.

"I'll be but a moment…And please, Saiyu…I am the Hanyano…not your queen." She wasn't about to go to them in these sweaty clothes. She needed to represent her country. She also needed to prepare herself for her heart was still in deep pain. She could not let this land's elders know her sadness, thus she buried it within though no matter how deep the pain was still there, ever throbbing within her heart.

_It is called heartbreak, my queen._ Saiyu had once told her. _It will fade with time and patience._

Why did Selene not believe her?

A change of clothing and she was out the door. Saiyu, dressed in her full White Ninja attire, was there, waiting for her with the red box containing the communication crystals. Selene understood completely…this meeting was for a Kage…not a princess…

An escort took them to the tower which stood on the edge of the land. Selene stared at the tall structure for a moment before walking in. Taking a deep breath, she stared straight ahead

"Saiyu…Come…" She became the princess of her lands…the envoy…the Hanyano. "We cannot leave them waiting…"

Next Time: New Meetings


	13. New Meetings

Okay, I do NOT remember if there was ANY mention of the Suna Lord's name or if there was ever a Suna Lord in the first place! However, I do recall Konoha having a Fire Lord so I assumed Suna had one as well. Plus it wouldn't be a good romance story without a love rival! That's usually how these things go: One guy seems a perfect match but in reality isn't, the other seems like a bad match but is perfect. It would also drive a political wedge into the story as well! All that more realistic!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Resevior Chronicles, their characters and settings belong to their creators. All new characters belong to ME!

Chapter 12: New Meetings

News traveled fast of the new guests the Kazekage brought from Konoha. News of the Crystal Lands opening had been sent to Suna through messages written by the Kazekage himself. To think White Ninja actually existed! Now one of them was here, in the Land of Wind!

Lord Suna had caught wind of these new guests. Personally, he was most disinterested. They were there for the ninja anyway. Who cared? But, one of his supporters on the council mentioned the envoy was royalty…And quite lovely.

There was further confirmation when his son, Tenchi, caught glimpse of this envoy from the Land called Crystal.

The young man was heading home from afternoon tea when the sound of children laughing and giggling befell his ears. Tenchi at first believed those children to be in the way and was about to order them to move. Yet when he lifted the veil from his noble box, he had become mute.

A beautiful woman in pure white robes was surrounded by laughing, happy children. Some were playing with a ball nearby while others sat near her, listening to her speak. Oh how beautiful her voice was! Her voice was that of an angel's! Soft and pure! She was the physical embodiment of grace and beauty!

"Chancellor…" Tenchi asked the man on horseback nearby. "Who is that woman?"

The Chancellor looked and like the future Suna lord he couldn't stop staring. A light blush crept on the old man's cheeks.

"I…believe…that is the envoy from the Land of Crystal, young lord. The Princess Selene as I have heard her called." He stuttered and Tenchi cocked an eyebrow. If such a woman could make an old man quake in his knees then she was nothing more than a goddess in disguise.

"Let us go home then…" Tenchi smirked, let the veil fall back into place. "Father will be most pleased…I believe I have found a suitable wife…"

They had not been the only ones to glimpse at this rare event. Gaara had been looking down from the rooftops, watching silently. It was only a matter of time before the nobles caught wind of Selene, this was going to be complicated at best. He had to be careful.

"Hey, Gaara!" Gaara of the Sand rarely got surprised but his thoughts were a jumbled mess at the moment. Thinking the person was an enemy, his sand attacked. "Hey! Wait! It's me Kankurou!"

The sand quickly receded. Kami, was he losing his mind?

"Geez man…" His older brother approached. "I've been looking for you for a while…." He noticed the scenery below, chuckled. "Ah…I see…The kiddos really like her ya know?"

"Innocence will flock to her…That is what the Crystal Kage stated." Gaara replied.

"Ah…right…" A frown. "Still though, why are you stalking her? Aren't you over with all this anyway?"

"I am merely concerned over a friend."

Kankurou sighed. "Gaara…" He glared. "When are you gonna tell me what happened huh? Why the hell you practically killed me in the forest?"

Gaara closed his eyes. "It is in the past, nothing more."

"Bullshit!" Kankurou had enough of this. "If it was nothing you wouldn't be hiding like this! Why not just go up and talk to her dammit? I'm sure whatever happened was a misunderstanding and all." It couldn't have been THAT bad. There were going to be some misunderstanding, of that Kankurou was certain. Selene's lands were far different than Suna or rather any other ninja nation out there. Of course there were going to be some clashes!

Gaara's eyes reopened.

"I think…I broke her heart. Metaphorically speaking…"

A jaw promptly found itself on the roof floor. Gaara…admitted to breaking someone's heart!?

"Keep an eye on the Suna Lord…" Gaara about faced, the conversation needing to be changed. "Especially his son."

"Ah…" Kankurou groaned then frowned. "Gotcha…You don't think they would try anything stupid?"

"With a chance at more power practically dangling before them…yes…" Gaara began to walk away. "I must get ready to receive the next envoy from the Crystal Lands. She will arrive in a few days from now."

"Oh?" Kankurou stared at his brother's back. "Who else is coming?"

"The next in line for Crystal Kage."

Next Time: The Nobility of Suna


	14. The Nobility of Suna

Next chapter coming up!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their settings, characters, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 13: The Nobility of Suna

When Selene had been told the news, she practically squealed like a little kid (alone, mind you…Wouldn't look good for a princess to be seen acting odd!). Ampris was coming!

Selene had met Ampris on the day of her brother's wedding. The black haired woman had been chosen by the Crowned Prince to be his wife…Like previous wives, Ampris had once been a White Ninja, except for Selene's mother of course who was a ninja but from the outside world. Only a ninja could ever be married to the Emperor because his wife would become the Crystal Kage. The marriage between the Emperor and the Crystal Kage was a symbol of the peaceful coexistence between ninja and civilians and had been a tradition for many a long Imperial reigns. Ampris had become a sort of older sister to Selene, one Selene could trust with her thoughts. Surely she could help Selene with this throbbing pain within her heart.

It would be a few days before Ampris' arrival. Being the only White Ninja in Suna, Saiyu had to be in control of the situation for Ampris would be using some sort of transportation jutsu that no one in Suna knew. Not that Selene knew either, she was just glad Ampris was coming! However, this made Selene alone without a guard, something that was resolved quickly by the Kazekage. A tall man by the name of Baki followed Selene around while preparations were being done. This was a most important affair to be sure; Ampris could one day be at Kage meetings. It was best to give her a good impression of Suna.

While all of this madness was taking place, Selene had been invited to tea with the Suna Lord. As envoy, she couldn't very well decline. It was always important to greet another land's nobility. This would give Selene a chance to meet at least one nation's noble household, enabling her to gather information that might be important for her brother one day. Once the gates of her land opened, he would have to deal with the nobles outside the walls, not the Kages.

The Suna Lord's home was vast with clay walls and golden embellishments everywhere. He certainly loved splendor, for the inside was quite grand. Selene imagined this might be what the inside of Clow Country's castle might look like…But…a bit simpler at best.

She was well received by the servants who stood in lines, bowing as she passed them with Baki slowly following behind her. At the end of the massive greeting hall stood a tall man in elegant silk robes, beside him was another, possibly his heir.

"You highness, welcome to my humble home! I am Lord Suna." The tall man bowed. "Forgive me for not greeting you upon arrival…"

She smiled. "It is quite alright your lordship."

Lord Suna gestured to the brunette male beside him. "This is my son, my heir, Tenchi."

The heir approached her, bowed then took her hand, kissed it. "Welcome, beautiful princess of Crystal."

Now, Selene was not an idiot. She had been warned to keep her guard up around nobles on the outside. Even Gaara expressed the nobility's nature out here…Saiyu was not here to back Selene up but she was sure Baki was just as good. Lord Kazekage wouldn't allow just anyone to guard her. She was still an important guest to him and his lands. He couldn't very well let her be harmed.

"You home is vast and beautiful, young lord." She gracefully removed her hand from his.

The Suna Lord chuckled. "Come! Come! We must chat! Let us show you the hospitality of the desert!"

They sat upon pillows on a white tiled floor, a first for Selene. Tea was served yet Selene never drank until the men did. Again…She might be a bit naïve to the outside world and the people here but…she wasn't stupid.

"I personally cannot wait to trade with your lands, princess…" The Suna Lord smiled. "It will be most agreeable for both of our countries."

"The Emperor has the final say on such issues but I will be sure to tell him you are most interested in such affairs." She stated.

Tenchi gave her a smile. "Tell us more about your lands, princess…They sound wonderful."

She giggled. "Not as amazing as your own, young lord. I have never ventured into a desert before. Your lands might become quite popular because of this fact. We of Crystal are quite fascinated with deserts because it is the only type of environment we do not have."

Tenchi beamed. "Then you might enjoy a moonlit horseback ride through the desert…It is not as hot and it is very beautiful with the moon high in the sky."

Selene took a sip of her tea. "That will be up to my guard…She does not like me to wonder too far into strange lands without her council."

"Understandable indeed…" Tenchi interjected. "A rare beauty such as yourself should be watched carefully…" He placed his hands under his chin, leaned forward. "Tell me, princess, are all women as beautiful as you in your lands?"

A chuckle. "Young lord, you are quite the charmer indeed. Ladies must enjoy your company greatly."

Baki watched the interaction carefully, making a mental note as to what was said or done. Lord Kazekage warned him of the nobles having their eyes upon Selene-hime…In fact, the Kazekage seemed rather…unstable by this fact. He wanted to know everything that had happened or what was said between the nobles and the Crystal princess. It was natural nobility would interact with each other, even if one side is seemingly corrupt in nature. Even after the war, Suna's nobles were quite corrupt indeed. Lord Kazekage's concerns were well warranted. Still though, Selene-hime seemed to be handling herself well.

"Tenchi! You must show her our gardens out back! A flower as rare as the princess shouldn't be cooped up inside!" The Suna Lord was rather pleased that his son and the princess were being courteous towards each other. Like any lady, all that was needed was a little charm and they were putty in your hands. As he watched the two head for the garden under the watchful eyes of Baki, Lord Suna grinned.

He could practically smell the titles and riches coming!

The Suna Lord's garden was unlike anything Selene had ever seen. There was actual grass growing, palm trees swaying. Beautiful flowers, lotuses as Tenchi called them, grew along the banks of a small man made pond. They were of course, not alone, for Baki was several paces behind Tenchi and Selene, ever watchful.

"I rather enjoyed my time here, young lord." She gave the male a smile. "You and your people are very kind."

"You as well, fair princess…Your betrothed must miss you…I know I would."

Selene gave a laugh. "We do not betrothe anyone in the Crystal Lands…All marriages are based on two people who care deeply for one another. " She gave a sad, longing smile.

"I see…I've made you remember a sad thought…Forgive me princess…" He stated. "You must be thinking of your loved one back home."

"My…loved one as you say…it is rather complicated at best." She sighed. "No matter." She looked up at the sky. "I am just glad I was able to experience your grand lands first."

She stopped when she caught his stare.

"You have some sand on you…Allow me, princess…" He gently wiped at her shoulder. Said hand brushed down her arm, took her hand. Lips kissed the top of her hand.

"If it were me, fair princess…I would make sure not a single thought of sadness ran through your mind."

She actually blushed then, not used to such contact. Baki knew when it was time to intervene.

"Hime-sama…" He approached and Tenchi pulled away. "We should leave now."

"Yes…my elder sister is coming in a few days…" Glad for the intervention, Selene moved a few steps away from Tenchi. "Thank you for your hospitality, young lord."

He smiled. "Of course, princess…Do come back soon. I promised you a moonlit ride in the desert, did I not?"

Tenchi watched the two leave, his mind clearly made up. He wouldn't have anyone else. Princess Selene of the Land of Crystal was going to be his bride…

One way or another…

Next Time: The Arrival


	15. The Arrival

Alright, so I can FINALLY go back to work! Thus, chapters will start to slow down a bit but don't you guys worry! I'm too deep into this sucker to shut it down! I've still got some ideas to play around with!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All other characters belong to ME!

Chapter 14: The Arrival

Gaara was there himself, watching Saiyu instruct three high level Suna ninja on how to perform a transportation jutsu the future Crystal Kage would use to get to Suna. Gaara couldn't deny the small sting of pride that came with knowing HIS lands were receiving the first of many White Ninja techniques. Nearby a scribe was furiously writing down every word Saiyu spoke, so that future Suna ninjas could use the technique.

The technique sounded quite complicated at best and Saiyu was not letting up on the ninja. Was she frustrated that she had mere days to teach them? Probably…Gaara felt piety for the White Ninja woman and his three Suna ninja.

"One needs descendants from the temples in order to perform this jutsu." Saiyu told the three ninja. "Without celestial blood, the technique will not work. Thus, I will stand in as that pillar. This is how the Crystal Lands perform this technique…" She looked over her shoulder at Gaara. "Though I suppose it can be…altered to work for anyone with enough chakra…You will have to look into that yourself, Lord Kazekage…Because this is the only way I know how."

Gaara frowned, so you needed special blood to use this technique? Like a blood trait of sorts? He remembered Saiyu saying she was a descendent of a temple called Jupiter.

"We will need a medical staff at hand." Saiyu said. "For your ninja…but mostly for me." She frowned. "Because I am the only one with celestial blood…I will be taking the full blunt of everything…It will hurt like hell, basically."

"Does this technique have the probability of death when activated?" This was vital information he needed to know.

"To us on this side, no…But to those traveling…yes…"

Finally the day had come. Lord Kazekage, several townspeople and ninja were there to watch the spectacle take place. The jutsu was to be performed in a clearing in the center of town, the only place big enough to encompass such a large jutsu. Saiyu and the three chosen Suna ninja stood staring at each other in a diamond shape form, ready for the signal from Selene, who held a glowing communications crystal in her hand. Gaara deduced both sides needed to enact the jutsu at the same time, otherwise it would not work.

"At your command, Hanyano." Saiyu stated, Selene nodded.

"Mother, we are ready." Selene spoke to the crystal. After a moment, Selene nodded to Saiyu.

Saiyu and the three Suna ninja performed what they practiced. A massive seal appeared upon the ground, wind increasing only around the four ninja completing the jutsu. Saiyu was the only one standing, the others forced to their knees. Saiyu raised her hands to the sky.

"By the powers of Jupiter, guardian of nature and strength! Open the gates!" She screamed and green light enveloped the circle. It shot up into the sky, five forms appearing within. Four stood at the same positions as Selene and the three ninja while a fifth stood in the center. There were voices within the circle, most likely coming from the black shadows. The light dispersed quickly. It caused the three Suna ninja to fall to the ground out of breath. Saiyu fell as well, but unconscious.

"Saiyu!" Selene immediately went to her guard.

"Hanyano…" She looked up, right into the face of another White Ninja. Based on the voice, this one was a man. "It is alright…Sister Saiyu will be fine."

As the medical team went to help Saiyu and the three Suna ninja, all gapped at the five new bodies. There were four White Ninja, who crowded around a fifth body…A woman in blue with raven hair and deep blue eyes.

"Ampris!" Selene ignored the stares, rushing past the White Ninja to hug the woman. The woman smiled and hugged her back.

"It is good to see you, little sister." They pulled away. "You do not know how much your brother misses you…"

Selene giggled. "I miss him too!"

Gaara saw the change instantly and understood. There were no political barriers between family members. With the heir here, Selene would display another side…one only a special few probably saw. Though it was still rather odd, because he was certain even Suna nobles wouldn't smile so innocently. Seeing this other side of Selene was rather…refreshing.

Selen took the woman's hand. "Come, big sister!" She guided the woman towards Gaara, the four White Ninja lagging behind.

"Lord Kazekage…" Selene made the proper introductions. Why did his title spoken from her sting him so much? "This is Ampris, my adoptive big sister and heir to the Crystal Kage name."

Ampris nodded. "It is good to meet you, Lord Kazekage." She looked towards her four escorts. "Hinako, Naiyu." Two White Ninja approached. Ampris spoke to them in an odd language; they bowed and went with Saiyu to the hospital.

"Ampris, you must see this wonderful land!" Selene was so excited she was practically bursting.

"Of course…" Ampris chuckled. "I would not miss it for the world, but I should speak with the Kazekage himself first." She patted Selene's head. The girl pouted. "Do not worry, there will be plenty of time… Seraphine…" Another White Ninja approached. "Guard the Hanyano well, until her true guardian recovers."

Gaara watched the exchange silently.

"There is no rush..." He just couldn't stand seeing Selene sad. "Please, enjoy time with your sibling."

A look of shock spread in Selene's bright blue eyes. Those eyes stare softly at them, a hint of sadness behind them.

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage..."

Again he felt the sting...When did his life become so complicated?

Meanwhile, Saiyu woke within a hospital room, glad she wasn't dead. However her body hurt like hell. Every muscle ached, including the muscles in her eyes that allowed he to blink.

"How are you feeling, sister?" She managed to turn her head, see two of her comrades enter the room.

She recognized one immediately.

"Naiyu, my blood brother…Come to check up on me? I felt your worry clear across the world."

He nodded to his partner who went outside to stand guard.

"Have you made an oath, Saiyu?"

She sighed. "The Guardian Oath, yes…" She frowned. "I was planning on reciting the Forbidden Oath while you all were here. It seems appropriate, would you not think so? After all, I have pledged my life to my queen…What use would I have of White Ninja knowledge?"

Naiyu stared at her, their green eyes matched perfectly.

"So…She really is the Neo-Queen then…" A nod from his prone sister. "Have you seen the holy object?"

"It is more magnificent than the legends say, brother." Saiyu smiled. "The tales do not fully grasp the sheer beauty of it."

"I see…" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then, guard her well my sister. May your journey be bright."

She smiled at her brother. "Yours as well, my brother. Yours as well…" He pulled away. "What news from our lands?"

He crossed his arms.

"At the last White Moon, the Odoroku brought forth the other crystal…" He stared at his wide eyed sister. "The Golden Crystal has appeared…But…"

"But what?"

"It is half of the crystal, Saiyu…" Naiyu told her. "Which means the Odoroku is half of soul."

Saiyu sighed then winced by the pain the action brought on.

"I know…where the other half is…" Their eyes met.

"It is in this land's Kage, Lord Kazekage…Gaara of the Sand."

Next Time: Sister Bonds


	16. Sister Bonds

YAY! A new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All new characters belong to ME!

Chapter 15: Sister Bonds

His master, Lord Suna, had ordered him to follow Selene-hime and the blacked haired woman to gather information. He was a mere servant, not a ninja, so it might prove challenging but he knew he would lose his head if he didn't try. Lucky for him though, it appeared that the women's White Ninja guards either didn't notice him or felt he was no threat to their charges.

It boggled his mind that there was another ninja land out there, one with very beautiful people living within it. Even though one was nobility, she laughed and carried on like a regular person while in the presence of the black haired woman. Could they be related?

The servant followed the women into a famous café, sat in a booth nearby so he could hear their conversation.

"Ampris…." That was the black haired woman's name. "Did…You know…?"

Ampris knew exactly what Selene-hime was asking.

"I was told the day before the wedding." She told Selene-hime. "Your brother told me. He was told when you two turned twelve, I believe."

Selene-hime's blue eyes stared at Ampris. "Apollo…knew…?" A frown fell on her face. "Why…Why was I kept in the dark?"

The servant noticed it in Selene-hime's eyes. She had come to some sort of sudden realization.

A deep sigh befell the princess. "I see…That was why he suddenly changed…"

Ampris reached over and took Selene-hime's hand. The servant had noticed while watching them that Ampris appeared to care deeply for Selene-hime.

"Do not blame your brother, Selene…You are special to him, to all of those in our lands."

Selene-hime's eyes dropped to the table.

"Because I hold the holy object…"

Lord Suna's servant frowned. Holy object?

"No, because of who you are now." The princess looked up, noticed the kind smile on Ampris' face. "No more talk of this…Tell me more of your journey here, Selene."

Selene-hime paused.

"…At the last White Moon…I…think I remember something…It's…hazy at best but…I think…I think I had a conversation with Lord Kazekage…" At the mention of the Kazekage, Selene-hime appeared melancholy. "I also learned…That their… 'love'….here…Can sometimes not be given freely like in our lands."

Ampris raised an eyebrow. "I see…" She squeezed Selene-hime's hand. "You found your Endymion…haven't you?"

Who was Endymion?

"Yes…" Selene-hime wiped her eyes before tears to fall. "But…he lives by the rules of court out here…And…I do not believe he cares for me as deeply as I do him." She placed her other hand upon her chest. "It hurts…This pain...When I see him, the pain is near impossible to bear. I fear if I speak to him again, I will die inside."

"The heart is fragile, Selene…" Ampris told her. "Especially those of our royalty. It is because you are the most innocent of peoples. Yours is stronger though, because you carry the crystal. The fact that you have carried this burden is proof your heart is stronger than your brother's. Have faith, dear little sister…" She had a bit of adoration in her eyes as she stared at Selene-hime. "Nothing can separate the Neo-Queen from her Endymion…You will see…"

As the two left, the servant rushed to his master's mansion to give him the valuable, yet confusing, information he got from the two women. Lord Suna sat there with his son, puzzled by the information offered.

"So…Someone seems to have broken the princess' heart…how deeply tragic…" He laughed. "A woman is such a frail thing, even in the Land of Crystal." He looked towards his servant. "See what you can find out about who Endymion is…He will have to be dealt with, I'm sure."

"Father…I do not believe it is a person per say." Tenchi was in deep thought about all this. "From the conversation, it appears to be a term of endearment in their lands…"

"Ah…I see…The poor child must be suffering then…She is our guest in these lands, we certainly cannot let such an important guest suffer…Thus…" He gave his son a smirk. "You must become the princess' new Endymion, or whatever it is…"

"That will not be a problem, father…" Tenchi stood. "I already have a plan…The princess will be swooning all over me by the time it is over."

Lord Suna was deeply interested. "Oh? And how do you plan to do such, my son?"

"Smother her with charm and princely grace of course…" Tenchi shrugged. "If that does not work, then plan B will be set in motion."

Lord Suna chuckled. "And what is your plan B?"

Tenchi headed towards the door.

"Why…simply erasing her mind from all that pain…and having it filled with only thoughts of me…Her true Endymion."

Next Time: Courtships and Obstacles


	17. Courtships and Obstacles

Next chapter coming up!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, its characters, settings, etc. belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 16: Courtships and Obstacles

"Your lands will definitely be popular to our people, Lord Kazekage…I hope your people will be ready for the plethora of Crystal people…I must apologize for the Crystal Kage. She didn't feel it was appropriate to come here. She felt her presence might cause beliefs of favoritism amongst the Kages."

Gaara was in his office, meeting with Ampris, the future Crystal Kage. The woman was very eloquent in her speech, like a ruler almost. From what he gathered, wouldn't she also be that as well in the Crystal Lands? She WAS married to their Crowned Prince.

"Please tell the Crystal Kage I understand completely." He spoke back. "Though I suppose you did not initially come here for Kage matters anyway. This was a 'kill two birds with one stone' moment."

Ampris chuckled. "You are quite perceptive, Lord Kazekage…I was ordered to come here by a very concerned mother. I am sure you understand why."

Yes, he understood perfectly. The Crsytal Kage was worried over Selene…or more importantly, the powerful object she carried. Gaara had witnessed the sheer power of that object…It was amazing really.

"I thank you for not revealing such information to your Elders yet…" Ampris was very grateful, you could tell. "Though I suppose you will have to tell them soon…Now that it has been revealed, it will continue to shine during the White Moon."

Damn, he was worried about that. So the crystal would show up every month? He mentally counted the weeks…

The next full moon was in a matter of days…crap.

"Also, I have come to the conclusion that Selene will start to remember what happens during the White Moon. She has expressed a hazy remembrance of the last one, mostly likely those memories will become clearer and clearer after each passing White Moon." She stared at him. "She stated you and she had a conversation…and it sounds like it hurt her deeply."

Gaara tried his best not to react but he could tell it just by looking into Ampris' eyes.

She was pissed.

"The outside world is completely different than your lands, Ampris-san." She had told him not to give her any high level titles because technically, she had none at the moment. None that would prove of meaning to the outside world anyway. "Plus it does not help the fact that your princess has been sheltered all her life."

"True…" Some anger depleted but it was still there, silently proving to Gaara just how much Ampris cared for Selene. "But I must warn you, Lord Kazekage…The White Ninja are quite protective of her…and will be even more now that she bears the holy crystal. I will try to keep them at bay but if Selene is ever hurt badly, physically or emotionally, I fear I will not be able to stop them from…dealing with the person that caused the pain the first place."

Gaara knew a warning when he heard one and he took it in stride.

"Selene-hime is a dear friend to me." He told the black haired woman. "I do not take likely to those who harm my friends." That was true, he would kill the perpetrator personally.

"I am glad to hear that." She stood. "If you will excuse me…I must be elsewhere." She chuckled. "Your nobility have taken an interest in my little sister...The young lord has asked to court her…I told him only if I chaperone. They are expected to take a ride into the desert today."

Gaara frowned

"Be careful." He warned the woman. "They do not appear as they seem."

She nodded. "I will keep that in mind. Until next time, Lord Kazekage."

She left Gaara steaming mad. Why though? Why was he so mad? He hadn't spoken to Selene ever since they came to Suna, what did it matter to him what she did here? For that matter, why in hell does he still stalk her like some damn sad puppy?

He turned around, looked out into his lands through the bay windows of his office. It was appropriate anyway…a princess being courted by a nobleman. Yet, why did his muscles want to go and punch a certain 'young lord' in the face?

There was nothing he could do but sit and wait until his feelings were sorted out. Perhaps if he saw Selene again, spoke with her, then he could perchance discover what she really meant to him.

Yes, that was the best option. He needed to talk to her. After that, he would let these odd thoughts go.

He would do it after her…dare he say it… 'date' with the Suna Lord's son. Just thinking that word made Gaara tense up.

Even after all these years, he still determined one thing…

Love was damn complicated.

About an hour later, three sat under palm trees in a small oasis in the desert. One hung back while the other two spoke to one another on a blanket nearby.

"Thank you for bringing us out here, young lord." Selene smiled as the male pour water for her.

"Please, princess…Call me Tenchi." He stated. "Though, we should not stay out here long…the sun will surely ruin your beautiful complexion. I would hate to be the one to tarnish your beauty."

His stare unnerved Selene but she didn't out worldly show it.

"I learned a bit about your land from some of your ninja…" His words made her blink. "Something about…Endymion or something…Could you please clarify, fair princess?"

"Oh! Well…" She spoke the histories of her lands, keeping a few details out. There were some things Ampris told her not to talk about yet.

"I see…what a fascinating perspective on love…" Tenchi's smile caused a chill to run down Selene's spine. It didn't feel good to her. He took her hand. "I would be the most honored, if you will accept me as your Endymion…I swear, you would never feel sad…"

She took her hand away. "Such things cannot change so quickly, Lord Tenchi." She kept his title to make an invisible barrier between them. "I have already found mine…" Her eyes turned sad.

"Then…why does it cause you pain every time you speak of him? Princess, that is not love."

"I know…" She looked out into the desert. "But…My heart cannot deny what it wants…I suppose it is self-inflicted pain then…Because no matter what I do, my heart yearns for him." She gave him a smile. "I will though, accept your friendship, Lord Tenchi."

"Then you have my friendship." Once again he took her hand, this time locking eyes with her he kissed it. "And through time, I will show you…that love can be recreated…"

They returned well before the sun fell, Tenchi returning to his home not defeated but ever so excited.

She wanted his friendship…that was a start…

And as Selene and Ampris exited the stables, Ampris looked to the darkness, smiled.

"Seems you have another admirer, Selene…" A confusing stare from Selene. "Nothing, let's get back to the hotel and rest." Ampris chuckled. "I have a feeling tomorrow will be an…interesting day."

As the two ladies left, Gaara walked out from the shadows. He had found himself waiting at the stables for their return for an hour now. He had planned to get this… 'talk' over with as soon as possible.

Tomorrow would be the day then…perhaps after that…he could finally stop this pain slowly forming in his heart.

Next Time: Confrontation


	18. Confrontation

This chapter was hard to write. It took me a moment because I wanted one specific scene to be perfect. I don't know if Suna has stables but I figured they would need them for caravans and such. It's also a perfect, secluded spot ::grins::

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, its characters and settings belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 17: Confrontation

Truthfully, Selene did NOT like Lord Tenchi but she had to play nice for the sake of her country. He was this country's future ruler, she couldn't develop bad vibes between their nations. It was too risky.

But, she did like seeing the horses. They were very interesting creatures. Sure there were horse in her lands but these were desert horses as Lord Tenchi called them. They had adapted to the raging heat of the desert. She wanted to go see them again with Ampris but the woman had affairs to deal with. Thus, Selene went alone with Saiyu as her guard. Saiyu didn't want to go to Lord Tenchi's personal stables so she went to the one in town. Horses were the same no matter where they stayed anyway.

She was petting a horse from his pen when voices came to her ears, one stung at her heart.

"We need more wood, some of these stables are in need of repair…Make sure to put such on the list of supplies from Konoha." It was Gaara, coming to inspect the stables. Beside him was Kankurou, doing the mundane task of writing everything down.

"Man, why the hell did you get rid of the last assistant Gaara? She was cute!" Kankurou groaned then noticed Saiyu and Selene. "Oh…Hey!"

Gaara noticed them as well. What were they doing in the stables anyway?

"She wished to see more of your horses." Saiyu explained, Selene smiled but Kankurou could tell there was something hidden behind that smile. Maybe some sadness?

"They are quite fascinating creatures…" She pulled away from the horse she was currently petting. "We should leave, Saiyu…I am sure the Kazekage has work to do here, we should not bother him."

"Okay that's it!" Kankurou dropped his clipboard and pen to the floor. He was tired of this 'silent treatment' Gaara and Selene were giving each other. Without warning he grabbed Saiyu. "You, two!" He pointed at Gaara and Selene. "TALK NOW!" Then he preceded to pull Saiyu away.

"Kankurou what the hell-!?" Saiyu was about to punch the ninja in his gut when Kankurou shook his head.

"Those two need some time alone." He frowned. "Let'em talk for a bit, okay?"

As much as she hated to admit it, Kankurou was right.

The stables had become oddly quiet once Kankurou and Saiyu were gone. Even with the horses softly neighing and trotting in their pens, one could probably still hear a pin drop in the silence that was between Selene and Gaara.

"How are you enjoying Suna?" Gaara was the first to break the silence because it was getting annoying.

"Your country is amazing, Lord Kazekage…" She was still using his title. "Though, if I may be presumptuous…your…nobles are quite…strong willed."

This was already getting nowhere fast. He needed to get some things straight.

"I do not love you." There, he said it plain as day. It was an easy phrase to say. But…why did it still hurt inside?

"Is that your mind or your heart speaking?" Selene sighed. "Gaara…I am sorry but…My heart speaks louder than my mind…But, my mind understands that caring is not given freely out here…" She stared at him. "Ampris told me you have been following me for quite some time now…You do not have to worry over me. I am well protected, but of course you should know that by now…" She walked to another pen, looked at another horse. "Humor me then…why would you follow me if you knew I was well protected?"

That was a damn good question. Deep inside, Gaara knew Selene did not need him since there were now five White Ninja AND Ampris following her around. Ampris was clearly over protective of Selene, otherwise she wouldn't have given a clear warning to a Kage.

"I have come to a conclusion…" Selene continued. "Out here, it is hard for anyone to give away affection…Is it because of the fear of rejection? Or is it because your minds believe true affection does not exist? In the Crystal Lands, we do not have these barriers. They were taken down well before any of us was born. Sure, there are rejected affections but at least there is no fear of it. A person is strong when they are able to express their emotions freely…When they have no barriers like status or fears standing in their way. I think…that is why my uncle is popular in my lands." She looked at Gaara. "Even we of Crystal know of Uzamaki Naruto…the Fox of Konoha."

Selene's words made sense in a way. Could that be the answer for true peace? No barriers between anyone? You could say what you wanted without fear of confrontations or reprisals?

What DID he want to say anyway? Saying 'I do not love you' wasn't the only thing he wanted to say right? Didn't he want to be the one to talk? Why was she doing all the talking!?

He watched her go ridged and knew from experience what was going on. He saw her blue eyes go distant, watched as she backed away from the horse pen silently.

The White Moon was beginning.

"Endymion…" There it was again…She was walking towards him. Did he dare move out of her way? It was probably best but he found himself unable to.

She was inches from him.

"Why?" She reached for his face. "Why is the world so cruel?"

He was about to back away when she caught him in a kiss. His mind froze over. This was ridiculous! She needed to understand! He didn't-

Gaara's hands appeared to move on their own, or at least that is what his mind was telling him. He was holding her now, in a strong embrace, his eyes closed…

He was kissing her back.

Gone was the world around them…It felt as though they were the only two people in the universe. The pain that slowly ate away at him was gone in a flash.

When they pulled away their eyes locked and he found his lips moving on their own.

"Usako."

She smiled and collapsed into his arms. The world came back to Gaara…The stables, the horses. He frowned at the woman in his arms.

Why…If he didn't love her then why…

Why did he want to kiss her again?

Next Time: Revelations

Okay I admit it I squealed like a fan girl while writing the kiss scene! Finally! Some romance (sort of)! :D If you guys are wondering why he called her "Usako"…Or haven't made the connection…well…You'll just have to wait! See ya later guys!


	19. Revelations

Yay! Next chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All other original ideas, characters, etc, belong to ME!

Chapter 18: Revelations

Gaara was in his office doing the most mundane task a Kage had to perform…Paperwork. There were missions to approve, missions to enlist, reports to go over, not to mention throwing away the ever present 'marriage suggestions' that had frequently appeared on his desk for the past two years. Things had not slowed down one bit after the Great Ninja War. He was sure it would get even more hectic once the Crystal Lands' gates opened.

Thinking about those lands made his mind drift to their princess currently situated in Suna…And the kiss he shared with her. He immediately blushed then rubbed his eyes. He was going crazy, he was sure of it. There wasn't time for this mess anyway! He already decided he did NOT have the same feelings towards Selene as she had for him, he had expressed that to her and thought that would be the end of it. But, for some reason merely thinking of her made his heart race.

Maybe he should speak to someone about this…Kankurou? He WAS the only one Gaara trusted and he WAS in love with his wife…

Gaara was in luck that day because Kankurou came in with more mission reports for Gaara to look over.

"Kankurou…Might I speak with you?" He watched Kankurou frown, scratch his head.

"Uh…Sure…What's up Gaara?"

Now was as good a time as ever.

"When did you know you had developed feelings for your wife?"

Kankurou was taken about by the question. He rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm…Well…" Coming from Gaara, it was an odd question. "I…Guess it just happened…Kinda hard to explain…" A revelation caught Kankurou, he grinned. "You like someone, don't you?"

Gaara uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. Maybe his older brother wasn't the best talk to about this.

"Hey…" Kankurou leaned against the desk. "Tell me something, brother to brother only…When you think about this person…what happens?"

A pause from the sand wielder.

"My heart…" He stated. "Seems to beat erratically."

A chuckle. "Well, little bro…that settles it…You like someone." He crossed his arms. "Do something next time you see this person okay? Completely shut off your brain. It's weird I know but knowing you, you need to do it otherwise you might regret it."

Selene had said something similar to him in the stables. She said he was thinking with his mind, not his heart. Odd that Kankurou was basically saying the same thing. Maybe Gaara should try it…What could it hurt?

All of a sudden, Baki barreled into Gaara's office, complete and utterly stupefied over something.

"Lord Kazekage…" The old man managed to breathe out. "You need to come outside now! Something is developing over Suna's skies!"

A frown developed on Gaara's face.

"Another attack?" Kankurou asked as he looked out Gaar's bay windows.

"It's…Selene-hime from the Land of Crystal-"

"Holy crap, Gaara! Selene's hovering over the village!" Kankurou shouted then raced out of the room.

Gaara looked out his windows. Indeed, with her wings outstretched, lightly beating against the wind, Selene was hovering over the skies of Suna. Gaara had actually dreaded this moment…He knew there would be a time when his people, the elders, and Lord Suna, would see the secrets Selene held within her. Now it appeared was the time.

Using his sand, he teleported out into the streets of Suna where the residents were already retreating from their houses to gawk and stare at what they deemed an 'angel' hovering over them.

"Lord Kazekage." Ampris was there with Saiyu and the other White Ninja. They were also staring at their princess high in the skies.

"When did this happen?" He asked the future Crystal Kage.

"A few moments ago…" She explained.

He frowned at her. "Why did you not contain her?" This was going to be a problem. His people weren't ready for this.

Ampris stared right back at him.

"Before I came here," She stated, "her brother ordered no containment to be used for this month's White Moon." She stared up at her sister high above. "Something is going to happen tonight…I am sure of it, Lord Kazekage."

"Have you tried getting her down?"

"Interaction during this time is forbidden, Lord Kazekage…" Ampris told him. "We cannot interfere…but…you might. You have interacted with Selene a few times, correct?"

The White Ninja were clearly appalled by this information, Gaara knew this by the looks in their eyes as they switched from their princess to Gaara.

"Stop it, all of you." Ampris caught it as well. "Lord Kazekage and anyone else outside our walls wouldn't understand. Besides, as I have been told by Saiyu, Selene first interacted with the Kazekage. It was human of him to respond to her actions accordingly."

Murmurs in the white language began to erupt from the White Ninja. They were quite mystified by the fact that their princess interacted with someone during the White Moon. Had she never done so before?

"The only people Selene ever interacted with during the White Moon was her brother and her father, the Emperor." Ampris sighed. "This is the first time any of them has ever interacted with anyone outside of their family. It is a very…odd occurrence to the White Ninja."

"Pretty angel!" Some kids nearby were staring at Selene's form with wide, innocent eyes. Some residence appeared scared, thinking it could be an attack.

"Gaara!" Kankurou came rushing up. "We'd better do something fast! The Elders are about to order a 'shoot down'!"

Gaara acted instantly. Using the sand at his feet like an elevator, he went up to Selene's form. If he didn't do something now, Suna Ninja would be ordered to kill her. That would cause a serious backlash for Suna and Gaara couldn't let that happen. He was behind her, protecting her from potential kunai that would head her way.

"This world is too cruel…" She started speaking. "It keeps us apart, Endymion."

"You need to come down." He was done with this.

"Still thinking, never feeling…That is why this world is so cruel…"

Her words stopped him. That was the third time someone had told him to stop thinking…To just feel the moment.

Maybe to defuse this situation, he needed to do just that.

He took a breath and closed his eyes. This didn't feel like the proper situation to do this but it felt like it was the only way to get her down and to stop her supposed annihilation. Sure he could force her to come down using his sand, but she was still a princess from a foreign land. He had to be…gentle towards her.

It took a moment but he managed to listen to his heart, breathe with its beats yet keep the concentration that was required for him to use the sand under his feet. When he was sure he was one with his heart, he opened his eyes.

The world suddenly stopped.

Everything but the winged woman before him was hazy to his eyes. He could literary feel his breathing, noticed it coming to a halt instantly as he stared at Selene. He watched her raise her arms to the sky.

"I cannot stand it…This world…"

He could feel the power building within her and knew what she was about to do…She was going to bring out that crystal again.

The white light of the Silver Imperium Crystal covered Suna in its glow. Something told him to stop her, by any means necessary but he didn't want to hurt her. He came to the only conclusion…

He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"That's enough…Selene…"

The light receded, the crystal disappearing into its mistress' form. The woman collapsed his arms, too tired from the strain the power did to her body. At the same time her wings retracted into their seal, making it easier for Gaara to hold her.

As he stared at her, up there high above his village, his heart now in control, Gaara realized when he said he didn't love her, he meant as a friend.

Friends did want to hold you close…Friends did not want to stare into your eyes, kiss you to make the world go away…

This was why it stung when she used his title, this was why he wanted to literary kill Lord Tenchi for even looking at her. As he willed the sand to recede to the ground, he couldn't stop himself from holding Selene tightly to his form. Once they came to ground level, there was a shocked gasp from the Suna people.

Ampris and Gaara shared a silent look.

"Magnificent!" Lord Tenchi came towards them with a few of his attendants at his side, obviously seeing Selene in all her glory above. He rushed to Ampris, gripped the woman's hands and knelt to her.

"I beseech you! Allow me to marry your beautiful princess!" He was awestruck. "Such a beauty cannot be ignored! I ask for your blessing, elder sister!"

Ampris' gaze turned hard.

"Release my hand, sir…Before they make you without hands."

She was speaking about the White Ninja that had gathered around them like barrier. Lord Tenchi instantly released Ampris, scared for his life. Meanwhile, the Suna crowd was silently watching both their Kazekage and the scene with Ampris and Lord Tenchi.

"I am truly sory, Lord Tenchi." Ampris was eyeing him cooly. "But those of the Moon choose their partners…" She watched Gaara take Selene away, Saiyu and Kankurou following him.

"My sister has found her Endymion…And it appears that he has finally accepted her…As his Serenity."

Standing atop the walls that protected Suna, a woman with sand colored hair was still gazing at the exact spot Selene floated in, her blue eyes full of wonder. The kunai she was about to throw fell from her hand, making little sound as it fell hundreds of feet below her. Her whole body was shaking.

Another Suna ninja standing beside her was concerned.

"Haruka-san? You okay?"

Her mouth fell open and words from long ago, from a time before anyone she knew was born, fell from her lips.

"O…dango…Atama…?"

Next Time: Scout of Wind

Okay, I know I said from the beginning that the sailor scouts wouldn't appear but as I write this story, I feel that the outers need to make an appearance. I've decided to give them their moment to be with their princess, because I knew Haruka desperately wanted to be as close to her as the inner senshi were. Plus, I think it would be interesting for the plot anyway. Things are going to get busy and complicated for our poor couple…Hope you guys are ready!


	20. Wind Guardian

Personally, I truly believe that no matter how old he is, Gaara would NEVER be the lovey dovey type of boyfriend. I think, considering his personality and his strong sense of protection for his people, he might be more of a possessive type. Not a heavily possessive person, but enough to scare away potential guys who might want to take his girl away. He seems to me that he would rather show his love through his protective nature/actions, instead of saying the famous 'I love you' phrase constantly. He needs someone who wouldn't expect him to say it, someone who knows he cares for them without having to hear the phrase over and over again. That's the type of character traits I placed in Selene.

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original settings, characters, etc belong to ME!

Chapter 19: Wind Guardian

He had prepared himself for the questions, the yelling. The Suna elders were not happy with being in the dark about Selene. That was why after the Full Moon worship that occurred every month, Gaara found himself meeting with the Elders as they pounded him with questions.

Especially this time around…Since the light of the Silver Imperium Crystal had apparently healed every sick and disabled person in Suna.

Ampris had been correct…Something big DID happen.

"There are reports all over of the sick being cured." An elder stated. "Could this be from that light?"

"Of course!" Another shouted. "This…woman obviously has the power to cure the sick! Why have we not known before hand? She could have saved hundreds of lives in the war!"

There was a mixture of anger and confusion in the meeting that morning. Gaara only spoke when a question was asked of him. Most of the time though there was nothing but yelling.

"The Land of Crystal kept this power from everyone!" Another elder was well passed pissed off about the whole thing. "We must demand they give us more answers and techniques!"

"Are you daft man!?" There was always that one elder who was the voice of reason. "We cannot force them to do anything! You've seen the power their princess possesses. What if she is commanded to turn it against us!? We would be done for! Besides, the Crystal Kage has already commanded all to be taught correct?"

"So then we are at the mercy of a princess from a foreign country!?"

"Enough." Gaara's voice caused the room to silence. "What matters now is the fact that these new lands are now willing to provide the ninja world with information. We should not think of the past."

His words calmed them down immensely. Their worries were understandable though yet unwarranted. Gaara knew from experience that Selene would never turn her power on someone. She was too innocent and kind to do that.

However, that didn't erase the unease within people who didn't personally know her.

"Gaara-sama is right…" The voice of reason again. "But we still must be cautious and inform the other nations of this immense power the Land of Crystal obviously has. To deny our partners such information would be considered treason to the peace." This lone elder stared directly at him. "Are you positive the princess is the only one that wields this power, Gaara-sama?"

A shake of red hair. "I am uncertain but I believe so…The White Ninja and the future Crystal Kage seem to think that."

"Then we must for the time being..."

It sounded like the matter was settled but Gaara knew this council would not let this go, not when they believed a potential enemy was lingering within their lands.

Guess his next statement would squash that conversation completely.

"My future wife has been decided." The topic of marriage was certainly on the elders' minds, even when they worried over an unknown power. He could see their wrinkled faces curl into happy smiles.

"We are glad through this hectic time you have made an important decision, Gaara-sama." An elder nodded. "Please inform this council who the lady shall be."

"Princess Selene of the Crystal Lands."

It got so quiet he was sure they all had instantly died from shock.

He stood, a signal that this meeting was officially over. At least now there would be no more marriage proposals on his desk.

"Send a messenger to Konoha, I am sure the Hokage would want to know his niece will eventually be getting married to me."

Old eyes widened.

"She…is his…niece…?"

Gaara left the old men to dwell on his words. He had more important matters to attend to at the moment.

Meanwhile, said princess was waking in an unknown bedroom in an unknown place. For a brief moment, she was frightened until last's nights memories came rushing to her.

She remembered…She remembered everything!

There was a knock at her door and Saiyu entered.

"My qu—" She stopped as Selene gave her a glare. "I mean, Hanyano…How are you feeling?"

A sigh. "Fine…" She frowned. "The…Kazekage brought me here…Didn't he?" Where was she anyway?

"This is the Kazekage's home, Hanyano." Saiyu answered. "He moved you here for protection." There was a smile on the woman's face.

"What…is it, Saiyu?" Sure she had seen Saiyu smile before but this one just felt…weird. It was like she knew something so wonderful that it was hard to contain her happiness.

"Hanyano…Your Endymion…has accepted you…"

Selene's breath caught within her throat. That meant…

"He…He loves me…" Her heart soared just saying it out loud. Tears instantly fell and she didn't stop them. "Saiyu…He loves me!"

Saiyu went to her mistress, hugged the woman lightly. Once Selene's tears subsided, the two ventured into Gaara's home. It was a decent size manor with enough rooms to house the Kazekage and four other people. They walked down the stairs to the common areas, Saiyu retreating to the kitchen to make some food for her mistress.

With hope in her heart, Selene couldn't stop smiling. She knew Gaara wasn't the type to confess straightforward, nor the romantic type that would shower her with gifts and such, but she was still happy knowing that he cared for her more than a friend.

There was a knock on the front door. At first Selene didn't want to open it, because it wasn't her home but the knock persisted. Journeying to the front door she opened it to find Lord Tenchi standing there.

"Oh…Lord Tenchi." He had a brief surprised look on his face upon seeing her, not that she didn't understand his shock; she was just as shocked as him.

"I just woke, I am sorry…" She apologized. "But…Apparently the Kazekage is not here…"

"Oh…That is unfortunate…" He relaxed a bit. "I really must speak with him. Do you mind if I wait until he returns?"

"Yes of course!" She let him in. Of course Gaara would have officials constantly at his door. He was a Kage! The least she could do was be hospitable until Gaara returned.

Lord Tenchi walked in, noticed his surroundings. "If I may ask, princess…What are you doing in the Kazekage's home?"

"Apparently for my own protection." She froze. "Oh yes…the Full Moon was yesterday!" She gapped at the young lord. "I am so sorry, Lord Tenchi…For not telling you what happens during that time but I was asked—" He raised a hand and she silenced herself.

"It is alright, fair princess…Your sister and guards wanted to protect you…" He gave her a smile. "Someone as beautiful as you should be protected." He shook his head. "No, beauty hardly covers it…You are more than beautiful, fair princess."

She blushed. "Why…Thank you, Lord Tenchi." He took her hand.

"This may seem rushed, but since you are here, right in front of me…Please do me the deep honor, do the Land of Wind honor, by marrying this humble lord…"

She blinked at the quick proposal. She gave him a smile.

"Lord Tenchi, though I am truly grateful for your proposal…I cannot accept it…For my heart belongs to Gaara of the Sand." It felt good to say out loud…She was in love with the Kazekage…And he her…

Lord Tenchi looked frustrated. "This again…"

Then suddenly she found herself lying upon the couch, Lord Tenchi hovering over her.

"L…Lord Tenchi please—" This was getting uncomfortable. Never had she met someone so straightforward as Lord Tenchi. He was…unnerving her a bit.

"That idiot does not deserve you, princess…" He smirked. "Allow me to show you whom you truly belong to."

Selene was about to scream when a kunai was placed at Lord Tenchi's throat.

"I would back off if I were you…"

The young lord removed himself from Selene. Her savior turned out to be a Suna ninja with short blond hair and steely blue eyes. As she stared at this ninja, Selene couldn't help but wonder…

Had she…met this person before?

"How dare you! Release me at once!" Lord Tenchi was furious that one of his own land's ninja had a kunai pressed at his throat. "I'll have you put in jail for this insubordination!"

"Insubordination? Huh…" The woman gave a smirk. "I'm not the one trying to seduce Lord Kazekage's fiancée…" Lord Tenchi's form shook. "What? You didn't know? It's being announced right now."

"What is going on here?"

Gaara appeared then, his arms crossed and stare near deadly. Seeing Lord Tenchi with a kunai at his throat, Selene lying on the couch….there was obviously a story here. One he was sure he wasn't going to like.

"Kazekage-sama…I caught Lord Tenchi here in a…compromising position with Hime-sama."

"Surely you jest!" Lord Tenchi glared. "I merely came to speak with the Kazekage! I come to find Princess Selene here! It isn't proper for a woman with her breeding to live in a lowly ninja's home!"

"Oh yeah?" The Suna shinobi raised an eyebrow. "And hovering over her like she was some paid harlot is a proper greeting to a princess?"

"Let go of him." Gaara's command was final. The shinobi moved away. "What business do you have with me, Lord Tenchi?" Even Lord Tenchi could feel the anger lingering around Gaara. He was not one to cause trouble with Suna's most powerful ninja.

"…Nothing at the moment." He huffed as he rubbed his neck. "I will speak with you later, Lord Kazekage." Defeated, he left the home.

"Hanyano, are you alright?" Saiyu came in, went to Selene's side. "I saw that vile man—"

"I am alright, Saiyu…" She smiled at her savior, the lone Suna ninja standing in the room. "Thank you…"

He smirked lightly and Selene stopped. "Anything for you, princess…" He gave bowed at Gaara. "Tenou Haruka, reporting for duty Hokage-sama."

Gaara pause for a moment. He remembered he had ordered a shinobi detail to watch the house while Selene was there. Both he and Ampris agreed to let Suna ninja and Saiyu deal with such things since he stated his intentions towards Selene.

Selene looked shaken, as any woman of high breeding would if she had been attacked by a man. He would hear the full report later, right now he wanted to do something. He went to Selene's shaken form Saiyu moving aside for him. He knelt to her to lessen any intimidation Selene might have towards him.

"Where did he touch you?"

Selene blinked at the question. "Just..My…left hand…."

Gaara took said hand, locking eyes with her he kissed her hand, causing deep blush to form on Selene's face.

"No one else is allowed to touch you, is that clear?"

"Y…Yes…" Was all she could say. "Gaara…are we…to marry?"

He stood. "Yes…"

Saiyu balked. "This…This is wonderful news!" She was so happy for her lady! Yet, why was Selene still shaking?

"Tenou…Keep watch." Gaara journeyed upstairs. "I have to leave in a moment…It would be best if Selene stayed inside for a while, until things settle down."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." The shinobi watched him become out of sight.

"…Did you say…your name was Haruka?" The shinobi turned to see Selene staring right at her.

"Yep…Been my name for a while, princess…" She stared. "Something bothering you with my presence, princess?"

"No…" Selene stood, she must be crazy. "I think…I think I just need to eat something…I am…overwhelmed I guess."

"Then sit and relax, Hanyano…I will return with food." After seeing her lady sitting on the couch, Saiyu left her charge with Haruka.

Selene couldn't stop this nagging feeling. It was practically boiling over. "Haruka…You are a woman…Aren't you?"

The Shinobi gave a small smile. "Can't fool you, huh princess?"

Once again, Selene was a bit shaken.

"Tell me…Haruka…Why…are you wearing men's clothing?" Selene wasn't sure but something told her she had met this woman before…Yet why? She had never been in these lands until now! Why did she feel as though she knew this woman personally? Selene's mind journeyed back to that day, when her mother told her she was the reincarnation of Neo-Queen Serenity. If that were true…then this overwhelming feeling of recognition towards Haruka must mean something…

Chuckling, Haruka leaned against the wall, crossed her arms.

"I…remember someone telling me they were asked that very same question…" She appeared to have a constant slight smirk on her face. "She told this person that my soul is neither female nor male…That I have the best qualities of both genders mingled into one very proud, very protective warrior."

Selene abruptly stood, surprising Saiyu who had walked in with a tray of food. Selene ignored her, her focus on the woman shinobi before her. It couldn't be…It just couldn't be!

"Hanyano?" She set the tray down so not to spill it.

Selene was transfixed with the complex shinobi leaning against the far wall.

"Sailor…Uranus?"

Saiyu's eyes widened. If she hadn't of set the tray of food down, she would have dropped it to the floor. She stared, transfixed at the Suna ninja in the room.

"You look good…Odango atama…" A chuckle from Haruka. "Why do I think I should call you that when I see you, princess?" Haruka closed her eyes. "Sailor Uranus…Hmmm…Sounds familiar…Like a dream from a long time ago…"

Selene couldn't believe it, but something told her this woman standing before her and Saiyu was indeed Sailor Uranus…one of the four Outer Guardians!

"Guess I'd better go do my job then…" Haruka pushed herself off the wall. "The whole village's gone crazy over the winged princess…Kazekage-sama is right…It's best you stay inside for a while…" A genuine smile developed on her face.

"We are far apart, hime-sama…For some reason that hurts to say…however…I have this…overwhelming feeling…That I just can't let you out of my sight anymore…" Then she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Saiyu and Selene stared at one another.

"The Outer Guardians…they…are alive?" Saiyu stuttered. "…How…?"

That was a good question…

Next Time:

I've noticed I've had to stop and rewrite some words Gaara speaks because they ended up being out of character for him to say, at least to me anyway. A little trick I learned from a good friend of mine…when using famous characters everyone knows, imagine their voices. If I start typing speech for Gaara and his voice does not appear in my head, I erase and start over. It's a bit challenging because he is a supporting character and has very few words. Yet, It's the best way to keep a character IN character! Just a little trick for all of those awesome writers out there! ::grins::


	21. Complications

It's been a while since I updated! Sorry guys! Work gets in the way of my writing so it's hard to make a good story! This chapter feels a little rushed to me…I wanted it to end a certain way but I couldn't figure out how to get there. I wanted another scene in but I couldn't figure out how to put it in (Maybe later! Hopefully!). Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to me!

Chapter 20: Complications

The buzz was all over Suna over what happened last night and the announcement the next afternoon; it never wavered for days. Many were in disbelief that the Kazekage and Selene of the Crystal Lands would marry. The elders at first were indecisive over the matter until they began to realize the implications of such a pairing.

Yet, there was still the ever present fear of the unknown, with a mingle of pride and selfish nature intertwined with it. To think their Kazekage had grasped the heart of a rare beauty with a wondrous power lying within her. Some couldn't begin to believe the significance of this. To have a Crystal Land royal wed a major figure in a ninja land would prove beneficial to the people, especially to a desert nation.

However, not all were thinking of such things. Lord Suna had expressed his sheer displeasure of the rushed engagement, claiming it to be typical of the Sobaku line. It was a well known fact that previous Kazekages, mostly Gaara's father, craved power above all else. Who wouldn't believe such a family trait wouldn't have been passed down to Gaara? Lord Suna was deeply concerned Selene had been coerced, possibly placed under a jutsu, to accept the proposal. This he expressed to the council AND to Ampris who was the only other official from Crystal within Suna's walls. In Lord Suna's eyes, ninja should never be trusted with matters of court and this was by far a matter of court.

This caused a deep wedge between Suna's people. Did the people truly want an angel to marry their Kazekage? Would she force all to accept the ways of Crystal? It was all a mixture of confusion, outrage, and wonder…Such a thing Lord Tenchi was sure would cause the engagement to be null in void.

He was going to have that winged beauty and the power she possessed…One way or another.

All of these rumors and more managed to make their way to Selene's ears, who was still within Gaara's home. The uproar did not calm her heart on the matter at all. The ever present worry of burdening others was starting to surface again. She had unintentionally caused Gaara so much strife. Would he lose his position because of her? Would her marriage to him cause a riff between the ninja lands? She needed to get out and breathe for a moment but Gaara clearly stated she was not leave the premises and for good reason. Many would flock to her with questions she would not be able to answer or there was the possibility of negative comments to head her way. Gaara wanted nothing of the sort around Selene for he knew her deep concern for the people's well being, be they from her own lands or from Suna.

"Haruka…" The cross-dressed Suna ninja appeared instantly beside her. Saiyu had gone out for the day, mostly to help Gaara. Haruka seemed pleased to be the only one protecting Selene, even if it were for only for a day. "Is there a place that I can breathe for a moment? Where I won't increase Gaara's concern over my well being?"

Haruka knew exactly what was bugging Selene.

"I think I know a place, princess…"

Inside the Kazekage's office, there was rushing assistance everywhere. There were so many things to be done…Even Kankurou could barely keep up with all the craziness going on. All this started after the engagement reveal. Everyone was going nuts about it! He had stared at the doors leading to Gaara's office, two white ninja standing at the doors. Gaara, Ampris, and Saiyu had been in there for hours…Just what were they talking about in there?

There was a slight puff of smoke. Selene and a Suna ninja were seen in front of Kankurou.

"Haruka…why…?" Selene was confused to be there in the first place.

"You need to talk to the Kazekage…" Haruka told the woman. "He will quell your worries instantly." Kankurou watched the two. He knew a Suna detail had been ordered to watch Selene…Though he didn't know this ninja, this guy was obviously good enough in Gaara's eyes to be the only one watching Selene.

Kankurou gapped when Haruka placed a hand on Selene's head, almost treating her like a child.

"Don't be afraid to speak your mind, Odanga atama…." Haruka told Selene. "You were always like that…Don't let anyone take that trait away from you."

Kankurou couldn't believe no one was doing anything! Here was a Suna ninja getting, in Kankurou's eyes anyway, way too close to his brother's fiancée!

"Hey!" Kankurou decided to intervene himself. "You mind keeping your paws off of my brother's girl, man?"

"It is alright, Kankurou." Selene smiled as Haruka moved slightly. "Haruka is a woman…" She turned that smile to Haruka. "She is a very dear friend to me. I trust her completely."

Kankurou shook. A…woman…in men's clothing!?

Haruka smirked. "Hearing that from you makes my heart swell, princess…" She ruffled Selene's hair. "Now…go get your prince…Tell him what worries you. He'll make it all better, trust me."

But before Selene could even move, the office doors opened. Ampris, Saiyu, and Gaara stepped out.

"Ampris!" Selene hugged the woman.

"I am glad you are safe and happy, little sister." Ampris gently moved the woman away. "I have some good news…"

"What is it, Ampris?" Good news would be great right now!

Ampris chuckled.

"Your brother has heard of the quick complications your engagement has caused…Thus…He has decided to help you."

"Apollo? What…" Selene frowned. "What could he do?"

"Kankurou…" Gaara's voice made Kankurou jump. "Inform Lord Suna and the elders…" There was a slight edge in Gaara's voice. This didn't sound good.

"Suna will be receiving the Crowned Prince of the Crystal Lands…in one week."

Selene froze.

"Apollo…is coming here?"

"Yes…" Ampris smiled at the clearly amazed princess. "He just couldn't let his dear sister go without meeting the man who has stolen her heart. He will be here to formally accept your engagement, Selene."

Haruka smirked at Selene.

"See? Didn't I tell you everything would be alright?"

Selene couldn't help but smile back.

As Ampris walked away with the two White Ninja, Selene locked eyes with Gaara and her smile lessened a bit. She could see it in his eyes…he was disappointed she was here when he expressly told her to stay at the manor.

"Haruka…" This wasn't the best time for her to complicate things with her inner worries and fears. "We should go back…We have come at an…improper moment."

Kankurou raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Is everything alright, Hanyano?" Saiyu went to her lady, worried.

"Yes—" She stopped when Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at the woman, Selene regained confidence.

"No…I…Have some worries I wish to express to Lord Kazekage."

She spoke properly mostly because they were in the middle of a high traffic hallway.

"But…I know that preparations for my brother's visit will commence, so…I will wait at the manor."

Kankurou huffed. He knew where this was going to lead. Why did he have to be the one to intervene? Gaara and Selene were way too…well, themselves to do anything! It was obvious Selene was having reservations, because of her strong urge to not burden others and her engagement with Gaara was a big burden, at least in Selene's eyes. Gaara needed to talk some sense into her right NOW.

Yet, before Kankurou could speak a word…His own brother stepped up.

"You are here anyway…We can speak in my office."

"I…It is alright…" Gaara wasn't having it and neither was Haruka.

"Sorry princess…But you aren't getting away." The woman took Selene by the shoulders and gently pushed her into Gaara's office.

Once inside, Selene and Gaara were alone. It had been the first time since the announcement they were without anyone else.

"What bothers you, Selene?" He asked.

"I…" She sighed. "I'm sorry…" She smiled sadly. "I've unintentionally caused you a lot of stress, haven't I, Gaara? I didn't meant to…"

His hand gripped hers. The action had calmed Selene down a bit. "What can I do to stop this insistent need of yours to apologize for things that are out of your control?"

A chuckle fell from the princess. "I suppose I will never get over my worries…You cannot blame me, Gaara…"

No, he very well couldn't. Her concerns were well needed for it meant she cared for the people. It was a trait any royal, any GOOD royal, would have. She cared for his people's happiness just as much as he did. That alone made him trust her completely…Made him love her even more.

Perhaps the best way to help her would be to get her mind off of such matters, even if for a little while. No one here knew how to handle a crowned prince from the Crystal Lands except for Ampris and Selene.

"I need your help…" After all these years, Gaara had never admitted to needing help from someone. This time it was needed. "Your brother is the future ruler of your lands, correct? Suna does not know how to approach such an important figure."

He saw her eyes sparkle for a moment, her worries instantly gone.

"I would gladly help."

Preparations began almost immediately. This would be the first time anyone outside the land of Crystal would meet a high ranking official. Selene became the councilor for Gaara and the Elders while Ampris and the White Ninja prepared security. Everyone in Suna could plainly see how well Selene and Gaara meshed together. Never had anyone seen a Kazekage walking side by side with the woman he would marry or even his wife for that matter.

However, there were still some doubters, and those were the nobles of course. Lord Suna managed to get the backing of the lesser nobles of Suna, promising them power once his son had access to it. All was left was to prove to the crowned prince that nobility was a better choice than a simple ninja. That was why Lord Suna planned to shower this man with so much attention and praise that Princess Selene and the Kazekage's engagement would be dissolved immediately and his son, Lord Tenchi, would marry the princess instead. Everything had to be perfect! The china was polished to perfection, the guest room cleaned so well that every inch of it sparkled. This was a future monarch visiting his home, Lord Suna needed to show this man the riches of Suna so that perhaps, he might shower Lord Suna and his son with riches as well.

One week later, a royal procession was made in the spot reserved for the transportation jutsu. This time Suna ninja would be performing it, as a way to welcome the royalty coming. Gaara could not stop Lord Suna and his son from this important event because this was truly a matter of court. To deny Suna's own nobles to not welcome this royal would be a sign of disrespect.

The jutsu was activated, five people coming through the jutsu. Four were of course White Ninja…while the fifth was undoubtedly the brother of Selene.

He was a carbon copy of the princess, but with short cropped hair and a much more regal look about him. He wore a military coat with gold and blue trimmings, a proper outfit for a future ruler of a nation. The crowned prince was as good looking as his twin sister, with calm and gentle eyes.

All White Ninja within Suna were bowing low to the man who would become their country's Emperor. He regarded the welcome cooly, his eyes more transfixed on his sister who was smiling at him while standing at Gaara's side. Those blue eyes traveled to Gaara next and held him. Most men would cower before their future in-laws, however Gaara was no ordinary man.

Crowned prince or not, Gaara would not be intimidated.

"Odoroku," Ampris greeted her husband with a light bow, "Welcome to Suna."

Next Time: Lightening's Revelations

Until next time guys! I don't know when that will be but I promise I will keep updating!


	22. Lightening Revelations

This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written! It's got so much stuff in it that it boggles my mind!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to me!

Chapter 21: Lightening Revelations

Upon the royal man's arrival, and Ampris' greeting had been made, Selene rushed past everyone and like she did when Ampris arrived, hugged the man. Their hug lasted longer than the one between Ampris and Selene, the brother seemingly not wanting to let go of his sister. Gaara expected this behavior of Selene but this was the first time many of the nobles had seen her act, in their minds anyway, out of line when in front of a higher individual. Honestly he could care less of what they thought and he was sure Selene thought the same way.

"The outside world has done you justice, precious sister…" The two pulled away, the crowned prince regarded his sister with so much love it was practically a tidal wave. Many were awed by how much love for one another the royals of Crystal had while others were intrigued. "I can see the glow in your eyes has not dulled, in fact it has brightened considerably."

Her smile became huge at his praise.

He kissed the top of her head. "I will see you later, but I must first greet everyone here…Then you can tell me everything you have seen and done…Do not leave one detail out…I wish to hear everything."

They met in Lord Suna's manor, mostly because it had the largest space for a gathering. The prince had requested every official, ninja and noble, to be there. Once everyone was seated around a large table, and names/titles had been addressed, the prince began.

"Our dear sister has certainly caused great trouble…" A deep chuckle. "We assure you all, she never meant to…She is too kind and innocent to directly cause immeasurable mischief."

Prince Apollo was the true essence of royalty. He commanded attention just by his mere presence within the room…A trait needed for a future Emperor.

"Our ways seem odd to you, just as yours seem odd to us…This is the barrier that the walls have created…" The prince continued. "That is why the gates must open, so that we all can erase these barriers that the walls have made between us."

"Well spoken your Imperial Highness." As etiquette commanded, only Lord Suna could address the crowned prince directly because according to rules of court, he was the highest in ranking in Suna. "Might I say, your people truly are the measure of nobility. Even your ninja show a great amount of dignity amongst themselves."

"Thank you, Lord Suna…" Prince Apollo stared at the man. "We are grateful for your compliments to us and our people." He looked at everyone around the table, one by one. "We came here mostly to meet the person whom deems himself worthy to wed our dear sister and to stop dreadful rumors from spreading. We will not allow the…evil nature of a few to impede upon our sister's happiness." He gave a smile. "To us…she is a most important person…One we treasure more than anything upon this world."

"Most agreed, your Imperial Highness." Lord Suna nodded furiously. "Which comes to the matter I am most concerned about…" He gestured to his son who was silently sitting next to him. "My son is a more suitable husband for the princess. He has the blood of Suna nobility running through him. I truly believe he will best provide the princess with the life she is used to and give her great happiness."

Prince Apollo chuckled.

"Ah…so you are the one who presumably…Expressed his caring nature for our sister towards our wife." The prince folded his hands together. "Tell us…Has our dear sister expressed the same towards you, future Suna lord?"

"Their marriage could signify great ties between our kingdoms." Lord Suna went on, seemingly ignoring the prince's statement. "Think of the greatness that could achieve! You wish to blend with the outside world, what better way to show your willingness for peace than a grand marriage?"

The prince gave a long sigh.

"Lord Suna…No matter whom our dear sister marries, no ties shall commence because of it." He stared at the Lord and his son. "As our laws command…Once our dear sister weds, she shall no longer be our dear sister." There was a hint of sadness in the prince's voice. "She shall be…excommunicated from her family, as all women are when they are either wed into the royal family or married outside of it. It is to lessen the opportunity of greedy hearts from entering into royal affairs." Gaara had to hand it to the prince, he wasn't stupid. He could see through Lord Suna as though the man were a window. "Thus, we must apologize now Lord Suna…For even if our dear sister marries your son, you will not have access to our royal family for she will be of your family. That is why it is not our decision as to whom our dear sister is to wed. It is her choice in the matter."

Lord Suna was not pleased to hear this information. To Gaara though it made perfect sense. So…That was why Selene called Ampris her sister, even though the two looked nothing alike. Ampris was 'adopted' by the Crystal Land royals, preventing her birth family from gaining power. It was a rather brilliant way to control power within a nation. Perhaps the five great ninja nations should take up such a tradition as well.

"B…But your Imperial Highness!" Lord Suna stood, rage clearly evident as he slapped his hands onto the table. "Outside our walls matters of court are handled differently! A princess should not be married to a ninja! It is considered a disgrace! There is also the fact that not all ninja are as noble as your White Ninja! Case in point, the Sobaku line is known for its greed and selfish nature for power!" He pointed to Gaara. "How can we know Lord Kazekage has not used a jutsu upon the princess!?"

"Lord Kazekage would NEVER do such!" An elder was fed up with the accusations. "Gaara-sama is nothing like his father and his grandfather before him! He has protected our nation! Even nearly died for it!"

As the meeting erupted into angry shouts, only Prince Apollo and Gaara were silent. Gaara couldn't deny the fact that he was a bit unnerved by Apollo who had been staring at him throughout the meeting. Still Gaara would not be intimidated by this prince.

"Enough please…Calm your hearts, all of you." The prince's voice shouted out through the madness, instantly calming the room down. "Whomever our dear sister chooses, the wedding shall not commence until the Crystal Land gates are opened…We could not deny our people from witnessing such a joyous occasion…" He looked towards Lord Suna. "Lord Suna, if you can change our dear sister's mind, we would say you have nine months to do so…Though we doubt it will happen, we cannot stop you from at least trying."

Nine months…Lord Suna brooded over this…nine months to woe a beautiful princess…His son could definitely accomplish such a task. It unnerved him a bit that he would not have access to the Crystal Land's royal line but that could be easily changed…

"To another task at hand…what of this crystal?" Another elder finally decided to change the topic. Gaara mentally noted to personally thank this old man later when things calmed down a bit.

"Ah…" Prince Apollo leaned back into his chair. "So you have seen its glory…Then you must know…" He smiled. "Its power is based upon affection and caring…Our dear sister obviously cares for your country greatly, otherwise the Silver Imperium Crystal would not have healed everyone here. The more she cares and is shown great affection and caring, the more powerful the crystal's light shall become."

"So…It is a healing item then…" An elder suggested.

"It can do more than simply heal wounds or the sickly…" Prince Apollo eyed them all. "It can heal the darkness within hearts as well. Evil is eradicated instantly within its glow…Your lands are quite possibly the safest now that our dear sister is here…For no evil would dare to touch the wielder of the sacred crystal and those protected by her."

The prince's words appeared to have quelled the elders' worries…to a point at least.

"Gentlemen…" The prince started again. "Thank you for protecting our sister and our wife. As a consolation for all of your griefs and misunderstandings, we shall recommend Suna be the first to trade with our lands." He smiled. "We can learn much from each other, this we are sure of."

This news pleased the elders and the lesser nobles. To be the first to trade with the Land of Crystal…that was a feat in itself!

"Now…" The prince continued. "We wish to speak to the Kazekage alone if you please…We have much to discuss."

Gaara found himself in Lord Suna's gardens with the crowned prince of the Crystal Lands. He expected some sort of conversation with the prince. The man seemed quite protective of his sister.

"Tell us, Lord Kazekage…" The prince gave him a smile. "What made you wish to marry our dear sister?"

What indeed.

"At first, I was unsure myself." He spoke the truth to this man. "It was she who pursued me."

"Really?" Prince Apollo chuckled. "I am sure that was quite…strange to you. Our sister is quite different than other royals and you should know why…"

Yes he did, the Silver Crystal…

"Her innocent nature is what makes her so incredibly beautiful." The prince stated. "She is a beacon of purity…Everyone in our lands was quite hesitant to see her off but it would be selfish of us to keep such goodness all to ourselves." He stared at Gaara. "You must remember this as well, Lord Kazekage…The Crystal does not belong to any one nation; rather it belongs to us all."

In other words, Selene shouldn't be selfishly contained within one nation. Did this mean the prince did not want Gaara to marry Selene?

"I can plainly that you are my sister's Endymion, because you inwardly show you care for her…Just as deeply as I care for her, probably more so in fact." The prince continued, using different pronouns. This meant he was taking down the barrier between their rankings and regarding Gaara as an equal. "In this way, we share the same soul. The same soul that many eons ago saw the light of the Moon and helped it grow. If this were not true, we both would not care for Selene so deeply." He smiled. "She is truly blessed to have so many people wish to see her happiness unfold." He sighed. "I shall greatly miss her once she is married to you."

"Then it is true, what you spoke of." Gaara stated and Prince Apollo nodded.

"Yes…Those married into or outside of the royal family are adopted into their partner's families." The prince stared off into the garden. "The moment the sun rises upon the morning after the wedding, Selene will regard me as a future ruler and I will regard her as a person of another nation. That is why the wedding cannot happen until the Crystal gates open, for on that day, the Crystal people will be saying goodbye to their country's precious princess. It will be a moment of joy and sadness for the Land of Crystal…I cannot in all conscious deny my people their final farewell."

The Land of Crystal truly was an…interesting nation indeed. They seemed more advanced than any nation in the world. The gates opening would definitely be a good thing for everyone involved. Sure there would be some differences but to coexist with a people who regarded each other with so much respect…This would finally show the world that true peace existed.

Just as Prince Apollos's entrance was a big deal, so to was his farewell. The monarch didn't stay very long for it wasn't considered a negotiation visit, rather it was to affirm the notion that there was no ill will…The Land of Crystal accepted Gaara and Selene's partnership without question.

"We shall visit Suna at a later time." Prince Apollo had reverted back to his royal nature. "We would not miss our precious sister's wedding, nor would our people. Until then, Lord Kazekage…Continue to cherish our precious sister."

A flash of the transportation jutsu and the prince and his guards were gone. Yet, he was not the only official to leave. Not but a day later, Ampris was at the gates of Suna with two White Ninja of her own.

"I have been ordered by my husband to venture into the other lands." Ampris stated. "I must become the new Envoy. Naiyu and Hinako shall remain here to help with relations. They will teach anything you and your people wish to learn, Lord Kazekage."

Selene hugged her sister-in-law. "Be safe, my sister."

Ampris smiled and hugged the woman back. "You as well, little sister."

"One moment, Odoroko…" Saiyu approached, took a knee in front of Ampris. She had gone without her White Ninja robes ever since she entered Suna. "I wish to enact the Forbidden Oath. I have been compromised."

The two White Ninja standing nearby gazed at Saiyu with a hint of hatred and shock in their eyes. Ampris stared at Saiyu with a cold stare. Selene was the only one who didn't seem to regard Saiyu a traitor.

"Saiyu…" There were fresh tears in Selene's eyes. They were the tears of grief and nothing else.

"Explain." Ampris completely ignored Selene's response, reverting into the presence of a Kage. Ampris had been trained well on such a presence because Gaara had caught the change quickly.

"I have given an oath to serve the bearer of the holy object. I have taken the role of Jupiter." Saiyu wasn't backing down. "It is only proper that all ties to the White Ninja be gone, in order to do my duty correctly and to protect the White Ninja."

"Saiyu!" Selene went to the woman. "Do not do this!"

"I am bound by my words, My Queen." She went back to calling Selene such, refusing to even gaze at her. "I cannot be Guardian Jupiter if my heart is not purified of all but you. This is my decision to make, My Queen…Please…Let me make it."

A slight frown and Selene moved away to stand beside Gaara who had been watching the scene the entire time. Whatever this oath was, sounded like a big deal.

"Lord Kazekage." His attention went to Ampris. "The Forbidden Oath is enacted when a White Ninja has been compromised…It prevents them from divulging secrets. It is always enacted by choice."

Gaara knew what she meant…Any ninja, be they from Crystal or Suna, could be taken by an enemy and tortured for secrets. Sure ninja were taught to outlast torture but there was always the concern of them spilling secrets. His own land once tortured enemies from other ninja lands for information and he knew the other ninja lands did the same thing.

"What does this oath entail?" It was another intriguing concept that Gaara became interested in.

"It requires a special jutsu to be enacted upon the White Ninja." Ampris explained. "Basically, it erases all memories of the person's life as a White Ninja…permanently." She stared down at Selene who had not moved from her prone form. "In Saiyu's case, she will only remember that she comes from the Temple of Jupiter…Anything pertaining to White Ninja will be gone, including family members who are White Ninja. It is to protect all parties involved."

Gaara had to hand it to the Land of Crystal…They protected their secrets well. Now he understood Selene's reaction. Saiyu was doing this for her and that, according to Selene's nature, greatly troubled the princess for she did not like to burden others. As such he silently placed a comforting hand upon his fiancee's shoulder, letting her know he was there for her.

"Saiyu…" Ampris went back to Saiyu. "You have clearance to do such. Since you have proclaimed yourself Guardian Jupiter, it is only proper I give you a name worthy of such a title."

Saiyu smiled. "Thank you, Odoroko…" Saiyu stood and faster than even Gaara's eyes could follow, performed several hand signs. He surmised the complex jutsu had to be performed quickly before anyone could notice its activation. Several seconds later, Saiyu fell unconscious to the ground.

Selene's reaction was expected. She was trying desperately not to cry or run towards Saiyu's prone form. Gaara gently squeezed her shoulder. When they were alone he was sure her grief would be too much for her to stand. She was showing great strength now and he wasn't about to hamper that by engulfing her in his embrace.

Saiyu began to stir as Ampris went to her side.

"Are you alright, Makoto?" Gaara remembered Ampris saying she would give Saiyu a new name.

"Yeah…My…head just hurts…" Gaara could tell something had changed about Saiyu.

"That will leave with time." Ampris helped her to stand. "Do you remember where you are?"

"Yeah, Suna…" Saiyu frowned at the woman. "Um…who are you anyway?"

That threw Gaara for a loop…She even forgot Ampris?

Ampris simply smiled at the woman. "A friend of your charge and nothing more. Go now, Makoto…" She gestured to Selene. "She was greatly worried about you."

Saiyu blinked for a moment her headache gone instantly once she set her green eyes upon Selene.

"Oh! Hey! Sorry to worry you like that!" She winked and gave a thumbs up. "See? I'm alright! Nothing can bring old Sailor Jupiter down!"

Selene's eyes went from tears to shock. Ampris and the White Ninja too were a bit miffed. Clearly no one was expecting those words to fall from Saiyu's lips.

"Sailor…Jupiter?" Selene moved away from Gaara and went to Saiyu.

"Um…yeah…Geez…I guess after another reincarnation you forgot…" She chuckled. "That's so like you, Usagi! Oops, I mean Selene! I forgot your name's different this time around!" She smiled at Selene. "Demo…You'll always be Usagi to me."

"Makoto…" Ampris came into the conversation. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Saiyu (Makoto) blinked. "Well…Let me see…" She crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, Usagi used the Silver Crystal to try and heal Endymion then the next thing I know I'm here talking to you guys!" She chuckled again. "I guess being reincarnated so much gets you used to it." She looked over at Gaara. "At least you found him again, well…half of him anyway…Isn't Part of him your brother this time around? I bet that's weird…"

"What…happened to Endymion?" Selene asked, and the Jupiter Guardian frowned.

"You…don't remember?" She sighed. "Well…" She seemed conflicted, like she didn't want to answer. "He…went outside the walls with us to battle an enemy even the Outers couldn't defeat…" She crossed her arms. "He…didn't survive…"

Gaara paused, remembering the multiple times when Selene was under the influence of the Moon and she kept calling him Endymion in great despair. Endymion had died in a great battle that apparently was lost. There had been MANY major battles throughout the ninja world's history yet there were no records of help from the Land of Crystal intervening. Could memories have been changed to protect the land and its people? It sounded plausible.

"Do you remember this enemy's name?" Ampris was pressing for more information, probably because standing before her was one of the nine great Celestial Guardians of her land. The White Ninja nearby were already bowing as a sign of respect.

"No…" Guardian Jupiter frowned. "But…I do remember swirling red and black eyes…"

Gaara frowned…Swirling black and red eyes? It couldn't be…

Could it?

Next Time: The Sea's Reflection

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! As I was writing, I couldn't help but feel that Saiyu NEEDED to be Makoto reincarnated, I just couldn't deny that it was just too perfect to ignore. Now, I know what you all are thinking: You are changing your mind! Yes or no, are the Sailor Senshi going to make an appearance!? Well, my best answer would be: Yes and no. This story is just developing itself so perfectly that I just can't give you a concrete answer yet. Yes, Uranus and Jupiter have made an appearance and I'm planning on inviting Neptune and possibly Mars into the mix, but I can't say for sure if all of the Sailor Senshi will appear. I chose Uranus first because she was already planned. Jupiter was just an afterthought until all the pieces fit into place. Whether the others fit is debatable…Guess you'll just have to find out! Also, I have been changing the titles mostly because I have an idea of how I want the next chapter to go but once it's finished I feel that the title just doesn't do it justice anymore. That's why I LOVE this story! It is practically writing itself!


	23. The Sea's Reflection

Alright, I've got another twist in the mix! Hope you guys like this new chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to me!

Chapter 22: The Sea's Reflection

The mirror had been a family heirloom for generations, passed down from mother to daughter until it fell into her delicate hands. It had been well taken care of through the years because it looked brand new. She had a sense of calmness about her the moment it was in her hands. It had been given her to after her mother died.

Finally…it was hers…

It sat upon her nightstand for the longest time because she had this strange need to keep it beside her at all times. She never used the mirror because she felt that wasn't its true purpose…It had a different job, what she was unsure…Until one day as she gazed into it…

The colors swirled inside the mirror's face, projecting a different image than her own form. The mirror fell from her hands, collapsing to the floor with a loud thud. Hearing the noise a servant rushed in.

"My lady?"

She just couldn't calm her beating heart…It was beating so fast and loud she could barely breathe.

The servant frowned. "My lady…?" Her mistress was acting strange. "What is wrong?"

The lady paused and picked up the mirror. The image was still there, shining brightly. She gave a warm smile as she cradled the mirror delicately. For some reason she felt like crying.

The servant came to her, was shocked that the image within the mirror was NOT her lady, but a beautiful woman with blonde hair and an odd crescent moon on her forehead.

"My lady…" The servant was awed by the beautiful woman. "Who…is that…?"

The lady cradled the mirror to her chest.

"Just a friend from long ago." She smiled at the servant. "I am fine…I just…need a moment please…"

Unable to say anything else, the servant bowed. "As you wish, my lady."

She felt something odd and pulled the mirror back. The image faded and another was seen of a desert nation.

As soon as the servant left, the lady of the manor gazed into the mirror.

"Show me where she is…" Instantly a desert nation befell her eyes. The lady smiled. She knew what she needed to do.

Very quickly she began to pack a bag, taking only the essentials. She would have to leave quickly before her husband discovered her disappearance. Unfortunately, the very same servant that came to her aid moments ago was watching her movements. The servant raced down the elegant hallway to locate the master. He was sitting in the receiving room, smoking his pipe.

"My lord! The lady is acting strange! She plans to leave immediately!"

The lord pulled out his pipe, frowned.

"Tell me everything…"

The lord of the manor rushed down the halls with two ninja in tow, their destination: the lady of the manor's quarters. Upon reaching the room, the lord of the manor thrust the door open...

The room was vacant save for the plethora of clothes scattered about the floor.

"She is not to leave the village!" He shouted. "Find my wife! Stop her before she reaches the border!"

The ninja disappeared in smoke. Lord Mizu frowned.

"She will NOT escape."

…..

Haruka had a sense of unease when Selene and Saiyu returned after saying their farewells to Ampris. The two had walked in laughing and joking as though they had been friends for ages, Selene calling Saiyu 'Makoto' for some odd reason. Just watching the two's new interactions made Haruka's heart break.

Why couldn't she be as close to the princess as that? Why did she feel like she wanted to close the distance between her and Selene? She had only met the princess recently, yet it felt as though she knew the woman for far longer than that. Calling her Odango Atama, even though Selene didn't have such a hairstyle (Haruka was certain it was some kind of hairstyle), and wanting desperately to be by her side was odd.

Could it be connected to that name Selene had called her upon their first meeting? What was it now? Sailor Uranus? That name was strangely familiar to Haruka…She had indeed been called that before but where? She had lived in Suna all her life! She had lived alone since the age of twelve when her parents died helping in the great Ninja War. They never mentioned 'Sailor Uranus' before…

Haruka at first went with the feelings of recognition until recently. Now she was questioning it…

What was going on?

"Haruka?" Her unease didn't go unnoticed by Selene. The woman was worrying over her. It made Haruka's heart swell.

"I'm alright, princess." She gave the woman a lazy smile. "I'm just glad you are happy." She touched the princess' head, an odd interaction between a simple guard and royalty. "I have to do some things, I'll be right back. Stay here okay? I'll be on the roof if you need me."

"Okay." Selene's smile was hard to ignore. Though it hurt her to leave, Haruka left in a puff of smoke. She needed to think for a second.

The wind was blowing ever so slightly…Haruka sighed as it caressed her face. She always loved the wind…It was free to move about the world…A long time ago Haruka wanted to be like the wind, moving from land to land but she became a ninja to her nation instead. Sure being a ninja allowed her to venture into other lands but she wasn't technically free. Saiyu had been freed of her ninja duties through some sort of jutsu as Selene had explained…Now she was Makoto with no knowledge she had ever been a ninja and could be by Selene's side as a friend and nothing more…What an amazing freedom Makoto had…

Freedom was highly overrated anyway. No connections, no true place to call home…Still though freedom meant a closer interaction with Selene and that was something Haruka desperately wanted. Haruka had this sense that Selene was a precious person in her life, even though they had only known each other for a short time.

Whatever the reason for these feelings, Selene was going to stay in Suna and that made Haruka smile. They would be in the same nation, closer than ever…That was something.

"Hey, Haruka!" It would be strange to called Saiyu by her new name but it had to be done.

"Makoto-chan, nani?" The woman should be with Selene right now.

"Selene and I are going shopping." Makoto chuckled. "We figured its high time Selene started looking like a Suna resident! Wanna come? You ARE her guard right?"

With Makoto no longer a ninja, the role of protect fell upon Haruka. She carried a sense of pride knowing she was the only ninja in Suna protecting her future lady. It meant the Kazekage trusted her completely.

"So ne…" Haruka chuckled.

The three women ended up in Suna's busy market place, where shops and restaurants were lively with merchants and customers. Haruka looked on as Selene and Makoto went from booth to booth, gazing at the wares. Many recognized Selene instantly; to honor the future wife of the Kazekage, merchants wanted to grant Selene gifts of their wares for free, of which Selene politely declined.

"This could feed your family…I cannot in all conscious take that away from you." She told one merchant, surprising him and those around that had witnessed it. Selene was by far different than the nobles of Suna and that made the people love her even more.

The three managed to get into a clothing store, Haruka leaning against a wall while Makoto and Selene shopped. Shopping was something Haruka did not like to do…It just wasn't in her nature to google at girly things.

"Haruka! We need your opinion!" Makoto came over to her grinned. "Selene's trying on an outfit! Come on!"

Haruka followed the woman to the back where the changing rooms stood.

"Selene! Come on out!" Makoto called. There was a moment of hesitation…

Then she walked out.

Haruka smiled at her charge.

"That dress looks very good on you, princess…"

The voice made Haruka turn towards the door. A woman stood there, her head covered by a light green shawl. She had an air of calm about her, like gentle waves hitting upon the shore.

Selene felt the chill again…the very same one that hit when she first met Haruka.

"Although...I believe anything would look good on you." The woman smiled gently.

"…Thank you…" It was all Selene could say. She knew this woman…But from where?

Even stranger still, the woman approached Selene and yet neither Haruka nor Makoto were budging. It was like they knew the woman meant no harm. This elegant lady took Selene's face in her delicate hands and kissed her forehead.

"Fate seems to have brought us together…" The woman had tears in her eyes as she stared at Selene. "It is so good to finally meet you…"

Selene stared at the woman. "Who…are you…?" She paused, the recognition hit her hard and it made her eyes widen.

"Sailor…Neptune?"

Haruka balked at the name, suddenly standing straight up. Her heart began beating fast…Almost as fast as it did when she first saw Selene flying above Suna. Her eyes gazed upon the unknown woman, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Mi…chiru?"

The woman turned, frowned. "How…" That frown was gone, an odd look upon the woman's face. "You…You are not a man…Are you?"

Haruka gave a lazy smirk. "Huh…Can't get past you can I?"

A giggle. "No…You most certainly cannot…"

"Name's Haruka…" Haruka chuckled. "But…I've got this feeling you already knew that…"

Michiru smiled. "I guess we both have some odd goings about us, don't we?" She turned that smile on Selene. "You look so much better than the image my mirror showed me those months ago." She took Selene's hand. "Now let's get you all dolled up! Your future husband will be quite surprised when we are done with you!"

Makoto grinned. "Alright! Let's get to work!"

Selene couldn't help but smile. There was nothing more to be said really. She knew for sure this woman was in fact Sailor Neptune, the second of the Outer Guardians of legend. Everyone was running on lifetimes long since passed; feelings from long ago surfaced around the four women…Friendship, companionship...All looked on, knowing they could not pop the bubble that instantly circled around them.

Unfortunately though, as the four would soon discover, fate tended to muck happiness up rather quickly. The Celestial Guardians and their princess were no exception.

Especially since one of them ran away from her overbearing husband…two months ago. And he knew exactly where she was.

Next Time: Surprises


	24. Surprises

Okay, you guys are probably screaming your heads off right now. Yes, Michiru is married! Talk about a wedge huh? How will Selene handle this twist of events? How will Haruka handle it? You'll just have to read to find out! Oh yeah, I've also been back and forth on this chapter. I've edited it MANY times and I'm still not 100% happy with it (about 90% right now). This one was a stinker for me! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to me!

Chapter 23: Surprises

Suna had calmed down a bit after the Crystal monarch and Ampris left. The Elders and the nobles were slowly beginning to like Garra and Selene's engagement, mostly because the Crystal prince had promised trading agreements with the village. Whatever got them to back off was fine with Gaara. Now he could focus on his actual job and his future bride.

Upon returning home to check upon Selene, he didn't see her at first but he knew she was there. Her presence was easy to notice without using any sort of special technique. She appeared in the threshold, a bit hesitant and it was obvious as to why…

Gone were her normal white robes…She now looked like a citizen of Suna. The dark and light brown tints of her dress made her face stand out completely. Gaara had to admit…Suna looked good on her.

"…Makoto and Haruka…Thought it was time I began to dress in the clothes of my future nation." She blushed a little. "I…hope it does not bother you…"

It took a moment for Gaara's brain to register that he needed to reply. This was all still fairly new to him and he was cautiously taking things day by day. He was rather proud of Selene though…She proved she could bear grievances well and now she was beginning to shed her Crystal life in order to accept Suna.

She truly was a brave woman at heart.

"No…" He managed a reply. "But…do not completely forget your home, Selene…According to your laws you are still the princess of the Crystal Lands." He just couldn't let her rush into this, not after hearing she would be excommunicated from her family the day after her and Gaara's wedding.

Like the gentle princess she was, Selene smiled. "I know…and I will not forget my current status." She sighed. "Now that things have calmed down, I believe it would be appropriate for me to leave your home. It might cause more rumors to spread if I am to stay here longer."

She was right…She had only moved into the Kazekage home for her protection. Now it appeared to be unneeded. If she were to stay any longer it could hamper her dignity as a princess.

"Agreed…" He didn't want to cause any more complications as necessary. Yet, as he stated, she had to be treated as a royal from another land…She was still a guest here until she took her wedding vows.

"I will arrange for you to stay in the guest wing. It would be more appropriate considering the situation." He decided that would be the best option. The guest wing of the Kazekage manor was for officials who entered Suna. This wing generally housed Kages or Elders from other nations when they came to Suna for official business. It was only proper that the Crystal princess be given such quarters.

Selene nodded. "Thank you, Gaara." A smile graced her face. "I…would like for you to meet someone…I met her in the market…it is another Celestial Guardian."

Another one? Good grief were all of these guardians going to show up? Not that Gaara minded it was just odd that all of a sudden these guardians were sprouting up like weeds. First Tenno then Makoto (formerly known as Saiyu), now another? How many more were in Suna? There was no telling.

He followed Selene out back where a small garden was situated. Tenno was seen speaking with an elegant woman…Rather it looked more like flirting than talking. Gaara had a sense of dread as he gazed at the unknown woman.

He knew that woman…

"Michiru…" Ninja and lady stopped their conversation as Selene and Gaara approached. "I would like you to meet Gaara…He is my Endymion."

Michiru had a sad smile upon her face, for she too recognized Gaara. "Lord Kazekage…"

Gaara frowned. "Lady Mizu." Aw hell…It was none other than Lady Mizu, Lord Mizu's runaway bride. A carrier bird had been sent about a month ago from the Land of Water, speaking about the lord's runaway wife. She had disappeared suddenly and reports had stated she was in Suna somewhere.

If there was one thing Gaara hated…It was surprises. He hated them because his whole life had been nothing but one bad surprise after another. This was no different.

Lady Mizu NEEDED to return to the Land of Water…NOW.

Selene stared at Michiru with confusion in her eyes. "You…have a title?"

The sea-green haired woman nodded. "Yes…I am married to Lord Mizu of the Land of Water."

Haruka suddenly ceased up at Michiru's words, a frown fell upon her face. Gaara immediately became the Kazekage then, his tense eyes staring down Haruka.

"Tenno…Escort Lady Mizu back inside." It was an order. "See that she does not run off."

Haruka could not deny an order from her Kazekage. She was ridged as she took Michiru back into the Kazekage manor.

"Gaara what is going on?" Selene knew something was wrong. Gaara had to be careful in his explanation otherwise she might take the situation wrongly.

"Lady Mizu ran away from her husband two months ago." Gaara told the princess. "He has traced her steps here to Suna. I have to send her back."

He saw those blue eyes widen then the sadness sunk in. It broke his heart to know he had caused this sadness to fall in her eyes but what could he do? This had the potential to become a political nightmare not only for him but his people as well. No matter what his people came first and he knew Selene understood that.

"Oh…I see…" Selene sighed. "It…does not seem right though…Why would Michiru run away from her Endymion?"

He forgot that Selene still saw the world through crystal customs. To her, it was unreasonable for someone to run away from their loved one. However if Gaara remembered, Lord Mizu's marriage had been political in nature. There had been no love to begin with.

"You must remember, Selene. Things run far differently out here than behind your safe walls." He explained it as best as he could. Sometimes he had to imagine he was speaking to an innocent child who didn't understand the complexities of adulthood. Just seeing Selene's confusion made him wonder if her people really needed to be let out of their walls to begin with.

"Yes…It appears that I am reminded of that again." She stared at Gaara, their eyes met. "But…I cannot help but wonder if she is happy…"

He wanted to comfort her but couldn't. Gaara needed to have space between them right now, because at the moment he was not Gaara of the sand but the Kazekage and he had to act as such.

"Happiness is an afterthought to those of high status out here, Selene." He told her. "Those that find it, never wish to let it go…because they know it is rare to find when you have a title to your name." With that he turned away from her, headed inside. "I am sorry, Selene…But I cannot permit you to have Lady Mizu's companionship."

Selene watched her husband-to-be enter the manor, his words hitting her hard. She understood his reasonings completely but her heart just couldn't let it go. Michiru ran away because she was unhappy and that broke Selene's heart greatly. It hurt more so than when Gaara denied her affections…This feeling had to be the deep connection Neo-Queen Serenity had with the Celestial Guardians. To see them unhappy was unacceptable to Selene. She needed to do something.

Makoto came by, stating Gaara told her to come out here for some reason. Selene knew Gaara wanted her to comfort Selene since he was unable to. Selene told the Jupiter Guardian the problem and she responded with a hug.

"I'm sorry, Selene…" She told her. "It must hurt…"

"I want to fix this." Selene pulled away from her friend. "Michiru needs to be free."

"Yeah…but…how?"

Selene had a thought…It might cause some back lash but she just has this urge to save Michiru AND Haruka's happiness. She was sure those two were supposed to be inseparable.

In order to save Michiru's happiness, Selene had to think like a noble outside the Crystal Land's walls. She need to get to the Land of Water quickly…she only hoped a teleportation ring was activated there…Naiyu would know.

"Selene…I know that look." Makoto frowned. "What are you planning?"

"Makoto…do you remember in the Tsubasa Chronicles…When the Dimensional Witch told Syaroan that as payment for her help, Sakura would never remember him or the bond he shared with the desert princess?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah…He went anyway…" She frowned. "He sacrificed their relationship to save her life."

"No matter the consequence, always do what is right for the people you care about, even if the price is far greater than the good needed to be done." Selene recited the moral of the Chronicles, as any of Crystal would. It was a mantra of sorts, one anyone born in her lands knew well. Blue eyes connected with green ones. "I may have only met Lady Mizu but I feel as though I've known her for lifetimes…" She shook her head. "I just cannot sit by and let her be miserable."

Makoto gave a smile. "You know…you were always like that…wanting to help everyone reach happiness…even if you have to sacrifice something to do it." She grinned. "That's why we Sailor Senshi are so protective of you! You're too darn good for your own good!" She gave a sigh. "So…what do you plan to do, Selene?"

"I need to talk to Naiyu first…I don't think the transportation jutsu has been perfected yet though…But it's the only way I know to get to the Land of Water quickly."

Makoto blinked. "Well…why don't you just use the Sailor Transport?" Selene looked at her. "Me and Haruka should have enough power to activate it if you use the crystal. It's just getting Haruka to go along with it…She's pretty aggressive sometimes, especially when it comes to your safety and wellbeing. And don't get me started on the Kazekage…I'm sure he'll lock you up somewhere if he finds out you plan to leave."

A sigh then a smile from the princess. "Then…he does not have to know…"

"Selene…What exactly ARE you planning to do when you get to the Land of Water?" A curious and worried Makoto stared at the Crystal Land princess.

Selene allowed some of her royal breeding to show.

"Merely…suggest a proposal…One I am sure Lord Mizu would like better than his…current situation. After all…A princess would be a far better wife than a simple noblewoman, wouldn't you agree?"

Next Time: The Proposal


	25. The Proposal

It's been a while since I've updated, sorry guys! I just had the hardest time trying to figure out how to proceed. This chapter, so far, is the hardest one I've had to write. I almost cried through half of it! It's still a bit rough but I like how it's going. I thought it would be interesting for Michiru and Selene to have a conversation about Selene's decision and it turned out rather well. Still hurts though, so be warned!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters and settings belong to me!

Chapter 24: The Proposal

Michiru had greatly enjoyed her time out of her prison made of gold in the land of Mist, especially since she was able to meet the lady in the white…Princess Selene was such a wonderful person. The short time she spend with the princess she would cherish in her heart forever.

She calmly followed her escort to the Land of Water, not once thinking of running away. Her desire to meet Selene had been completed anyway, what more was there to do? Upon arriving in the Land of Water, Michiru was promptly escorted back to her husband's manor, the gates to the property signifying her end to freedom. She walked down long corridors to the receiving room, where her husband sat upon his small dias, waiting for her with his smug look upon his bastard face. Michiru knew very well the man did not love her, rather he loved her power. Having the ability to see visions through a mirror was quite an amazing feat to be sure. Any lord would do anything to grab such power for himself.

"My runaway bride, at last you have returned." He stood and as he walked down the steps, a servant came back and handed him a scroll. "You are just in time…" He handed Michiru the scroll.

Instantly Lady Michiru knew something was up.

"Why the suspicion?" He gave a slick smile. "I am giving you want you most wanted…Your freedom…"

She balked at his words. "What…Whatever do you mean, my lord?"

"A new development has arrived…One that will bring greater power to me than you…Thus, I have annulled our marriage. Do not worry, your family will still retain their honor."

Annulled? Seriously? After all the trouble he went through to get her hand? Her power? Why would he suddenly kick her out like leftover scraps for the dogs?

He flicked his wrist. "Get her out of here." The nearby guards grabbed Michiru.

"Wait."

She froze at the familiar voice and form that walked in. She was dressed in the same outfit Michiru had first seen her in and Michiru knew now why Lord Mizu was dismissing her.

"Princess Selene…" Lord Mizu walked up to the Crystal princess, kissed her hand. "I am sorry you had to bear witness to this…"

"Lord Mizu, you are kind and sincere." Selene knew how to work proper etiquette. "However, I will need some guidance as to how I am to be your wife…I am unknown to the ways of your lands." She smiled at Michiru. "Who better to guide me than one who has held the position before?"

A raised eyebrow. "You wish for my ex-wife to be your lady in waiting?" He did not seem to like this and Michiru knew why. She wasn't your typical Mist wife. "Perhaps another…More appropriate woman would be best, Princess…"

Michiru put on a smile.

"You are indeed most wise, Lord Mizu…" She stated. "A marriage with the princess of Crystal will indeed bring our lands good fortune, as the mirror has shown me." She saw his confusion and she chose her next words carefully. "Why do you think I journeyed to Suna in the first place, my lord? It was not to run away, but to find your true bride." She gave a bow. "I would be honored to teach the princess our ways."

The lord of the land contemplated Michiru's words.

"Very well…"

The rooms Michiru once called her prison now had a new mistress to greet them. Not once did Selene waiver, even when Lord Mizu decreed the wedding to happen as soon as possible. Michiru surmised he was not taking any chances, not when he would be close to a throne.

There was no need for guards because Selene would not leave yet again Lord Mizu was always careful of his prized possessions. Two guards stood outside the new lady's room, preventing anyone from entering or leaving.

Finally alone with her new lady, Michiru asked the question that bugged her the moment all of this happened.

"Why?" It came with a bundle of irrational confusion and worry. "Why do this for a complete stranger?" Somehow Michiru believed that wasn't so…They were not strangers…Not people who just met recently. It felt as though she knew Selene longer than she had known her parents.

Selene regarded Michiru with calm eyes. Though she was but twenty years of age, the Crystal Princess seemed to have lifetimes of wisdom hidden behind her pools of light blue.

"I just cannot allow a friend to be without happiness." She said. "It is confusion, I know, but we of Crystal believe everyone deserves to be happy. No matter their rankings."

There was another question handing in Michiru's mind.

"How did you get here so fast?" She was sure the teleportation jutsu was still in development here. There was no possible way Selene could have gotten here before her.

The princess simply continued to smile. "All that should matter is that you are free to love whomever you desire."

This was wrong, completely and utterly wrong. Selene was putting up a good front but Michiru knew her heart belonged in Suna with the Kazekage. This princess from a foreign land was sacrificing her heart, her love, for someone she just met.

Wait a minute.

"Does he know you are here? What you have done?"

That made Selene sigh. "If he does or doesn't, this is still my decision." She looked into the mirror upon the dresser. "He was right…I cannot let go of who I am so easily. I cannot let the outside world break my Crystal resolve. If sacrificing my happiness would save a friend, a dear one at that, then I would give it wholeheartedly."

Michiru watched a crack in Selene's calm form reveal itself as a tear falling from her eyes. Like the gentle woman she was, Michiru approached and brush the tear away with her finger.

"Then might I give a proposal to you…" Her decision made, she hugged the woman. "Let me protect what is left of your heart…As payment for my freedom."

Selene placed a hand upon Michiru's arm. "Thank you…"

Michiru smiled.

"No, dear one…Thank you…"

Next Time: For the People, Not for Love


	26. For the People, Not for Love

I couldn't let you guys down like that! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters and settings belong to me!

Chapter 25: For the People, Not for Love

So this is what betrayal felt like…Not like Gaara hadn't been betrayed before but this just felt worse.

Selene had gone…Left without him knowing…To do something completely and utterly stupid.

Giving herself away like a damn martyr, just to save some woman's happiness.

He couldn't fault her for her actions because he knew she was doing what she thought to be right. However, what hurt was the fact she didn't even consider his feelings. She hadn't done this for him or his people, she had done this for some stupid woman she met not but a few hours ago.

It made him think if she really did love him or if she was just playing the nobility game as all do outside the Crystal walls. However, he knew Selene was not like that…She just appeared to love this woman more than him, more than his people…That's why hurt so much.

"This is all my fault…" Makoto was passed grieving. "I shouldn't have told her how to get there…" She shook her head. "I didn't think she would—" She paused. "No…I should've known she would do something like this…"

It had been Makoto who came rushing into his office, in complete distress, stating Selene had gone to sacrifice herself for Lady Mizu's freedom.

"Well…This sucks…" Kankurou huffed. "What're we gonna do?"

"She has made her decision." Gaara became the Kazekage then. "There is nothing to be done."

"That's crap and you know it!" Makoto shouted angrily. "We need to go save her!"

Kankurou sighed. "Save her from what? She did this on her own." He frowned. "I'm kinda pissed about it myself."

"You don't understand at all!" Makoto sighed. "Usagi, I mean, Selene…She's doing this to save a friend!" Her eyes went distant with a hint of sadness in them. "She was always like that…risking her life for her friends and family…Whenever she saw someone in trouble or unhappy, she did whatever she could to help them, even if it meant dying for them." Tears formed in her eyes. "She's risked her life more times than I can count. She just too pure and innocent for anyone to comprehend…That's her power…the power of purity. It's what makes her a wonderful ruler…"

Kankurou paused. "You know…it…kind of reminds me…" He looked at Gaara. "You don't think he would do something—"

"That's a very stupid assumption, Kankurou." Gaara closed his eyes, thinking. "You know very well he would do something similar, has done if you remember correctly."

Kankurou smiled and chuckled. "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

There was a knock at the door; a messenger walked in with a scroll.

"Sorry Lord Kazekage, but I have an urgent message from Water Country." He placed the scroll upon Gaara's desk then quickly disappeared.

Frowning Gaara opened the message.

"It's an invitation…to Lord Mizu's wedding."

Kankurou sighed. "Man, now this really sucks…"

"No it doesn't…" Makoto looked at the two brothers. "Don't you get it? Most likely Lord Mizu thinks he's going to get a way to the throne…From what Michiru told us about her husband, he's not the nicest of guys…" She frowned. "What do you think he's going to do when he finds out he's not going to get the power he wants?"

"Not to mention that the Land of Crystal won't be too happy when they find out their princess is being forced into a marriage…" Haruka finally spoke up. She had been silent the whole time. "From what I have observed, Lord Kazekage…Once the White Ninja discover hime-sama is being forced into this, it will not be a pleasant time in the Land of Mist. They are quite protective of her and her happiness."

"And it looks like Lord Mizu doesn't give a crap that he's possibly risking his people's lives…" Kankurou huffed. "Wouldn't put it past him…I mean why the hell would he care if he thinks he's getting a throne out of this?"

Gaara listened to everyone's views, wondering what he should do. He couldn't deny the fact that the invitation was a slap in the face. Lord Mizu wanted Gaara to be there to watch the wedding…He wanted Gaara to watch him take his loved one away.

"Lord Kazekage." Makoto stood right in front of his desk, her hands firmly planted onto the wood. Her green eyes were glaring right at him. "I don't doubt you're hurting and I understand your position. You don't want to save her, or rather you can't…That's fine…But remember this, Lord Kazekage…She's from a different land than you…She doesn't understand your complexities…And it WAS you who told her to not give up her roots just yet. She is doing what Syaroan would do…What any person from the Land of Crystal would do."

Haruka added something more. "But she doesn't understand that if this wedding takes place…It could mean war."

Makoto was right, so was Haruka. The White Ninja would not stand for this wedding, neither would the Crystal Land's royal family. Gaara could only imagine what could happen if this impromptu wedding was going to happen. Obviously Lord Mizu either didn't care or didn't know the danger he was putting his people and everyone else in.

It all came to one conclusion…Lord Mizu loved power more than he loved his people. Gaara could not stand by and allow this to happen. Didn't Selene not understand what she has done? She could be risking the lives of millions just for one freaking person! Then again, Gaara remembered a time when Naruto had basically done the exact same thing for his friend, Sasuke…It was honest proof that Selene and Naruto truly were related…They were both idiots when it came to self-sacrifice. Gaara supposed he could understand now why everyone was so protective of Selene. Still though, that didn't mean he could forgive her for breaking his heart.

He decided he wouldn't do this for her, rather he would do this for his people. This could affect their peace and he would not let anyone disrupt that.

"I cannot deny an invitation from a lord of another land." Gaara stated. "Most likely the other Kages and other nobles have been invited as well." Lord Mizu always did like to flaunt his power...As much as possible.

Kankurou grinned. "So…Are we gonna go crash a wedding?"

Gaara looked at him. "We leave immediately."

Next Time: Wedding Crasher


	27. Wedding Crasher

Did you ever have those chapters that you just wrote then rewrote THOUSANDS of times? Well this was one of those for me! Arg! That's okay though, after this one it gets interesting! :D

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators! All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 26: Wedding Crasher

Lord Mizu had pulled out all the stops for his wedding with the Crystal Princess. The wealth of the Land of Water was in full display that day. He invited every lord and lady in every nation. He certainly spared no expense and for good reason…He was marrying into royalty with the possibility of becoming an Emperor, or so he believed.

Everything was peaceful for the moment, yet Gaara could see the malice behind each White Ninja mask. Clearly they were displeased with these events and were holding themselves back, probably under Ampris' orders. Yet, there was no telling how long such an order would hold.

Something was going on, Gaara could feel it in the air. There was no way the Crystal Lands would stand for this quick wedding yet it seemed they were going along with it, begrudgingly at best. Perhaps they were comparing the situation to that…Tsubasa tale they loved so well like Makoto had back in Suna. They still didn't look happy though and he was sure happiness was important to the people of Crystal.

"So you think something's up too huh?" Naruto approached. All of the Kages had been invited to this wacky wedding, something unheard of. Lord Mizu wanted everyone to witness his so called "trip to ultimate power".

"The reaction is confusing…" Gaara regarded his longtime friend cooly so as not to raise any suspicion. He could only guess that the other kages were the only ones who could feel the odd atmosphere for they too were on high alert. Mizu Kage was missing though, probably preparing for the ceremony.

"No kidding…" Naruto eyed him. "I figured I'd be at your wedding, not at this circus…" Gaara didn't say anything about that and Naruto knew why. "She didn't do this to hurt you, Gaara…You know that right?"

"Yes, I know." He stated. "She is just like you, Naruto…She will sacrifice herself for a friend if needed."

"Ah…So all this is for a friend eh?" Naruto chuckled. "Well I guess it runs in the old Uzamaki blood!" He could tell there was still something bothering Gaara. "So, if you know it's like that…why are you so…I don't know…crestfallen?"

Gaara was silent for a long moment. "Naruto…What would you do, if your wife left you for another?"

A blink from the Kyuubi container. "Seriously? Hinata would never do that!" He grinned. "Oh I get it now…You're jealous!" He slapped a hand on Gaara's back and he got a glare for it. "Hey! I'm just stating a fact! If it ain't jealousy then what?" He knew Gaara learned a lot about love but this was new territory for him. Sure Gaara understood the love for family and friends, but for a significant other? That was vastly different.

Naruto frowned. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. "From one friend to another, no titles involved, tell me what you really want to do, right now. None of this bull crap stuff…Tell me what Gaara Sobaku really wants to do other than stand here and act like nothing's wrong."

It took Gaara a moment to ponder Naruto's thoughts. The guy was trying to be helpful, like a friend should.

The leader of the Suna ninja crossed his arms to prevent anyone from seeing his fists tightening.

"I want to kill someone."

A look of concern suddenly washed over Naruto's face. "Don't tell me you're that mad at her…" Even now Gaara's anger was legendary. If he was hurt or if any of his people were hurt, he would go on a killing spree; Naruto was sure of it. That's why no one would dare attack Suna and that was also why he was such a damn good Kazekage.

"No…" Came the short reply. "Not her."

The room became silent as trumpets blazed and Lord Mizu made his appearance. Naruto watched Gaara closely, saw the man's normal stoic gaze turn sour, turn as it once had during the Chunnin Exams those many years ago.

A moment and Naruto understood completely. Mimicking his friend, he crossed his arms. The same malice appeared upon his face as well.

"You and I both, my friend…You and I both." Naruto looked around. "There's one thing that's bugging me…I think you're wondering the same thing…"

Silence became Gaara's reply this time because there really wasn't much to be said about it. Naruto was right again…For this to be such an…important wedding, there was no sign of the future Crystal Kage nor any other high official from the Crystal Lands. Sure there were a few White Ninja around but Ampris was missing. That wasn't a good sign.

Lord Mizu was decked out in his best clothing, an arrogant smirk upon his face. He was loving the attention, as he always did. His speech was long winded, though half of the room barely listened to it. The only ones interested were the nobles of the Land of Water for they believed this marriage would bring their lands tons of honor and prestige. Nobody was the wiser.

What they didn't know and what the Kages understood, was that this so called crap of a wedding would bring nothing….Nothing but the Crystal Land's hatred for the Land of Water.

"Such a divine time for a wedding!" A nearby lady giggled behind her fan to her friend.

"I'll say…and to have your honeymoon under a full moon? Sheer perfection!" The woman beside her giggled back.

Naruto watched Gaara's form turn ridged. The ceremony WAS being held at night, under a full moon. A sudden thought occurred to Gaara…Didn't Mizu Kage tell Lord Mizu what happens during the full moon?

"Gaara…" Naruto was troubled as well. Gaara noticed the other Kages suddenly tense up. They were the only outsiders here that knew about the White Moon and its effect on Selene. How would that come into play? Did Ampris plan this to happen?

Once Lord Mizu finished his speech, Mizu Kage and Ampris walked in to officiate. However, they were about to begin when a servant rushed in out of breath.

"She's gone! Princess Selene is gone!"

Lord Mizu frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She was taken!" The servant shouted. "One moment we were preparing her for the ceremony, the next there was smoke and she was gone!" The servants next words brought chills down Gaara's spine.

"It was a ninja from Suna! Suna has kidnapped the princess!"

Next Time: Return


	28. Return

Got nothing to say except for ENJOY! (Because I sure did! WHEE!)

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 27: Return

She was crazy…Absolutely crazy.

When Haruka heard Selene had gone to save Lady Michiru, Haruka should have been livid but she was more worried than anything else. She had this odd sense to rush to the Land of Water, grab the princess AND Lady Michiru and run away. Why the hell did they affect her so much!?

It must be that name Selene had once called her. What was it again? Sailor Uranus…That name seemed to resonate through Haruka straight to her heart. It caused her heart to beat wildly, strongly, with a sense of deep protection that was stronger than her love for her nation. Haruku first believed it was because Selene was marrying the Kazekage that she felt so protective of the princess, now she had no idea what to think. The feeling got so strong that she just couldn't stop herself from doing what she was doing now…

Kidnapping a princess on the night of her wedding.

It had been simple at best. Makoto had gone with the Kazekage to be with Selene; Selene was after all her princess and she wasn't about to miss the wedding. As a Suna ninja, Haruka had been ordered to stay in the land of Wind but she just couldn't stay. Something much greater than the Kazekage's command was guiding her out the gates and towards the Land of Water. In a mad rush she hadn't stopped for days or nights until she reached the village in which the ceremony was being held, the hidden village of Mist. She had barely made it to the manor an hour before the ceremony; her instincts kicking in, she quickly located the bridal suite. Makoto and Lady Michiru were there, getting Selene ready for the ceremony with a servant of Lord Mizu. Haruka didn't have the heart to hurt them thus she threw a smoke bomb and using it as cover stole Princess Selene from her very own bridal suite.

Why the HELL did she do that!?

The full moon was bright that night, brighter than Haruka ever thought it could be. She felt as though it were guiding her through the darkness. Selene hadn't spoken a word since the kidnapping, probably because the Moon's pull was affecting her at the moment. That was fine with Haruka because she didn't want to talk right now.

She took to the rooftops, the quickest way to get as far away as possible. However Haruka knew she couldn't keep this up, not with the precious cargo in her hands. Deep in thought, she had wished she could take Lady Michiru away as well but the pull to save Selene was still far greater than anything.

Haruka managed to reach the gates but she knew there would be people there waiting for her. Fine, she was itching to fight someone, anyone for that matter.

"Sailor Uranus…" Selene's gentle voice brought Haruka out of her musings. "Stop…Put me down."

As if being commanded by the Lord Hokage herself, Haruka found herself coming to a complete halt a block away from the Mist gates. She set the princess on her feet, those pools of blues staring right at her.

Selene was smiling.

"I knew you would come to save me…"

That threw Haruka off balance. Selene knew Haruka would come for her!?

"You were always like that…and always will be…" Her eyes went to the moon high in the sky. "I wish…I wish we all could be happy…But this world will not allow it…"

The Suna ninja didn't like where this was going. Was Selene going to go back and marry that idiot of a lord?

"You need to stop this, right now."

Why had those words come out of her mouth? That wasn't what she wanted to say. Did she really want to say anything in the first place? For the first time since all these strange occurrences began, Haruka decided to let them happen. Whatever words that wanted to come out, she would let them.

"You belong with him…With the Kazekage."

She saw the tears developing in Selene's eyes. That hit a nerve.

"I know…But…Michiru…Sailor Neptune…" Selene covered her eyes as the tears fell. "I just…want her to be happy…I want all of you to be happy…"

Believing Selene's words came from the Moon, Haruka decided to ignore them. She wasn't herself when the Full Moon came. All the more reason why she shouldn't marry Lord Mizu, not when she wasn't in her right state of mind.

"Princess…" Forgetting her manners, Haruka gently pulled away Selene's hands, dried her eyes. "Seeing you happy makes us all happy. That is all that matters to—" She stopped herself. What was she doing? She shouldn't be doing this really. She was going against her land, her kage…all for this princess! Why?

She stared into Selene's eyes and knew the answer instantly, well…her heart knew it anyway. This princess was unlike anyone anywhere. She was pure of thought, of heart, and of spirit.

Who wouldn't want to protect such beauty from the horrible world? Who wouldn't want to see such a person's happiness?

Haruka was at a crossroads now, at least it felt like it to her. She knew that if she returned to Suna she would be imprisoned for going against the Kazekage then be charged for kidnapping in the land of Mist. She couldn't protect her precious people behind bars. Selene…the princess in front of her…surely was one of those people. Now, only one more question remained…Was Haruka willing to give everything up for this princess of another land? This one she just met not but a few months ago?

Without a doubt in her heart and mind, Haruka reached for her ninja headband, the very object that signified her status in the world. She stared at it hard before giving it a good toss. The discarded headband rose towards the buildings, disappearing into the night.

Yes…She would give it all up…Including her live if necessary…for Selene.

"Haruka…No…Please…" Selene's family symbol was glowing gently under the moon. It was a good thing her wings had been sealed, otherwise there would be more trouble than Haruka believe she could deal with right now.

"Princess...The moment I saw you for the first time…I knew my path in life was going in the wrong direction." Haruka chuckled. "Guess it didn't hit me until now…I just feel that…I don't need a home, or a family…" She smiled at Selene. "I just…need you…" She took Selene's hand, and like a knight from long ago, took a knee in her presence. "Princess…Let me protect your happiness…" Then she kissed the top of Selene's hand, completing the vow under the light of the full Moon.

That's when it happened…

Haruka couldn't explain it, but it felt like her entire body was pulsing with something...A beating of sorts…Something that should be foreign to her but it was oh so familiar. It got so loud that she couldn't hear Makoto's shout or notice that she and Selene had been found by those looking for them. Haruka tore herself away from Selene, her hands going to her ears. The sound, the sound was getting to be unbearable! Faster and faster the beat became, her entire body was convulsing! Was she about to die!?

_Look towards the glow of our ancient home…And awaken…_

There was a voice calling her behind the beating pulses. Unconsciously, Haruka raised her eyes towards the lone object in the sky, the bright and shining full Moon.

The pulsing suddenly stopped and behind it…came memories…Faster and faster they came, lifetimes she once led…the people she once knew...The battles she lost and won…

_I wish we could be just Haruka and Usagi…_

_I just wanted to protect her once! Once with my own power!_

_The shining moon reminded us of your smile…the person we wished to protect with all our being…You are our hope. _

"Usagi…"

The name rolled off her tongue as though she worshipped the bearer of the name. It practically caused tears to form in her hard warrior eyes.

_There is but one way we can protect her…You know what it must be…What we must do…_

Haruka realized the voice was her inner person…Her inner strength. She had been right all along…She was not destined to protect Suna…Rather her whole being revolved around one person and one person alone.

In the darkness of her mind, she reached for something…Something small that fit in her hand so perfectly. It glowed with an unnatural light…The light of her true home…

Raising the object in the air, Haruka spoke words she hadn't spoken in lifetimes. They felt as natural to her as breathing.

They would help her protect her princess.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

Next Time: Sailor Guardian

Fan girl squeal moment! WHEEE! Got to say, I enjoyed writing this chapter! :D For a brief moment, I got into the mind of Haruka Tennou and boy did it feel good! Of all the Sailor Senshi, I fell as though she is the one who is the strongest in her need to protect her princess. I think I portrayed her inner thoughts perfectly! :D Get ready guys…the game changes NOW!


	29. Sailor Guardian

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 28: Sailor Guardian

While the search for Selene and her kidnapper commenced, Gaara was left with the daunting task of damage control. He had a sneaking suspicion who kidnapped Selene and he was sure it was due to that 'Celestial Guardian' thing. He made a mental reminder to…deal with a certain Suna ninja later. Most of the guest had returned to their hotels for the night, the only ones left in the grand hall were the Kages, Ampris, Lord Mizu, and a few White Ninja.

"This is a vile breach of the peace!" Lord Mizu was furious and for good reason. His future was on the line, at least he believed it to be. "Lord Kazekage, I expected such from you!"

"Now hold on a second…" Naruto had become the voice of reason now; in these times, the goofy guy's voice worked to calm people down on such occasions. "We don't know anything yet. You can't start accusing anyone until the facts are found."

Lord Mizu was not appeased. "Spare me! We all know this happened because Lord Kazekage wanted to marry the princess! Is that not true, Lord Kazekage? That you were to marry the princess?" No one was saying anything about that. "It is a well-known fact the Sobaku line of ninja are power hungry! What would happen if such a person gained control of the White Ninja!?"

Ampris decided to speak her peace on the matter.

"Lord Mizu…This…Turn of events has actually turned in your favor." She frowned. "I was to publicly disapprove of this…wedding during the ceremony…I am sorry, Lord Mizu, but the Emperor will not permit the union you have planned."

That took the lord of the land aback. However, he was the only one that was surprised. The kages expected something to happen.

"Wh…What?"

"I discussed it will MizuKage while we were in the back awaiting our entry." Ampris stated. "Whatever the princess told you, it was under false pretenses. The only one the Emperor approves of is Gaara Sobaku. No one else…He is her Endymion after all…and that is something we of Crystal take quite seriously."

Gaara didn't know whether to be embarrassed or prideful from Ampris' statement. He had a feeling though that since the Land of Crystal wholeheartedly believed Selene was the reincarnation of a famous ruler, only the reincarnation of the king would be permitted. Did this mean they believed that to be him? Prince Apollo DID speak strangely to him during their conversation, something about 'two souls'…

Whatever the reason, it seemed the Crystal lands would accept no one but Gaara to be with their only princess and that made him feel pretty darn good inside.

"But…But Selene came to ME!" Lord Mizu shouted.

"She came to you to save an ancient friend." Ampris glared at him. "To us…that is a form of blackmail, Lord Mizu…And we of Crystal do NOT approve of such dealings."

Ah…So THAT was why the White Ninja were so mad. Their princess had been blackmailed, at least to them. The White Ninja were very honorable…to have someone blackmailed would be considered very dishonorable to them.

"Be thankful this happened, Lord Mizu…" Ampris continue her cold stare. "Because if things continued…I fear you would not be alive to see your honeymoon."

Lord Mizu glared back at her. "Is that a threat?" How dare this…woman threaten him! She had not title yet!

"No, Lord Mizu…" Ampris shook her head. "Merely a suggestion…for even the Crystal Kage herself would not be able to stop the White Ninja from…acting to protect a member of the royal family."

A White Ninja came bursting in, eyes bewildered. She was shouting words in that odd language that the White Ninja sometimes spoke. Word got around that it was called the White Language.

All watched the White Ninja in the room turn rigid. Even Ampris had a look of shock and awe upon her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked the White Ninja at the door who nodded vigorously.

"She comes this way!" The White Ninja gasped.

"What is going on?" MizuKage was the first to ask the question on everyone's minds. The White Ninja were acting as though they had seen a ghost or were expecting one to show up at any moment.

The answer came barreling through the door in the form of a woman. Gaara immediately recognized her as Haruka Tenno, the Suna ninja he once ordered to be Selene's guard while she was in Suna. However, she was certainly not dressed for the role at all…Rather she wore the skimpiest of clothing any in the room had ever seen. A white sailor top that fit like a second skin, a short blue skirt that matched the sailor collar around her neck…Yellow bows were at her back and chest, while white gloves and short heeled boots adorned her arms and feet. A golden v-shaped tiara rested upon her forehead, the blue jewel at its center seemed to match the color of her stern eyes. Her presence caused the White Ninja in the room to take a knee, their heads bowed in deep respect towards the scantily clad woman.

She placed a hand on her hip, a look of complete supremacy about her.

"Party's over. So call off your men before more of them get hurt."

Lord Mizu was the first to respond.

"Who…Who the hell are you!?"

Ampris raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk forming upon her face. "She is from our lands, Lord Mizu…A Celestial Guardian…Guardian Uranus…Or more commonly…Sailor Uranus." She looked towards MizuKage. "I would do as she suggests, MizuKage. The Outer Guardians were said to be very protective of their princess…"

THIS was a Celestial Guardian!? Seriously!? She looked nothing like a warrior!

The woman approached, the White Ninja immobile from their kneeling forms.

"Tomorrow morning we are leaving and never coming back." Sailor Uranus sounded like she ruled the world. "And we are taking Selene and Michiru with us."

"Who…Who do you think you are!? Demanding such things!" Lord Mizu was aghast! How dare this woman…this…harlot come in here and practically demand things!?

Ampris immediately spoke words in the White Language and the White Ninja immediately disappeared to do whatever tasks commanded of them.

"Preparations will be ready, Guardian Uranus." Ampris was giving Sailor Uranus great respect.

"Good."

"Wait a minute!" Lord Mizu had a sudden revelation. "It was you!" He pointed to the harlot of a woman. "YOU kidnapped the princess!"

Sailor Uranus raised an eyebrow. "Kidnapped? I would call it rescued." She gave him a glare. "I don't take kindly to people trying to manipulate Odango Atama. Be glad I promised her I wouldn't harm anyone in this room because if it were up to me…" She raised a fist and all watched the sparks that appeared. The kages knew it to be power…whether it was chakra or not…It was indeed power.

"You, sir…" Sailor Uranus' voice went down an octave. "Would be laying in the same crater your guards are currently napping in."

"Hump…I'm not afraid of some harlot!" Lord Mizu raised his nose. "MizuKage, I demand this woman be arrested! She has disturbed the peace!"

A calm MizuKage looked toward Ampris then at a local ninja.

"Tell everyone to stand down." The ninja was gone in a puff of smoke.

Lord Mizu was shaking in fury and bewilderment. Nobody was listening to him! HIM! The lord of the land!

"This…This is treason!"

"Treason happened when you started this mess in the first place, Lord Mizu." MizuKage stated. "Though I would think some of the burden should be placed upon your princess, Ampris. Her actions could have caused…difficulties."

"Don't go blaming Odanga Atama because you idiots can't get it together." Sailor Uranus spoke up, her tone hinting at anger. She did NOT like the insinuation from Mizukage's words. "She did what she thought was necessary for a person's happiness…That is all that any of you should be worried about, the happiness of your own people. However…The people should not expect you to sacrifice your own happiness for theirs. That is how the Land of Crystal is run. Everyone, be they of royal blood or a mere common child, works for each other's happiness. There is no jealousy or hatred or lust for power…The people and the royals work as one. THAT is true peace." She turned to leave, her voice turning all but deadly.

"Lord Mizu…If I EVER see you come near Selene or Michiru…Make no mistake…I WILL kill you."

Meanwhile, Michiru couldn't help but stare as Selene made her worship to the full moon atop the highest building in the village. After the kidnapping, she felt compelled to follow Makoto after the perpetrator. She had been there when the light surrounded Haruka, the ninja from Suna, and when it went away, a deep sense of recognition plowed Michiru's mind.

_Sailor Uranus._

The name was replaying over and over as she stared bewildered at Haruka's barely dressed form. Makoto wasn't surprised though, for she rushed to get Selene out of the way. She grabbed Michiru's hand and dragged the woman away just as an intense light covered the area.

Now Michiru was here, amazed again at Selene. She was a rare creature to be sure…Graceful and elegant. The mirror had brought Michiru to this princess and now she didn't want to stay away.

"It's hard to look away, ne?" Haruka was suddenly at her side, still dressed in those odd clothes. Haruka gave her a lazy smile. "Tell me something…When you look at her…" She gestured to Selene. "What do you feel?"

Confused, Michiru set her eyes on Selene again who was finishing her dance. She gasped as white wings sprouted from Selene's back.

"What…do I…feel…?" It was hard to explain really. Seeing Selene for the first time in the mirror, she had the urge to go to Suna and meet her. It felt as though Michiru's soul was screaming to be at the side of this unknown, mysterious princess. Her family had always believed in reincarnation, stating it was how the gods granted the very few the chance to start over. When Michiru finally got the chance to see Selene, and the young woman called her "Sailor Neptune", Michiru had known the truth…That her soul recognized Selene…Her soul knew Selene from a previous life.

She remembered the time she spent with Selene, calling her Usagi and giggling like a school girl. It was a deeply magical time. Michiru was sure Selene had once been called Usagi from the previous life. Why though…why did she feel so protective of the princess? Had they been family in the previous life? Lovers? Whatever the reason, Michiru could not stop the deep connection. It was flowing around her like the soft waves upon the shore. She closed her eyes, hearing the sea right now. It surrounded her senses, something that happened when her mind was trying to tell her something.

A hand touched her shoulder, Haruka was smiling at her…her voice in sync with the crashing waves.

"It's our turn to protect her…Michiru…Sailor Neptune…"

The ocean stopped its call. Those words hit the lady hard. They brought tears to her eyes, tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

The worship over, Selene's wings retract into the elegant seal upon her back. Exhausted, Selene began to fall but not into the arms of a nearby White Ninja, rather, it was Lady Michiru that caught her.

The light of the moon was over them, shining brightly. Lady Michiru held the sleeping princess in her arms, a flow of emotions bursting forth. The lady realized her soul was singing.

"Dear one…I promised I would protect your heart…And that is what I will always do."

Makoto watched the light of Neptune surround Lady Michiru. Every awakening was different, always has been, always will. Haruka's senshi powers awakened because of her wanting to protect Selene, Michiru's awakening was happening because she deeply valued Selene's friendship. The light of Neptune gone, Lady Michiru was now replaced by Sailor Neptune…It was a sight that brought the White Ninja guards to their knees.

Two Sailor Senshi had fully awakened themselves. Two had proclaimed what they would protect…Selene's heart and happiness…That was two of the four objects the Inner Senshi were tasked to protect…the heart, the happiness, the spirit, and the love of the Moon Princess. This is what made the inner Guardian's friendship so strong. And though Makoto wanted to awaken like Michiru and Haruka, she knew it wasn't the right time. The Outer Senshi needed their long awaited time with the princess and Makoto was going to let them have it.

However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to stand around and let this mess sort it out! She was going to do her best to help Selene until the other Outers could be awakened.

Maybe then the world would finally have what Usagi once wished it had…True peace.

Next Time: A Princess' Lament


	30. A Princess' Lament

Get ready for another long one guys! Gotta zap up the wrap up before going to the next stage! (Grins)

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All other characters belong to ME!

Chapter 29: A Princess' Lament

The longer she remained outside her walls, the more Selene began to understand how things worked out here. She began to understand the true reason why she, the bearer of the legendary Crystal, was tasked to come out here first before the Crystal Land people.

She needed to prepare the world for their arrival.

As the world stood, her people would not survive out here. They would be manipulated, saddened, and begin the question the true way of peace. Their souls would be tainted by the darkness swarming around everyone outside the Crystal Land's safe walls. She almost fell victim to it herself but no longer.

If Ampris hadn't of shown up before the wedding, Selene would have gone through with it. She realized that was the Crystal Way…You did what you needed for a friend, including sacrificing your own happiness for them. Out here that was a dangerous concept for people could use it to their advantage, as Lord Mizu had tried to do. Sure he did not know of Selene's ancient friendship with Lady Michiru but she was certain now he knew at least something.

Still though, despite the chaos Selene had created, unintentionally of course, something amazing came from it. Two Outer Guardians had awakened their ancient powers, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. It had been the first time anyone had seen one of the eight guardians for a very long time. At first the White Ninja treated the two as though they were royalty themselves (which, according to the ancient texts, they actually were) now they were celebrities. It took Ampris to get most of the White Ninja back to their senses yet who could blame them? Two ancient warriors the White Ninja way were based on were right in front of them! What White Ninja wouldn't want to hang onto every spoken word? Selene imagined the younger ones bulldozing Uranus and Neptune over, wanting their autographs and to just be close to them.

There was skepticism of course from the residence who knew not the Crystal Land's heritage. To them, warriors were not beautiful women dressed in very short skirts and heels. However, the very large crater Uranus created while defending her princess erased any doubts as to their true power. The Land of Water would not be a place Selene would step in again, she was sure Uranus would see to that. Haruka was very protective of Selene, while Michiru was gentler in nature. Selene wondered if and when Makoto would awaken. She didn't seem in a hurry to do such. At least her friends were happy, that's all Selene cared about.

Now, on to another matter, one Selene was quite scared to confront…Gaara. He had to be steaming mad at her, for she just up and walked away from him and his people and for what? A woman she just met? He was still Selene's Endymion, which meant she still cared for him. The question was did he still care for her? Would he shun her away or greet her with open arms? If this were the Crystal Lands, he would forgive anything she did for love was far more important than bitterness. However, this was not the Crystal Lands…This was the outside world.

Haruka had made the executive decision for them to return to Suna, which worried Selene. If they went back, Haruka would surely be imprisoned for defying her Kage's orders. She could even been banished for throwing away her ninja code as she did that moon lit night. The Uranus warrior knew her princess was deeply worried. She had given Selene a smile.

"It's alright, Odanga Atama. I cannot do my job correctly when there is a price hanging over my head."

That was why they were in Suna once again, though this time Selene didn't feel it was appropriate to live in the Kazekage manor. That was why she got a hotel room with Michiru and Makoto. Makoto had disappeared the minute they walked into Suna's scaling walls and Haruka had been immediately detained. This left Michiru with Selene. The two hadn't left the hotel since their group had been broken up. Michiru had asked two White Ninja to watch the door to their room, in case anyone tried to come in unannounced.

"How does it feel to be free, Michiru?" Selene had to talk about something, anything, so that her mind could forget the bundle of concerns within her heart.

A smile from the ocean woman. "Wonderful…" Michiru had taken her belongings with her which wasn't much but a few family heirlooms and some clothing. Her family had completely disowned her after the Water Land mess, of which Michiru wasn't at all depressed about. One of the three talismans had come with her as well, the all-seeing mirror. It lay upon the table next to an elegant brush and a comb Michiru had brought with her. Tales of the talismans were also told to Crystal Land children…the mirror, the sword, and the orb...objects of immense power that were carried by three of the Outer Guardians. It gave Selene chills to be in the same room as one of these objects for she knew their true purpose…To awaken the most powerful guardian of all…The scout of Death and Rebirth…

Sailor Saturn.

Michiru picked up on Selene's unease and grabbed the brush; a graceful stretching across her face as she brushed Selene's long blonde hair.

"You know, I've always wanted to do this." Michiru giggled. "You have always had beautiful hair…Not as long as it used to be though…"

Selene smiled, the first one she had since they came back to Suna. "The Neo-Queen had very long hair…I wonder how I handled it so well…"

"Well, I am sure you had several people helping you on the matter." Michiru added. "I've always found it soothing when someone brushed my hair…For a brief moment, my cares were brushed away with each stroke of the hand."

"What will happen to Haruka?" The question hung on Selene's mind.

"I do not know, hon…But I know she will return to you, return to us." She set the brush down. "Souls like ours are bonded for eternity. Nothing on Earth can change that." The scout of the sea reached for the mirror, handed it to Selene. "Besides, she has a pretty princess to look after just like I do."

As Selene stared at herself through the ancient mirror, the image began to blur. Its ancient power was starting to unfurl.

She saw something or rather someone standing on the walls of Suna overlooking the desert nation under the light of the Full Moon. Beside this person was an older Gaara, his hand on the young man's shoulder.

The image made no sense to Selene at all. Who was that young man? Why was Gaara with him? Certainly it was the future but…was Selene apart of it? Was that Gaara's son standing next to him?

A knock caused Selene to advert her gaze from the mirror to the door, the image within the mirror gone the moment the Crystal princess looked away.

"It's me, Makoto."

Selene didn't know why she had held her breath but it left her soon after Makoto's voice was heard. Makoto entered and closing the door behind her she sighed.

"I saw Haruka." She sat down with the other two. "This is getting complicated."

"What do you mean?" Any news about Haruka was better than nothing.

Makoto chuckled. "Well…For one thing…" She looked at Selene. "Gaara is fighting for her."

That was surprising. Gaara was on Haruka's side?

"Kankurou told me there was a meeting with the Elders and it wasn't pretty. They're worried the Crystal Lands will try to take their best ninja, turn them into White Ninja or another guardian. To prevent any more desertion, they wanted to make an example of Haruka." She looked at the two.

"They planned to execute her."

Confusion in Selene's blue eyes. "Execute?" There wasn't such a word in Selene's lands. No one broke laws in the Land of Crystal and if they did, they were brought to the Crystal Palace to speak with the royal family personally.

Michiru's gaze saddened as she placed her hand atop Selene's. "They wished to kill her, Selene."

The words caused Selene to immediately stand. Kill her!? For desertion!? That was ridiculous! White Ninja were simply stripped of their memories, never killed!

"Take it easy!" Makoto gently pulled her back down. "Gaara told them it was unwise to do that. He saw how much the White Ninja respected Haruka. What would happen if Suna was responsible for killing off a well-respected warrior of the Crystal Lands?"

"The White Ninja would level this place to the ground I'm sure." Michiru stated, Makoto nodded.

"Selene, He told them you were blackmailed into marrying Lord Mizu which was true in a sense." Makoto continued. "Haruka was merely doing her duty as a loyal Suna citizen. He suggested something better…that a White Ninja perform the memory erasing jutsu on her. That way Suna's ninja could not be compromised."

It was a good compromise to be sure. Having a Suna ninja perform it wouldn't be as powerful a statement if a White Ninja were to do it. It would symbolize the Crystal Land's duty to fix its mistakes so that all parties are satisfied. It was, afterall, the Crystal Land's princess that caused this mess in the first place.

"Word is already getting around about the incident." Makoto said. "Many of the Suna's residence aren't happy with the Land of Water. They really love you, Selene…Some are even wanting to ban merchants and products from the Land of Water."

That was worrisome for Selene. She did not want nations to fight because of her. Her actions have stirred up so much trouble for Gaara.

"You did what you needed to do, you cannot fault yourself for other people's reactions." Michiru's voice quieted Selene's mind. Neptune had a look of admiration about her as she stared at her charge. "In a way, your actions showed the world the nature of true peace. The world is simply confused…They will understand in time."

"Only someone with a pure heart would have done what you did, Selene." Makoto smiled at the Crystal Princess. "There aren't any people as pure as you out here, and that terrifies and confuses people."

"Then…what should I do to stop the animosity?"

The two senshi chuckled.

"Just be you…That's all." Makoto clapped her hands. "Now, let's get out of this hotel! It's too good of a day to just laze around!"

Their words truly confirmed Selene's suspicions. She needed to pave the way for her people so that they would not be hurt once the gates are opened. She needed to show the world that the Crystal people thought and acted differently.

This was the reason why she ventured out into Suna with Michiru and Makoto. She needed to show the people of Suna that she showed no animosity towards the Land of Water. It wasn't their fault their lord lusted after power. An entire nation shouldn't be blamed for a ruler they did not choose.

The Suna market was bustling as always, the merchants showing off their wares. People would wave at Selene, glad that she had returned to them. Perhaps the people were unsure as she was as to if she was going to marry Gaara or not. That solely depended upon him. At the moment the people were just glad to see the gentle princess again.

Peace did not last long, for there came a crash nearby. A stand had toppled over, spilling vegetables and clay pots all over. The old merchant looked devastated while onlookers passed by. No one wanted to help him. Makoto, and Selene instantly knew what happened. He had to have been from the Land of Water.

Selene knew then that was her moment, her moment to show these people the truth…That anger did not solve anything.

She went to the old man, Michiru and Makoto following her lead. The two women began picking up the vegetables and save what clay pots were not broken. All the while, Selene helped the man to a stool and got him some water.

"You truly are the seed of goodness." The old man told Selene. "Lord Kazekage is lucky to have you here, princess."

Selene smiled. "Thank you." She gave a great sigh. "Though, I seem to be causing him more problems than giving him solutions…So it seems I am not much of a lucky charm."

The old man chuckled. "Your ways are very different than ours…" He paused. "I heard through my family what happened in Water…I am sorry…"

"Then you truly are from that country." She said and he nodded.

"It isn't a bad country…" He grinned. "We've got the best seafood in the world! Ever tried fresh crab stew? Best dish ever if I might say so! Though I suppose if you're staying here, you might not be able to try it though."

"The future is not always straight and narrow." She noticed the small crowd that had gathered. "I might not stay here as initially planned."

"Ah…I see…" The old man patted her hand. "Young one, take my advice…Hope is a rare thing out here…And you are full of it, do not let what happened to us happen to you…Do not lose any of your hope." He stared at the young woman. "You love him a lot don't you? The Kazekage…I can see it in your eyes." He gave one of those smiles only a grandfather could give. "It reminds me of how much I loved my wife before she died." Selene wanted to express her sympathies but he beat her to it. "That was ages ago…She lives through my memories now."

"Memories…" Selene watched as a few residence decided to diverge from the pack and helped Michiru and Makoto repair the stand. Already kindness was slowly winning. "…What I feel for Gaara is beyond comprehension…" She placed a hand upon her heart. "It feels as though I have known him for eons…My feelings for Gaara are the same as what the Neo-Queen of our lands once felt for her husband, King Endymion. Their love spanned at least two past lives…It is a tale that is part of our history, would you like to hear it?"

"Definitely." The old man said. "If your friends don't mind watching my stand once it's repaired."

"They would be glad to." Selene giggled. "I suppose I should start from the beginning then…" She looked up into the cloudless sky, the sun shining brightly overhead.

"It begins hundreds of thousands of years ago, in a time my people know of as the Silver Millennia…A time when fate decided to create a forbidden love…between a Moon Princess and an Earth Prince…"

Next Time: A Kazekage's Love


	31. A Kazekage's Love

I wanted to let everyone know that I am actually using the MANGA version of Sailor Moon. It didn't occur to me until I finished this chapter that I needed to mention that. Why? Because certain events happen differently in the manga than the 1990's show. If you want to compare an anime version, then Sailor Moon Crystal would be more accurate.

Also, I told you guys that I made Selene as a character who would know Gaara loved her based on his actions, not his words. However, I know that no matter what, a person needs SOME form of spoken expression. Hearing kind words from the person you care about is what anyone would want to hear. It doesn't have to be an everyday occurrence, but once in a while it feels good to know that your loved one has enough courage and conviction to express their love for you by verbally speaking it. This chapter, I feel, expresses this perfectly. Honestly, in all the stories I have written, I believe this is the most beautiful chapter I have ever written. So I would suggest getting a tissue box before reading this sucker, because I cried after finishing it.

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All other original characters belong to ME!

Chapter 30: A Kazekage's Love

Gaara was glad the Elders had listened to him. Executing Haruka for her actions would have been something his father would have done. Gaara was NOT his father nor did he ever want to be. He had learned a long time ago that fear did not bring respect. In a way, Haruka had done what he wished he could have done but his position wouldn't allow him to do it.

Good grief, was his insane? He still cared for Selene even after she started all this mess. But, it appeared that she was either too scared to approach him or didn't want to speak to him at all. Gaara figured she was too scared. In her mind, she probably thought he was done…Thought that he felt betrayed by her actions. That was indeed true in the beginning but Gaara slowly realized that he would have done the same if his best friend, Naruto, was in such a situation.

Curiosity began to develop in Gaara. He wanted to know more about these 'Celestial Guardians'. He wanted to know more about Neo-Queen Serenity; how deep IS this…connection between the two? The best way to know would be to ask the source. It would be the perfect way to be-still Selene's fright. They could turn the conversation into what truly needed to be spoken about. Thus, he headed towards the hotel where the girls were staying. One needed to cross the market to get there; Gaara chose to take the back allies to not be seen. He had nearly gotten there when he spotted Selene, Michiru, and Makoto. The three were walking in the market when a nearby stand nearly toppled over, spilling the merchant's wares everywhere. No one of Suna did anything to help him which bothered Gaara to the core. His people were generally good natured…Why did they not help this old man?

It had been the three girls who came to his aid, surprising the populace around them. Using his sand, Gaara went into the alley near the stand, choosing to stay hidden in the alley's shadows. Selene and the old man were sitting nearby while the stand was being dealt with. The two chatted, the old man giving Selene good advice. Had she lost hope? Hope in what? Ever repairing what she and Gaara had? What DID they have exactly? There hadn't been much interaction between them while they were engaged.

She began to tell the old man one of her stories…This one of historical significance because she was retelling it with deep reverence.

A love that spanned two reincarnations…Could such a thing exist? The Crystal Lands deeply believed so. Gaara closed his eyes…He could practically see and hear everything Selene spoke of. The images were so clear that it couldn't just be Selene's story telling skills. He could actually feel the sword stab right through him, the life draining from his very soul. He could hear someone calling to him though it was by another name.

_Endymion! No!_

"Gaara?"

He hated to admit it, but he had jumped. Yes…He…Gaara Sobaku, the current Kazekage of Suna, had dropped his guard so much that someone had snuck up on him. The perpetrator had been his sister-in-law, Anya. She had married Kankurou some years ago and gave him fraternal twins, a boy and a girl.

"Gaara? Are you alright?" He must have looked completely out of character, breathing hard with wide eyes. It took him a moment to compose himself. Thank goodness no one knew he was there but Anya.

"Yes…" He straightened his form, his typical stoic form returning.

"That's good." She chose not to ask anything else and he was thankful for that. The two really hadn't spoken that much since Kankurou's wedding, mostly because Gaara was busy being Kazekage and Anya had to take care of her and Kankurou's children. The last time he had seen her was on that fated day when he and Kankurou were heading to Konoha for the Kage summit…The very same one where Selene had been introduced.

Suna had not been Anya's home country. She had come here to get away from her true country, wanting to start over. There had been a devastating sand storm in which she had saved Gaara from being impaled by a large plank and there started her journey into the Sobaku family. She now looked like a true person of the desert, her once pale skin now a light ebony. She had grown out her deep colored locks which in the sunlight held a green tint to each strand. Her eyes, which upon closer inspection were not red but speckled with red, regarded him cooly.

"You came here to reconcile with Princess Selene, haven't you?" He was not surprised by her words. Anya had a gift of sorts. It had been the main reason why she came to Suna to get away. She was an Oracle…One who could see the past, present, and future of anyone or anything. "And now, you just experienced a memory."

He frowned. "Memory?"

"Of your past life as the first King Endymion." She nodded to where Selene was helping the old man stand. "Her previous life's soul mate."

If Anya saw it, then it had to be true. All of her visions of the future had come true thus far, and she had at one point spoken about past things that only a few people would know. This proved that her gift was indeed real.

"I'm sure it's rather daunting and unbelievable…" She chuckled. "If I were not who I am, I wouldn't believe it myself. Pretty scary stuff isn't it?"

Yeah, it was. Gaara wasn't scared of anything, but this…This was just too creepy even for him. Who wouldn't be worried over having memories that you personally had never been through? It made one think that your mind was playing tricks on you. It sort of reminded Gaara of the Tanuki.

"Gaara…" Anya shook her head. "Normally, past lives are buried forever…Our minds can't take the strain of so many memories. Kind of like a reset of sorts…But yours…" She looked him over. "I see yours did not turn off. It probably takes less of a strain on your mind because you are half of this previous life's soul. Something big must be keeping your soul stuck to past feelings…Feelings that you just cannot let go of."

He crossed his arms, watched with her as Selene, Michiru and Makoto joked with the old man and were thanking the people that helped them repair his stand.

"Could love do that?" He asked honestly.

"Definitely." Anya answered. "Gaara...Through my gift I can sometimes see lines of fate…I can see something between you and Princess Selene…a connection that no force in any plane of existence could break. Your fate is definitely intertwined with Princess Selene, Gaara. How it's intertwined is up to you."

"What do you suggest I do?" This was a problem he was unsure of how to solve.

She touched his arms and closed her eyes; Gaara knew immediately what she was doing…Anya had said before that a physical connection always gave her a better vision.

Her hand was removed a few seconds later, a gentle smile on her face.

"Do what you are learning to do, Gaara…Follow your heart. Everyone, including the people of Suna, will be better off if you do." She gave a light, childish chuckle. "And by the way…A ring would help."

She was out of the alleyway, into the crowded streets of the market.

Gaara watched her go, her words weighing upon his mind. He made a quick decision to go to the hotel and wait for Selene. She and the girls arrived about twenty minutes later, the three shocked at seeing him standing at the doorway to the hotel.

"Makoto, why don't we head inside?" Michiru acted quickly enough, grabbing the brunette and dragging her into the building.

Gaara and Selene were now alone.

This didn't happen often because people were either causing problems or work disrupted them. Would their lives constantly be like this? Anya said their bond couldn't be broken, yet why did it feel as though some higher power was trying to pull them apart? Was this how their past lives felt every day? Through every incarnation?

"Lord Kazekage." Selene pulled up barriers that titles created. "My actions have hurt you and your people, for that I am sorry…" Her eyes were distant. She did not want to look at him. "But…My heart just could not bear the weight of knowing someone was hurting. It was a difficult decision to make, but I felt it was the only thing I could do." Her shoulders were shaking. "I…thought that if I had done something on my own, you and your people would be none the wise, able to live your lives peacefully." Her smile was small, not reaching her eyes. "Your people are important to you…I could not harm their peace or I would have harmed you."

Naruto had told Gaara Selene had not gone to the Land of Water to hurt him and Gaara really did believe that, especially now. She knew his people's safety was far more important and anything in this world, including a future fiancée. Selene felt he would be fine without her, which meant she believed he did not care for her as deeply as she supposedly cared for him.

Gaara hadn't been the one to be betrayed…It was he who had betrayed Selene. Without him knowing it, he had caused Selene pain. They were not as close as most couples were, barely even seeing each other due to work and important duties. Hell the lone time they kissed was that time in the stables which had been at least four months ago!

Gaara knew he wouldn't be as…touchy-feely as Kankurou was with his wife sometimes, or when Naruto hugged his children. Maybe someday...Right now though he needed to do something…To let Selene know he really, truly, did care for her. Perhaps then she would do what he wanted…

Stay with him.

For the second time in his life, he let go of all thought and allowed his heart to take control. It felt good to just let everything go…To let his emotions come to the surface.

In sheer defiance of his character he reached for her. Right there, in the gateway to the hotel where all who passed by could see them, Gaara Sobaku did something no one ever thought he would do.

He took Selene in his arms…and hugged her.

This hadn't been the first time he had this woman in his arms but this go around there was no threat to her life. This was a moment of spontaneous hugging, something unheard of when it concerned Gaara Sobaku.

"Do not think you are worth less than my people…" He closed his eyes, loving the feeling he got when she was in his arms. "I am sorry for making you feel that way."

He had hit a nerve with his words. Selene's hands had gripped his shirt, her body in full shake mode. There were tears flowing from her fragile form onto his shirt. Gaara held her there, where others could see. A few onlookers took a glance but quickly passed by, not wanting to disturb the precious moment.

"You…are not angry?" She asked as her tears slowly subsided.

"At first…I was angry…" He pulled away a bit. The two of them looking at each other. "Until a good friend reminded me of the truth…"

"What was the truth?"

He gripped her chin.

"That I would be an idiot to be angry at you, when I should be angry at myself." He frowned. "Selene...You understand this situation is new to me. I cannot promise much, but I do promise to not make you feel I would be fine without you and that I will try to listen to my heart."

She smiled. "And I promise to not make you choose between your people and me." She placed her hand above his heard. "There is room in there for the both of us, Gaara…Just let your people and I share your heart."

He paused. Now that all had been said and done, what were they to do now? Through it all he had not let her go, a sign that he wanted to keep her as close as possible. Selene still needed something, a symbol…to remind her that Gaara indeed cared for her. He recalled Anya saying something about a ring...She bore a ring band on her left ring finger…It was a sign she was married to Kankurou.

It was a sign of their love for one another.

Gaara took Selene's left hand in his own, his other hand still holding her chin in place.

"This will hurt…Bare the pain for a moment."

Then surprising them both he kissed her.

The kiss muffled Selene's screams as small grains of sand dug into her skin, implanting themselves between her pores. The couple held onto each other fast until the sand did its work. They pulled away, her body shaking from the intense pain she just experienced. He would not let her go and she was thankful for his strength. Never had she felt something so horrible before. Why would Gaara hurt her so badly!?

After calming down, her eyes searched out where the pain came from…her left hand. Resting on her ring finger was a band that did not match her skin. She realized it was a band of sand…HIS sand.

She gazed up at him with shocked eyes, knowing what the ring of sand stood for…Or at least knew by her land's customs.

"Whenever you feel unneeded or unwanted…" He took her left hand. "Look towards your hand. There you will be reminded of where you truly belong. What you truly mean to me."

Another batch of tears came, these of pleasant feelings. Selene hugged him to her, buried her head into his chest.

"I love you, Gaara…My Endymion."

Ignoring the awkwardness he felt, he covered her in his embrace. Again his eyes closed.

"And I love you…Serenity."

Next Time: Birthday Surprises


	32. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tusbasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to me!

Chapter 31: Birthday Surprises

Things became calm for once. Life returned to its semi-normal state in Suna. Gaara returned to his Kage duties, except for one lone difference…He didn't not allow his duties to encompass his entire being. No…This time around he made sure to devote half of his time with the woman he was to marry…Selene.

Dating, courting, whatever you called it, it was new territory to Gaara of the Sand. Even so, he pushed through those awkward moments to where they eventually became second nature to him. Within a month's time he could be seen giving off a light chuckle with Selene, a feat very much celebrated by his brother Kankurou.

Kankurou couldn't believe it had been but half of year since that fated Kage summit in Konoha. White Ninja had become a regular occurrence in Suna and in other lands as well. The noble ninja dressed in white had blended well with the populace. It wouldn't be long before ordinary people from the Crystal Lands would be walking down Suna's streets alongside people of their same status.

As for the Celestial Guardians…They had become instant celebrities to the White Ninja in Suna. Haruka had, with much coercion by Michiru, agreed to actually train some of them and Suna ninja as well. Kankurou had wanted to go to one of those training sessions because he had heard they were quite intense. He had to give a smile…Things were certainly changing for the better.

As for the blossoming couple, they were at the moment enjoying some much needed time together. After returning from Mist, Gaara had kept his eyes on Selene. He was going to make sure she wouldn't leave again. If another… 'Celestial Guardian' was around, Gaara would make sure he would be there to help as best as he could. No more secret dealings and such. EVER.

"Gaara…I have something to tell you…" Selene's gentle voice came to him. He rather enjoyed hearing her voice. It calmed him somehow. "My birthday is drawing near."

Her birthday? Selene had a birthday? Gaara mentally hit himself. He was starting to act like Naruto…Was this what love did to someone? Turn them into an idiot?

"Gaara? Are you alright?"

He brought himself back to reality. "Yes…I am fine…" He frowned. "I am sorry…Birthdays have…not been on my mind since I was very young."

She smiled. "It is alright…" They had a serious conversation a few weeks ago, where Gaara told her of his past. It broke her heart to hear her loved one's horrible upbringing, but she was glad he saw the light. It was all thanks to her uncle, the current Hokage. She would have to thank him someday for saving her loved one from his inner demons.

"I…would like to spend my birthday with my family…"

Gaara stopped himself. His initial reaction was that she was planning on leaving again. Fear of losing her was very hard to calm down but he managed to do it, telling himself that this time around was different. She was in fact telling him she was going away. He reminded himself the true reason she was planning to return to the Crystal Lands…It would be the final birthday she would celebrate with her family for once marriage to Gaara, she would be excommunicated from them.

The mere thought of not seeing her troubled him greatly, yet he knew he needed to let her go for this. It was the right thing to do.

"How long will you be gone?"

"For at least two weeks…" She kissed his cheek. "This time, Gaara…I WILL return to you…I promise."

Promises were a big deal to him and she knew it.

"Then please give your family my best regards." Their eyes locked. "For without them, I would have never been able to meet you, Selene."

A few days later he alongside Makoto and Kankurou bid farewell to Selene. She took with her Haruka and Michiru, the two that were able to teleport her to the Crystal Lands. As the three disappeared in a swirl of dark blue and sea green light, Makoto gave a smile to Gaara.

"You're a very nice guy, Lord Kazekage." She grinned. "Hey…why don't we plan a party here? It'll be a great surprise when she gets back!"

"Not a bad idea!" Kankurou was all for it. "Count me in."

Gaara regarded the two with a silent glance. He turned away from them, his office his destination.

"Do not go overboard."

It was two weeks later when the Crystal Princess returned to a most fabulous celebration. Makoto and Kankurou had wanted the party to be a bit low key but once the populace heard of it, all bets were off. The gentle princess was pleasantly surprised along with the two Celestial Guardians that went with her. The populace had turned it into a typical Suna festival, complete with food, music, and fun.

Gaara should have expected Kankurou to not listen to him. Of course the guy would go all out. At least the people were happy. It gave him great pride in knowing the people of Suna accepted Selene as one of their own. In fact, the festival felt more like a welcome home party than a birthday celebration.

"I'm sorry, Gaara…" Kankurou had come up to him, a bit nervous and a bit exasperated. "It just got way out of hand! Honest Makoto and I didn't want this to happen!" The guy looked like he was expecting a nice little beating from his younger brother. Instead, he got a little praise.

"The people are content." Gaara was at the moment watching Selene dance with a few merry villagers. "That is all that matters."

Kankurou couldn't help but smile.

"Gotcha. Oh yeah...It was short notice, but I managed to get it…When you're ready it's in the stables."

The festivities lasted for quite a while; sunset was beginning to form. Gaara didn't want to spoil the joy upon Selene's face as she practically frolicked with the villagers, but he had a gift to present to her. He hoped she would enjoy it.

Luck was on his side though because it was she who came to him. Her smile was hard to ignore.

"Thank you." Selene shouldn't thank him really. He didn't do any of this. "Makoto and Kankurou told me you planned all this. I am truly honored."

Those little liars…They were giving Gaara all the credit! The Kazekage was unsure if he needed to berate them for lying or thank them for giving him the spotlight in Selene's eyes. He realized then that this was the perfect moment. Gathering his wits about him, he took her hand.

"Come with me. I have something to show you."

The two traveled away from the busy streets towards the stables. Even now Selene loved coming here to see the horses. In fact, it was the place of their first time kissed in Suna.

Entering Gaara took Selene to one lone pen, her breath halting immediately.

A beautiful white mare was staring right at her with its gentle eyes. The princess and the horse had made an instant connection of sorts.

"This mare is yours, Selene." Her love's voice brought Selene's gaze swiftly to him and his sea foam eyes. "You enjoy horses correct? Now you have one of your own."

Like a little girl she squealed, practically bulldozing Gaara over. Her innocent nature was so refreshing. Perhaps that was what initially drew him to her.

"Thank you so much, Gaara!" If her smile before was bright now it was practically beaming. A light blush befell her cheeks. "Would you…Go riding with me?"

He couldn't help but crack a smile. "Tomorrow."

Selene hugged him tighter then. "You are amazing, Gaara." She smiled. "This has been the best birthday ever…." A giggle fell from her. "I will have to make yours just as grand." She took his hand. "To make up for all those times when your birth was hated, not celebrated." She sighed. "Your people are so generous, Gaara…I fear I will have to have another home just to store all of the wonderful gifts they have given me today…"

"They will be your people as well someday, Selene."

"Yes…" She smiled. "And I cannot wait for that day to come."

A lone figure watched the tender moment from afar. She decided now wouldn't be a good time to reveal herself…She had to be patient…The day will come soon enough.

After all this time, it was still a bit hard to approach. Sure in another life she fought alongside her Sailor Senshi sisters, but even then she had felt a great void between her and them. It was not their fault…the void had been there ages ago, when she was first assigned to watch the Gate of Time.

She was used to waiting, after all…Sailor Pluto had nothing but time and patience on her side.

"I had a feeling you couldn't stay away for long, Setsuna."

"Haruka…" She glanced at the Scout of Wind. "In this life, I am Anya now." She closed her eyes. "So…You are to protect her happiness and Michiru her heart. All that is left is the love and the soul." She gave a small smile. "I suppose since we'll be related through marriage, it will be my duty to protect her love."

"What are you talking about?" Haruka asked.

"The four pillars of course. Have Makoto explain them to you." She stared at her fellow scout. "Though I haven't awakened yet, I still retain the ability to see time…It's for this very reason that I know why you have decided to approach me."

Haruka's gaze turned hard.

"Where is it?"

Anya frowned. "Why do you want it so much?" She shook her head. "Now that is a silly question." Sighing she closed her eyes. It was easier to see the strands when she did that. "It's still where you left it though now it's under a mountainous sand dune. You won't be able to get it alone." She stared at her fellow senshi. "You do realize if you do this—"

"Is she here? In Suna?"

Anya knew exactly whom Haruka was asking about. "No." She crossed her arms. "It's ironic really…For her to be reborn into that man's bloodline. I suppose it would be appropriate considering who she is." She began to walk towards Haruka. "I should relieve Kankurou of the children." As she past the Scout of Wind, she gave one more ounce of advice.

"Find your Space Sword, Sailor Uranus…Without it the princess will not be able to do what she was reborn to do."

"Bring True Peace."

Anya looked up at the stars.

"Not in the way we believe she will."

Next Time: The Wind Temple


	33. The Wind Temple

There is a slight spoiler here! If you do not know how Naruto ends, be warned! This is a bit of a wild spoiler because I have decided to add someone special into the mix of everything! :D Sailor Saturn's mantel has been revealed! :D Who shall it be? Read to find out! :D

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters and settings belong to ME!

Chapter 32: The Wind Temple

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Why was he out in the middle of the desert, watching the lone Haruka simply stand on a sand dune in silence?

It all started a few days ago, when the woman approached him. Selene was by his side, curiosity befalling her pretty blue eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but I require your services, Lord Kazekage."

Haruka Tenno had been just some ordinary ninja that had been given an important task to fulfill. Now she was Sailor Uranus, a person who believed she had as much influence as a Kage.

"What is wrong, Haruka?" It was just like Selene to believe a problem needed her attention. Especially when it was a Celestial Guardian who was asking for help.

Haruka's gaze softened instantly.

"Nothing's wrong, princess…I just need to borrow your prince." She touched Selene's head, a rather sad looking expression was on the Sailor Guardian's face for a moment before it quickly faded away. "This time, I promise to return him to you…"

Haruka's words had a hidden meaning to them, Gaara was sure of it. From what he could observe, the Celestial Guardians had obtained memories from their past and present lives. Sailor Uranus' final words had to be a reference to a past life…Probably the original King Endymion? He remembered Makoto stating he had gone outside the walls to battle…and never returned or returned dead. If so, then wouldn't the Outer Guardians seen him? Battled with him?

Gaara decided these thoughts would have to wait for later.

"What do you need from me?" He asked Haruka.

"Something of great importance to me is buried under a mountain of sand." She stated. "I cannot move sand."

What was so important to her to want to ask for his help? Selene was safe…so was Michiru or so he thought. What else could be important to a Sailor Guardian?

He watched Selene suddenly turn pale. She gripped onto Gaara to steady her now shaking legs. He frowned at her sudden change of form.

She knew something…

"Don't you worry, Odango Atama…" Haruka caught Selene's mood change. "I won't disrupt her life, but you must remember this…Now that you are here…It's only a matter of time before ALL of us awaken…" Her gaze was far off in the distance now, a look of nostalgia swept over her completely. "Including those who have too much power to hold alone."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what was going on, but he was certainly going to find out. Going with Haruka might clear some confusion and the many raising questions Gaara had.

Now he was here, in the middle of the desert, outside Suna waiting for some sign from Haruka. He, Haruka, and Michiru had traveled deep in the desert, far off where Suna could be mistaken for a mirage.

"She is listening to the wind, Lord Kazekage." Lady Michiru told him. Why she came on his venture, he was unsure. "She is, after all, the scout of wind." She smiled at the figure standing not but a few clicks away from them. "She is searching for her temple. It was her home, her base of operations sort to speak. She cannot risk damaging such an ancient place using her powers."

Now it became clear as to why Gaara was asked to join this weird team. It would be safer to have him move the sand rather than Haruka use her powers to do so.

Haruka soon opened her eyes and turned to them.

"10 kilometers at least if not more." She said then pointed to a nearby dune. "Over there. Start over there, Lord Kazekage."

He spotted the dune stepped back. "Stand back."

It was easy to move the sand, which to his surprise revealed a structure made out of odd metal-like materials. The sand had preserved the building well for it looked almost brand new with its tall walls and exotic patters. Certainly this large place had not been made in the desert. The symbol etched into the main archway he surmised was the symbol for Sailor Uranus.

As the trio entered, Haruka breathed a deep sigh.

"It feels good to be home again."

The décor inside was nothing like the grandeur outside. It was simple in nature, no extravagant decorations or furniture to be seen, rather there was but a few worn tables and chairs.

"Like the other temples, my followers lived with me." Haruka explained as they traveled deeper into the building. "When the gates were about to close, I ordered them all to return to Crystal."

Now was as good a time as any to bring out the nagging question buried in Gaara's mind.

"Why were the walls built? What happened to have the gates closed off for so long?" It was a good question…Why all this time was the Crystal Lands closed off to everyone?

Haruka stopped walking, Gaara watched her fist clench so hard she was about to draw blood.

"Usagi hated those walls and the gates." Haruka was holding down something. Her anger? Her guilt? "But after the Black Moon attacked, we convinced her to construct them to keep the people safe. Everything was fine until that man appeared…"

Gaara frowned. "You mean the man with the swirling eyes…" Haruka looked at him. "One of your own, the Makoto girl, stated she remembered seeing a man with swirling red and black eyes."

A frown then a nod. "Usagi welcomed everyone into our lands…She was just that type of person, always wanting to be friendly to everyone. However, we Sailor Scouts knew something was strange with him."

Michiru decided to add in at that point.

"Only the Inner Scouts and Usagi would know what really happened…All we know is that we had been called to battle…" She sighed. "We got to the gate and saw the man standing there…he was in a heated battle with the Inner Scouts and when we arrived, we saw Makoto and the others fall…They…never got back up."

"King Endymion decided to intervene but we were against it in the first place. We told him to get behind the walls and close the gate." Haruka huffed. "But he was just as stubborn as Usagi. If he didn't go then she would certainly come out and that wasn't happening."

"In the end…" Michiru went to Haruka, took the woman's hand. "King Endymion saved our lives by sacrificing his own." She wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Usagi cried for days…she had lost her close friends and her husband…That was when she chose to close the gates for good."

Haruka changed then, tearing away from Michiru she continued the trek to the inner alcoves of her once ancient home.

"I'm going forward alone, you two stay here." She was swallowed up by the shadows of the temple.

Michiru gave a sad smile to Gaara. "Haruka has always blamed herself for not protecting Usagi and the people she cared for." She shook her head. "When the gates closed, Haruka decided to stay out here. The rest of us Outer Scouts stayed with Usagi until she took her last breath. Many times I had to stave Usagi from committing suicide…Reminding her of her and King Endymion's child. Poor Small Lady had to grow up quite fast…When we finally put the Neo-Queen to rest, Sailors Pluto, Saturn, and myself left Crystal."

That didn't make any sense. "What about the child?" Wouldn't they stay to protect their queen and king's child?

"Small Lady had her own guardians. They took very good care of her and promised to do so by swearing upon the Neo-Queen's frail form." She gave another smile. "She was beautiful on her coronation day…Just like her mother she became queen in her twenties."

Gaara was quiet sometime after Michiru finished her tale. He was certain an Uchiha was responsible for such a tragedy but how could that be? According to what Selene and others had stated, the Neo-Queen's reign ended centuries ago.

There was more to this than what was spoken. Maybe the way the Crystal Land counted time was different?

"What could seem like centuries to you, seems like mere days to us." He whipped his head to Michiru who was secretly smiling. She knew he was confused. "The Silver Crystal gives us and the people of Crystal long lives, Lord Kazekage…We may have appeared to be young but we had been much older when that man decided to attack our lands."

Gaara stared at her. "How old were you when the gates first closed?"

She gave a wink, giggled. "Now, it isn't nice to ask a lady her age, Lord Kazekage!"

He was about to retort when Haruka returned, this time with a slight smirk on her face…and a bejeweled sword in her hand.

It looked like a sword meant for show not for combat but Gaara had learned to not judge anything by mere appearance. Even he could feel the power radiating from that simple object that didn't look its age. Like the temple, it had been preserved well.

Haruka looked at the sword with great pride. "Feels like it was yesterday when I held this in my hand…"

Michiru smiled. "Now all we need is the Orb…"

Gaara watched the two, a sense of something odd enveloping him. They knew something…

"What is the significance of these objects?" They may be reincarnated warriors from Crystal but something about that sword made Gaara a bit uncomfortable. He got a strange sense of recognition. That the sword and this…Orb thing…weren't merely weapons. Rather they were keys.

Keys to something...No…They were keys for someone…

But who?

"I am sure you remember them or have a small recollection of the three Talismans, Lord Kazekage. Not in this life, but perhaps in another…" Haruka stared at him with something hidden behind her eyes.

That word hit him…Talismans…he had heard that word before!

"We should hurry, I promised Odanga Atama I would return her prince back to her safe arms." Haruka head towards the door. "I do not break my promises…Not ones I make to her." She had to cross paths with Gaara to get to it and as she did, a strong hand gripped her arm. Turning she eyed the culprit, Gaara.

"Why do I have the feeling if I allow you to walk out of here with that sword, the world is going to get much more complicated than it already is?"

Haruka smirked. "Because deep down you know the world needs a little bit of complication right now." She took his hand. "Using only the Talismans…SHE awakens…However, when the Eight Sailor Soldiers add their powers, the Talismans become the keys to a very sacred object…One that will help Selene accomplish her task." She stared at the sword in her hand. "Once Selene drinks from the Holy Grail…I am positive she will become the light of the world once more. But in order to bring it forth…we will need to find the remaining Sailor Soldiers. It will be simple enough once we awaken her."

There was a slight, motherly smile plastered across Michiru's face. "I wonder if she is doing okay…I miss her…"

"Me too…" Haruka chuckled. "I just hope she's old enough…I am NOT doing diaper duty again."

Gaara frowned at the two. "Whom are you speaking of?"

The two looked at him.

"None other than the most powerful of the Sailor Soldiers. The Scout of Death and Rebirth…Sailor Saturn."

Far away in another land…a lone black haired girl suddenly stopped in her strides and looked towards the heavens.

"Sarada? Are you alright?"

The young girl blinked, shaking her head and pushing up her glasses, she rushed to her pink haired mother's side.

"Sorry mom…I just…thought I heard something…"

Next Time: The Scout of Time and Space

Okay, I ran into a SLIGHT miscalculation. In the manga, the three talismans awaken Sailor Saturn, yet in the anime they also create the Holy Grail. I have decided to use BOTH of these in the story. And YES! I have decided to make Sarada Uchiha the bearer of the Sailor Saturn mantel! :D ::Grins:: It was a hard toss up for her, but I think it will be interesting with my choice! Until next time everybody!


	34. The Scout of Time and Space

I had to do some research for this one because I wanted to use a little known village in the Naruto universe. It needed to be on the boarder of Konoha and close to Suna. I chose the Village Hidden in the Rain (hope I did the name right!). This is a very small village and isn't in one of the great five so if I mess up on it, I'm sorry! (if you know about the village, please drop me a line! I tried my best!)

Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME.

Chapter 33: The Scout of Time and Space

Haruka got some stares as she walked around with the bejeweled sword at her hip. Even in plain clothing the sword was ever present. White Ninja were the most who gazed at her, some with sheer awe, and others with a knowing look. They all knew what that sword represented...the beginning of the Return.

Ever since Michiru's awakening, whispers of the Return could be heard coming from every White Ninja in Suna. Most likely White Ninja in other lands were saying the same thing and spreading concern along with it. Instead of Naruto, the duty of inspiring calm befell onto Gaara's shoulders now because his lands contained the Returned. Having been around such insanity, Gaara knew the Return meant that the Celestial Guardians were awakening...though he had to be certain thus he asked Selene but like him, she could only assume the same conclusion he did. With her not knowing, the Return had to be a White Ninja expression. Sure enough, when he personally asked a White Ninja, his suspicions had been confirmed.

With all this going on, it was time to learn the actual history of the Crystal Lands. None thought to seek such information until now. Sure Gaara knew from Selene's tales she spoke of but not everyone had the Crystal Princess to clear up information.

As Gaara finished his final note to the kages, he recalled past events...Three Celestial Guardians were awake...that meant there were five more roaming around with no clue as to who they truly were. One especially deeply concerned Gaara and he was sure the other kages would be as well.

Sailor Saturn...despite the odd reassurance he felt, the worry was much greater. Haruka wanted to awaken her before the others, stating she would cause an immediate chain reaction that would awaken everyone else. The only way to awaken Sailor Saturn was to use some sort of seal that opened using the three Talismans, two of which were already in Suna.

Gaara knew anything that required a broken seal to be released into the world was powerful...and deadly.

Though he was troubled about this notion, he had an odd sense of calm about the releasing of Sailor Saturn. Could this really be lingering feelings from a past life as Haruka said before? Did that mean he truly was half the soul of King Endymion? Oddly enough, Gaara was starting to believe such, no matter how insane it sounded. If it were indeed true then somewhere hidden deep in those lost memories was the identity of the third Talisman and its bearer.

The Mirror, the Space Sword...what was the final piece to the puzzle?

He figured Selene might know but he didn't want to worry her. When Haruka returned with the Space Sword, Gaara could clearly see Selene was shaken about it. Being the protective person he was and knowing Selene's nature, it was best to wait until all the facts had been put into place before giving Selene any more worry.

As he pondered more, his keen ears heard the slight sound of footsteps rushing towards his office. The doors burst opened revealing one of Kankurou's children, little Hina.

What in the world was she doing here in the Kazekage tower?

"Uncle Gaara!" Poor kid was crying her little eyes out. "I told my brother not to but he wouldn't listen!"

He went to his distraught niece and knelt to her, patted her head.

"What happened?"

Now Gaara was showing his best disappointed glare at his rambunctious nephew, Hiro, who had climbed up the side of the tower. The kid had gotten about three stories up before he had looked down and was now frozen in place. It was an impressive feat for a five year old, but dangerous without a proper instructor around.

"Uncle Gaara! Please help him!" Hina whimpered. "I told him he would get scared but…"

A hand on her head and her whimpers died down. Using his sand, Gaara pried Hiro off the side of the wall and gently brought him down to the ground.

"Don't be mad at daddy or mommy..." Hina hiccupped. "They still think we're at school!"

So that's it...Once again Hiro escaped school to try and impress everyone. Not that Gaara blamed him...his sister was a developing Oracle while he inherited his talents from their father. Hiro always tried to get attention because of this. The kid made Gaara instantly think of Naruto's little boy, Boruto. Those two would get into so much trouble together...

"You should return to school immediately." He scolded the two then made a mental note to inform Kankurou and Anya what happened. However he could see Anya from a distance, rushing towards them.

"Hiro! Have you lost your mind?!" She shouted at the boy, clearly frustrated by his antics.

"Mom!" The kid whined. "I just wanted to surprise Uncle Gaara so he could send me on a mission!" Hiro loved being a Ninja, again another trait he and Boruto shared.

"Hiro..." Gaara finally spoke up. "Though your skills are impressive, you are still too young for missions... You must be patient."

The boy pouted but didn't cry. He wanted to prove to his uncle he was more than ready. However it was very hard for the kid because his lip was quivering and his eyes were welling with potential tears.

Gaara sighed...he had a soft spot for his niece and nephews. He was just lucky Temari and her son lived in Konoha. Kneeling to the boy's height he looked the kid right in the eye.

"There is one mission I need you to do." The boy instantly stood straight up, his tears gone. "This is a reconnaissance mission. Your mission is to become a great Suna ninja. The only way to accomplish it is to stay in school. Do you believe you have enough will power and strength to do this?"

Hiro sighed. He was obviously disappointed. "Yeah...I guess so."

Gaara straightened up, look down upon the boy as the Kazekage of Suna.

"A Ninja always follows orders...there is no 'I guess so'."

Hiro's gaze turned serious. "Yes sir!" Then he was gone like a whirlwind, completely forgetting his sister or his mother. Gaara watched him race away, satisfied he was heading towards the academy.

Anya couldn't help but crack a small smile at the brief interaction she just witnessed.

"I'm sorry he disturbed you, Gaara." Her daughter gave a tug at her pants. "What is it dear?"

"Momma...you need to tell Uncle Gaara were it is..." The little Oracle smiled. "I wanna see it in real life! The Orb's cool looking!"

Gaara saw Anya frown then sighed.

"Go on back to school, dear." the girl nodded then headed away. Once the child was out of ear shot, Anya looked towards Gaara.

"After I left the Village in the Rain, I left the Orb with my mother." She frowned. "The orb is a family heirloom passed from mother to daughter. It is to signify Oracle status. I didn't want such a thing because I saw how much my mother suffered because of the gift. I was desperate to get away from who I was."

Gaara stared at her long and hard. With her gifts, Anya could easily tell where the final Talisman was, but for it to be an heirloom of her family?

He looked at his sister in law.

She looked back at him, gave a light smile.

"They would know me as Setsuna...The scout of Time."

She saw him balk at the name. Of course he would know that name.

"Recognition is hard to take...Especially when it involves a past life." She shook her head. "I didn't know until Princess Selene first stepped into Suna. By then, the visions told me it wasn't time for me to reveal myself."

Gaara frowned. "When is the right time?" He couldn't believe his sister-in-law was a Celestial Guardian. Boy was Kankurou sure in for a surprise.

She smiled.

"In about five seconds."

At that moment, Selene came forward with the three awakened Celestial Guardians. They had gone out for the day together, at some point going to the training grounds. Gaara knew this only because the sand embedded into Selene's finger served as a beacon of sorts for him. No matter what, Gaara would know the exact location of Selene because of that sand.

The Crystal Princess didn't say anything at first until her eyes befell Anya. Gaara saw the recognition hit.

Here we go again... It was starting to be a bit monotonous really. Anya raised a hand. Of course she knew what was about to happen.

"I am sorry, Princess...but now isn't the time or place for my awakening. I have children to think about right now." She smiled kindly. "However, I'm glad to see you happy."

The kind Crystal Princess smiled. "Who would have thought you were here all along...Watching from a distance..." She approached Anya. "It is okay... You have your life to lead, Setsuna."

Anya gave a respectful nod her way. "No matter the form, you are always kind to others... Thank you, your highness." She looked towards her fellow senshi. "The object you seek...once you find it I'm sure you know that all bets are off. You also know that I have to go with you in order to activate it."

"Where is it?" The self-proclaimed leader of their small group, Haruka, spoke up first.

Anya closed her eyes briefly, opened them.

"Even though my gifts are slowly being passed to my daughter, I can still feel the Orb's pull." She stared at the group. "It is still in Rain..."

"Then that's where we are going." Haruka announced.

"A word of warning then..." Anya replied. "The land of Rain isn't a pleasant place. Once they discover what you seek, they will try to keep it from you. Also..." She stared at Selene. "It would be better if you stayed here, Princess."

Selene blinked. "Why?" In truth she really wanted to go and see this land. But she mostly wanted to see the three Talismans together. To see them all would be an amazing sight to behold for anyone from the Crystal Lands!

Anya chuckled.

"Because...your fiancée is quite protective of you...so too are us guardians... The village of Rain is an assassin's village, Princess...a place where everyone has innocent blood stained on their hands. For someone as pure as you to step foot in such a place would be sacrilege."

Selene paused. She didn't understand the word "assassin" but "innocent blood" she knew from living outside the walls for so long.

"Then...have you the same blood on your hands, Setsuna?"

The woman paused.

"When you are an Oracle, people tend to abuse your powers for greed... I may not have killed but..." She looked towards the ground, almost as if she felt she didn't deserve to be in Selene's presence. "That doesn't mean I didn't help in such things."

A hand on her shoulder and looking up she discovered it belonged to Selene.

"If I am to be a Sobaku...then I should get to know the whole family." She smiled at the woman. "Deep down, I know you want to go and reclaim what is yours. You may want to deny it because of all the horrors you experienced, but the Orb is part of you just as the Mirror and the Space Sword are a part of Michiru and Haruka. I will watch the children so that you can finally have your moment where you can face your past. Maybe then you will awaken, maybe not. What matters is that I have this strong feeling you NEED to do this."

"My wife isn't going anywhere without me." Kankurou's approached with his arms crossed. He had a grim look on his face. Gaara didn't need to ask. The guy had heard everything, including Gaara and Anya's conversation. Needless to say he was a bit mad. "Besides, I think we need to talk anyway."

"Then it's settled." Michiru's was excited. "We Outers will go, while Selene and Lord Kazekage watch the children." She giggled and winked at the couple. "It would be good practice for you two."

Both Selene and Gaara blushed at that.

Makoto gave a thumbs up. "Don't you worry one bit, I'll watch over Selene while you guys go."

A nod from Haruka. "Then we leave in the morning…For the Village of Rain."

Next Time: Dreams of Memory


	35. Dreams of Memory

Hey guys! Whew it's been a while! Work, work, work! I've finally got some time to get back into the swing of things! I told you all I wasn't about to give up on this amazing story! :D

I needed a filler chapter, kind of like a calm before the storm, so I just started writing and this one came out. I like how it flows but I had a hard time writing it (months of no writing will do that to you!). I wanted to get Helios in this story somehow (love him! :D). The Return is upon us! WAAAH!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Naruto, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter: 34 Dreams of Memory

It had been a long time since Gaara had sleepless nights, now they were coming back with dreams he assumed were shattered memories of his past life as King Endymion.

He didn't want to believe it but now he had no choice to. The dreams were too vivid, too realistic to be mere dreams of an overworked Kazekage.

The latest one wouldn't leave his mind. In the dream/memory, he was staring down at a war torn woman…a Sailor Scout, one he didn't know yet knew all the same. She had a striking resemblance to Selene, yet her hair was much longer and those blue eyes of hers had obviously seen battles. This Sailor Scout was staring at him with so much love, so much pain…She would reach for him…Their lips meet…then a sword meets his chest, stabbing him clean through.

It was nightmarish because throughout the dream/memory, Gaara saw the Sailor Scout as an enemy. Something in his mind was forcing him to believe that the woman before him needed to be destroyed yet he knew it to be false. He could feel the malicious intent nearly demanding the young woman's blood on his hands. It was so easy to recognize such feelings….And so easy to be terrified of them, however they did none of the sort to Gaara Sobaku, rather they merely gave him concern. Had everyone been wrong? Could Gaara actually be a reincarnated enemy of the Sailor Scouts?

Instantly his thoughts drifted to Selene and the war tattered Sailor Scout was replaced by the fragile form of the Crystal Land's Princess. The image made his hands form fists. He did NOT want to see Selene in such a state. In fact, she shouldn't be anywhere NEAR battle and he was sure the Crystal Lands agreed with him. Still though, the images were not settling Gaara's mind.

Having these disturbing ideas in his mind made it hard to concentrate on his daily Kazekage duties. He couldn't keep doing this, not if he wanted to continue to protect his people.

He felt the presence long before the light knock hit his office door. If it had been anyone else, he would've sent them away.

"Come in."

Selene walked in carrying a tea tray. She had begun to do this every so often, when Gaara either worked late or someone complained of his stress levels.

"I am sorry to disturb you." She gave him a light smile, the same one that instantly brought calm within the room. "I thought you might enjoy a quick break."

The inner diplomat in him screamed at him at the inappropriateness it was for a foreign princess to serve him, a lowly ninja leader, tea like a common maid. Yet Gaara had learned to push it aside for he knew no matter what Princess Selene of the Crystal Lands was no ordinary princess. Lord Suna and his son would have a field day if they knew such a noble lady was acting like this…Gaara briefly wondered what happened to the power hungry Suna nobles…they had become strangely silent ever since the return from Mist.

Probably because Ampris clearly stated that the Crystal Lands would only accept Gaara as their princess' betrothed. What a kick in the pride that must have been to the Suna nobles.

"I was able to acquire the necessary ingredients for a very popular tea in my lands." Selene smiled as she placed the hot drink before him. "It is called Moon Tea…It is very soothing…"

Gaara had learned quickly EVERYTHING from the Crystal Lands involved the moon in some way. It was understandable since their royals were from the moon themselves.

Not saying a word he took a sip of the foreign drink and instantly felt his nerves loosen, his body immediately calm.

"I was brought up around rulers…I know when they become overly concerned over something." She had seemed to know the tea had done its job well. "Is it because of Haruka and Michiru's quest?"

He set the cup down, it felt good to actually breathe for once thus he gave a long sigh.

"I have been having…Interesting dreams lately. They are preventing me from obtaining sleep."

"I see…" She recovered the cup, placed the tray on a side table nearby so as not to clutter his desk. "Priest Helios has been visiting you frequently…" He gave her a confused look. "In the Crystal Lands, there is a legend of the Priest of Elysion…Helios. One of his duties is to send us dreams…"

Not that Gaara minded but good grief…the Crystal Lands sure loved their legends!

"I see…" He frowned at that name…it sounded familiar. Many things he had never seen before were becoming familiar to him. First was the word 'Talisman' and now a name. "Is this priest real?"

"Only if you wish him to be." Came Selene's reply. "My brother has told me he has been receiving memory dreams as well. He said it is due to the Golden Crystal within you both reacting to the Silver Crsytal and the returned Celestial Guardians. He suggested I speak with you to help you if I could."

So that was it…Yeah…that made sense to him…The Silver Crystal revealed, Sailor Scouts popping up like flies…And now these dreams of memory.

"Perhaps it would help if you had someone to listen to you…" Selene sat down in a nearby chair. "Would you tell me your dreams, Gaara? I might be able to ease your concerns."

He paused then looked at his hands. Should he tell her?

"They are…Fractured at best…" Yes…He was going to tell her. "In all of them, I either die or turn against good." He closed his eyes. "One in particular, I am about to kill someone…Someone I feel is most dear to me…However she kills me first by a sword through my chest."

She took his hand.

"I can see why that would disturb you…" She shook her head. "Our archives do not know everything from the past…the ones whom know the inner memories are those that had been there."

"Tell me, Selene…" He looked at her. "You said there were eight of these… Celestial Guardians yes?" She nodded. "Is one of them blonde? With long hair and red boots?"

Selene stared at him. "…I…am unsure really…" Her eyes fell distant. "I recognized Haruka and Michiru when I saw them in person…It seems my memories are limited to such. Which makes one wonder…Why I…the reincarnated Neo-Queen…have not gained any past memories, yet my reincarnated king's half souls are receiving them. I have prayed to Helios for answers, but none come to me."

That was a dang good question. Why wasn't the most important person in this little group not remembering the past? Sure during the White Moon Selene still relives the past but she only remembers her actions…not the memories that caused said actions to occur. How could this be? Was there something blocking memories from Selene? The ones Gaara was receiving were horrific at best…Perhaps someone or something was preventing Selene from seeing these visions? Not that Gaara minded of course, he wouldn't want Selene to see what he had seen.

Whatever the reason, Selene was bothered by the fact that everyone around her was remembering the past but her.

"How awful of me…" Selene shook her head again. "Here I am sulking over this while you are suffering." Her need to not burden others began to shine through. Immediately Gaara knew how to counter it.

"Come…" He stood, presented a hand to her. "I could use a break from this place."

A soft smile and a gentle hand…The two were out the door in seconds, walking the streets of Suna.

"Tell me more of your brother, Selene." The best way to counter Selene's constant need to not burden others was to have her think of something else…a good distraction sort to speak. What better distraction then speaking of her family?

"My brother and I were inseparable for years." The light was quickly returning to her eyes. "We have always been so close…I suppose it is because we are twins. Has it been the same with you and your siblings?"

"No…" The answer came quickly. "For years I despised them for even living. It took many more years before I began to trust them."

She stared at him. "It must have been lonely…Not having a friend or companion…The beast that was once inside you…Does he exist now?"

"The only tailed beast I know survived the war is the Kyuubi…He and Naruto have formed a sort of bond and have been partners in the same body for years now." Gaara cracked a smile. "Leave it to Naruto to befriend a feared tailed beast…"

"I did not have much time with my uncle…" Selene gave a giggle. "He certainly does give off the 'friendly' demeanor." Bells began to ring. "School has ended…I should go and get your niece and nephew now."

"You don't have to take care of them, Selene…" Again, his diplomatic nature was surfacing. "They are my responsibility…"

"True, but in the Crystal Land's eyes they are the children of a Celestial Guardian as well…I can see no greater honor than watching over Star Children. That is what the White Ninja are calling your niece and nephew…"

Great…that's all he needed was for Hiro to start going around bragging he was from an important line from Crystal. He'll probably demand to be a White Ninja now.

"I shouldn't keep you from your duties any longer." Selene broke away at that moment. "I will go and get the children…"

"No…" He took her hand. "We will go together."

It wasn't like Gaara didn't visit the school anyway. He made it a point to show up every so often when he had the time. The children would be future ninja of his lands, it was only proper they become accustomed to seeing him. Plus it was an incentive for himself…Seeing the Suna children happy made him know he was doing his job well.

The children plied out of the school building, heading towards their homes. Many waved as they passed the Kazekage and Selene, too eager to head home to do anything else.

Gaara immediately spotted his niece and nephew, Hina and Hiro. The two ran for them upon seeing them. The twins had gotten used to seeing Gaara and Selene while their parents were away on their mission.

Little Hina did as she always did, rush towards Gaara and hugged him. She was always a sweet and gentle girl, pulling at the heart strings of her uncle to a point where he just couldn't deny her anything.

"Aw, Hina-chan!" Her brother whined. "Don't hog Uncle Gaara!"

Selene couldn't help but laugh lightly at the interaction. The two children certainly loved their uncle greatly.

"Uncle Gaara!" Usually, little Hina to see her uncle, but for some reason she was a bit sad this time around.

Gaara knelt to the girl. "What is it, Hina?"

"Mom and dad are gonna take longer to come home!" Hina was crying her little eyes out. "'Cause it's gonna start!"

"What-?" Selene began before going rigid. Gaara caught her change of mood and stood. The princess was glancing far into the distance.

"Selene?" A sudden chill enveloped him, though through the years of training he was able to not out-worldly show it.

"Gaara…" She turned her gaze to him. "It's starting." She placed a hand on her heart. "I…can feel it…."

"Selene!" Makoto came running towards them, her eyes wide. "You felt it too didn't you?"

Gaara silently looked towards the two. What was going on?

"She's awake, Uncle Gaara…" He looked towards little sniffling Hina. "Things are gonna change now…He's not gonna be happy…"

"Who, Hina? Who will not be happy?" He asked her.

"Sarada-chan's daddy…Her momma too…"

Gaara frowned…Oh hell…

"Selene…" He set his gaze at the princess. "Will the Celestial Guardians head towards you and the crystal?"

"Most likely yes…Why? Is this…Sarada one of them, Hina-chan?" Hina nodded. Her response made the princess pause. "Hina-chan…is…Sarada…Sailor Saturn…?"

Hina rubbed her eyes. "Is she the one with the big staff? It's scary looking!"

Both Makoto and Selene looked at each other. Gaara didn't need to know what they were thinking.

"Selene, Makoto…take the children home. I need to return to my office." He had a feeling he would be getting a letter from Konoha soon.

"Lord Kazekage." Makoto made him stop. "You know this… 'Sarada'…don't you?"

"Not personally…but I know her parents." He gazed at Makoto. "That man you stated that you saw…the one with the red swirling eyes. Most likely it was an Uchiha…Which one I am uncertain. Whomever it was that killed you in your past life…Sarada is connected to him."

"How so?" Selene asked.

"She is of his family…Sarada Uchiha…Daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha."

Next Time: An Interlude: The Call


	36. A Brief Interlude: The Call

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc. belong to me!

A Brief Interlude: The Call

Far away, a faired-haired noblewoman was brushing her golden locks when the bejeweled brush fell from her hand, crashing to the floor. She rushed to her bedroom window, stared out into the open land.

"Minako hime-sama?" Her attendant was bothered by her mistress' behavior. Minako hated the outside, claimed it was too dirty for her precious skin to walk upon.

"I have to go…" Princess Minako looked towards her attendant. "Alert my father. I am going on a journey. Hurry!"

The attendant jumped up in surprise. "Wh…Where should I say you are going, my lady?"

Minako gave her a glare. "Just go! Ready the carriage! The horses! I want to leave immediately!"

In a lab deep underground, where no one would bother sensitive expriements, a blue haired scientis watched the beaker fall from her hands and crash to the dirt floor at her feet.

"Oi…Ami-chan?" Suigetsu frowned. "You okay?"

Ami-chan pushed up her glasses, threw off her lab coat…and proceeded to make a hasty retreat out of the room.

"Hey!" He followed her out the door and into the hallway. She was rushing, almost running; Ami-chan NEVER ran! She was always so polite and proper.

"Where the hell are you goin'? Orochimaru hasn't-"He stopped when she turned around to gaze at him. He had never seen such sterness from her.

"Kindly tell Orochimaru that I officially quit."

Suigetsu gave a look. "I don't think he's into desertion ya know…"

"I do not care." Then she was gone.

He scratched his head. "What the hell is up her butt?"

Outside the village of Rain, a figure and her companions were looking out into the far distance.

"So…It's starting…" She smiled. "About time too…" She then looked upon a high shelf in her once childhood home. There sitting silently where no child could ever reach was the only family heirloom Setsuna had…a garnet orb encircled by metal in the shape of a heart.

"I wonder what the world will think of us…Ne, Usagi-chan?"

In another ninja land, White Ninja quickly gathered around their collapsed Odoroko, Ampris. The kage she had been speaking to was greatly concerned; he was about to send for a doctor when Ampris abruptly stood.

"Are you alright, Odoroko?" A White Ninja asked.

The woman was shaking as if in fright.

"I…Forgive me…I need to leave imediatley." She looked towards the White Ninja. "We return to Suna." She gave a light bow to the kage and rushed out of the meeting room.

"Odoroko!" A White Ninja rushed to catch up to her. "Is there something wrong?" The White Ninja were instantly surrounding her, deeply concerned for their future leader.

The black haired woman stopped.

"You should not call me that anymore." Her words were laced with determination. "I need to see the princes…"

Confusion hit her guardian. "Odoroko?"

The woman stared at the confused eyes around her.

"I cannot be your Odoroko…Not when my destiny demands another path." She stared at her hand. "I have always wondered why I felt such joy in seeing Princess Selene…More than a typical person should. Why I felt this…Fire within burning silently…"

The White Ninja watched in sheer awe as blazing fire flickered from her fingertips, forming into a ball which floated above her outstretched palm.

"I am Mars…" Ampris stared at the fire. "One of the four Inner Guardians of the Neo-Queen…" The fire diminished instantly. "You must alert the Emperor of Crystal…The Return…Has begun."

In Konoha, Sakura awoke to movement in her home. Like the jounin she was, she hid in the shadows, followed the sound to the front door. There standing in her pjs, was Sarada.

"Sarada…" The young girl was staring at the front door, neither moving nor talking. It was an odd occurance for Sarada to act that way. "Sarada? It's late! Go back to bed!"

"Mother…" Sakura froze…She was always 'mom' to her daughter. "It begins…"

On high alert, Sakura went to her daughter's side. "Sarada? What are you talking about?"

The young girl didn't budge. "I need to go mother…I can hear her…She is calling me."

A frown. "Who's calling you?" The young Uchiha's eyes looked distant…the only conclusion was that she was under a jutsu.

A smile from her daughter. "Usagi-chan needs me." Usagi must be the one to cast the jutsu. "Goodbye mother."

The child was surrounded in an unnatural violet energy. Like a hurricane it swirled around Sarada's young form preventing Sakura from going to her daughter.

When it faded, Sarada was no longer. In her place was a young girl in odd clothing, a wicket looking staff in her hand.

"The Return has begun…" The young woman looked over her shoulder at Sakura. Her stare caused Sakura to freeze in place. Whoever this girl was…she was powerful…too powerful.

Still though Sakura broke through the fear and glared at the girl. "Where is my daughter!?"

"Sarada Uchiha was a shell." She poke like an old woman though she looked twelve or maybe thirteen. "A seal that encased me…Her true self." The young woman walked out of the door.

"True peace has begun to take fold…She will be the instigator…"

A mad Sakura followed her down the street. "Who?"

The woman stopped.

"My reason for existing..." A light smile crossed her face. "Even now I can hear her call. The others' shall gather at her side as well. As is meant to be."

"The Golden Milennia has begun…Be prepared, mother…For this world shall change…For the better."

Next Time: The Return of the King


	37. The Return of the King

Hey guys! Wow it's been AGES! I am so sorry guys! Work and more work has gotten me running around like crazy! But I have had some time to get some ideas on where to get this story! :D I'm hoping you all love what I've got planned (big grin).

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!

Chapter 35: The Return of the King

Gaara was stressed…not the normal type that came with the Kazekage job…no…this stress came in the form of a little Uchiha girl.

Gaara recognized Sarada immediately as she walked into Suna flanked by Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, though she looked a bit different and appeared a few inches taller. She also carried about her an odd aura, one that even gave him the chills.

What was he to do? Any day now a very pissed off Sakura and an equally pissed off Sasuke will no doubt be breaking down Suna's walls in search of their beloved daughter. Even Naruto's calming nature wouldn't deter them this time…

Gaara retired to his bed…each day the weight upon his shoulders was growing heavier…How will this madness affect relations with Konoha? He needed guidance…anything, anyone…

As his eyes closed for the night, his mind drifted back to dreams…Eylsion, Helios…Those names kept appearing in his mind. If Priest Helios was indeed real, Gaara actually wished the dream guardian to give him at least one night's peaceful respite…To ease his troubled mind.

Darkness took him into slumber and he welcomed it. However, the darkness was soon replaced by the warm glow of day. Had it already become morning? Gaara opened his eyes and immediately noticed the lush green fields, beautiful trees swaying in the wind.

He was definitely not in Suna.

Rising Gaara looked around this new place and he wondered just how he managed to get here without himself knowing it. His calculating mind quickly surmised he had been kidnapped but the idea was quickly washed away by the waves of peace practically enveloping him.

Yes…This place gave off an aura of peace…tranquility.

"Welcome to Elysion, my new king."

A young man was behind him, but somehow Gaara knew the young man was much older than he looked. The young man's wise eyes were staring at him gently while his white hair swayed in the wind. He wore odd robes, carried himself well, and gave off a 'priest-like' presence.

Wait…

"You…are Helios." The words fell out Gaara's mouth.

The young man smiled and fell to one knee in a great bow.

"I am Priest Helios…your ever faithful servant, half soul of the king."

Helios guided Gaara into Elysion, the place were dreams are kept.

"The Golden Crystal noticed its master's weariness and brought you here, my liege." Helios explained. "In the hopes the glow of Elysion might ease your troubled mind."

So that's how Gaara came here. The half of the Golden Crystal summoned him here to try and help him. Maybe he could ask Helios to stop sending him such horrendous, nightmarish dreams.

"Please do not confuse memories with dreams, my liege." Helios spoke up as if reading Gaara's mind. "Your memories run deep…I cannot stop their flow." He gave a sad look. "I am sorry you are remembering such horrors…" He placed a hand upon his heart. "The king and I, our souls are intertwined by fate. His memories are my own…I can only imagine what memories are coming to you."

"Perhaps you can help explain them to me." Gaara said then spoke the one question he wanted answered ever since this whole mess started. "Was the king an enemy or an ally?"

Helios paused for a long moment.

"At one point, he was both…" Helios explained. "It was frequent that he was kidnapped by an evil presence and forced to turn upon his allies." He smiled. "Yet the love he held for the Moon, and the princess that came from it, was always much stronger than any spell placed upon him."

The first thing that came to Lord Kazekage's mind was 'what a weak minded idiot'. The king was always kidnapped? Did he not learn from the very first time such a thing occurred?

A sudden thought occurred to Gaara…If the king was the one who was always captured then that time he left the walls to help the Celestial Guardians…

"Yes…" Helios nodded, confirming Gaara's suspicions. "His mind was taken…by the swirling red eyes."

Of course…the Uchiha that attacked the Crystal Lands ensnared the king into the Sharigon's gaze. It was a perfect plan…Ensnare a ruler with the stare and the lands were yours for the taking. Dread hit then, and it hit hard. A person under the Sharingon could be made to do anything…including kill. This sudden realization made him think the Celestial Guardians…had lied…

It wasn't the red swirling eyed man that killed the Inner Guardians that fateful day…And this made Gaara frown deeply.

"He was the one that killed the Celestial Guardians."

A slow nod from the priest.

"When the Outer Scouts encountered him, he was bathed in the blood of the Inner Soldiers and running mad with rage. It was Small Lady that called upon the Outers to save her father, who nearly killed her if it were not for the Outer Guardian Uranus."

His stomach immediately churned. Such a tragedy…No wonder Selene couldn't remember such a thing. Why though would they lie to him? The half of the king's soul? Did the Celestial Guardians not want him to remember such a day? Perhaps they were just trying to do their job…protect the royal the family of the Moon. Another thought occurred to Gaara.

"Why can't Selene remember the past?"

"I was asked through prayer that if the queen is ever reincarnated, that she not remember the past…" Helios stated. "This was the innocent wish of Small Lady…I could not deny such a request from her. My powers are limited though; however having the power of the pink crystal was helpful in creating the memory seal."

"Pink crystal?"

"Yes…The crystal belonging to Small Lady…" A hint of adoration hit the priest's eyes. "She desperately wished for her mother to have a peaceful life…" He sighed. "However, seals do not last forever…In time she will remember all there is to remember."

It was as Gaara suspected…a seal was placed on Selene's memories or rather the Neo-Queen's memories...Through time, seals could become weak and eventually fall. Gaara had an odd sense of dread envelope him…What would happen when Selene learned the truth?

"She will need your guidance once the memories return…" Helios told him as they came towards a temple-like structure. "It will be hard for her to accept what was done so many eons ago."

"What happened that day? After he killed the Inner Scouts?" Gaara asked.

"You will know…" Helios gestured to the temple. "Come…The other half of the king's soul wishes to grant you the rest of the memories."

The prince was here? Indeed he was, standing at the edge of the steps leading to the temple-like structure. The two regarded each other cooly, as leaders of other nations did when seeing each other.

"Lord Kazekage…" Prince Apollo of the Land of Crystal smiled at him. "Elysion is an amazing place, is it not?"

"Yes…You come here often, Prince Apollo?"

"Indeed…" Prince Apollo stated. "I only wish my sister was able to come here…In time she will." He looked at Helios. "Is all prepared?"

Helios gave a bow. "Yes, my liege."

"What is going on?" Gaara asked.

Prince Apollo stared at him. "We both love my dear sister greatly…however, in this state, being halves of souls…we cannot fully protect her. I am to rule my country one day, I cannot have memories of the past impeding my decisions…" He gave a light chuckle. "I fear if the memories continue, once I take my father's place, I will demand my sister to return to the Crystal Lands immediately so that she may stay by my side for all our years. That is how deeply King Endymion loved the Neo Queen. However, the memories are attached to our souls, therefore in order to be rid of them, I must relinquish my soul."

A frown. "You mean to die?" Was the prince insane?

"No…Merely a change in souls…" He looked at Helios. "Begin…"

A nod and Helios was down on one knee in a prayer-like gesture. Before Gaara could speak another word, a bright flash of white light consumed him and the prince. Gaara had to cover his eyes from the intense glow. There was a brief moment when he felt the presence of someone near him, someone he didn't know but it was gone in a flash.

Then suddenly, he gripped his chest and fell to his knees…Something pierced right through him, almost like a knife. It hurt worse than any wound Gaara inflicted upon himself and others.

Then came the pain…It was like something was trying to tear him apart and putting him back together again. It was a pain of the soul…The pain was replaced by memories that flashed before his eyes; he saw them all…every memory in every detail, down to the very first fated meeting of an Earth Prince and a Moon Princess and ending upon the day when a king under the spell of an enemy, destroyed his comrades.

He saw the Neo-Queen and recognized her immediately. Though she was older, it was still the same woman who Gaara saw in his nightmarish memories that had plagued him constantly. The look of sheer fear and terror was plain as day in her face and eyes. Tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Endymion…Why?" Those words were spoken with a trembling voice.

"Must…kill…the denizens of the Moon…" The words fell out of Gaara's mouth before he could think to say them. He felt the heavy weight of a blade in his hand…saw the red staining his clothes.

"Father! No!" A pink haired teen was between him and the queen, her eyes determined to stop him. "Please! You must get out of it! You can do it!"

"No…" He pushed the girl away with an unknown force. "Not this time…" He felt himself raise the blade above his head and felt it swing down.

Gaara jilted awake, sweat practically pouring out of every pore. He held his head to calm his breathing, calm his heart from the erratic nature they were in. He heard his door swing open and instinctively his sand attacked the perpetrator.

"Ack! Lord Kazekage, please! Calm yourself!"

Hearing the strangled cries of a Suna ninja, the sand receded and Gaara's beating heart calmed along with his breathing. His breath restored, the ninja was at his side immediately.

"Lord Kazekage, are you okay? I heard you screaming and came running."

Gaara looked at the Suna nina as though he had three heads. When did Gaara Sobaku EVER scream from dreams?

No…those were not dreams…they were memories.

Gaara spoke not a word as he disappeared in his sand, reappearing at the home in which Selene and her current guardians made their home. It was morning, the only one awake was Michiru who was in the kitchen the moment Gaara appeared.

"Lord…Kazekage?" She was surprised to see him so early in the morning. Haruka came bounding down the stairs at that moment, frowning at seeing Gaara in the middle of the room.

He stared at tom-boy senshi with a determined look. Haruka stared back, seemingly knowing what was going on.

"Which of you killed me?" He asked and the silence became heavy. Deep within his heart he already knew the answer but he wanted to confirm it. When Haruka stepped forward, he knew his suspicions had been correct. She had been the one to kill Endymion before his blade could come down upon the Neo-Queen.

For a moment Gaara closed his eyes; he decided that this time around, he would NOT be tempted by the darkness.

"I swear to be stronger this time." He gazed at the woman. "The seal is breaking…"

"You spoke to Helios…" Haruka's hardened gaze turned sad. "How long do we have?"

Gaara paused.

"It is only a matter of time."

The final member of the Outer Scouts appeared out of the hallway. Gaara hadn't spoken to the young Uchiha since she came to Suna. Even then he only got a brief glimpse of her before rushing to his office to prepare for the backlash that was to come.

"Hotaru…" Haruka gave the girl another name. No longer was she Sarada Uchiha; there was proof of that in the way she spoke and even walked. She was taller than her former self but still was a child, probably a pre-teen now.

She regarded Gaara was a smile that even creeped him out a bit. That little girl knew more than someone her age should.

"A leadership role has always been your calling, your majesty…I see your soul has been put back together again…"

"Hotaru…What do you mean…?" Haruka asked.

"Gaara…? Oh…Good morning…"

All turned to see Selene at the top of the stairs, the last in the household to wake.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Michiru smiled.

Confusion hit the princess' face. Normally Gaara stayed out of their semi-official 'girl's only' home. Stepping down into the space she went to her future husband.

Gaara didn't miss a beat. In his heart he knew it was the right thing to do.

"An Uchiha did not kill the Inner Celestial Guardians." He waited for a brief moment to let it sink in…He prepared himself for the worst and he was sure the others in the room were as well. Gaara wasted no time for Selene to speak.

"I killed them."

He saw those blue eyes go wide, the hidden meaning behind his words striking her ancient soul. The Crystal Princess' form shook…

When the scream hit, all hearts broke.

Next Time: The Gathering


	38. The Gathering

Whoo hoo! A new chapter! :D Thank you everyone for driving me to complete this story! :D I'm honored you all love it so well. I know I'm not the best at writing, I know my strengths and weaknesses. I know everything can be improved over time. Thank you everyone who is enjoying this story as much as I am!

Here's the next chapter! After this the next stage has been set! Golden Millennia here we come!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their settings, characters, etc., belong to their fabulous creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me.

Chapter 36: The Gathering

It had been a very dark day for Haruka. She never wished to see her princess in such a state. She was furious that Gaara sprung such a dark secret on Selene, but she could understand his reason why. No one wished to keep secrets from loved ones, and their love spread eons…

"It was not his fault, Selene…" Michiru was at the princess' side immediately. "He was under a very deep trance." She hugged the young girl.

"Why…Why can I not remember such a horrible thing!?" It must have been a horrific sight to see your loved one murdering your friends! Such a moment should not have been lost to her! Why couldn't she remember!?

"You will soon enough." Hotaru spoke up. "The seal upon your memories is slowly breaking. In time, princess, you will learn the truth."

"Seal? What seal?"

The Michiru explained to her how with the help of Helios, Small Lady used her pink crystal to seal the Neo-Queen's memories through reincarnation after reincarnation. It took great power to accomplish such task.

"I…see…" Selene frowned then looked up. "Gaara-I—"

Lord Kazekage was nowhere in sight. Where had he gone?

"The Kazekage thought it best to give you some space." Michiru smiled. "I am sure it must be hard on him as well…You both must remember, that was a life time ago…Now you are different people with different memories…Why blame him for something that happened so long ago?"

Michiru was right. Gaara himself hadn't done the deed…a form of him had. Even then it was not by King Endymion's own will. Knowing Gaara's past, Selene knew he was most likely more distraught than she was.

She decided she needed to see him, immediately.

"I am going to the tower." Selene wasn't taking no for an answer. She would not permit Gaara to have this burden alone. They were a team and would need each other's support.

Haruka had to smile at her charge's determination. Even as the Neo-Queen, Usagi was always putting others before herself.

"Right now is not the proper time." Setsuna had walked into the home with a bag of groceries; she had been given a key to their home. She still contained the power of sight, thus she knew beforehand what was about to happen. As she set the food upon the counter she said, "I see them approaching the gates."

Confused, Selene asked, "Them?"

"The positions have changed but the main goal is still the same within the Sailor Senshi…" Hotaru stated. "Protect that which is important to us. With all of us gathered, there will certainly be impeding battles that will require us all."

It took Selene a second to understand Sailor Saturn's words. She stood, her eyes wide.

"You mean…The Inners…Are coming?" The whole team of Celestial Guardians…Gathering together in Suna!?

"Well of course they would!" Makoto, who had been silent the whole time, was grinning ear to ear. "No matter where we are, we always find our one and only princess…"

The Crystal Land blood within Selene was pumping with excitement. To think she would bear witness to such a historic moment! Seeing the eight Celestial Guardians in person was a dream to all within the Crystal Lands!

"They will arrive in the next few days…" Setsuna stated. "I am quite certain of this."

"Well then we must prepare for their arrival." Michiru chuckled. "It will get rather…crazy around here, don't you think so Haruka?"

Haruka grumbled. "Hopefully they are a bit more mature this time around…"

Makoto chuckled. "Were we really that annoying?" A roll of the eyes from the Uranus solider. "I think things will be different this time around…After all we switched jobs now." She looked at Selene. "She doesn't need us on the front lines…This time around, she needs all of you."

Knowing it was their turn to be around the princess gave the Outer Senshi a deep sense of pride and happiness. For so long they had to hang back and watch their precious princess laugh and smile with the Inner Senshi…Now…They held those positions.

"Alright!" Makoto grinned. "I'm heading out! I'd better get everything ready! Wouldn't want your house to be bombarded, ne? I'd guess I'd better find us Inners a place to stay…It'll be fun!"

The Outers, surprisingly Haruka too, couldn't help but feel excited to know their comrades were not far away. After ages apart, their group would gather again and enact the mission they were sent to do…protect the princess at all cost.

Setsuna left to go prepare her own home, leaving Michiru and Haruka to look after their charge. The princess in question rushed up the stairs back to her room, probably too excited herself.

A large weight slammed into Haruka's heart…Eventually Selene would know whose blade sliced through Endymion's chest to protect the Neo-Queen. Sailor Uranus feared that day.

A hand touched her shoulder; it was Michiru. The woman knew why her partner was suddenly so depressed.

"It will be alright, Haruka."

A deep sigh. "I sure hope so…" She looked towards the stairs, where her charge went bounding up to her room. "I…don't want her to hate me…"

"You did what you had to do, Haruka. No one can blame you for that." Michiru told her. "Rather, I am more worried about our poor Kazekage. He must feel horrible…"

Haruka frowned. "Ever since he held his position, Lord Kazekage had always valued life. I can understand how he must feel right now…" She felt her fist tighten. "In another life, we both caused pain to the person we deeply care for."

"Haruka…" Michiru hugged Uranus…They had a special bond those two. Michiru knew when Haruka needed her comfort…This was one of those times. "Selene will understand…You will see."

Meanwhile, within the office of the Kazekage, Gaara delved into his work. It was the only way he knew to get his mind off of the dreaded memories that haunted his very soul.

That scream…the one that came from Selene not but an hour ago…It was a scream of despair and longing for those who were gone from this world. Gaara had heard it many times in his current past…And he had been the instigator of such screams.

That scream brought up bad memories of his time as a young man, when all he thought of was blood and how it stained his hands.

He shut those thoughts out immediately. He could not change what he did so long ago in this life and in another; it still hurt to think he caused that scream to come from Selene…the one person he never wished to see hurt.

He kept himself busy handing out missions and paperwork. These things needed to be done anyway; as he finished reading the next to last scroll which lay upon his desk, he noticed final one waiting for him to open. He recognized that seal and it spelled dread.

The Hokage…

Gaara was expecting something from Naruto. He opened the contents, knowing already what was inside. Sakura would be in Suna in a matter of days, it read, on a supposed good will mission to Suna. Yet Gaara knew the pinkette would not be there for good will. She would be bulldozing the gates of Suna in search of Sarada. He could see her practically destroying every household until her daughter had been found. Destruction was eminent.

At least there was no mention of Sasuke…Yet…

Did the Outer Scouts know what madness was heading their way? Should he warn them of Sakura's wrath?

A ninja burst into his office, stating someone was using the traveling jutsu to enter Suna. It had been decided that only high ranking ninja would use the jutsu for now, until it could be perfected. No one was scheduled to use it, who could it be?

He along with a detail of ninja traveled to the area in which the jutsu would always be activated. The jutsu was in full swing, a lone person coming through. When the lights faded, a familiar form could be seen.

It was the future Crystal Kage.

"Ampris?" He saw Selene step forward, also shocked to see her sister-in-law. What could the woman be doing here without her guards?

The black haired woman approached Selene with a smile upon her elegant face. She was the one that hugged Selene first, seemingly to crush the young princess to her.

"Ampris what brings you here?" Selene was happy yet surprised to see Ampris there as were many White Ninja that gathered.

"Odoroko?" The White Ninja within Suna became concerned immediately. "What has happened?"

She sighed.

"I have found my true path." She pulled away from Selene. "Usagi-chan…"

Selene's eyes went wide, the feeling she got when in the presence of a long past friend resurfaced.

"Mars?"

The White Ninja around them grew silent.

Gaara frowned. How would this work? Ampris was the future Crystal Kage for pete sake! He noticed the White Ninja were whispering in their White Language, some confused, others excited and honored.

"I…I cannot believe it…" Selene smiled at Ampris. "To think…You have been by my side for all this time…"

"Odd isn't it?" Ampris chuckled. "Imagine my own surprise when it occurred to me my true calling." She sighed. "This turn of events might…be troubling…"

Selene took the woman's hand. "We will face it together…We are sisters now, remember?"

"You are right." A gentle grin. "You have not changed, Usagi…"

"Neither have you, Raye." A light giggle from the princess. "Well…Your eye color has at least." The light in Selene's eyes dimmed for a brief moment and Ampris caught it instantly.

"What is wrong?"

"Gaara…Told me what happened those many years ago…" Tears developed in her blue eyes. "I…Cannot remember but my heart apparently does…"

It took the Odoroko a moment to comprehend but soon she was wiping away the tears of her precious princess.

"Do not blame anyone for past mistakes…" Ampris told her. "You will find that you are not the only one hurting…" She gazed right at Gaara. Had she known he was there the entire time? "Remember, the person you are now, the person he is now…" She turned Selene so that the princess could see Gaara. "The pain lessons when you have someone to share it with."

The distance between the princess and the ninja leader felt as if they were separated by two countries. In essence they were, a princess from another land and a high ranking ninja from another. Both had different cultures, different ways they viewed the world; different life experiences that had them feel differently in situations.

Yet, a deep connection was felt amongst the two…one that spanned eons. It was hard to ignore the deep seeded longing; Selene couldn't take it anymore…And neither could Gaara.

At first, one would believe Selene to make the first move; she had intended to do such…To rush towards him and never let him go, however the princess' plan was destroyed in a shocking turn of events.

One minute she was about to run to him…the next…It was he running towards her.

Selene met him halfway. The two completely forgot where they were, their minds focused on the person in their arms. Gaara held onto her tightly while Selene's delicate arms were wrapped around his torso.

Ampris looked from afar, a gentle smile on her face. No matter the reincarnation, the Earth Prince loved his Moon Princess more than life itself and it was clearly present right there in the middle of Suna's street.

"It is a beautiful sight, is it not?" She spoke to a nearby White Ninja.

"Guardian Mars." The White Ninja spoke with such reverence it boggled the mind. "When will the others arrive?"

She knew whom he was speaking about and looked towards the Suna gates.

"It is only a matter of time…"

Indeed it had been…Three days later, two more individuals walked into the gates of Suna…One carried within an elegant carriage, the other wrapped in a brown cape. The two were revealed to be a blue haired woman and a long haired blonde. The White Ninja need not ask who they were, they simply bowed.

"Where is she?" The blonde, dressed in elegant attire, asked. "Where is our princess?"

Very soon, the remaining two Sailor Senshi stood with their comrades at the steps of the Kazekage Tower. All around White Ninja were in deep bows while both Gaara and Selene curiously looked on. Nearby Suna Ninja stood in wonder and shock.

The eight women set their sights upon Gaara and Selene who stood at the top of the stairs…In the presence of their ancient royalty, the eight women took knees to the ground and bowed their heads.

"The Eight Celestial Guardians…the Sailor Senshi..." Haruka, the new leader, spoke first. "Reporting for duty, our new Prince and Princess…the future rulers of the Golden Millennia."

The air was thick and silent; not a soul moved or breathed. White Ninja within the walls of Suna stood at complete attention, their minds and hearts completely bursting. The Suna residence couldn't help but feel that they had just bare witness to a royal coronation. During this moment, none saw a lone boy running away, heading towards his master's exotic estate. He told Lord Suna and his son what he had just witnessed in the center of town.

Neither lord nor son spoke. A grim look fell upon Lord Suna's face.

"Get me the Suna Council…immediately."

Next Time: Kage no Longer

I can only imagine how awe-inspiring it must be to see your heroes gathering right in front of you. I wanted this chapter to reflect that feeling because I know that's how the White Ninja would be like during this moment; when all of the Sailor Senshi are there, in the flesh, proclaiming once again to protect and honor their royalty. I hope I expressed this feeling well enough! See you all next time!


	39. Kage No Longer

New chapter up! Let the revolution begin! :D

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Resevior Chronicles, their settings, characters, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me.

Chapter 37: Kage No Longer

As bewildered as he was, Gaara returned to his office, ordering all eight women and Selene there immediately. The eight women stared at him while Selene looked on in a corner.

"Have you all gone completely mad?" Fury didn't cover what the Kazekage was feeling right now. He was beyond furious. Did they seriously not think of the ramifications of what they just freaking did!? This was a political NIGHTMARE! The Elders were going to have a field day with this! And what of Lord Suna? What if the other nations heard about this!? Not to mention the fact that any day now a rather pissed pink haired woman was going to level all of Suna in search of her wayward daughter! Her temperamental husband was probably not far behind her!

"Calm yourself, Lord Kazekage." Hotaru spoke up first. "The declaration happened as it should."

"I can understand Lord Kazekage's displeasure." Ampris (now calling herself Raye), chuckled. "I believe we have sown the seeds of chaos."

"What does it matter?" Minako shrugged. "Eight powerful people just declared loyalty to the person that governs Suna! You'd think the populace would like that…"

"Lord Suna governs Suna…" Gaara said. "Not I." He glared at them all. The up and coming trouble was their fault. He should just kill them all and be done with this nightmare but that would sadden Selene and he didn't want that happening.

The eight senshi stared at him.

"Maybe it's time you did." Makoto stated.

Before Gaara could even think of the meaning behind Makoto's words, there came a knock at the door. Kankurou was there, a deep frown on his face.

"The Elders wanna see you, Gaara."

Damn, already!? Gaara could feel a headache coming on.

"All of you stay here." It was a barked out command, one he silently dared them to not obey. Gaara had not the patience right now. They so much as moved a muscle towards the door and he was going to pummel them all with his sand.

Selene was the only one that jumped at Gaara's harsh tone. She couldn't blame him for being so angry.

"Selene." His voice was level when he addressed her. "Do not leave this place either."

She frowned. "Shouldn't I go with you?"

"No." He spoke the word too quickly. "I'll not have you in the middle of this fiasco. Your mother and father would definitely want my head." That's all he needed was a declaration of war from the Crystal Lands.

Selene simply stared at Gaara for a long moment; then, taking the courage she had, she went right up to him, stared him dead in the eye.

"We are a team, Gaara." She expressed those words clearly. "You are not in this alone. I believe it is time for me to begin to act like your wife. I know out here that means very little, but this is also Crystal business…Who better to clear the air than the Princess of Crystal?"

"They know you hold no power in your lands, Selene." Gaara frowned at her, his anger replaced by worry instantly. "They will not take your seriously."

Her eyes set in a thin straight line.

"If they want Crystal Land partnership, they will have no choice but to listen." She held an aura of royalty about her now. "I will not have anyone disrespecting my homeland, nor the heroes that helped to create the peace my lands now have. All that is needed is their understanding." She frowned. "Change can be terrifying for anyone, including those who currently hold immense power. My parents and my brother have taught me that happiness for all should supersede money and the greed that comes with it. If the leaders out here wish to understand the Land of Crystal, if they wish to prosper like our lands, then they must realize there is another path in which all, including their high ranking officials, can be happy."

"Spoken like a true royal of the Moon." Michiru smiled.

Gaara had to admit, Selene had changed while outside the protective walls of her homeland. When he first met her, she was timid, curious and innocent. Innocence still permeated throughout her very being, but ever so slowly she was relinquishing her timid and curious nature, turning into one who could govern any nation…One who would do anything for the people.

It made him love her even more.

Still though, this was not a time for her to intervene. Not yet anyway.

"Selene…Let me do this…" He knew exactly what was going on in her mind, only half a year and he knew her so well. She believed this all to be her fault. "Besides, there are other duties that need your attention. We are to marry in 6 months correct?"

"Oh yeah! That's right! The wedding!" Makoto shouted.

"Wedding!? What!? Oh my goodness!" Minako immediately gapped. "Six months!? We best start NOW!"

Thankful for the intervention, Gaara left Selene with the eight women. He knew they would keep her too busy with wedding preparations for her to worry about the political fallout that was sure to come.

He entered council meeting room and noticed the council members sitting at their regular round table but they were not alone. Lord Suna was there sitting in his elegant seat, a look of sheer dominance expressed all over his form. Rarely did Lord Suna come to these meetings…Gaara had to be careful.

Once he was seated in his own chair, Lord Suna spoke first.

"This turn of events has caused great worry to Suna." He spoke as though he were not a simple lord but a ruler of a nation. Not that he ever acted like one. "This could be a prelude to disturbing events…"

"What do you mean by that, Lord Suna?" Gaara asked. To a civilian, it just looked like more people had pledged loyalty to Suna but Gaara knew better. "A group of obviously powerful people have pledged loyalty to our lands…What could be so disturbing of such an event?"

Lord Suna glared. "They did none of the sort! They pledged loyalty to you and the princess!" Safe to say he was furious. "If they wished to express loyalty to Suna they would have done so in my presence. I am the Lord of this land, not you!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. Lord Suna was obviously terrified of losing his powerful position. It didn't make any sense really. Gaara did NOT want to govern the land, but as he thought it over…when had Lord Suna EVER done anything for the people living in Suna? All he ever was concerned about was his own status and family. The only good he ever did for the lands was to keep out of the daily workings.

"Tell me something, Lord Suna." Gaara had his fill of this man…This man who only cared for his position. "When have you ever governed as a lord of the land should?"

It got so quiet one could swear the Earth itself had shattered beneath their feet. The council members were looking at each other, whispering to each other.

Lord Suna's face turned red with rage.

"How dare you speak to me in this way!" He stood as he shouted. "It is because of me this land is prosperous again."

"No…" Gaara's harsh tone had the Suna Lord's mouth grow still with silence. "It is a combination of the people and this council that has made Suna prosperous again. All you have ever done, Lord Suna, is prance about in you elegant attire and watch as the people work hard to make their nation great."

Where had this courage come from? Was he that fed up with all of this nonsense? Gaara never spoke like this before! Could it be lingering sentiments from a life long since past? Or could he just be completely done with how politics were done in his own country?

Maybe now, with the Crystal gates opening in six months, there needed to be an adjustment…One that would by far benefit the people more than ever.

"This…This is ridiculous!" Lord Suna shouted. "Just because you are betrothed to a princess does not mean you can boss me around!"

Gaara closed his eyes, stilling his annoyance over this situation. "Lord Suna…" His eyes opened and he became the Kazekage. "Have you spoken with the people under your charge? Seen their simple wonders? We all at this table have seen Princess Selene, a royal from another land, speak with the people; she has interacted with them as though titles mean nothing. She has surprised everyone here, including myself, with her innocent nature and spirit."

Lord Suna snorted. "The princess is merely misguided…Though a beauty she truly is, a princess should not be interacting with lowly commoners. However, considering her position, it is proper seeing as that she has no influence in her own nation."

The Kazekage raised an eyebrow. Did Lord Suna just snub a foreign diplomat?

Wait…Something was wrong…What was Lord Suna planning?

"We cannot allow the current Kazekage to be persuaded by a foreign diplomat. Right now, it appears this has happened. The current Kazekage has become influenced by another land. How do we not know he will pledge loyalty to Crystal and force us under their reign?" Lord Suna folded his hands on his lap. "This is why I have decided, as the Lord of Suna, to appoint my sun, Lord Tenchi, as the new Kazekage."

The whole council went silent. So that was Lord Suna's game. What were they to do about it though? Lord Suna was the decision maker here. Could anything be done?

"You are treading very heavily on ground you have no knowledge of, Lord Suna." Gaara stated.

The council began to whisper while Lord Suna was growing angrier by the second.

"Are you threatening me, Gaara Sobaku?"

Gaara stared him down and the Suna lord flinched.

"I do what is best for the people. If that means questioning the current seated lord's value, then so be it." He stared at the council members. "We have seen how the ninja of the Crystal Lands act…Noble and pure of heart. We have also seen how the Crystal Land royalty interacts with those lower in status than themselves; a noble breed from a foreign land. I for one, hope our people could live with such purity within their hearts as well." He headed for the door. "If you wish to relinquish my presence as the Kazekage, that is in your power to do so, Lord Suna. However…" He stared the man down, knowing exactly what the man really wanted. "Princess Selene is not a resident of Suna…You cannot tell her whom to marry…"

He walked into the meeting room as the Kazekage, leader of the Suna ninja…When he walked out, he was Gaara Sobaku…Ninja of Suna.

The council was quiet after a while before someone finally decided to speak up.

"Are you sure this is best for the country, Lord Suna?" One asked.

"The princess shall indeed marry the one the Crystal Lands has approved of." Lord Suna stated. "However, all is not lost for she shall become a Suna resident upon that day, correct?" Lord Suna smiled. "She will be required to abide by our laws. Have faith gentlemen…The Crystal Lands shall see that our ways are far more superior than their own."

The first thing Gaara did as he stepped out into the harsh desert sun, he used his sand to transport him to Selene's location. He knew exactly what Lord Suna was planning to do and the girls needed to know immediately. She was with Michiru in the market, Haruka and Hotaru hanging behind them.

"Gaara…" Selene went to him. "How did the meeting go?"

He stared at her for a long moment.

"Lord Suna has decreed…" He took a long breath. "That Lord Tenchi shall take the title of Kazekage…immediately."

"What?" A local stopped in his tracks, overhearing the conversation. "Lord Kazekage…Is…Is this true?"

People were gathering around, being told the news immediately. Ninja and civilian were shocked of this sudden news.

Selene took Gaara's hand. "I…am sorry, Gaara…This…This is all my fault…Our fault…" She had tears in her eyes. "I…Have—"

"Stop." He wasn't having it, not now…Not ever again. "Look around you, Selene."

Gazing about them she noticed the angry faces of Suna residence from all walks of life…ninja, merchants, women and children…All were beginning to express their distaste for the abrupt change in ninja management.

"Does he seriously believe a pansy like his son can command me?" One Suna ninja was furious. "He has no ninja training whatsoever! What the hell!?"

"Lord Gaara has done so much for us…" A merchant was equally mad. "We have become a great nation because of him! The nobles have nothing to do with it!"

Whispered voices soon became sounds of displeasure. The foreign princess and her court watched on.

"How exactly will this work anyway?" Haruka frowned. "Only ninja can become a kage." She paused and her eyes formed thin lines. "That sonofabitch."

Gaara knew Haruka would see through Lord Suna's plans. Selene was seriously confused.

"What is going on?"

Haruka smiled at her. "Nothing you need to worry about, princess…" She touched the girl's head. "Seems like I will be busy doing my job for the next few days…protecting your happiness…"

A shake of red hair. "She needs to know, Haruka." He would not keep anything from Selene. Her blue eyes turned to him in curiosity. "Once we are married, you become a Suna resident, as per your land's customs…As a Suna civilian, you will be under the rule of Lord Suna…Who can annual any civilian or ninja marriage." His eyes grew tense. "He will be able to force you into marrying his son."

Selene shook. Her legs buckled underneath her form but thankfully Michiru was there to catch her.

"Let's get you out of this heat." Michiru guided the clearly terrified princess out of the public area, where waves of red hatred were growing by the second.

Hotaru looked on silently, her wise eyes viewing the situation without a hard stare. In her wisdom she knew what was going on. Setsuna had most likely seen it as well in her dying vision arts.

The seeds had been sown…now it was time for the revolution to grow.

Next Time: Cherry Blossom Wrath


	40. Cherry Blossom Rage

Hi guys! Man it's been AGES! Gomen nasai, minna-san! It's been hectic on my end and I wanted this moment to be PERFECT! As I was writing Sarada as Sailor Saturn, I had lingering thoughts as to how Sakura and Sasuke would react to it. There would definitely be a confrontation but how would it play out? I struggled with this for a while. I wrote this chapter then rewrote it a few times because I wanted to get the feel of what might actually happen. One thing I was definitely certain of, Sakura is going to be pissed. That was a given, but how would Selene react to this particular mother's anger? I think I expressed it well enough. I hope you all enjoy!

Now that's out of the way…on to the fun! A very mad pink haired woman is nearing Suna…Uh…oh…

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc, belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc, belong to ME!.

Chapter 38: Cherry Blossom Rage

The gates of Suna were in her sights at last! Her fury fueled her feet to press on. Whoever took her daughter wasn't going to get away! Sakura Uchiha was going to pummel whoever decided to mess with her daughter in the first place!

As she approached the gates of Suna, an odd sight befell her eyes. First of all, where were the guards? All ninja villages had guards! In fact the gates were wide open! What was going on?

Befuddled by the oddness of the situation, Sakura thought it best to report to Gaara. She was, in essence, here on a good will mission (though she had literary threatened Naruto into letting her go) to help in the hospital and anywhere else that her medical expertise could be of good use.

As she ventured towards the Kage tower, she noticed instantly the plethora of White Ninja roaming the streets of Suna. White Ninja were everywhere these days, including in Konoha, so Sakura was used to seeing the white caped people interacting with others. There were more White Ninja here though than Konoha and that was to be expected. The Crystal Princess was here in this desert land, about to marry the Kazekage. It was quite extraordinary to think that Gaara finally found someone to share his life with. Naruto was ecstatic about it; nearly jumping off the walls, singing his friend's praise.

Reaching the Kazekage tower, Sakura immediately went up to the Kage office to report her entry into the village. It was just a typical greeting anyway. Any foreign ninja was required to report to kage of the village they entered, including the White Ninja. This was a security issue but here in Suna, Gaara was a friend. After formalities were over and done with she planned to congratulate him on his coming nuptials then demand to see her daughter. Gaara HAD to know where Sarada was, he had eyes everywhere; he could control the dang sand everyone walked on for crying out loud!

Once again, Sakura was surprised to find the kage tower completely empty. There were no signs of ninja anywhere. Her keen senses knew something was wrong but she pushed forward. She wasn't about to cause a strain on Konoha/Suna relations because of her uneasy feelings.

Knocking on the Kage doors before her, she entered the office ready to hand the Konoha scroll to Gaara which stated her purpose for being in Suna (not the real purpose mind you, but Naruto wasn't about to state she was there to run amok in search for her daughter).

Sakura was greatly surprised when instead of Gaara seated at the Kazekage desk, it was another.

First of all, it was clear this guy was NOT a ninja because he looked too primped and pressed to be one. Her eyes noticed there were no worn calluses or any signs he had even been in a confrontation with anyone. He had an arrogance about him, almost as if he expected everyone around him to bow down to his greatness.

"You must be the woman from Konoha." The man stated. "I have seen the past scrolls…I was awaiting your arrival."

Sakura's instincts were immediately on high alert. What the hell happened here!?

"What happened to Gaara-san?" She asked politely. Truly she didn't know the situation here, if something bad had happened then she would do what she could to help. Suna was an ally of Konoha after all.

"Suna has decided upon new management effective immediately." The new Kazekage frowned. "Unfortunately the…ninja have been disagreeable about it…No matter, it was a quick change…" He looked at her scroll. "I suppose you are wondering about your daughter."

That hit a cord. He knew about Sarada!?

The new Kazekage stared right at her. "I know where she resides…After checking with the hospital you may go to her."

Sakura left the Kage tower with several questions rolling in her mind. First what happened to Gaara? Last time she checked the people here, ninja and civilian alike, loved him. What happened to cause his position to be taken from him?

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about another land's hierarchy. She needed to go to the hospital then find her daughter and bring her back.

Meanwhile, after Gaara's forced step down, ninja immediately abandoned their posts, leaving the village vulnerable in many areas. Civilians were helping the ninja by providing food and shelter for they knew the ninja would not get paid for leaving their duties. White Ninja within the village could do nothing but silently observe the comings and goings, knowing it wasn't their place to be involved in another land's affairs. However they silently applauded the villagers and their Suna ninja breathren, many times secretly helping when no one was looking. It wasn't in their customs to ignore such a determined and respectful people, not when they were fighting against obvious tyranny.

Selene was still flabbergasted as to how quickly things spiraled out of control. To think Lord Suna would react in such a way! Why could he not understand the people came first and not himself? Even though she had been in Suna for six months, she still could not comprehend the selfishness of the nobles in the outside world. What would they do once the Crystal gates were opened? Selene truly feared for her people…

"Selene." Blinking away her thoughts she saw Gaara, who had moved in with his brother after quite literary being kicked out of the Kazekage manor. However at the moment he was with her and the sailor guardians in a secluded training area. For a moment she had forgotten she and Gaara had gone on a walk away from the others.

"Stop." His voice broke through her unease. How was he able to do that? He knew exactly how distraught she was over this mess, he knew she had unintentionally caused—

Strong, supporting hands grabbed her shoulders, sea green eyes met her light blues.

"Selene." He spoke her name again. "This. Was. Not. Your. Fault." Gaara made a point to enhance each word in the hopes they would bury right into Selene's befuddled mind. Of course she would think all of this was her doing. She was too innocent and kind to not think such things. He could only imagine how many times her subconscious was screaming at her.

"Man, this is a load of crap…" Since the children were currently in school, Kankurou had come as well. He made it a point to be a part of this madness because his brother was in it and so was his wife.

"Gaara…" Selene calmed her worries. "How long do you suppose this…madness will last?" Certainly something could be done to fix this problem.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Kankurou shouted, making the princess jump a bit. "It's already gotten out of hand!" He huffed. "Man! This is nuts! At the rate this is going the village is gonna be in serious trouble! No one wants to work for that pompous jerk!" He frowned. "Man…None of this would've happened if-"

Kankurou's raging mouth shut immediately. He saw the hostility through Gaara's gaze. Brother or not, Kankurou knew when he was near death.

"At some point this was going to happen." Gaara did not like being in the middle of this…but there was no choice. "Perhaps the course would have been different if Selene and her lands had not interfered, but in the end, Lord Suna has what he has wanted all along. Complete control of Suna."

"Gaara…" Kankurou frowned, not liking this. He felt bad for his little brother…what sort of burdens had Gaara carried all this time as the Kazekage? It must have been difficult to have someone breathing down your back, waiting for the right moment to take everything away from you. That was probably how it felt to Gaara…Lord Suna had waited patiently for that perfect moment in which he could wrestle control from the Sobakus…That time had come.

"This time it is up to the people to decide who should rule over them." Gaara looked at his brother. "I trust them to make the right decision."

Kankurou was about to speak his agreement when the ground began to shake beneath their feet. Kankurou looked towards his brother and knew it hadn't been him. Another shake of the ground had Selene being steadied by Gaara's strong arms.

Someone was beating up the Sailor Guardians…

"Man…of all the…" Kankurou huffed. "I'll go check it out…"

That wasn't necessary for the culprit showed herself seconds later, running like mad while dragging Hotaru behind her. Kankurou shook at seeing that familiar pink hair, that scary scowl.

Oh crap.

Seconds after a pissed off Sakura Uchiha was seen did the Sailor Guardians appear, rushing after her.

Kankurou knew instantly this was going to be bad.

He cursed and followed them, hoping and praying the coming brawl didn't happen anywhere near the city. Selene looked on in confusing wonder. She noticed Gaara's mood suddenly turn sour as well.

"Come…" He took her hand. "We need to stop them."

"Who…was the person that was taking Hotaru away?" It worried her to think Sailor Saturn was being kidnapped.

Gaara frowned.

"…Sailor Saturn's mother."

They caught up with the group at the gates of Suna. Sakura was standing in front of her daughter, ready and willing to kill the several women in front of her; the three outer senshi were standing their ground, the only ones able to transform at the moment. Behind them the four inner senshi stood and watched, waiting to be called if needed.

"Mother…" It was Hotaru that tried to dispel the situation. She placed a hand on the enraged pinkette's shoulder. "Please calm down."

Sakura turned her angry glare towards her own daughter. Hotaru's gaze never wavered under that stare.

"Mother…I am home…" Hotaru gave her a small, reassuring smile. "Please…This is where I must be."

"Sakura." Gaara pushed himself in the front; not wanting the impending battle to happen in his village. Sakura blinked at seeing the sand wielder.

"Gaara?"

"Hai…Please calm down…we should go somewhere private." He was no Naruto but at least his words and his presence decreased the pinkette's harsh aura. They decided to move this…discussion to the only private place they knew, the Outer Senshi's home. Sakura was sitting next to her daughter when she was told the details of the quick administrative change in Suna. Needless to say her jaw fell to the ground in a Naruto-like fashion.

That stupid lord! What the hell!?

"What has this got to do with my daughter?" That was another question that needed to be answered immediately.

When the information was revealed Sakura felt a headache coming on as it sank in.

"Okay…So…my daughter is the reincarnation of an ancient warrior from the Crystal Lands…" She glared. "Are you out of your mind!? She's just a kid!"

"A kid with a lot of power." Haruka stated.

"Well of course! She's got her father's blood in her!" Sakura proudly shouted. "And she isn't staying here! AND her name is SARADA!" Sakura was about to pop. How dare they say Sarada was staying here! She was her mother dang it!

"What she wishes to call herself is no business of anyone's including yours." Haruka pointed out, making Sakura's fury skyrocket.

"I am her mother! What I say goes!" And Sakura wasn't having anything else on the matter!

"She belongs with her princess…" Haruka wasn't backing down either.

"Princess!? Sarada doesn't have a princess!" Sakura challenged as she stood with her fist ready to hit something; all sense of reasoning was now gone. "Show me this princess and I'LL tell her using my FIST that MY daughter is staying in KONOHA!" No royal or noble was taking her daughter away from her!

The room went dead silent…A wicked looking weapon was right in Sakura's face, shutting her mouth instantly.

Hotaru had transformed and was pointing her wicked looking staff right in the face of her mother.

"Mother or not…" Her gaze was deadly. "Those who harm the protected shall face the consequences."

"Stop! Please stop this!"

Throughout the discussion, Selene had been silently observing everything. She had forced herself between Sailor Saturn's blade and Sakura. In all her rage, Sakura hadn't noticed the foreign princess.

"Princess…" Haruka wanted to go to her, to pull Selene away from the mayhem, but Michiru stopped her.

Sakura's anger dwindled in front of the princess. She couldn't cause a rift behind Konoha and the Crystal Lands. Selene was also Naruto's niece. No matter how angry she was, Sakura couldn't hurt anyone related to that bumbling idiot of a Hokage.

Wait…Was Selene this princess Sarada was supposed to protect? Sakura was about to yell at the young woman when the foreign princess did something Sakura hadn't expected….

Selene turned to Sakura…and apologized.

"I am so sorry…" Selene's eyes were watering. "No matter what anyone believes, all of this is my fault…My land's fault. Perhaps if I had not left the walls of my lands, there would not be a rift between husband and wife and a mother would not be here worried over her daughter."

"Selene—"

"NO!" Selene wasn't backing down. "I will not hear of it!" Selene was never angry but now it seemed she was. She glared at everyone in the room, including Gaara. "My happiness means nothing if it causes such pain!" She looked and Kankurou and Setsuna. "You two were happily married, now look at you! You hid it from the children but I can plainly see you two are slowly falling apart!" Selene's shoulders were shaking. "And now…Now a distraught mother comes here for her daughter…And her own daughter now threatens her life because of me." She held her head. "I…I cannot take this!" She fell to the floor. "Why…Why can't the world accept us, Endymion!? It isn't fair!"

"USAGI!" Haruka rushed for her princess, knowing what was about to happen. It was also quick how the guardians reacted. Hotaru pulled her mother away, throwing her against the far wall. Setsuna pushed her husband over the lounge chair he was sitting in, and the Inner Guardians formed a circle around Gaara.

That's when the light hit them all. It was blinding, pure, and burned hotter than the sun. Furniture was starting to smoke, about to turn into flames. Eyes had to be closed for the light was too intense for anyone.

"What the hell!?" Kankurou shouted.

"The Crystal is trying to protect its host!" Haruka shouted.

"What!?"

"This happened when the King was killed…" Setsuna frowned. "Usagi lost control of the crystal. This same is happening to Selene!"

Gaara was well versed in losing control. If something wasn't done, the whole house and the residence were going to burn. He had to do something, Selene was in pain.

But something unsuspected happened that caused the burning white light to recede. Uncovered eyes were shocked to discover the source of this phenomenon.

Sakura was holding the Crystal Princess tightly to her, in a motherly embrace.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kankurou poked his head up from behind the lounge chair. "Sakura!?"

"Calm down…" Sakura was in mother mode instantly. She held Selene as the young woman wept.

"Why…Why!?" Selene shouted, completely ignoring everything around her.

Sakura smiled sadly. "At a point in my life…I asked the same question myself." Selene looked at her. "Sasuke…my husband…did some really bad things when he was younger…" She frowned. "I always wondered…Why…Why did he not just stay and be with the people that loved him…Why had fate decided to break everything apart…But…I later realized that the only thing that mattered was the fact that he returned to me. If what everyone is saying is true…Then you also have a chance…Your loved one returned too…So don't worry about it."

"But—"

"My daughter is an Uchiha." Sakura chuckled. "When they have their minds dead set on something, it's best to just bonk them on the head and let them go their way." She smiled then letting go of the princess she looked towards her own daughter. "Sarada, I mean…Hotaru…has found a very good person to protect."

The two women stood.

"Um…" Kankurou scratched his head. "Sakura…You…ain't mad?"

Sakura frowned. "A bit…I should have been told about this sooner! Scaring the hell out of me is suicide!"

"Well hell nobody knew any of this dang it!" Kankurou shouted. "Hell how do you think I felt when I found out my wife is in on this mess!?"

"ENOUGH." The walls of the home shook. Though he was no longer the Kazekage, Gaara still had the power to make a room silent. He grabbed Selene's arm and without another word, pulled her out of the house, slamming the door as they went. Sakura blinked back her confusion then crossed her arms.

"Alright, so how are we going to get Gaara back his title?"

Kankurou's jaw dropped. "I…But…" Wasn't she just pissed a few moments ago!? Geez this woman was scary!

Sakura held her fist. It was clear the anger had not subsided in the least bit but, "I'm not about to let my anger pour on that poor princess…I'll just have to pummel someone else." She had a scary twinkle in her eye. "That jerk of a new Kage needs to be brought down a few pegs."

"You are a ninja of Konoha, mother." Hotaru stated as a matter of fact. "It will ruin relations."

Sakura snorted. "Seems to me it doesn't matter anymore." She frowned and stared at them. "You…don't know do you?" Everyone looked at her. "It's been all over the place. Gaara probably knows about it and with everything going on, he probably didn't want to worry Selene-hime more…It's about the Land of Mist."

"What happened in my homelands?" Michiru asked.

Sakura stared at her. "Lord Mizu was overthrown."

There was a pause.

"Are you serious? Man…" Kankurou frowned.

"That was the other reason why I came here…" Sakura stated. "Unfortunately, Naruto didn't know of the change of power here and thus also put the detailed information in the scroll I gave that jerk of a new Kazekage." She sighed. "Apparently the people are starting to rise up against the lords of their lands…Naruto got worried over Gaara and his niece so I told him I would look after them in his place." She shook her head. "I never would have expected my own daughter getting in the middle of it…"

"Do not worry, mother. It is beginning." Hotaru stated, causing all eyes to gaze at her.

Kankurou got a sudden chill. "You guys have been saying stuff like that for a while now. What exactly is beginning?"

The Celestial Guardians shared a glance.

"The new world order."

Next Time: Cleansing Light


	41. Cleansing Light

Hello everyone! I've got a few updates for you all! ::Grins:: Getting my mojo back! Whoo hoo! I learned from my previous Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover a few things. This time around I hope I improved! Hope you guys are ready!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original settings, characters, etc. belong to me!

Chapter 39: Cleansing Light

Revolution was stirring every corner of Suna. Villagers and ninja alike knew Lord Suna and his son had no protection because no Suna ninja would help them. Yet, there was a lingering sense of unease and hurry because they also knew the two nobles could at any moment request other ninja nations for help; this fact alone caused the Suna ninja to act fast, gathering together to plan the course.

It was only a matter of time before Lord Suna and his son were overthrown.

The air was heavy with it; revolution, demand for change…White ninja looked on, not wishing to join the battle but waiting for the moment they were commanded to do so. Every citizen of Suna knew at any moment fighting would break out. Children were kept indoors; only the bravest sent them to school and the market was not as busy as it usually was.

Gaara had dragged Selene out of the Outer's house then using his sand transported them to the top of the walls of Suna. When he was younger, the wall was always the place he would go when he needed to cool his head. The desert air blew slightly onto the couple.

"Gaara…" Selene knew when she was about to get scolded. She bowed her head and sighed. "I—"

"There was a day a long time ago…" He did not yell or scream, nor did he even look at her. Instead his gaze was towards the vast desert of his homeland. Seeing him there, majestic and mysterious, made a soft red tint hit her cheeks. Oblivious to Selene's reaction, Gaara continued his story.

"I had done something very horrible…that day I did not know what I did was wrong because all I cared about was killing and the blood that came with it." Gaara closed his eyes at the memory. "Using my sand, I killed an entire class of school children…twenty nine of them in all."

She gasped. She had known Gaara's past wasn't pleasant, he had told her before. But…to kill innocent children…

"To make matters worse…It was my own class." Gaara frowned. "It happened a week after I received the tattoo on my brow…My first massacre and it certainly was not the last. I am able to look away from my past and become a better person because of it." He looked at her. "You hold a powerful weapon, Selene…And it is obviously tied to your emotional state. You cannot allow yourself to become unbalanced…Or you will do something that will tarnish your innocent soul."

"Why…are you…?" She paused in her statement as realization hit. "I see…" She sighed. "I…lost control of the crystal…Didn't it?" She was hesitant. "Is…everyone alright?" She knew the Silver Crystal was a weapon, a powerful one at that.

"Yes…For the moment." He took her hand. "I am telling this to your ancient soul…Let the past go…"

She smiled. "I…do not know what truly happened that day, when the king was killed but…" She placed a hand on her heart. "I know it was horrible…I can feel it in my very being. It was a moment that changed everything…I do not wish to feel such agony again in this life." Their eyes met. "Can you promise me, Gaara…That such a tragedy will not happen? That everything will be fine?"

He paused.

"You are strong, Selene…You may not know it, but I do."

In each other's arms, they stood in a comfortable silence. Gaara's arms felt so welcoming, calm, and protective. Selene's were light, gentle, and full of love.

This was how they were discovered by the populace below. The residence of Suna, villager and ninja alike couldn't help be stare at the two lovers high atop the walls that protected them from the desert.

That day was in infamy because no one knew who started it, but a loud voice shouted out from the crowd.

"Hail lord and lady Sobaku! Rulers of Suna! Long life to the lord and lady!"

It started as one voice but became many in a matter of seconds. The populace had obviously spoken…They knew who they wanted to rule over them.

It happened fast; like a giant wave crashing onto the shore, the Suna populace stormed the elegant home of Lord Suna. The gates were closed but such things were trivial to ninja.

Lord Suna was brought forth to the courtyard where an angry mob lay waiting for him. His son was soon to join him, ninja having brought the man from the Kazekage tower.

An unnatural swirl of sand and Gaara and Selene were standing before the mob.

"Please! You must stop!" In a defiant stance, Selene stood between the cowering men and the glaring stares of their impending killers.

"Yes! You must stop this foolishness!" Lord Suna took what was left of his dignity and strength. "Listen to the princess! She knows—"

"Oh shut up you old man!" Someone shouted.

"You'll get what's coming to you!" Someone else screamed.

Gaara didn't want to be here but Selene insisted. The moment they saw the crowd heading towards Lord Suna's estate, Selene demanded Gaara take her there.

The sand beneath the populace's feet shook and they all fell. Ninja weapons and makeshift ones alike fell beside their handlers who became a bit disoriented by the events.

"What in the hell are you all thinking?"

Gaara stood before them; a mad father glaring at his disobedient children. They all were silent under his unwavering gaze.

"Lord Gaara!" Someone shouted.

"I cannot allow you to harm Lord Suna or Lord Tenchi."

That through the crowd into an uproar. Why wouldn't their beloved Kazekage not help them!?

"He's no lord!" A resident shouted.

"He treats us all like dirt!" Another screamed.

"And spilling blood is your only action!?" Gaara shouted. He had taken care of all of these people throughout his young adult life. Many of them he had seen grow up and become good citizens, to others he watched them grow old and frail; to Gaara, every single villager and ninja in Suna was his family.

"Look at yourselves…" He was scolding them. "You are willing to kill a man simply because you do not like how he rules over you. What is to say you would do the same if someone else were to take his place?" He frowned. "I do not agree with Lord Suna's actions...But I will not have Suna stained with his blood for the simple reason as to change lordship."

"Spoken well Gaara Sobaku." Lord Suna knew he had very little allies at the moment. He stood to his full height, his pompous nature returning. "If it pleases the people I will return the Kazekage position to Gaara Sobaku…But under one condition…" He gave a smile.

"My son becomes betrothed to Princess Selene of the Crystal Lands."

Selene turned around, stared at the man incredulously. Did he really just give an ultimatum to a foreign diplomat!? Was this guy insane!?

"Well, princess?" The Lord of Suna stared at her. "It seems you are the decider here…Will you cause an all-out war between the people and their lord for a frivolous love? This WAS your fault in the first place...Seems fitting that a woman of your stature fixes such a crisis she developed. "

This man was insane! He did this on purpose! Lord Suna truly was a man out for power.

"Lord Suna...To command me to do anything..." She shook her head in disbelief. "Even if I were to do such, must I remind you-"

"Yes I remember, princess…" He knew what she was getting at. "However…once the gates open, there is a large possibility of change…why would I wish to stick around here when my son could very well be close to royals of another nation? It is very possible, considering you will be marrying a lord's son instead of a ninja ruler." He stared at her. "You have only two choices, fair princess…the people…or your love."

She paused. Selene thought of Gaara…in the beginning of their relationship, he had felt this way…that he had to choose between his people and Selene. She was now in that position, albeit not by her choice. These weren't even her lands, yet she had the power to return order to Suna…everyone would be happy…

Except Selene…

She closed her eyes, wanting answers but already knew the answer in her heart.

No matter what, she just could not deny it…her love for Gaara was infinite…It outweighed everything, including civil war.

"I am sorry, Lord Suna…" She stared right back at the man, her regal blood showing through her very being. "I cannot accept such a proposal."

Lord Suna, again, was furious. "Then you condemn this country to civil war!"

"What happens in this country is not Crystal Land's business." Selene told up to the man. "It is not the fault of Crystal nor mine if the people wish for a different way to live." She held sympathy in her eyes. "Your ways seem to contradict what the people wish…Do not place blame on me or my country if your citizens want better for themselves."

Lord Suna obviously could not believe this foreign princess. She was defiant and unwilling to change. To think a mere woman defied him in such a way! "You…You…" His rage was clouding his judgement; raiding his hand, he readied to strike the princess…

When a hand grabbed his own…

"You DARE wish harm on a member of our royalty?"

White ninja surrounded Lord Suna, their glaring eyes upon his form.

"You…You are interfering in Suna affairs!" Lord Suna shouted.

"When you threaten our royalty, it becomes Crystal business…" The White Ninja that held his arm squeezed HARD. Lord Suna screamed and after being let go fell to the desert ground, holding his now broken arm.

"Father!" Tenchi went to his father, helped the man to stand. He glared at the White Ninja. "You…You will regret this!"

A raised eyebrow. "You are the current ninja leader, yet no ninja will follow your lead…your ruling monarch is refusing to listen to the people he rules…And now your ruling monarch threatens another land's royalty…what is that phrase I hear so often?"

"Three strikes…" A Suna ninja stepped forward. "The term is three strikes…it's a saying in Konoha."

"I see…" The White Ninja looked towards his princess. "Bearer of the sacred object…Please vacate the premises."

"No…" Selene stood her ground; these days stubbornness had entered Selene's personality.

"Lord Gaara." The White Ninja then set his eyes on Gaara who stood nearby. The ninja had noticed the sand had been disturbed under Selene's feet and knew the sand ninja would have reacted if White Ninja had not intervened. "Bearer of the golden light…Please take her away."

"No! Don't hurt him!" Selene shouted. "There has to be another way!" She paused. "Move aside…"

"Princess—" The White Ninja paused when Selene ignored him and stood before the Suna nobles. Closing her eyes she placed a hand upon Lord Suna's heart.

_Please…Silver Crystal…Please…Help me…_

When nothing happened she opened her eyes, in defeat. The crystal could heal hearts couldn't it? Why couldn't it do that?

A strong hand engulfed her own and she looked up to see Gaara standing beside her. The reaction was instantaneous…A light engulfed their joined hands, faint as it was it entered the body of Lord Suna. The man's form glowed for a long moment; scared for his own life, Tenchi backed away from his father causing Lord Suna to fall to the ground.

The light was gone, leaving a breathless Lord Suna behind. The man's shoulders shook; with wide eyes he stared at the couple as if a huge revelation had just hit him.

Tears fell from Lord Suna's eyes as he bowed his head.

"I am so sorry…Please…Forgive me…"

Everyone was shocked to hear those words come from the mouth of the disagreeable Suna lord, including his own son.

"Father…what…?" What happened!? His strong willed dad was now groveling at the feet of the foreign princess and the ex-Kazekage!

Smiling softly, Selene knelt to the crying man and hugged him.

"It is alright…" She enveloped him in her arms. "I forgive you…"

Like a child he wept in her arms, as if the weight of his crimes had come to his mind. Not a single person understood what just happened…except the White Ninja. Each of them fell to their knees, their heads bowed low.

"I understand now…" Selene let go of Lord Suna, stood and looked towards Gaara. "The Silver Crystal itself cannot purify the soul…It needs help."

Gaara, who really hadn't quite understood what happened, frowned. As he watched the scene unfold, he had the compelling urge to stand beside Selene, place his hand upon hers as it laid against Lord Suna's heart, after that...well...even he was unsure...

"Both sacred objects are needed for purification." Sailor Uranus dropped down from the roof top, the other Celestial Guardians following suit. They had been observing the entire scene from above. "Lord Gaara…as I am sure you know, you carry one as well."

It was true, he knew of the golden crystal that was entrenched in his very soul, yet hadn't understood it fully.

"Selene…" Setsuna appeared through the angry mob that had become silent. "What is it that you want at this moment?"

With Lord Suna on his knees in tears, and the angry residence around her, Selene felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I…just want everyone to be happy…" She placed a hand on her heart. "I want them…to feel what I feel…Deep in my heart."

The scout of time smile. She turned her eyes to Gaara, who had silently watched every moment.

"Is that your wish as well?"

He paused.

Setsuna didn't need to know his answer for she seemed to know it already. Taking both by the hand, she joined them together; Gaara' strong, callused hand gently holding Selene's fragile one. It was a small symbol of balance: the strong embracing the gentle.

"Close your eyes, the both of you." Setsuna's words felt hypnotic. "The crystals within you will hear what is hidden deep within your hearts."

Gaara and Selene made eye contact; Selene was the first to close her eyes while Gaara followed suit.

That day, a lone figure heading for Suna stopped in his hurried strides, watched as Suna became brighter than the sun itself. Frowning his dark eyes narrowed and he returned to his pace, his strides now quicker in a desperate attempt to reach the desert nation as fast as possible. His thoughts running through the worst possible scenarios, he could only hope he was not too late to save the people he cared about.

"Sarada…Sakura…"

Next Time: The Beginning


	42. The Beginning

WAAH! Minna-san, arigatou! Thank you all for your praise! I feel honored you all love this story! I'm enjoying writing it myself :D! I have a FANTASTIC (at least I hope it's going to be fantastic) merger of Naruto/Sailor Moon plots that I hope you will love that's coming soon! Yep! Soon you all will know what REALLY HAPPENED the day that King Endymion died! I'm not giving ANY hints because I really think it fits so well that I for one am wondering why anyone hasn't thought of it! I mean, WOW! Talk about a revelation man!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their settings, characters, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter 40: The Beginning

Gaara remembered a pulse that matched his calm heartbeat, felt a warm glow envelope him…

Then nothing.

As he woke he found himself not in Kankurou's home, nor in the Outer Senshi's home…Rather the room he occupied was far too grand and lavish for him. Golden trinkets adorned several walls; the bed he slept in had silken sheets and gold trimmings.

Though his surroundings were unfamiliar, his first thought went straight to Selene. He felt the strong presence of the ring of sand upon her finger, which meant she was not far. If he concentrated hard enough he could feel the slow beating of Selene's heart through the sand, like a heart monitor of sorts. She wasn't in distress…She was safe.

Rising he realized his attire had changed into sleeping garments that were obviously made of silk as well. Desert sleeping attire did not require a shirt because of the heat and Gaara was used to such things. He wasn't a fan of all this splendor and putting the clues together he realized he was in Lord Suna's manor.

He didn't bother with the door; he used the sand to bring him to Selene. He wasn't taking any chances with Lord Suna or his son. Though he had quite literary watched Lord Suna fall to his knees, begging Selene for forgiveness, it wasn't in Gaara's nature to forgive so easily…Especially to those who threaten his loved ones.

Selene's room was just as grand as his but hers contained an opened balcony where a soft desert breeze wafted in, gently moving sheer white curtains. He immediately searched for intruders but felt no other presence than Selene, who was slumbering in the four poster bed. Gaara went to her and found himself unable to look away from her serene face.

As he stared at her, he couldn't help but think about how his life changed so quickly…It seemed Uzamaki blood was the only one that changed him…First it was Naruto, and now Naruto's niece from another land. Talk about being in debt to a family…

Gaara had definitely changed, this he knew. As he stared at Selene, his heart skipped and he found it hard to breathe. He realized several months ago love could take on many forms: friendship, family, and now Selene. It felt as though his entire world revolved around her. This must be how Naruto and Kankurou felt about their wives…It felt pretty dang good.

"Hmmm…?" Gentle blue eyes opened; her form rose with sleep still in her eyes…She recognized Gaara and became wide awake, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Gaara?"

She wasn't the only one…Gaara felt heat on his face, immediately turning around. In his musings he had completely forgotten they were currently in inappropriate attire. Luckily Selene's silk nightgown covered quite a bit. This was the first time the both of them had seen each other in a…compromising situation…

Gaara realized he wasn't in his right mind and planned to immediately leave using his sand. Yes, he realized, love really did make one go crazy.

However, Selene's door opened before he could muster up a thought of leaving and low and behold, Haruka was there with Michiru tailing behind her.

Haruka smiled. "Well, well…Is that a blush I see stained on your face Lord Sobaku."

Gaara gave her a glare then stopped himself.

Did she just…?

"Oh my goodness! Out! The both of you!" The mother hen, Michiru pushed out Haruka and Gaara, closing the door behind her.

Haruka shook her head and chuckled at the situation, however Gaara didn't see anything funny.

"What is going on?" Embarrassment quickly morphed into sharp inquisitiveness. He immediately expected an explanation from the leader of the Celestial Guardians. She stared at him for a long moment.

"Why don't you get dressed first?" She reasoned. "It would be rather awkward for someone to see you in such a…vulnerable state."

He frowned. "Why are we in Lord Suna's manor?" He wasn't going anywhere until he got some answers.

Haruka smiled. "I can only assume you don't remember what happened. You and Selene accomplished a great feat…" She walked down the hallway. "Get dressed and we will talk."

Gaara watched her leave, theories already developing in his mind. Knowing he wasn't getting any answers right now, he went back to his own room to dress for what was to come.

Meanwhile, Michiru was ecstatic helping Selene get dressed. She had always wanted to be this close to her princess and she was loving every moment of it now.

"Lord Suna's home!?" Selene couldn't believe it. Why was she here!? Gaara too!?

"Calm yourself or you'll get wrinkles." Michiru loved brushing Selene's hair; hair and dressing done, Michiru hugged the confused princess. "We are so proud of you…"

Selene moved away, looked at the woman. "What…what did I do?"

Sailor Neptune smiled and took her hand. "Come and see."

She guided Selene out into the hallway; Gaara appeared walking out of a room nearby. Seeing the ladies he approached them; remember that morning's interaction, Selene couldn't help but blush.

The two looked as though they belonged in the grandness around them. Gaara's face looked rather sour, probably because the only clothing that was in his room was what he wore now…and it certainly wasn't fit for a ninja or a kage for sure. He looked more like, well…like a nobleman. It certainly fit well with Selene's white Crystal Land attire.

"You two look lovely together." Michiru took their hands, held them together. "Remember…this world needs you both…A love pure as time…Show them the right way to live…"

Okay, Gaara had enough of this cloak and dagger mess.

"What the hell is going on?" He did not like being left in the dark, especially when it concerned Suna.

Michiru smiled secretly. "Why don't you go to the grand hall to find out, Lord Sobaku."

Selene's eyes widened; a deep scowl was entrenched on Gaara's face. Now that he knew where he was, he could picture the location of the grand hall. Selene and Michiru silently followed him down the winding hallway, down stairs to grand double doors. Selene recognized this place as well, where she was first greeted by Lord Suna and his son. Gaara pushed open the double doors and stopped in his tracks.

A loud resounding chorus of cheers hit his ears.

Selene was curious but Michiru held her back into the hallway.

"Let the new Suna lord greet his people without the presence of Crystal."

Selene balked at Neptune's words. "What…?"

All she got was a gentle embrace by the scout of the seas.

"Dear sweet child, you have taken the first step…"

"Michiru…" Now Selene was worried.

"You and Gaara have cleansed the hearts of Suna." Haruka approached them, behind her was Setsuna and Hotaru. It had been Hotaru who spoke.

"I…" Selene was at a loss for words.

"They know the peaceful ways of Crystal, princess…" Hotaru smiled. "Your wish has been fulfilled…Everyone here in Suna now knows what is embedded deep in your heart." She placed a hand over Selene's heart.

"They now feel what you feel…Trust, hope…and Love…"

In another place in the Suna manor, a conversation was being made between the married. Ampris, now deemed Raye, spoke to her husband through the transmitter crystals.

"I see…" The prince of Crystal had been informed of everything that occurred, including the fact that his own wife was the reincarnation of an honored Celestial Guardian.

"I…am worried for her…" Raye sighed. "Usagi…was never one to force her ideals upon others…but even I know in order for the gates to fully open this must happen…in order for her to freely love, for everyone to be free, she will need to make the world see that her path is right…"

"The innocent's hearts are always full, but their minds tend to linger." The prince told his wife. With a chuckle he said, "What am I doing? Giving advice to an ancient one…"

"Does it bother you that my path lies elsewhere?" This was what she feared the most, this specific conversation.

"If memory serves, your duties are less now that you are no longer close to her…I should be the one to ask you if it bothers you now that your roles have reversed…" The prince was correct, the inner guardians had now become the outer guardians and vice versa. Very soon Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter would have to leave their princess behind and protect her from afar.

"No…" Raye knew this was right. The outer senshi deserved time with their princess…Now was that time. "It means that one day, I can return…" She blushed a bit. "Return to you…"

A chuckle. "I await that day, my Lady Mars…Until then, watch over my precious sister…I know her path now will be quite difficult for her soul."

"Yes…" Raye sighed. "Usagi…" She looked towards the door. "Humans fear freedom from pain, sorrow, and lies…I believe you knew this from the start…Otherwise you wouldn't have closed the gates so long ago…"

Next Time: Broken Seal


	43. Broken Seal

One more chapter coming up! A certain father has entered Suna! ::grins:: I wonder what will happen…hmmm…..

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter 41: Broken Seal

When Naruto told him what happened to his daughter, Sasuke knew Sakura would handle it. However, as the seeds of revolution were erupting everywhere in the ninja world, Sasuke could not deny he needed to get to his family.

That was why he headed straight for Suna, not knowing the state of affairs there. He imagined the lord of Suna was getting the same treatment as those in other lands…One by one the lords were falling, not by ninja but by the people themselves. The Crystal Lands had shown them a better way to live and they were demanding it.

Not that Sasuke really cared what happened to the lords that governed the lands, he knew this would happen eventually…If not by the citizens then by the ninja themselves. He was just surprised that civilians were the first to enact revolution against the governing lords of their lands.

Something was off when Sasuke Uchiha arrived the gates of Suna. The glow it was once engulfed in had vanished the moment the towering gates were close enough to touch. He entered the opened gates, his senses on high alert. There was no sign of hostility anywhere. Everything seemed quite normal but it was just way too quiet for him. There wasn't a person in sight…It was like the entire village had been evacuated all at once.

He heard excited shouts and followed the sound using the rooftops. The sound traveled way up to a lavish estate which he only assumed belonged to the local regent. The entire populace of Suna was cheering over something and were beginning to depart.

"The first step has begun." Turning he spotted his own daughter, or whom he assumed was Sarada standing right beside him. How she appeared there without him knowing was odd but her outfit was even stranger. He rather didn't like it; what father would like seeing his only daughter dressed in a skimpy outfit anyway? And what was with that wicked looking weapon she carried?

"Father…" Her black eyes gazed upon his form; a quick chill went up his spine. Whoever this was…It wasn't his daughter. She was too calm, too collective and well…too terrifying. There wasn't anything that scared Sasuke Uchiha and yet this young girl was causing him to take a step back.

"Who are you?" He refused to believe this young girl was Sarada, but something deep inside him told him otherwise.

She gave a sad smile. "My name is Hotaru." She looked away. "The seal will soon break…All that is needed is the swirling red eye…" She turned away. "Come…They will wish to know you are here."

He frowned. "They?"

"The future lady of Suna, Princess Selene of the Land of Crystal, and her betrothed…the new Lord of Suna, Gaara Sobaku."

Upon hearing Gaara's name, Sasuke knew he needed to follow because most likely Sakura was not far behind. She would give him the details as to what the hell was going on.

He followed the girl to the entrance to the lavish estate. By the now the crowd was gone, though a few still lingered behind. His eyes soon focused on one particular person that was rushing right towards him. Arms hugged him as the person with cherry blossom hair gave him the biggest of smiles he had ever seen.

"Sasuke!"

He stared at his wife and the mother of his child. Sakura was acting weird. She knew very well he didn't do the…touchy feely stuff. He removed himself from her embrace but kept her at arm's length. "What happened here?"

She smiled. "Nothing really…"

Okay, there was definitely something going on. She hadn't been this well…when HAD she ever been this calm? It was like she was radiating with sheer happiness and nothing else mattered but that happiness…Like she held no cares whatsoever.

"Sakura." He assumed the worst. Grabbing her shoulders, he tried to get her to do something, ANYTHING that resembled the Sakura he knew. Yet all the pinkette did was give him the most innocent of smiles.

"Sasuke calm down will you?" She gently removed his hands from her form, chuckling as she did so. "Everything's alright. Come on, I'm sure Gaara would want to see you…"

Guiding her confused husband into the manor, she took him into a hallway where Gaara stood speaking with a few woman, some in that odd attire Hotaru brandished. Gaara of sand looked distressed and completely out of it. Standing beside him was a woman in white, who looked rather distressed herself. She was quite close to Gaara, even going so far as to take him by the arm, presuming to give him a bit of comfort. Sasuke had to assume this woman was the foreign princess everyone was talking about. She was rather pretty looking with her blonde hair and curious blue eyes. Just seeing her Sasuke knew the woman was purely innocent in nature.

But something felt off…He had a sense of…recognition? How could that be? He'd never met this foreign woman before. He eyes lingered on the golden upside down crescent moon upon her noble brow.

A flash of blonde hair done up in odd balls…a glowing round object…A scream…

_It will not work for you…Grandson of the Black Moon…_

Sasuke blinked the visions away. What the hell was that?

"Gaara! Sasuke's here!" Sakura's cheerful nature was starting to get annoying, but at least it brought him back to reality. Sasuke was starting to wish she would revert back to her sporadic self. Hell, he would let her punch him if it meant she would stop this…giddy nature right now.

Gaara noticed them both approach. He reached up to his head, closed his eyes.

"Uchiha…" Gaara and Sasuke weren't as…close as they were with Sakura and Naruto. Sakura had saved Gaara's brother and Naruto was Gaara's best friend. Sasuke was more of a…somewhat trusted companion. Now, Gaara looked slightly aggravated that Sasuke arrived and rightly so. His wife was acting weird, and his daughter was damn scary.

"Mind telling me what is going on, Lord Gaara?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Gaara who grunted in annoyance.

"Uchiha…Do not cause any more trouble…" Gaara glared.

"Aw Sasuke won't cause any trouble!" Sakura grinned. "He'll be nice! Won't you Sasuke?"

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed at his wife's antics. His eyes bore upon Gaara. "What happened to Sakura and Sarada?"

The red head paused and this Sasuke did not like.

"Selene…" Gaara regarded the woman next to him with a gentle nature, something Sasuke had never seen before. Yes, this woman HAD to be the Crystal Princess. "You should go."

She smiled. "I am alright…Really." She looked towards Sasuke. "I can only assume you are Sailor Saturn's father." She bowed. "It is an honor, sir…To meet the father of a Celestial Guardian."

Sailor…wha…? What the hell was a Sailor Saturn? Nothing was making sense right now. A weird acting wife, a now terrifying daughter…and no one thought any of this odd?

"What the hell is going on?" Everyone everywhere knew not to annoy the last Uchiha. When he demanded answers, he expected them immediately.

"Selene, go." Gaara stated while promptly moving to obviously defend her. This did not go unnoticed. The woman knew something…and Gaara was willing to tangle with the last Uchiha to keep her safe. This could only mean this foreign princess was responsible for Sakura's new disposition and Sarada's transformation.

"Are you sure?" She had picked up the unease immediately, moving her gaze from Gaara to Sasuke then back again. Her lips became a thin line of worry and intrigue.

"Yes."

She nodded. "Alright…" The Crystal Princess gave a slight bow to Sakura and Sasuke. "It is an honor to meet you both…" Walking past them she left, the skimpy clad women following her. The only one that remained was Hotaru, Sailor Saturn.

That's when the explanation came, some of it from the happy go lucky Sakura, the rest from Gaara. It seemed way far out there; like some fairy tale or something. There was one topic Sasuke didn't like though…

"Are you telling me that my wife is under a jutsu!?" the whole 'healing hearts' thing didn't sound good. In fact, this whole mess felt like that stupid jutsu Madaara wanted enacted during the ninja war. Sasuke couldn't believe Gaara was fine with this! Had the sand wielder gone nuts or something!?

"…No…" Gaara frowned again. "I am new to all of this myself…She is physically and mentally fine, as are all residence here. It seems though that all of their cares are gone."

Gaara was not stupid, in fact he was the only kage Sasuke ever liked because the man was level headed and smart. The fact that Gaara's explanation as to why Sakura was as giddy as a school girl sounded insane caused Sasuke to immediately label the man a fool.

"Everyone still has their free will." Gaara knew exactly what Sasuke was thinking. "They may do as they please…Though apparently now that the crystals have touched them, there is no hint of an evil thought in any of their minds, including Sakura."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sasuke was shouting now.

Gaara stared right at him.

"I know." He crossed his arms. "What's worse…I have been declared the new Suna lord."

That was something Sasuke actually expected. If the lords of the lands were falling, the only leader Sasuke knew would take up the mantel was Gaara. His people loved him and would following him blindly. Gaara would definitely make a good noble. However, there were still thousands of questions. If Gaara didn't have the answers, logical answers, Sasuke would find them. Removing himself from his weird acting wife he stormed away in search of the one person he knew had some answers.

He found the foreign princess in another hallway; Sasuke knew whatever was going on, those Crystal Lands had to be to blame. Somehow this foreign princess had not only charmed his wife and daughter, but Gaara as well. Could she be the cause of the revolution going on around the world? Ignoring the stares from the other women, he walked right up to the foreign princess.

"What did you do to my wife and daughter?" She had to have done something! None of this had happened until she and the white ninja had started to show up everywhere. If she didn't talk he would use the sharingon to get the information out of her.

Princess Selene blinked again at him. "I…" She sighed. "It is…hard to explain…I am still in disbelief myself." She didn't appear scared as she spoke her words to him. "Your daughter is an ancient warrior from my lands, that is something I cannot explain…Her mother…" Selene placed a hand over her heart. "Feels the peace that we of Crystal feel."

Now liking her answer at all, Sasuke immediately felt the swirling eyes appear. He had calmed down over the years but there were still those moments when pure rage activated the red stare, the Sharingon. Yes, he was angry, and he was willing to go against Naruto's own niece if it meant returning his family back to sanity.

Normally, those under the sharingon stare would appear as puppets, hollow and without life. Princess Selene looked nothing like that as her blue eyes were entranced by the Uchiha eyes; her shoulders shook, her delicate hands reached for her head.

Mentally, Sasuke saw it…A barrier…yes…a chakra barrier, no...it was some sort of seal...was wrapped around Selene. It was situated in several places, and looked quite old and powerful. Why a princess had a seal upon her was a mystery. He didn't recognize any of the symbols within the seal, which had to mean it was far older than ninjutsu. Such a seal had to be hard to create or break. Yet, as he stared at the spiraling golden and light blue strands, like strands of delicate silk, he watched them fall apart. He had no idea how or why they were breaking but one thing was certain. The mental seal upon Princess Selene from the Land of Crystal...Was now broken.

Broken by a single glance of the Sharingon eyes.

"No…" Princess Selene's form fell to the ground, she held her head as the crescent moon upon her forehead began to glow brightly. "NO!"

"Selene!" One of the women went to her while another rushed away, probably to get Gaara. The only two that had no reaction were Hotaru and a lady with ebony skin. They had expected this to happen apparently, otherwise they wouldn't be as motionless.

"Endymion!" Selene kept screaming, her eyes turned to the woman that held her shoulders. Those eyes widened.

"You…You killed him…" She backed away from the woman.

"YOU KILLED ENDYMION!"

The hallway was soon bathed in light.

Next Time: Past Affairs

What happened in the past!? ::grins:: find out next time!

(It's gonna blow your mind! At least it did me!)


	44. Past Affairs

Alright folks, here it is! This is how I saw everything play out! It's time to find out what happened in the past! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter 42: Past Affairs

Neo-Queen Serenity did not like those walls but the Sailor Senshi told her it was the best option to protect the people from outside invaders. Crystal Tokyo had suffered greatly from the Black Moon Clan and people needed reassurance once again. The walls around them made them feel safe again.

Still though, the Neo-Queen did not like the walls. She insisted the gates to be opened permanently, stating she would not imprison her people. Yet, it wasn't until one day when a man from a foreign land walked into Crystal that everything changed.

As proper, all foreigners were expected an audience with the queen and king. The man bowed, introduced himself as Indra and nothing else. He was quite respectful, stating he came from a far off country in search of fighting techniques.

"I have heard of your white cloaked warriors and wish to form good relations with them." He said.

That was something else the Neo-Queen was still adjusting to. The Sailor Senshi decided to create a stand by army in case the land was attacked again. They had heard from Haruka that someone was developing odd attacks and whatnot, seemed only natural that the Crystal Lands try this as well. Thus, the white warriors were created.

"We accept all who enter our domain." Ever elegant she was, the Neo-Queen smiled. "Welcome to the Crystal Lands."

For a time the stranger was curious, accepting the ways of Crystal. He wanted to know everything there was to know about this land that sat on the edge of the world. He liked the idea of a place where there was no suffering, no pain, no anger. Here everyone lived their lives peacefully and happily, working with each other to accomplish goals.

Indra wanted to know the secret; how…how could an entire nation be so…well kept? It had to be the royals here. Everyone practically worshiped them. Everyone here had to be under the Neo-Queen's power.

How…how could he use this to his advantage? How could he take this wonderful idea and apply to the outside world? And how could he use it…to defeat his own brother?

He knew he first needed to get the holy object that was written on practically every page of Crystal's history. The Silver Crystal, the power of the moon…The royals held this powerful object in their elegant hands. Indra knew this crystal was the only way to gain power. If he had it, he could return and demand what he truly deserved: his father's respect.

Getting back into the palace was easy because Indra had learned that as long as there was respect towards one another, that there was no malice intent, one could pretty much go anywhere in this place. It didn't take much to fool a guard or two into thinking he was just curious about his new land. He made them all believe he would be staying here in this majestic place. Yet, he thought their gains should be given to the world, not to just one nation.

"What you ask of me is ridiculous." He paused in his steps. Indra had passed by a cracked door, hearing Neo-Queen Serenity's voice, he couldn't help but be curious.

"Your majesty…" That was one of those sacred guardians everyone talked about…The personal guards of the royal family.

"Those who are willing may feel the glow of the crystal." The Neo-Queen stated. "I will not force anyone to bend to its will."

"Usagi…" That was odd…The queen's name was Usagi? Didn't that mean rabbit or something?

"Venus…I know your intentions are true…I agreed to the walls, I agreed to the army, yet I will not agree to force newcomers to accept our ways…To do such will not only taint the crystal but my own soul." A sigh. "What happened with the Black Moon will not happen again…"

Indra frowned. It sounded like Venus was suggesting everyone that entered Crystal receive the purification of the Neo-Queen. It made sense! Why wasn't the Neo-Queen agreeing to that? She sounded just like his brother…a weakling. Weaklings should not be allowed to have power. It was ridiculous!

"Have you become lost, traveler?" Behind him was the princess of this place, a teen with bubble gum hair. She was smiling innocently at him.

"Yes, princess." Indra gave a bow. "I am afraid your home is much too grand for someone like myself to comprehend." He remembered his manners perfectly. "I was trying to locate your parents."

The young princess frowned. "Well…Momma is talking with Sailor Venus right now, but papa should be available." She took his hand. "Come on! This way!"

He was guided by the young princess to the main hall, where the king dressed in lavender stood.

"There he is! Papa!" The princess rushed to her father. "Indra-san wanted to speak with you."

The king smiled at his daughter and patted her head. "Thank you…Now you should be off to your studies, Small Lady."

"Yes father." She gave a small curtesy then rushed away.

The princess gone, the kind king came to Indra.

"What is it you wish of me, Indra-san?" He asked.

Indra closed his eyes; his mind made up, he placed the red stare upon the noble king.

"Tell me where the crystal is…"

The alarm turned the crystal palace red. Neo-Queen Serenity feared for her family first and foremost. Her high heeled shoes clanked lightly upon the floor in her mad rush to help.

There was fighting in the main hall, the Neo-Queen could feel it…The Inner Senshi were fighting the mysterious intruder. She felt the waves of a teleportation, which meant the Outers had been called as well. Whoever this intruder was had to be quite strong for the Outers to be called to battle.

She reached the main hall and instantly her breath caught her. Her blue eyes could not believe the sight, her very being shook.

There, in a large pool of their own blood, lay her friends, her guardians…The Inner Senshi…Slain by the stained sword and its wielder…

"Endymion…" She breathed out. Her own husband, the love of her life…had killed their friends with his own hands. Why!? Why would he do such a thing!?

"Must kill them…" He turned, his eyes wild and in a trance. Neo-Queen Serenity could barely breathe.

"Father no!" Chibi-Usa stood between her terrified mother and blood covered father. "You can break free! You are stronger than this father!"

The two women watched the king's blade rise above his head.

"Not this time…"

Before the final blow could be struck, the tip of a sword was thrust into the king's chest from behind. His sword made a loud clang as it fell from his hand, his eyes wide and clear. Whatever held him was gone seconds before he fell to his death onto the crystal floor.

As the king fell, his attacker was revealed. Now Chibi-Usa stared wide eyed at the familiar blue boots…the bejeweled short sword.

"Sailor…Uranus…?"

"NO!" The Neo-Queen rushed to her fallen husband, too distraught to think of anything else. Her tears fell onto his form, Chibi-Usa beside her in her grief.

"So this little thing is the all powerful Silver Crystal…?" He was there, standing at the dias with the sacred Silver Crystal in his palm; the black haired foreigner scowled at the tiny thing; he was expecting something bigger obviously.

The Outer Scouts took to their ranks, putting themselves between the man and their crying royalty. He raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think you can overpower me? Those others didn't do much did they?" Indra pocketed the crystal. "Then again, it wasn't me they fought was it?"

"What did you do to the king!?" Sailor Neptune was furious.

"A distraction." Indra simply shrugged. "I just wanted what you had…" He stared at them all. "Your power will help me…"

"You bastard!" brandishing her sword, Sailor Uranus struck but the man moved too quickly for her…Not quick enough though for the most powerful of them all…

The glaive of Sailor Saturn was pointed at his throat, the scout of death and rebirth's murderous eyes upon his shocked face.

"Those who defile this place must perish." She spoke then pushed her glaive into his throat…

Her actions stopped abruptly.

"Sailor Saturn!? What the hell are you waiting for!?" Uranus yelled. She wanted to see the man suffer!

Sailor Saturn released the man, her scowl forming a straight line.

"The Crystal cannot do what you wish…" She told the man. "Only those from the White Moon can control it. It will not work for you…Grandson of the Black Moon."

Indra frowned. "Black…Moon…?" Didn't he over hear Neo-Queen Serenity say something about a Black Moon? He noticed the air change. The Outer Scouts, minus Saturn, had become battle ready in an instant. He only assumed they had been attacked by this…Black Moon before.

"Your grandmother is Kaguya…" Sailor Saturn spoke. "The Queen of the Black Moon…" Her gaze hardened. "Listen well, Indra Ootsutsuki…Your fate is tied with your brother…Not with this kingdom."

The crystal floated right out of his pocket and into the awaiting hands of Sailor Saturn. She pointed her glaive at him.

"Now go…and never return."

Indra did not like losing but something told him if he fought this small girl, he would suffer the consequences. Looking around, knowing he was out leagued, he vacated. It didn't matter to him anyway what happened here. All he cared about was defeating his brother and gaining his rightful respect.

Haruka wanted to rush after him but Sailor Saturn stopped her.

"Destiny will deal with him." Was all Sailor Saturn stated.

"Usagi…" Michiru went to the crying queen, hugged the poor woman gently. Her tears had died out moments ago.

"The outside world is still so cruel…" The Neo-Queen moved away from the sea guardian. "I…I can't…" Her tears returned and with a wail did the crystal within Sailor Saturn's palm react.

"ENDYMION!"

The entire palace was engulfed with light that day, the Neo-Queen's pain and anguish reflected upon the light's glow.

Six months later, after the palace and the surrounding buildings had been restored from the destruction that the Silver Crystal caused, after the Neo-Queen became so lost in her depression that she perished from refusing to eat, drink, or even sleep, Chibi-Usa was crowned as the new Queen…

She was known in the Crystal Lands history as Queen Usagi…the youngest and last female monarch.

Upon this day of her coronation, she promptly gave out two decrees.

"Close the gates." She stared at her subjects. "The outside world killed my parents…As just it will not receive our blessings, for it is still too troubled by the harsh ways of the dark moon…" She closed her eyes. "Also…" She looked at the scribe that was furiously writing down her decrees. "Let it be written…In honor of my mother, the gentle queen she was…After my reign, may no other female royal take the throne." Her eyes teared up a bit. "For no other female was as great as my mother, the Neo-Queen."

That very night, Queen Usagi cried herself to sleep. It was in the land of dreams, Elysion, where she was comforted by the arms of Helios.

"Dear one…I am so sorry." He hugged her tight, the new Queen of Crystal. How young she is to have such a high responsibility now…

"Helios…" Queen Usagi looked up at her most trusted friend and ally. "I…know mom will be reincarnated…That is how the Silver Crystal works…" She shook her head. "I…I don't want her remembering what happened!"

Helios dried the eyes of the new queen. "I will see what I can do…" He stared into her beautiful eyes. "But you must remember, my lady…seals, be they ancient and strong…will eventually break…"

"I understand…" She sighed whilst in his arms, all of her worries gone instantly. "I love you, Helios…"

Concerned eyes fell upon a particular statue situated a few paces away. The woman with her glaring eyes fell upon them, her face twisted with malice and contempt. It was an odd statue to be within the garden of Elysion, but everything there had its purpose. This statue of a once evil moon goddess was not there for simple decoration.

He watched the statue's frown form into a wicked smile, as if the statue itself were quite giddy that a child of the white moon was in despair. Faintly he saw the crack between the statue's eyes and knew it was just a matter of time…

Helios kissed the pink hair of the new queen of Crystal.

"And I to you, my lady of the moon."

Next Time: Brave New World


	45. The Starting Decision

Alright guys, I'm gonna confess right now…I do NOT like Sasuke Uchiha. I think he's brash, insane, and a total idiot. I knew from the moment he first left Konoha that karma was going to bite him in the butt. At first, I fully believed he was going to die but as the ending was revealed, I was satisfied with how it turned out. I will though, give it up to his creator that Sasuke's character is a refreshing twist on the typical rivalries that happen in most Anime/Manga. I have to give Sasuke props for realizing his mistakes and trying to make up for them at the end of the series, but I still think he's a total jerk.

I also firmly believe that he will be the one to start a confrontation between the Crystal Lands…and the rest of the world.

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservior Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc. belong to ME!

Chapter 43: The Starting Decision

Sasuke hadn't known how…but he saw it…saw the events as they played out. He hadn't been the only one. Sakura had a hand on her mouth, a look of shock and awe clearly entrenched on her face. Princess Selene was held by the one she proclaimed a murderer, the woman looking on at the princess' slumbering form.

"I am sorry…" Sailor Uranus held the princess tightly. "Please…don't hate me…"

Sand appeared at everyone's feet and Gaara was formed. Had he seen what they all saw? There was no telling. He knelt to the woman holding princess Selene.

"Give her to me."

The woman obliged and Gaara was gone with swirling sand, taking with him the unconscious princess.

"Haruka…" Another of them held the woman by the arm, clearly concerned.

"This is all your fault you know…" Her blue eyes were focused right on Sasuke. "You…and that red stare…" Her blue eyes hardened. "If your ancestor hadn't of—"

"Stop." Sasuke held up a hand, already knowing and already feeling like crap. It WOULD be his stupid past self that caused this mess. "What can I do to make up for what happened?"

"Go…" Hotaru spoke up. "Tell all what you have seen here, father…" Her eyes went to her mother, Sakura. "Mother…Return to Konoha, tell them, show them…"

Sakura frowned. "Show them what?"

"The peace that the moon brings." The other staff wielder finally spoke up. "What humanity does not understand, it destroys…That is initially how all of this began. The Sliver Millennia's task wasn't to rule over the humanity, no they were to protect it from Kaguya…The once ancient ruler of the moon. Serenity, the Queen of the Silver Millennia, did not approve of her mother's intentions towards humanity thus reaching into her very soul, she created the Silver Crystal and sealed her mother into the darkside of the moon. There, Kaguya waited for humanity's hatred to awaken her and after the fall of the Silver Milennia, Kaguya's reign began. The people believed her intentions were well in the beginning but her soul is corrupted by the darkside of the moon and thus was sealed once more, this time with the help of Sailor Moon. When the age of Crystal began, Kaguya let her will into several people, making them believe that Crystal's ways were not pure…That humanity should be fearful of the White Moon. The Neo-Queen banished this clan of the Black Moon to another planet but they soon returned while Kaguya watched patiently from her confines. No one knew where Kaguya was kept until the seal broke during the Fourth Great Ninja War."

"You mean Kaguya Ootsutsuki…" Sasuke should of known that witch was mixed in with all of this. These people came from the moon, Kaguya also came from the moon…Seems all the troubles in the world came from that stupid moon.

"Humanity is tied with Kaguya…" Hotaru explained. "Their will either makes her stronger or weaker…"

"Sarada…" Sakura shook her head. "I mean…Hotaru-chan." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his wife. "What do you mean?"

"She means that the Kaguya we all know to be evil, was created from humanity's own insecurities." Sailor Pluto explained. "Those of the white moon are cleansed of those insecurities, making Kaguya weaker."

Sasuke frowned. "Why didn't any of you help when she appeared again?" That was a dang good question. If she was weaker than them, they could have prevented the whole war in the first place! There was a lot of death and suffering during the ninja war that could have been avoided if the Crystal Lands had intervened.

Sailor Pluto turned her gaze upon him.

"Humanity created her…It was humanity's responsibility to defeat her." Pluto stood solemn. She had a sense of sadness about her. "At least, that was Queen Usagi's decree."

Again, anger hit Sasuke. "But Princess Selene was alive during that time! You could have stopped it all from happening!"

"You could have as well, father." Hotaru finally spoke up. "Several years ago…when you had the choice to stay or leave…" She stared hard at him. "You chose to leave…You chose the path to take."

The back sage fell silent. Oh hell no his own daughter was blaming him!? He had a lot to atone for, but he did NOT start the ninja war dang it! That was the Akatsuki and Madaara and—

"Then…the crystals…break the connection between Kaguya and the rest of the world…" Sakura was completely oblivious to the furious waves coming from her own husband and father of her child. The Silver Crystal's glow had disrupted her senses; she no longer could recognize ill intent.

"Yes…" Hotaru nodded.

"Sasuke…" The pinkette in question took her husband's hand. "They didn't do anything to me…I'm fine…" She smiled. "I just…feel so…happy…The only time I can think of when I was this happy, was when you, Naruto, and I were young and on the same team…That one brief moment when we were happy together…that's how I feel now, but every day." She shook her head. "It isn't a jutsu, Sasuke…it just feels like…My insecurities are gone…You really should—"

He ripped away from her instantly, knowing what she was about to say. There was no way he was about to be 'cleansed' by some 'light'. His anger and whatnot was his to deal with; having someone to just take it away was a poor excuse for coping out, for being too weak to handle such thoughts.

"Humanity needs negative thoughts otherwise it wouldn't know what is right or wrong." Sasuke needed to see Naruto immediately. The guy would definitely be on Sasuke's side concerning this. "The world would be in absolute chaos."

"The Crystal Lands have be run that way for thousands of years, father…" Hotaru pointed out. "How do you suppose a nation could live so freely and so well that way?"

Sasuke glared. "I'm not about to have someone rule over me." He was a loner…the only one he answered to was himself (and Naruto on occasion when he was assigned missions).

"Sakura." He grabbed his wife's arm. "We are going home." He was tempted to take his daughter as well but thought against it. Sasuke had a feeling she wouldn't leave anyway, and would fight him to stay.

It was really bad when a father was dang scared of his child. Sasuke was in fact terrified of Sailor Saturn…He didn't need to know her strength, he could feel it just by standing next to her. It angered him more to think his own daughter had changed because of the Crystal Lands.

"Hai, Sasuke!" Sakura smiled as she was dragged away by Sasuke. "By Hotaru-chan! Take care now!"

Hotaru watched her parents leave as Setsuna came to her side.

"They did not see it, did they?" Setsuna asked the wisest and youngest of them all.

"They saw what the crystal wanted them to see…" Hotaru frowned. "I…feel sorry for them, my parents…but my destiny is here." She turned away from Setsuna. "My father will cause us great complications."

"I know…" Setsuna stated. "We will need to act fast…"

A nod from Saturn.

"Indeed…" The scout of death and rebirth walked away. "I do not wish to lower my glaive, Setsuna…But I fear my father will force my hand…" Her gaze was far into the depths of time and space, her knowledge greater than even the scout of time, Sailor Pluto.

"What a horrible way to live when your own father fears your power…"

Next Time: Truths and Dreams


	46. Truths and Dreams

I pictured Helios as the one immortal that has been tasked to watch all and see all. I had seen him as a sort of all-knowing guide, a kami of sorts, that knew everything and saw everything to a certain point. That is why I believe he would be the only one who knew the truth. History is taught by the winner's point of view, at least in some cases anyway. Helios, to me, would tell the whole story.

I also want to give a big shout out to MadMal22 for giving me a FANTASTIC spout of inspiration! You are AMAZING!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Resevior Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!

Chapter 44: Truths and Dreams

After Gaara heard the most horrific of screams he had ever heard, it was mere seconds he saw Sailor Neptune heading towards him did everything turn white.

He had seen it all, it was clear as day.

Through the eyes of King Endymion he had been there upon Indra's first introduction, felt the pull of the Sharingon, heard the screams as he cut the Inner Celestial Guardians down one by one.

He felt the weight of the sword leave his hand…sharp, intense realization of what he just did…

Then darkness.

He fell to the floor, completely out of breath. Sure, Gaara had seen death before, killed many people in his lifetime. But that was…that was just too hard to accept. It felt as though he betrayed everyone…including Naruto, his best friend. Why couldn't he had been stronger? Why didn't he fight harder?

Gathering himself he immediately searched for Selene, felt her pulse and realized she was asleep. He went to her, saw the shocked stares around her as Sailor Uranus clutched her unconscious form. Seeing the shocked looks upon Sakura and Sasuke's faces, the distraught Sailor Uranus as she held her princess, Gaara assumed the worst.

The ancient seal upon Selene's, or rather the Neo-Queen's, memories…had been released.

"Give her to me." Gaara never demanded much these days but this was needed. Taking Selene from Sailor Uranus he was gone with a whoosh of sand, appearing in her assigned bedroom in the lavish manor. He tucked her in then took a chair from the sitting area and closed his eyes.

_If you can hear me_, this was the only thing he thought to do because this situation was strange and new. He never knew how to call the keeper of dreams, Helios, but he felt it was needed now.

_Helios…Let us both come to your land._

"It has happened…"

He opened his eyes and immediately found himself in Elysion, the Priest who ran it was standing beside him in a light bow.

Helios smiled then gestured to a far off hill. "There, she waits…Your lady of the moon, protected by the light Elysion."

Gaara headed towards the hill, only knowing that Selene was there waiting for him. Upon reaching the hill he saw a light stream flowing down river. He first noticed the elegant beast that sat there next to the stream, a mixture of horse and bird. Something told him this beast was known as Pegasus, the companion of Helios. The creature had a wing tucked gently over a form that was pillowed against its soft white fur. It was Selene, being safely guarded by this elegant creature. Gaara and Pegasus locked eyes for a moment and after a regal dip of its head the beast removed its wing.

It had recognized Gaara and knew he wouldn't hurt the young woman laying nearby.

The sand wielder reached them and the horse stood then trotted away, giving the two lovers privacy.

The warmth gone, Selene awoke to discover Gaara sitting at her side. She latched onto him and he held her close.

"Tell me…" She was very distraught by the memories of a life long since passed. "Why can't we just stay here, free from everyone and everything?"

Gaara closed his eyes, trying his best to come up with a good answer.

"You cannot hide from the world, Selene."

Selene's tear drenched eyes were upon his own. "She…She killed you! Sailor Uranus killed you! What's to stop her from doing it again!?"

Brought up in Crystal, secluded from negative thoughts and emotions, Selene did not understand, but Gaara did.

"If I had been in her position." His gaze never wavered. "I would have done the same thing." He watched those gentle blue eyes widen. "Selene…One must do anything and everything to protect the ones they love. She saw a loved one in danger and acted appropriately." He took it another way, one he hoped she would understand. "You stated there was a fairy tale of sorts in your lands…of a boy who accepts an ultimate sacrifice in order to save the girl he cared for. It is the same thing…Uranus knew the consequences of her actions and accepted them because she knew her loved ones would be safe from harm. That is how the world works, Selene."

"But…" She paused then shook her head. "It…It isn't right!"

"I know…" Selene was just too pure of heart. "That is why I believe your lands need to open…" He was sure of it now. "Perhaps the world will change when they see that there is another way…the first step, would be you forgiving someone that did something horrible to you."

Selene shook her head. "I…I can't! I can't forgive her…"

Gaara pulled the princess away from him.

"So you won't forgive Haruka, but you will forgive me?" He presented his hands to her. "Selene…I have done far worse than Haruka…I have killed, murdered, tortured and laughed while doing such things. You know this yet just now you didn't seem to mind the fact that you were comforted by blood stained hands. Back in those days, what I did was not to protect, it was for my own pleasure. Tell me, Selene…which is far worse? A guardian doing one horrible did to protect her loved ones…or a murdering, child-killing monster?"

Selene fell silent, his words hitting her very soul. She wiped a tear from her eye and held Gaara's hands in her own.

"You are right…" She sighed. "I…cannot forgive one then not forgive another…" Their eyes locked. "It's just…so hard…seeing and feeling that pain…"

"I once told you before Selene…" He kissed her hands. "You are strong…"

She smiled slightly, feeling more confident by the moment. Despite his harsh upbringing, Gaara was such a gentle soul.

They sat there for a moment, taking in the scenery and enjoying each other's presence. This was how they were found by the Priest of Elysion.

"It is good to know you both are well…" He knelt to them, a light bow of the head. "Welcome to Elysion, my new king and queen…I am thy humble servant."

Selene couldn't believe she was speaking to the priest of Helios and he to her. She had heard of the land of Elysion through stories and tales from her brother and father. Never in her life did she think she would be here, speaking to the ancient man before her. He had be immortal for it was said he lived long before anyone was ever born.

"Helios…" Gaara's voice brought Selene back from her musings. "What is the Black Moon?" He had seen the vision and heard what Indra had heard…The Black Moon was something connected with Kaguya, that woman who Naruto and Sasuke defeated thus ending the war.

Helios paused, his eyes upon Selene.

"Princess…tell me…what do you know of the Black Moon?"

What?

"Well…" It sounded familiar, the Black Moon…

"The Black Moon had once attacked the Land of Crystal…" Helios explained. "It was…quite a horrible time in Crystal's histories…" Helios smiled. "With the help of the past, the Black Moon was able to be defeated…" He gestured to follow. "Please…come with me. There is something you both must see…"

He guided them to a white gazebo. Eyes befell an odd statue, one that was defiantly misplaced amongst the peaceful glow of Elysion. There were several cracks on its surface, the wicked smile grinning madly.

Upon first glance Selene instantly knew she did not like that statue. It looked to…dark and sinister to be within this beautiful land of pure light.

"This is the queen of the black moon." Helios explained as he gazed at Gaara. "You would her as Kaguya Ootsutsuki…"

That name had a great scowl etched on Gaara's face. So Kaguya WAS connected. Naruto wasn't going to like this and neither was Sasuke.

"Every time her soul is sealed, it is brought here, where the glow of peace is the most powerful." Helios stated. "Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, and Neo-Queen Serenity, all believed that in order to defeat evil, one must give it pure light. That is the way of the White Moon." He frowned. "Unfortunately, there will be a time when the seal will break once more."

"How can we stop the cracks from forming?" Selene asked, wanting to help immediately. Helios chuckled.

"Always eager to protect." His laughter died down instantly. "Princess…There is only one way to end this cycle…" He moved away from the statue. "Each country has their version of history to tell. Sometimes the truth is warped in such a way that the populace soon believe it to be true. However, here in Elysion, we see and know all truths. Truths of the world…Truths of the moon itself."

He guided them away, this time to an open building. Here maidens were lounging quietly, reading books or giggling at one another. Once Helios made his presence known the maidens fell silent.

"Here is where truths are kept." He told Gaara and Selene as a maiden handed him a large book. "This book contains the history of the Moon and it's never ending ties to the Earth. Come…Sit and know the truth…"

Staring at one another, the duo sat down and immediately, Helios began to read the contents.

"Kaguya was the first queen of the moon and she reigned with Earth believing her to be a goddess and thus must be worshipped as such. She was given a daughter, named Serenity who feared for her mother's life for the Earth and its populace were beginning to revolt and would soon destroy the Moon. Using the purity of her soul, Serenity created the Silver Crystal and used its light to seal her mother, Kaguya, into the shadow of the Moon. Kaguya's heart became tainted by the darkness of the Moon. The blackness made her become hateful for the very daughter that tried to save her life. Thereby Kaguya waited patiently for the day to enact her revenge. Serenity soon became Queen Serenity and started an era of peace known as the Silver Millennia. During this time she too was blessed with a daughter, whom she named Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity fell in love with Prince Endymion, the prince of the Earth. Their love was strictly forbidden but the two could not deny what lay within their hearts. Unfortunately, through the jealous rage of one woman, Kaguya destroyed the Silver Millennia but not before Queen Serenity sent the people of the Moon to the Earth to be reincarnated.

"With the Moon Kingdom gone there was no barrier to hold her and thus Kaguya began her reign. She ruled with an iron fist, demanding much but giving so little to the people. This caused her own blood line, her children, to plan her destruction and they almost succeeded until Sailor Moon, using the light of her Silver Crystal and the light of Elysion, had Kaguya sealed instead into an ancient statue that was kept within Elysion. Sailor Moon hoped Elysion's glow would help heal Kaguya's soul but it only made it worse. For a long time there was peace on the Earth until Kaguya was once more released, creating a large scale war between her and the five great ninja lands. She was once again defeated but once again, a Moon Child intervened, sealing Kaguya's form into Elysion once more."

Gaara frowned. "Who…intervened?" That didn't make any sense. Naruto and Sasuke had defeated Kaguya, that was fact.

"The final battle was done during a Full Moon." Helios stated. "Though you might not remember, Princess Selene, but we do…During the time in which the Moon had its hold upon you, you enacted the Silver Crystal…You seemed to subconsciously know that Kaguya was in danger of being killed and thus intervened, sealing her in the statue instead."

So every time Kaguya was near death, a child of the white moon saved her. Why would they save her!? She was a witch! Gaara instantly thought of Selene and knew the woman would never harm a living creature.

"Yes, my king…" Helios stated as he knelt to them. "The White Moon's purity does not allow them to believe that killing is the answer…It is their purest belief that only light can destroy the evils of man…But Kaguya has been tainted by the black moon for too long…" He sighed. "She grows stronger through each battle won and lost…"

"She was first sealed by a concerned daughter…" Selene placed a hand upon her heart. "I know that if such a predicament befell my own mother, I would do what I could to save her."

"And that is precisely why a white moon child cannot defeat Kaguya." Helios knelt to her, took her hands. "Your hands are pure, your heart is filled with light…Moon hands cannot defeat this darkness, princess…It is only with humanity that the first queen of the moon can truly rest…" Helios let her go. "I implore you, you with the ancient soul of the Moon…when the seal breaks…Allow humanity to deal with the problem it created…Otherwise the cycle with continue."

Selene's eyes fell. "You mean…she must be killed…" Her heart instantly broke with the revelation.

"Yes, princess…" Helios kissed her head. "Dear child…Do not let it linger within your heart." He moved away. "Now, you two must leave…" He smiled gently. "I shall see you both in your dreams, my royals...Whenever you need the light of Elysion, know you simply need to call my name, and I shall wrap you in its warmth." He placed a hand upon his heart.

"The Moon, the Earth, Elysion…We were at once connected…All that is needed to heal that connection, is one caring heart." He stood and spread his hands before him. Like a prophet he spoke, his voice speaking of a future event that was soon to come.

"From the sacred cup she drank the power of the three connected planes and thus became the White Star of the Cosmos…the last incarnation of the Moon Guardian…And raising her staff, she thus banished the darkness of the world completely, allowing humanity the chance to destroy what it once began. Only then, shall the world be at peace."

Next Time: Brave New World


	47. Brave New World

Gomen nasai, Minna-san! I just realized I skipped a chapter! Fixing it right now!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter 45: Brave New World

Haruka was beside herself. Now that the truth had been revealed, she feared her princess would hate her, loath her, for what she had done. Haruka had remembered that moment even to this day…She had sprung into the main hall and saw the King's blade about to strike the Neo-Queen and Small Lady. She had reacted out of her deep protection for the Moon woman and struck. For that was how she, Sailor Uranus, was…Willing to do anything to protect the ones she cared about.

She wanted to leave Suna but Sailor Neptune wouldn't let her, stating she would be just running away like the last time. Knowing the scout of the seas was right, Sailor Uranus instead went looking for her princess and prince.

The duo was found in Selene's room, completely dead to the world. Gaara was in a chair next to the bed where Selene slept. Haruka had a feeling they had traveled to the land of dreams for their own answers.

She waited for them to wake, wanting to confront her past and accept the consequences of it. Haruka held no regrets now, if the situation happened again then she would react the same way.

Selene was her princess, her precious princess…and no one was taking that away from her.

The lone warrior watched her royals stir and knew the time would eminent. The two woke as though they had a long nap; standing, Gaara was the first to see Uranus standing at the door.

"Gaara…I—" Selene stopped her words when her eyes befell Uranus at the door. The woman immediately knelt, her head bowed low.

"I do not regret what I did to the king." She sounded like a soldier awaiting a punishment for disobedience. "If you hate me, I will deal with it, but know this…" Her head rose. "If it meant your life, princess…I would do it again in a heartbeat…"

Gaara had to give praise to Haruka. She was vicious in her ways as a guardian. He was sure no one would dare come near Selene and he was thankful for such stanched protectiveness. That is one trait they shared, him and this kneeling warrior; they both would defend their loved ones without end.

Rising from bed, Selene approached the Celestial Guardian, her strides slow. Gaara stood behind her, a constant reminder of the conversation they had near the stream in Elysion.

"If I cannot find it in my heart to forgive you…Then I cannot forgive Gaara for his past misdeeds." She took a knee, placed a hand upon Uranus' shoulder and smiled at the woman. "It was the past, Celestial Warrior…Remember, I may have her soul, but I am not the Neo-Queen…" She rose. "I am Princess Selene of Crystal…" She turned and locked eyes with Gaara. "Soon to be Lady Sobaku…"

Haruka couldn't help it, she hugged the woman. Oh how wonderful it felt to be forgiven by a child of the White Moon!

"Where are the others?" Selene moved away from the happy Celestial Guardian. "There is much we need to discuss."

"Agreed." Gaara finally spoke as Uranus stood.

"I will let them know." Haruka gave a smirk then ruffled the top of Selene's head. "Don't you ever change, okay? Promise me that."

Selene couldn't help but smiled. "I promise."

They all gathered, the Celestial Guardians, Gaara and Selene in the grand hall of the manor. There was so much going on that it would take quite a while but these things needed to be said and determined otherwise there was no way of moving forward.

"Let the first court of the Gold Millennia begin." Hotaru raised her staff. "Such begins the era of peace for all the world."

Gaara frowned but said nothing.

He knew very well that the coming weeks would be anything but peaceful.

It wasn't often Sasuke returned home but when he did Naruto knew something was wrong. The problem it seemed was being dragged by Sasuke into Konoha, his wife who Naruto knew instantly was not herself. She was too spunky, too well…happy to be Sakura Uchiha.

Concerned for his former teammate and close friend, Naruto followed Sasuke into the hospital where Sasuke demanded a full scale chakra check on his wife. Naruto's concerned look turned into a frown.

"She's under a jutsu." It was the only logical reasoning for Sasuke to demand a full scale chakra check. Whoever put Sakura under it must have been powerful for she was one tough cookie to handle.

"…It seems so…" Naruto didn't like Sasuke's answer. It sounded as though the last Uchiha didn't know himself. Naruto knew there was only one person who could tell them for sure.

"I'll be back." He rushed to get his wife, Hinata. With her Byakuyan in place, she could instantly tell them if Sakura had been placed under a jutsu. Hinata was soon in Sakura's hospital room, her stare activated and focused on the confused, bubbly woman.

When the frown hit, both Naruto and Sasuke knew something was wrong.

"It's…not a jutsu…" Hinata's gentle eyes returned. "I…I don't know why Sakura is acting this way…"

Sakura gave a gentle smile. "That's easy…I've been cleansed by the White Moon."

Naruto balked, Sasuke looked annoyed by her statement.

"It seems the Crystal Lands have a hidden agenda of sorts." Sasuke stared at his friend. "Your niece apparently did this to her."

Selene!? Selene made Sakura this way!? What in the world was going on!?

Naruto became the Hokage instantly. "Hinata stay with Sakura." He motioned Sasuke out the door. "Come on, we'll talk in my office. Tell me everything."

Sasuke's explanation sounded completely well…stupid. It made no sense whatsoever…Cleansing hearts?

"Are you shitting me, Sasuke!?" Naruto rarely cursed but this reminded him of Kaguya and the war.

Sasuke just stared at the ninja leader. "There is more…"

Naruto dropped into his chair after the rest of the story had been told. Naruto held his head.

"Wait…wait a minute…Selene is related to Kaguya? Damn…" Naruto huffed. It made sense but crap…He did not want to fight his own niece! There had to be more to the story! He paused for a long moment.

"Sasuke…You realize-"

"Yes…I know…" Sasuke frowned. "It's…a bit incomprehensible to me as well..."

"Well I'll be darned…" Naruto leaned back into his chair. "You and my niece have the same 30X great grandma…" He gave a grin at Sasuke. "That means you and I are related too!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Please don't remind me of that…" Naruto may be his friend but the guy was still an idiot sometimes.

Giving a light hearted chuckle, Naruto shook his head.

"Ne, Sasuke…" All laughter soon died. "I don't think Selene would intentionally do anything to harm anyone." He raised a hand, knowing Sasuke was about to bark out something. "I'm not finished. She's been controlled by the Moon before, in fact it happens every month. Who's the say someone else is pulling the strings here?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Sakura is obviously physically fine, and there's no jutsu placed on her…"

"Naruto you can't seriously—"

"Sasuke…I'm not going to go on an all-out war until I see all the angles." He frowned. "You aren't the only one that cares for Sakura, dang it." He rose from his chair. "I'm going to Suna to get some answers myself."

"She'll shell out the same story, Naruto."

"It isn't Selene I'm wanting to hear…" Naruto stated. "Gaara's got something to say about this mess, I'm sure. He might not talk to you, but he sure as hell will talk to me." He had to smirk. "I kind figured Gaara would be the new Lord Suna…makes me wonder who's going to take the spot here…"

Sasuke didn't like those words either. "Lord Hi…"

"He's fine now, but it's already spreading…" Naruto sighed. "Sasuke…Do you feel it in the air? Like…some big change or something is about to happen?"

"Hai…"

Within the land of Elysion, a hideous statue silently waited underneath its white gazebo. The crooked smile widened as more cracks began to form. The whispers of a sinister laugh hit the air.

It was only a matter of time…

Next Time: Into the Horizon

We're getting down to the wire ladies and gents! I'm so excited to let you all see what I have planned! Until next time readers!


	48. Into the Horizon

Thanks to one awesome reviewer, MadMal21, I finally could get the connection I really wanted! I struggled with how it would work, how it would play out then came to a most shocking conclusion. At first I didn't think it would work but after mulling about it for a long while, I figured yep…That would definitely happen. Here's the big shocker, ladies and gents! Get ready to be blown away!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reseveroir Chronicles, their settings, characters, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!

Chapter 46: Into the Horizon

When Sasuke left with Sakura, Gaara knew it was going to spell trouble. Not that he blamed the last Uchiha, Gaara was still in a stupor over the changes in his own land.

Running through everything that has happened and what will eventually happen, there was just too much going on. Sure he had become accustomed to multi-tasking, one had to do such in order to lead, but this was just too much. New position as Lord Suna, a possible impending release of Kaguya, not to mention his own wedding was closing in as well.

At least Tenchi had given up the title of Kazekage. The title went to Kankurou who was greatly surprised that he was chosen. He took to his new position well; Kankurou appeared to be more focused now that the Silver Crystal had cleansed him like everyone else in Suna. He led the Suna ninja well and they followed his commands to the letter.

Suna had become the most peaceful, the most productive it had ever been. The previous Lord Suna and his son had begun to use their business skills to start a hotel that catered to foreigners, employing a great number of Suna residence. After word got around that Suna had been cleansed by the Silver Crystal, the White Ninja had increased in their numbers. The people were happy, but was this progress or just another form of control? Sasuke's words kept mulling about in Gaara's mind. In a sense Sasuke was right but as he viewed the comings and goings of his people, Gaara deduced that no one was being controlled. Rather, they appeared more focused and willing to help each other. Even the Elders had gotten into the swing of things; instead of being confined to their meeting hall they could be seen out and about with the people. One told stories to eager children, another could be seen in the market haggling with a vendor, another helping an older resident get to her destination.

This felt so right, but his mind thought it was so wrong. There should be disagreements, but none came up. There should be times when people's views ignited storms of fury, but all agreed to disagree. This was just…incomprehensible.

"Are you alright?" He did not expect to see Michiru there on the rooftop but she was there. She stood beside him as they people watched below.

"It's…mind boggling…Isn't it?" Michiru spoke eloquently. She had not come in her Celestial Guardian uniform but in a simple dress and shawl. "This is how the Crystal Lands feel and run…A place where the people have their own views but put those aside for the greater good." She smiled. "We have felt this sort of peace ever since the days of the Silver Millennia so my fellow guardians and I are used to such peace, but I suppose it troubles you." She smiled at Gaara. "This is a good thing, Lord Sobaku…You will see."

"Not everyone will view it that way." Gaara countered.

"Ah…You mean Uchiha-san…" Michiru sighed. "It is understandable…" She looked into the horizon. "You spend your entire life one way then suddenly everything changes. It is scary to see such a change unfold, especially when it requires loosing that which you have carried all your life." She giggled. "I should go now, the coming weeks are going to get busy…" She turned to leave. "Trust me, Gaara-san…You will see that this is the right path."

As he watched her leave, he couldn't help but trust in her words. However he knew very well that this was just the calm before the storm; not every land was touched by the Silver Crystal's glow. Sighing he left roof top to get ready for the visitor that was expected to come.

When the Hokage himself appeared from the teleportation jutsu into the streets of Suna, he was both surprised and happy to see the populace so joyous! He had become quite worried over Gaara when Sasuke came to him with the oddly acting Sakura; the two had come with him, probably to see their daughter once more. Almost immediately Sakura rushed away but was caught by her annoyed husband. Naruto had to chuckle at this… 'new' Sakura's antics.

"Hey guys!" As proper the new Kazekage, Kankurou, greeted them with a big grin on his face. "Glad to see you all again!"

Gaara immediately arrived after feeling a sense of deep dread. He stared at his best friend with a mixture of emotions.

"Naruto." He greeted and the Hokage smiled.

"Hey, Gaara…" He grinned. "I mean Lord Suna. How's my niece doing?"

"Fine. What brings you here?" He already knew the reason for she was currently being held firmly by the arm of her husband who looked ready to kill. There was just the need for small talk while out in the open where all could see because he wasn't a kage anymore, he was now a lord of the land.

"Awe well, you know…Same old stuff I guess." Naruto chuckled. "Ne, you mind we talk? I'm a bit worried about Sakura and I'm sure you know Sasuke is too."

"Gaara!" Selene came rushing towards them, a joyful aura completely encompassing her form. She was extremely excited for something, so much that she completely ignored the on looking stares of her uncle, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Raye has given me some wondrous news!"

"Selene—" Gaara did not want her anywhere near Sasuke. Not that he didn't trust Sasuke, he just knew the Uchiha's anger sometimes made him lose his senses. Naruto seemed to know what Gaara was thinking and gave Sasuke a stare. The last Uchiha simply glared at the Hokage then closed his eyes, signifying he would behave.

"My mother is coming!" Selene's words rang out like a loud bell. "She is coming here!"

"Seriously!?" Naruto decided to pop into the conversation. "You mean I finally get to see my older sister?"

Selene blinked. "Oh…" Forgetting her manners she blushed and immediately bowed. "I…Forgive me, uncle! I-"

"Ma, ma…" Naruto couldn't help but smile at his niece. "I'm just as excited as you are." He gave her a thumbs up. "Why don't you get ready for her visit while Gaara and I talk? You know, got to get ready for the Crystal Kage's visit and all."

"Yes…Yes of course." Selene nodded. "I should not keep you."

"Kankurou…" Gaara kept his eyes on the Konoha bunch, particularly Sasuke. "Go with her."

"Sure!" Kankurou just grinned, winking at his brother. "Alright, little sis…" He called to Selene. "Let's get going!"

With Selene gone, Gaara calmed down a bit. Naruto smacked his friend on the back.

"Geez, you've got it bad." Naruto shook his head. "Trust me…I'm not gonna let anything happen to my niece." If there was anyone to trust, it was Naruto. "Now, come on…we gotta talk. I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura will want to see their kid while we convene."

Sasuke glared but Sakura just grinned.

"Come on! Let's got see Hotaru-chan!" The two were gone, well…one was dragged away.

Naruto and Gaara convened in Gaara's new manor, a place Naruto wanted to see. The Hokage gave a whistle at the splendor.

"Nice upgrade." He smiled but Gaara just sighed.

"This way."

The new Suna lord had converted the library into his new office; he was not going to just sit around while everyone else did the work. He received weekly updates from Kankurou and was the first to approve new vendors at the market, amongst other duties. This was now his land and he wasn't going to sit by without helping it improve.

Behind the closed door of the library/office, Naruto and Gaara talked. It was first light conversation until the main matter was dealt with. Naruto frowned while his best friend gave him his side of the story.

"That's just great…" Naruto sighed. "Kaguya returning…" He shook his head. "This…Gaara what in the world have you gotten into?"

Even Gaara couldn't answer that question…at least not yet.

"I can understand what happened to Sakura." Naruto reasoned. "She's actually better off if you ask me…" He frowned. "When I came here, I was expecting something bad by the way Sasuke put it…But…I saw your people helping each other…" He sighed. "Gaara this is weird."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Naruto." Gaara added. "I was not expecting many things to happen."

"Just tell me one thing…" The friends locked eyes. "Do you love her?"

Lord Sobaku didn't need to pause this time, he already knew the answer.

"Naruto…I value your friendship greatly…" Gaara stood. "But, if there is a time in which I must choose between the two…Selene would be the choice I would make."

Naruto stood with his friend, gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the world of love my friend." Naruto grinned. "Selene's in good hands, I know that for certain." His grin was replaced by a thin line. "I…can't speak for everyone else…We need more information about this Silver Crystal and what it does."

"It was not the only tool used, Naruto…" Gaara stated. "It cannot do what it did to Suna alone." He paused. "It requires help."

"I see…" The Hokage looked on at his friend. "I have a feeling you helped, didn't you?"

"Yes." And Gaara left it at that. Lucky for him, Naruto was the type to not press any further.

"Alright then…I guess we'll get our answers when my sister gets here." Naruto sliced the tense air immediately. "You mind if I crash in your land until she gets here, Lord Sobaku?"

Gaara actually smiled then. "Of course."

When the time came for the Crystal Kage's arrival, the White Ninja within Suna stood at complete attention at what had now been called the Gateway…the large area where the teleportation jutsu was used in Suna. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto came in uniform while Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter stood behind them. Raye, Sailor Mars, would be the first to greet her mentor and mother-in-law, the Crystal Kage. Naruto stood with his friends Sasuke and Sakura while Gaara hung behind Selene who he knew was holding in her excitement at seeing her mother. The new Kazekage, Kankurou, stood with Raye to greet the Crystal Kage.

When the lights of the teleportation jutsu were gone, only one cloaked figure was seen. There was a shout in the White Language that caused all White Ninja to take a knee. The figure first approached Raye who introduced Kankurou. The Kazekage looked shocked for a brief moment before he quickly hid his surprise though it did not go unnoticed by Gaara or Naruto.

The robed figure soon moved towards Gaara and Selene, flanked by Raye.

Selene's bright smile cut away at the tension.

"Welcome to Suna, mother."

The hood was removed, revealing what surprised Kankurou.

"Oi…Sasuke…" Being Hokage longer, Naruto when to keep his cool. "Are you seeing this?" THAT was his sister? How…!?

Sasuke frowned, Sakura blinked.

"Ne, Sasuke…Why…does Selene's mom have black hair and black eyes? I…thought she was Naruto's sister…"

"I am indeed Lord Hokage's elder sister." The gentle voice came from the woman in white, the Crystal Kage. Across her forehead was a thin silver band, to signify she was also the wife of the Crystal Emperor.

"Ah…well…nice to finally meet you, big sister…" Naruto smiled, a bit surprised he didn't see her coming towards them but it didn't hide the fact that they looked nothing alike. Onlookers wondered how the two could even been related.

"You as well…" She nodded then set her dark orbs upon Sasuke; her next words had the whole of Suna silent.

"I am pleased to finally meet you too…My other little brother…"

Next Time: Twisted Roots


	49. Twisted Roots

This chapter is heavily dialogue driven so I'm just warning ya'll now! I wanted to see if I could do it, drive a story using dialogue, so this is my first attempt!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original settings, characters, etc., belong to me.

Chapter 47: Twisted Roots

Time quite literary stopped but only Naruto and Sasuke felt it. The two were frozen in place.

"That…wait a second…" After finally getting out of the stupor, Naruto took a deep breath. This wasn't the place to discuss something so drastic.

The Crystal Kage picked up the unease. "It is a most confusing situation, but what I speak is true."

"Wow!" Again, Sakura was oblivious. "That means you're my sister-in-law! It's so nice to meet you!"

"To the outside world, yes." The Crystal Kage stated with a smile. "I did not come here as my position, which means we can speak as family so often does."

"Mother…" The dutiful daughter that she was, Selene had followed her mother, was the most shocked.

"Dear…Forgive me…I did not want to confuse you." The Crystal Kage smiled at her daughter, a smile mothers often had only for their children. "But yes…" She gestured towards Sasuke. "This is my youngest brother, Sasuke Uchiha. We are related through the same father." She looked at Naruto. "Lord Hokage and I are related through the same mother."

"Oh…" Selene blinked in confusion. "But…Mother… That…"

The Crystal Kage placed a hand upon the blonde hair of her daughter.

"Child, out here, as I am sure you have realized, things are vastly different than what you are used to." She had a slight saddened look but hid it quickly with a gentle smile. "Through…insinuating circumstances, we are related." She chuckled. "Now, no more of this. I came not as a kage or the Emperor's wife. I am here as a mother…" She kissed the top of Selene's head. "Your father and I are greatly proud of you."

"Thank you, mother!" Selene beamed. "Come! You must meet Gaara's family! I've so much to tell you!" She took her mother's hand, eager to present the woman to whoever she could find.

The Crystal Kage kept her smile in place. "I cannot wait to hear it all." Dark eyes befell a shocked Naruto and Sasuke. "We can speak of these matters later, right now I have a very excitable daughter to calm down."

The first to break out of the stupor, Naruto chuckled. "Sure…I'll be in Suna for a bit." He nodded over to Sakura and Sasuke. "My escorts here and I'll be ready when you are, big sis."

"Of course. I will not be long. I understand the duties of a kage well enough to know that a village cannot run for very long without its dependable leader."

The two Crystal women were gone, being flanked by a guard of White Ninja. Though the woman merely came to be with her daughter, she was still a very important figure to Crystal and needed protection.

"Ne, Sasuke…" Sakura was so ecstatic for her husband. "Isn't it wonderful? You and Naruto have the same sister!"

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura…" She was just too annoying right now to take seriously. "Go find our daughter."

"Alright!" Sakura bounced away; the only two that remained were the very confused shinobi leader and his black haired friend.

"Ne, Sasuke…" Naruto frowned. "You don't think…"

"Baka, you know very well it is possible…" Sasuke stated. "However this happened shouldn't matter anyway."

A chuckle from the Seventh Hokage. "You're right." He grinned and slapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "Well how about that? We're actual brothers! A bit freaky isn't it?"

Sasuke just stared.

Meanwhile, Selene became the tour guide of her mother, showing her everywhere she could of Suna. Behind them was Gaara, who silently watched the two carefully. The White Ninja were certainly protective of their leaders. There were White Ninja on the rooftops, several hiding in each alleyway the noble group passed, as well as four guards to guide them around. Not that Gaara wasn't used to seeing guards and the like but this just seemed way over the top. Then again, these were their royalty.

Gaara though found it odd that the Celestial Guardians were nowhere to be found. He could only assume they were allowing the mother and daughter some space. For a moment he wondered if he should do the same, but thought against it. This was not only Selene's mother, but the leader of the White Ninja AND the courtesan to the Crystal Emperor. As protocol demanded, him being the lord of the land, he needed to be nearby.

When they reached the market, Selene rushed to her favorite apple merchant. Gaara watched her go, knowing she would be speaking with the man for a while.

"Lord Sobaku…" The Crystal Kage finally spoke to him. The woman definitely carried herself like a noble woman at court. "I heard your appointment as lord of the land was only recently. It must have been a most interesting change for you…From being a kage to a lord in such a short time."

Gaara knew when small talk happened. "The people of Suna chose their ruler, I merely do what they wish."

"A fine answer from the bearer of the golden crystal." She paused. "I have required daily updates of Selene's trip outside the walls. The reports consist mostly of where she has been and a synopsis of what has happened, nothing more." Another pause, her eyes trained on her now laughing daughter. "I was told through my son what you carry within you."

Prince Apollo must have told his parents, which made sense.

"When I first entered Crystal, it was very daunting to me thus I know what you are going through at the moment." The Crystal Kage sighed. "Is this true peace or just another form of control? Why can we of the outside not fully grasp ultimate peace?" She smiled. "I learned through my years within Crystal that we of the outside have become so used to negative influences that when those negative influences are gone, we feel lost and confused. Of course, a common villager would love the chance to have ultimate peace, yet to us warriors, ultimate peace seems like a fairy tale."

"You are troubled by what will happen soon." Gaara warned Kankurou about the impending plethora of people that might head towards Suna. Once rumors spread of what happened here, people all over the world are going to come and demand the same thing happen in their own lands. He anticipated idealistic collisions.

Plus the fact that Kaguya was waiting for the right moment to appear again…There was soon to be great trouble befalling Suna and most likely the rest of the world.

"My daughter is very special, Lord Sobaku." The Crystal Kage stated. "She is our beacon of hope we wish for all the world to see." She frowned. "However, I worry for her safety greatly."

"Tell me, Great Lady of Crystal," Gaara truly did not know what to call her. If he were a kage it would be simple but as a lord now it was troubling, "how is it possible that you are the sister of both Naruto and Sasuke?" Gaara had it let out there just as Selene came towards them with a small basket of apples.

The Crystal Kage paused. "Sometimes people will do whatever it takes for power…" The Crystal Kage closed her eyes. "Including a most horrible deed, that caused the creation of a future kage of Crystal. I am sure Naruto and Sasuke came to the same conclusion yet know that it is in the past, however Crystal has taught me that the truth lessons burdens." She changed the subject a Selene came within earshot. "You will enjoy the hospitalities of Crystal, Lord Sobaku…It will be a grand affair I assure you."

Selene blinked. "Mother? Gaara? What are you talking about?" Even Gaara was unsure himself.

"Dear one…" The Crystal Kage always held a smile towards Selene. "The rejoining of the Neo-Queen and her King Endymion must be celebrated properly, thus the Crystal Emperor has commanded your wedding towards Lord Sobaku to be in Crystal."

Selene immediately dropped the basket of apples and hugged her mother.

"Truly mother!? Wow! I must tell the Celestial Guardians! I am sure they will love to return home!" She moved her smile towards Gaara. "Mother is correct, you will love Crystal Gaara!"

Using his sand he picked up the apples, placed them in the discarded basket and held them at his arm.

He could not help but return Selene's smile.

"I believe I will." He frowned. "Will that not cause you harm?" Women perceived their wedding day as a joyous occasion; he had been to a few as the Kazekage. With the situation at hand, would it not be a more somber occasion for Selene?

"I will be alright." Selene took his other hand. "To spend my final days as the Crystal Princess with my own people, I would love that very much." A concern hit her. "But, mother…What of the people outside the walls? I am sure Gaara's people will—"Selene became quiet when her mother held up a hand.

"You are always so worried for others. It is a trait you certainly inherited from your bloodline." The Crystal Kage regarded her daughter softly. "Be at ease, child…Remember, soon the gates shall open forever, allowing all to come within our borders. I can see no other way of welcome than to have a most marvelous celebration honoring the new future." She giggled a little. "I suppose we are, as the saying goes out here, killing two birds with one stone." She caught her daughter's shock immediately. "It means we will be celebrating two great objectives at the same time dear one: your wedding and the opening of the gates."

"Oh…I see…" Selene chuckled. "I have been out here for merely half a year and still there are a few more things for me to learn." She turned a smile to Gaara. "I am lucky to have someone to help me learn all that I can."

He just smiled back.

"Don'na." A White Ninja interrupted them. "Makun." He knelt in respect.

"Kuda, Saito." The woman regarded the kneeling man cooly. Gaara knew she had switched and he figured Selene knew as well for the gentle princess backed away from her mother to be closer to Gaara. The woman was now the Crystal Kage.

"Do yatte, Saito?" The Crystal Kage asked in the White Language.

The man spoke some more; again a dreadful sense enveloped Gaara.

"It appears word spreads quickly in the outside world." She stared at Gaara. "I must apologize, Lord Suna…My presence may have caused the rapid involvement of other lands."

Gaara frowned. "What is going on?"

"White Ninja from other lands are reporting that lords and kages alike will be journeying here within the next few days for information and requests for the light of the Silver Crystal."

Gaara had a feeling it wasn't really her fault but of Naruto's. The guy had to let other lands know what was going on. With the new form of travel, the transportation jutsu, messaging between villages became faster. Gaara couldn't truly blame the Hokage because he would have done the same thing.

"I suppose before the barrage of nobility comes, I must speak with my brothers." There it was again, that quick look of sorrow. Only Gaara caught it because Selene did not react to it. "Our family tree has grown using the twisted roots of betrayal and secrets. It seems only fitting they know what happened to cause our family to form."

"Nah, we're good." Naruto walked up with Sasuke in tow. "Gomen nasai…we were looking for Sakura when we spotted you all."

The Crystal Kage stared at the two. "It is within your right to discover our connection, Naruto. It has been a heavy burden—"

Naruto raised a hand. "Gomen nasai for interrupting you but that's the past, ne?" Naruto chuckled. "What matters now is the future, eh, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke wasn't saying a word, allowing Naruto to speak for them both.

The Crystal Kage paused.

"Selene…" She regarded her daughter. "You and Gaara should prepare for the insanity to come. As the future lady of Suna, you should present yourself accordingly. You must also be mindful child, for these nobles are coming to see you."

"Yes mother." Selene grabbed Gaara by the arm. "Come Gaara, you can help me locate the Celestial Guardians."

He paused then realizing the Crystal Kage was trying to get rid of Selene, Gaara went along with it.

"We should stop by the stables first and feed your horse. You have not fed her today."

"Oh! That's right!" Selene gave a light bow to her mother. "I will see you later, mother, Uncle Naruto, Uncle Sasuke." The two were gone in a blink of sand.

Daughter out of sight, the Crystal Kage set her eyes upon her two brothers.

"It may be of no matter to you, but in Crystal words and actions mean many things at once. I suppose you can say that this is the final step towards the intertwining of our fates." She paused. "I have carried this for a long time and know it must be told." She sighed. "The reason as to why I left for Crystal is because I discovered why I was created in the first place." She had her attention on Sasuke. "Our father may have been different towards you because of me." Then she set her sights onto Naruto. "And my refusal to conform to Uchiha beliefs caused the death of your father and our mother." She gave a slight, sad smile. "If I had not of met my future husband that night, I believe our paths would have changed drastically. Naruto, you quite possibly might have never been born…and I would have become the carrier of the Kyuubi. It feels as though all your trials you have experienced were initially my fault to begin with."

"Didn't I just say to not worry about it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Geez, sis…We're cool alright?"

Sasuke finally spoke up. "What matters now is the future, is that not what you Crystal people talk about so much?"

"Yes, but—"

Naruto slapped a hand onto the woman's shoulder. "Well, at least we know where Selene got some of her personality from, ne Sasuke?" He frowned. "Please tell me she didn't inherit the bubbly attitude from my side…"

This time the Crystal Kage chuckled. "You will meet her father eventually…He is much worse." She huffed. "Denizens of the White Moon can be…very bubbleheaded at times. And do not expect correct spelling on any decrees." She held a light scowl. "Apparently spelling is not their strong suit."

Naruto had to laugh at that. At least the tension was gone; his and Sasuke's sister's mind elsewhere.

"Tell me one thing…" Sasuke needed to know this. "Can you produce the Sharingon?"

The Crystal Kage shook her head. "There was a time when I was able to create the eyes, however after being cleansed by the light of the Crystal, all anger has vanished from me thus cancelling out the red eyes. It feels wonderful to have a completely calm mindset towards anything and everything you do." She gave a pleased look. "It makes me feel content in knowing Selene has strong family to hold onto outside our borders. She will need it…For once she is married to Lord Suna, you will be the only family she will have."

Naruto frowned. "What are you talking about?" He paused then his heart sank. "Then it's true, huh? What Ampris, er, I mean Raye said? That Selene will be excommunicated from her own family once she's married to Gaara?" A simple nod of the head was all he got. "Dang…Poor kid."

Sasuke frowned. "Is there any way to reverse the effects of the crystal's light?" He wanted his wife back the way she used to be dang it!

The Crystal Kage shook her head once more. "Once the glow hits you, it hits you for the rest of your life." She smirked. "There is…a perk to it…You live much longer than usual, you also age very gracefully. Case in point…I was twenty years old when I left for Crystal. It was about two years before any of you were born."

The Hokage's eyes bugged out. "Wait a second! You mean you're an old granny now!? But…you're freaking fabulous!"

It was true, the Crystal Kage looked to be in her twenties, but her wise demeanor showed her true age.

"I should be near into my forties, but the Silver Crystal's glow nearly stops time." She looked around them. "The people of Suna will live long, healthy lives. The children here will stop their growth once they reach the age of at least twenty and will continue to look as such throughout their very lives. The only object that ages will be the mind. Do you not see now what we are wanting to give to the outside world?"

"Yeah…freaking immortality…well…partially anyway…" Naruto smirked. "I'm liking this, but…" He frowned. "The other nations might try something…there's still some greedy people out there."

"I am not worried." The Crystal Kage stated. "Selene is heavily protected here, by her fiancé, by the White Ninja, and by her two uncles."

Naruto grinned, gave a thumbs up. "You bet! Nobody's going near my little niece!"

Sasuke just shrugged.

"By the way…What's your name anyway?" Naruto asked and the Crystal Kage answered.

"You may call me by the name I took up once I settled in the Crystal Lands…It was the name my husband suggested I take because he sees me as his best advisor." She gave a glance at her two younger brothers.

"My name is Diana Luna."

Next Time: Destructive Convergence


	50. Destructive Convergence

Heads up! This is a long chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!

Chapter 48: Destructive Convergence

The Gateway had become considerably busy over the course of a few days. The new regents as well as those who had not been overthrown, arrived in Suna; some patient, others perturbed that such a desert wasteland had been the first to experience the glow of the Crystal Lands. The Kages themselves had come as well, at the request of the regents AND Naruto.

Being the new lord of Suna, it was Gaara's responsibly to house the regents while Kankurou dealt with the kages. Selene, Diana Luna, and the Celestial Guardians were nowhere in sight, something Gaara was grateful for at the moment. The only Crystal presence everyone could see were the White Ninja, who had doubled in numbers. They could be seen standing upon the walls of Suna, standing at the gates to Suna, and anywhere else that a ninja would be. Right beside them like brothers at arms were Suna Nina. Having so many leaders in one place required enormous security measures, mostly because none of these leaders had been touched by the Silver Crystal's glow. The White Ninja were not taking any chances and neither was Suna.

Gaara personally asked the residence of Suna to stay home or not interact with any of the nobility to come, because he knew their interactions would be misunderstood and cause complications. They followed his word to the letter, keeping their doors and windows locked until they were able to leave.

Everything was going according to an orchestrated plan Gaara, Naruto, and Kankurou came up with. They all agreed that Diana Luna, the Crystal Kage, should have no part in the proceedings. The trio decided this would be the meeting in which the world's leaders finally will be able to speak to one of Crystal's leaders. Diana Luna had picked up on their plan and thus the reason for her absence.

Until the first meeting was called.

There would be several to be sure. It was going to be long and daunting these meetings because everyone had questions that needed to be answered. Though there was a plan in place, many regents wanted immediate answers. They wanted to meet the Crystal Princess; they wanted to demand whatever she could give them. But Gaara reminded them all that this is a new land with new customs and the White Ninja looked down upon those that disrespected their leaders.

"You are hogging the princess' attention!" One leader angrily shouted.

Gaara expected some perturbed individuals and thus just shut them up quickly with a phrase he knew would leave them speechless.

"This is my fiancée you wish to see. I will decide when she is ready to receive you." And he left it at that. It was no secret that Gaara was betrothed to Princess Selene, however it appeared the regents of other lands had nearly refused to believe it, dismissing it as some silly rumor. Now that it was for certain the news, many regents became angry as they were expected to be. The new Lord Mizu however, was the only one that congratulated Gaara for this one had been the replacement of the former who had been the first lord to be overthrown. The only other two who were new to their lordships were Gaara himself and the new Lady of Earth. Lord Hi and the Lightening Country lord had yet to be overthrown but by the looks on their faces they were expected to be taken out of office soon. These two were the most dissatisfied by the fact that Gaara Sobaku was to marry the beautiful princess. They had been there at Lord Mizu's botched wedding and had seen firsthand the beauty of Princess Selene. Gaara knew he would have to watch those two, for they would be the ones to most likely attempt something drastic.

"How expected." Lord Hi was the first to comment on the nuptials. "That your lands would be the first to receive the Crystal Land's blessing, Lord Sobaku...Of course the Crystal Lands would heal your lands first. You are to become a prince."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the man.

"You were there, Lord Hi," Gaara had never truly met this man before but already he could sense the man was crafty, "when the Crystal Kage stated the Crystal Lands accept no other."

"Indeed...You who have somehow kept the Princess in your own lands for so long...Of course her gentle heart would be swayed." Lord Hi frowned. "As expected of your line, Lord Suna...You go to great lengths to obtain power."

They didn't know, of course they didn't know because even the former Lord Suna didn't know until Prince Apollo informed him. Gaara closed his eyes; He didn't outright show it, but inside he was a bit prideful.

"There is no power to obtain, Lord Hi." Gaara was surely proud of himself. Why? Because he could finally say he was not like his father. "Only the love between two people is what guides this coupling." He stared at Lord Hi, really stared at him as if he were by far better than the bearded man before him.

"Selene makes a most honorable sacrifice in marrying myself. I cannot acknowledge how honored I am to receive her affections." He glanced away from the man; knowing the man hated the fact that Gaara was on a first name bases with Princess Selene, Gaara once again used her name with no titles. "Selene will be greatly missed by her family but Suna has already accept its future Lady Sobaku. I cannot be anymore prouder than I am now of my country."

His words caused stares.

"This was not the reason why we were gathered here." Gaara changed the subject immediately. Let them figure it out on their own. "You wish to speak with the Princess, ask questions and such and you will." Gaara stood. "Until that time, please enjoy the hospitality of the new Suna. Please understand that my people have changed. They will seem vastly different and will treat you differently as well. This is merely what happens to those who have been blessed by the Land of Crystal."

He hoped they could see what the Silver Crystal had done for his people, what it could do for their people but Gaara knew Lord Hi and the Lightening Country lord would have no part in interacting with people lower in status than themselves. That was their choice to make and Gaara could not make the decision for them. The regents needed to see for themselves how the Silver Crystal's glow transformed the people into rightly and just individuals. He was certain Lord Mizu and Lady Earth would participate in such activities, thus bringing the majority on the side of goodness. However, Gaara was concerned for many things for this was just a meeting between the regents. He could only imagine what was being discussed during the Kage meeting around the stone table.

Naruto led such a meeting, as he normally did. Yes, this meeting was in Suna but everyone trusted Naruto to make the right decisions. The other three kages were at odds with the situation at hand though they seemed to understand most of what was being discussed. Kankurou was the one that explained what happened and how it happened to the kages and still they were confused and concerned at the same time.

"I can't believe Gaara of sand allowed this to happen to his own people." One stated. "It is obviously a way to control the outside world and leave it under the command of Crystal."

"If that were true, then why has not the Crystal Kage taken over the Ninja leadership of Suna?" Another asked. "Where is the Crystal Kage at the moment? I heard through the Gateway that she is currently in Suna."

"She thought it best we speak together before presenting herself." Kankurou, being cleansed by the Silver Crystal, could not understand the strong animosity that was befalling the small group of leaders. "She didn't want us to believe she were here to claim control over everyone."

For his first official kage meeting, Kankurou was presenting himself rather nicely much to Naruto's surprise. He was mature and eloquently spoke as if he had held his position for years and not just recently been given the title Kazekage.

When it was time for the Crystal Kage to make her grand entrance, all watched as Kankurou stood when she walked into the room. Naruto stood as well, mostly because this was his actual older sister and it was respectful to acknowledge that in some way. There were shocked stares around as she sat between Naruto and Kankurou. Many eyes went from her black haired, black eyed form to Naruto's blonde haired, blue eyed self.

The Crystal Kage picked up on the unease and just gave a gentle smile.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, fellow kages. I am honored to be within your presence my brothers and sisters." She stated. "I am certain you carry many questions, of which I will answer as best as I am able to. Please remember, what has happened here in Suna was not my responsibility nor that of the Crystal Emperor. What our daughter does, she does of her own free will. That is our way. She saw the anger and suffering of the people here and wished with all her being to help those less fortunate than herself. Princess Selene is quite a gentle natured princess and will do whatever is needed to save others, as I am sure you all know from our gathering in Water Country."

Indeed they had. They had all been there during the botched wedding. To blackmail a new, obviously powerful country was beyond madness. Did Princess Selene really go to save someone? Could a person of noble blood really be so in tune with their heart?

"The White Moon has its ways." The Crystal Kage explained. "They are a gentle and just people. My husband, and my children, contain the blood of this White Moon. They feel and possess great empathy for others and will do what is needed to provide happiness to all. However this does not mean as you might think it means. I had grown up outside of Crystal's walls until my departure many years ago. I know what your thoughts lead to because they had once entered my own mind. No, Suna is not being controlled...No, Princess Selene is the only person whom has the power of one of our holy objects written in great lengths in our histories. The Silver Crystal's glow merely cleanse all negative thoughts and feelings within a person and nothing more. This frees the mind, the heart, and the soul to understand others and their positions or situations that life has given them. And yes, any land can become like Suna. A free and just land, where the common man, the ninja, and the nobility work together to make their land great."

The kages looked at one another, unsure of what to say to the woman. She was not only a kage, but being married to the Crystal Emperor also made her a noble woman. How was one to address someone with dueling titles?

"Please..." Again, the Crystal Kage picked up the unease. "At the current moment, I am the Crystal Kage. Rarely am I ever mentioned as the wife to the Emperor." She smiled. "Now you all understand what the Crystal Lands wishes to bring to you and your people. The question remains, are you willing to accept our gift?"

"And what will you do if we do not accept?" A kage asked.

The Crystal Kage paused.

"Things shall be as they are now." She stated. "However, no one from the outside world will be permitted into our lands." She gave a glance at them all. "That is the Emperor's decree. The final step towards the opening of the gates is for the world to be cleansed by the Silver Crystal. This of course, is your choice to make, not ours. We offer peace and prosperity to your people and nothing else."

There was a long silence then the Crystal Kage rose from her chair.

"I shall leave you all now to discuss what you wish to do. There must be a consensus. Everyone must agree on the road ahead." She stated. "Now, please excuse me. My daughter shall have her first introduction, I must help her get ready to receive your lords and ladies." She gave a light bow. "I await your decision, great leaders of the ninja." She walked out of the meeting hall with a grace unlike a kage, but more like a lady of court.

With the Crystal Kage gone, the five great kages were left to make a most important decision.

Meanwhile, after some time, Gaara asked the lords of the lands to meet him at his manor. This would not be some grand affair, but a simple meet and greet as Selene had wished it to be. Gaara could not deny her wish for it was she they were coming to see in the first place. Diana Luna popped into the manor moments before the lords and lady of the lands ventured into the manor's great receiving room. Gaara personally hated that room, but it was the best place for this engagement to begin. A simple table was laid out with the best offerings of Suna delicacies along with water and Moon Tea from Crystal. It resembled the round table in which the kages gathered. Using such a table enabled everyone to see each other in equal status, something the lords and lady were probably not used to. Selene would not have it any other way. She wanted to represent her country as best she could. She wanted to let them know what could happen to their countries, how beneficial the Silver Crystal's glow can be for their people and themselves.

The Nobles arrived, all gathering around the simple table. Some were intrigued by the oddity of the simple table and how it clashed with the grand architecture around them. To Gaara, it felt like a merger of Suna and Crystal ideals...That something simple can be as grand as the walls around it certainly signified the beauty and elegance of Princess Selene.

She walked into the room flanked by her mother and the four Outer Guardians. This Gaara did not expect. He did not expect to see any of the Celestial Guardians but he assumed they were being protective of her and he was very thankful for that. She came in her simple dress with a hood, for she did not want to appear too flashy and she wished to let the nobles know that elegance can be made from simple actions and clothing.

"Princess Selene, a privilege to finally make your acquaintance." Lord Hi was first to present himself to the Crystal Princess. Since technically, she held a higher status than himself, he was required to bow his head in her presence. She in turn gave a light curtesy.

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied with a light smile stretched across her face. "I do hope your stay within Suna has been pleasant, kind sir."

"Indeed it has, gentle princess." He smiled back. "Please, come and let us speak of courtly matters." He glanced at the four scantily clad women that hung around the princess like a shield. "You certainly surround yourself with...interesting characters my lady."

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness. These are great protectors from my country." She gestured to the four women. "They have been protecting my family for generations. These strong women are what we of Crystal deem the Celestial Guardians."

Many of the lords had only seen Sailor Uranus. Again she held an aura of absolute power, almost daring any of them to inappropriately approach her princess and her mother.

"My mother shall join us in these proceedings for this is indeed my first engagement." Selene stated. "This is my mother, Diana, who currently is residing as the courtesan of the Crystal Emperor."

"I see." Lord Hi glanced at the black haired woman. The word 'courtesan' didn't sit well with his noble breeding.

There was great discussion around the table. The Nobles knew how to elegantly speak to one another without raising their voices. Many times they would use metaphors and such to express their dislike for a topic or idea. Through these proceedings, Gaara sat beside Selene while her mother was on the other. Selene was sandwiched between two people who would protect her if anything were to happen. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto all stood in a squared shape around the table, their eyes remaining upon the Crystal royalty. Not once did they move, speak or blink. They were in guardian mode and would not falter.

"Princess, Lady of Crystal," After a time the Lightening Lord frowned at the new royals, "As I am sure you are aware of, there have been some complications in several of our lands."

"As I stated to the previous Lord of Suna, please do not blame us if your people wish to live a different way." Selene was sharp. She had not skipped a beat throughout the meeting.

"We have had to result in becoming a police state because of your...odd ways of peace." the Lightening Lord stated. "I fear you are trying to overthrow us in order to gain power yourself."

"As I recall, I have never once stepped upon your shores, Lightening Lord. Therefore, I cannot state what is happening is my fault." Selene smiled. "You should listen to your people...They are the ones that work hard for you."

"Indeed." Lord Mizu nodded. "Princess, I must apologize for the previous lord's interaction with you..."

"There is no apology to be made, Lord Mizu. It was just a simple misunderstanding." Selene stated. "I am sure we can and have looked passed the faults of the past so that we may look towards the future."

SLAM!

All fell silent as eyes turned towards Lord Hi. The aging man had slammed his hands upon the table and he rose from his seat.

"I cannot believe we are in discussion over frivolous matters involving another country that obviously wishes to replace our ways with their own." Lord Hi was not happy with the way the meeting was going, this was certain. "We cannot allow another country to persuade our people that their customs and ways are insignificant compared the ways and beliefs of another. This will cause civil war and I am sure we all in agreement that we do not wish for such a result." He looked towards Princess Selene. "My lands shall be off limits to anyone or anything involving the Crystal Lands. This is to protect my people's ways, please understand this, Princess and Lady." Then he turned and walked out of the meeting hall, his mind made up. No one was going to topple his position, not even a simple princess from an unknown country.

Very soon, the Lightening Lord followed suit, thanking Gaara for his hospitality but decreeing that all things related to Crystal shall be banned in his region from this day forward.

These men were not protecting their people, rather they were protecting themselves and their stations. It saddened Selene's heart a great deal.

"Princess..." She looked up from her musings to see Lord Mizu staring at her. "Can you most certainly state that this will help the people, that this is what the people want?" The new lord Mizu sighed. "I admit...the previous lord within my position was very...ostentatious. Like Lord Suna, I too wish to do what is right for the people, yet I am concerned at the same time. This will require some great thought on my part. Please understand this, Princess."

"Of course." Selene nodded.

As the leaders of the five nations gathered, animosity continued to grow within the world's population. People were wondering why they hadn't received the blessings of Crystal. Why couldn't they live in prosperity like Suna? Some considered traveling to Suna to get the blessing themselves however the Gateway required ninja skills to operate thus many civilians were unable to use it to quickly go to Suna. Therefore, before any leader decided to travel to Suna, many residence were on their way to the gates, traveling long distances in order to receive the blessings of Crystal. It was the day after the first meetings when ninja on the high walls of Suna reported seeing a mass of people heading towards the gates. Like a tidal wave they came, nearly crashing into the gates. Voices rang out in rage and despair; it was obvious the world's people wanted what the Crystal Lands and now Suna had, yet even through this insanity, the world's leaders still refused their people. The kages were the most concerned of these developments. The people outside of Suna's walls were not leaving. They came prepared, camping outside of the walls, waiting for the day when those gates opened to rush into the land of plenty.

"This is getting way out of hand." Naruto huffed.

"Agreed." He stood beside his friend and ally, Gaara who was with him on the walls of Suna staring down at the enemas tents and fire pits that had sprouted up around the walls.

Naruto suddenly had a thought, a terrifying thought.

"Gaara..." He glanced at his red haired friend, the new lord of Suna. "You don't think THIS is going to be catalyst?"

Knowing what he was referring to, Gaara closed his eyes. His silence spoke volumes and Naruto was none too pleased.

"Lord Suna!" A ninja came running towards them, completely out of breath. He had scaled the large wall to get to them in a hurry. "There is trouble at your estate."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

The ninja, obviously a newbie, because he had to sit down after climbing so fast. Gaara made a mental note to ask Kankurou to increase training for the newer ninja.

"It's the Princess!" The man stated.

Before the man could speak any further, Gaara felt it. A tug from his sand. Using his senses, he quickly reached out and felt the rapid pulse of Selene. He disappeared in sand to get her location. Once there, he saw Selene on the floor gasping for breath, Sailor Pluto standing between her and Lord Hi. Gaara didn't need to know the details; he was sure Lord Hi tried to do something because the other Celestial Guardians held furious stares at the robed man.

"Gaara!" Noticing him, Selene rushed straight to him, obviously terrified of the fire lord. She was shaking uncontrollably...Then he smelt it...that familiar iron like smell...

Blood...

He gave a glance at Selene and his keen eyes noticed the bruises on her neck, the slash on her cheek which tiny drops of her blood fell out of.

Lord Hi had attacked the princess...In order to kill her.

"Have you gone insane?" Gaara glared at the man while holding the shaking princess to him. She gripped onto his shirt tightly.

"She must be stopped!" Lord Hi shouted. "Lord Suna, whatever power she holds, it obviously has affected you as well." He glared at Gaara. "This power shouldn't be in the hands of such a girl. I am sure it can be extracted from her!"

Gaara wondered why the man wasn't a puddle of mush on the floor but he assumed Selene asked the Celestial Guardians to not attack him. She was just too pure of heart to ask for such a thing. The Celestial Guardians were ever faithful to their princess and her orders.

"Lord of Lightening's daughter disappeared several months ago and he located her here, claiming to be a protector of the woman you hold in your hands." Lord Hi stated. "She has been swayed by Crystal!"

Gaara instantly thought of Minako, who came in a fancy carriage some months ago.

"You dare harm my daughter?" The Crystal Kage appeared, her gaze no longer calm. "How very idiotic of you, to do such a thing to a foreign diplomat."

"You and your lands are causing a riot everyone in the world." Lord Hi glared. "All of this is your fault! We should all band together to defeat the Land of Crystal!"

The Crystal Kage raised an eyebrow. "You ask for another war, Lord Hi? One that you most certainly will lose." She sighed then set her gaze to Gaara. "Gaara, take my daughter away. Immediately."

"No!" Selene shouted instantly. "Mother-" She became silent as the woman gazed at her. Selene knew when to be quiet. Gaara knew then it was time to leave. He wrapped the princess in his arms and the two disappeared in his sand.

"Celestial Guardians of lore." The Crystal Kage stated. "You are under orders to not harm this man...However..." She paused. "Nothing can be said about those who are outside at this moment, waiting..." Lord Hi became silent. "There are certain things that I can control, Lord Hi...Yet...There is one particular instance even I cannot control...The anger which you have enacted in the White Ninja."

Suddenly Lord Hi was surrounded by figures in white, their glares on his form, and weapons at the ready. The fire lord shook, realizing his mistake yet he calmed himself immediately.

"You cannot harm me, I am a foreign diplomat!" He shouted.

One ninja shouted angrily at him in the White Language. The Crystal Kage translated.

"You harmed the bearer of the sacred crystal, a holy object given to a holy being in our lands. That is a crime we cannot forgive." She translated.

This was to be not the only instance in which violence broke out. The people outside the walls were banging on the heavy doors, angrily shouting to be let it. It felt as though the anger of the world was centered around Suna. The residence within did not understand the animosity that was quickly growing around them. Ninja on the high walls and around Suna feared that they might have to fight the civilians...Something they did not prefer to do but it seemed as though it would happen.

Gaara took Selene to her room, the only place he knew she would be safe. The princess was now in tears. He held her to him, holding her shaking form until she calmed a bit. She started to speak but he knew what would come out and decided to silence her with a kiss. She would not go blaming herself or her country for the idiocy that was befalling the world.

The door suddenly burst open and the Lightening Lord was revealed, bringing with him a barrage of ninja still loyal to him. He pointed to the two lovers, anger in his eyes.

"I want their heads!" He shouted. "And to the person that takes this crystal from the princess, I shall give you your weight in pure gold!"

Being a ninja himself, Gaara acted quickly enough, destroying the ninja instantly with his crushing sand. His guards gone, the Lightening Lord shook to his very core.

Gaara had obviously had enough. He walked towards this cowering lord, got right in his face.

"You have five seconds." He told him. The anger within Gaara was beginning to boil over. Everyone everywhere knew not to anger Gaara, this man seemed to forget that.

"You...You killed them..." A voice broke through Gaara's anger. Selene's wide eyes were upon him, a shocked look on her face. Gaara mentally cursed for in his destructive state, he had forgotten she was in the room. She never seen the extent of Gaara's sand until now...She had seen it crush the ninja without a thought. He never wished for her to see such a thing but the stupid Lightening Lord forced his hand. To have her with that look of fear etched into her face, knowing that fear was now of him, caused Gaara's mind to completely shut down. There was a sense of despair slowly seeping into him, for he never wished for Selene to have that look upon her face and have it meant for him.

His senses gone, Gaara would have hit himself then for as he was focused on the terrified form of Selene, he did not feel the blade as it stabbed right through his shield, into his very chest.

The Lightening Lord had taken his own dagger and stabbed Gaara in the back.

At that point the princess screamed as Gaara hit the floor, coughing up blood from his very lips. That was a cheap shot, one he should have known was coming!

The Lightening Lord calmly pulled the dagger from Gaara's back and approached the princess, blood dripping onto the tile floor. The dagger had severed Gaara's spine, keeping him immobile; it was what the Lightening Lord had planned all along. He raised his dagger at the princess, an insane look in his eyes.

"You will not have my position!" He screamed but before he could make his mark, he was surrounded in sand. The dagger clanged to the floor as the man was wrapped tightly in sand. Gaara held his hand out, turned it into a fist then spoke words he hadn't used in years.

"Sand Coffin."

The Lightening Lord screamed as he was crushed with sand. The sand took every last drop of his blood, absorbing it. When the man was nothing but dust, the sand fell to the floor, satisfied that it had done its job well.

Selene sat on the floor, frozen. She had never seen such violence before and it truly terrified her. She and Gaara locked eyes...through the sand on her finger, Gaara felt her heart beat quicken, her breath becoming erratic.

"Se...Selene..." He reached for her, devastated at seeing that terrified look in her eyes.

Selene shook her head, gripped it when her hands. Gaara watched the princess mentally break down in front of him. That look he had seen in many faces in his past was now present on Selene.

She was now truly terrified of him.

His heart shattered then...his loved one now bore that look...The one that haunted his dreams long ago. He couldn't take it...He soon lost control of himself.

He screamed.

The world was bathed in golden light...The light was so strong it reached Elysion, engulfing the land with its glow. The golden light reached the statue containing the soul of the Black Moon Queen. With a monstrous bang, the statue burst and evil laughter hit the skies.

In his temple, Helios prayed with the maidens at his side.

"It has begun..." He said. "The final battle..."

Next Time: Bonded Strengths

I could only imagine how completely devastating it would be for Gaara to have Selene completely terrified of him. The poor guy…That's what I believe would be the catalyst for the awakening of Kaguya because that would be a very heartbreaking scenario for him, considering his background.


	51. Bonded Strengths

Minna-san! Gomen nasai! It's been SOOOO long! I have seriously been struggling with this chapter for MONTHS. That and work has been pretty crazy! I know where I want the story to go but I couldn't figure out HOW to get there and make it believable! After months of thinking, deciding, and actually having to freaking MAP the dang thing, I came up with this one. Hope you like it!

Also, to help you all no get so confused, I am changing the label of the chapters. However, INSIDE the actual document I am keeping the chapter number. Mostly because I can't change it as quickly as I can the label and it'll to help me organize the chapters (as you can probably already tell, I don't organize my chapters like does).

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Naruto, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!

Chapter 49: Bonded Strengths

The day suddenly became a night without stars, spreading a deadly silence amongst the people that looked on in wonder and confusion. The moon was above them, but it was as red as blood. Only a few knew the cause of this phenomenon...Kaguya had been released.

The woman appeared above all, her evil gaze directed towards Suna. Her cruel laugh sent a tidal wave of evil intent that hit the camps outside the walls, heightening the malice that was already present. The people outside were now stark raving mad, nearly killing each other to get inside the walls. The gates held strong until a large gust of wind tore them open, enabling a sea of hate to spread within Suna. Having been touched by the Silver Crystal, the residence of Suna did not understand why people were burning down their homes, hitting them…killing them.

Naruto, Sasuke, the Suna ninja, and the White ninja, sprang into action. All reasoning had been taken from the people of the world, leaving Suna at their mercy. Ninja were forced to take down civilians before they caused any more harm. It was pandemonium!

Naruto went straight to Gaara's manor, in search of his friend and niece. He reached Selene's room, nearly toppling over Gaara who lay sprawled on the floor.

"Gaara!" Naruto first went to his friend but the man wasn't moving or speaking. Blood was pouring out of a wound on the Suna lord's back, a shocking discovery. No one had ever been able to attack Gaara from behind. What in the world happened!?

"N…Naruto…" Hearing his friend's voice brought a sense of relief from the Hokage. At least the guy wasn't dead.

"Hang in there Gaara." Naruto's first obligation was to get his friend some help. He had no idea how anyone could have snuck up on Gaara but the guy was losing a lot of blood.

"She is scared of me…"

Naruto halted his movements immediately. The haunted look on Gaara's face was downright terrifying. It reminded him of the time they both duked it out in the Chunin Exams. The sand wielder could very well revert back to his insane young self if something wasn't done.

"Gaara…Where's Selene?" Now that he noticed, there was no sign of the foreign princess anywhere.

There was no answer, making Naruto frown.

"She saw you kill, didn't she?" Again nothing from his friend. Naruto sighed…

Then promptly punched Gaara in the face.

"Snap out of it Gaara!" Sure it must have been traumatizing for Gaara to have a loved one be afraid of you but now was NOT the time! There was a freaking war going on outside his house dang it!

Blinking of eyes and Gaara's irises focused on the Hokage.

"Gaara, I'm sure your pretty messed up right now but your people need you." Naruto frowned. He was starting to see why Sasuke was so annoyed all the time. This was ridiculous really, though Naruto couldn't blame Gaara. "I can't sit here and help you get over this! Deal with it later!"

Knowing his friend was right, Gaara pushed past the hurt and summoned his sand. The sand went into the wound in his back, holding tightly to limbs and closing the wound until he could get a medic to permanently fix it. Able to walk now, Gaara had Naruto release him.

"Kaguya's been released." Naruto told him. "I've got to go." He rushed to the window when Gaara stopped him.

"We need to find Selene."

"Are you crazy!? I'm sure she's fine Gaara! She's got those guardians of hers anyway!"

Gaara paused. His eyes focused, clear. He knew something Naruto didn't.

"Please trust me, Naruto…Come with me." In a flash he was out the window, Naruto tailing right behind him.

"What's up Gaara?" Naruto had never really fought alongside his friend before. This would be the first time the both of them entered battle together; at least that's what Naruto believed they were heading for because Gaara seemed quite sure he was heading towards something bad.

"I need your skills to remove the genjutsu that has its hold on Selene."

Naruto frowned. "What?" Selene was under a jutsu?

They landed quite far from the battlefield and the chaos. In the midst of sand and rubble there stood Selene, her trusted Celestial Guardians at her side. Naruto noticed Selene's far off gaze, her golden crescent moon shining lightly upon her forehead. He recognized the signs immediately. Selene had been pulled by the full moon, but at the moment the moon was blood red...Could that have an even greater pull?

"Stop." Gaara's clear voice broke the silence, causing Haruka to turn and face them. "This is not your fight."

The Scout of Wind stared him down.

"We know…" She stated. "But we cannot go against our princess."

Gaara frowned.

"She isn't your princess currently. She is under a genjutsu…the first one ever created."

The Hokage's mind went into overdrive, his eyes widening until they turned serious.

"When Kaguya was first imprisoned, she placed the first genjutsu upon her daughter." Gaara explained. "It activates every time Kaguya is in danger…Thus the reason why she is saved every time she is released. The only way to stop the cycle from happening again, is to release the current heir of the Moon."

How Gaara figured that out Naruto would never know but it made a lot of sense. It did seem odd that Kaguya was technically saved every time she was released by someone from the Moon. First it was her daughter, then that Sailor Moon lady…and now…

Haruka paused, the information sinking in.

"Selene wants to seal her again…"

Gaara stared right at the woman.

"Are you truly sure that is the correct course of action? Are you willing to risk her life on it?"

Again Haruka paused.

"Do what you need to do."

Moving aside, she allowed them to pass the wall of guardians to reach Selene who stood alone in her trance-like state. Without a word Naruto grabbed his niece and like many times before drove his glowing hand into her chest. He had to be careful because this was an ancient jutsu that stood against time itself. Would he be strong enough to lift it from his niece?

"Get out of my family you witch." Of course he was! This was his family for goodness sake!

The ball of light wasn't the typical blue glow, instead it was black as night. Frowning Naruto squeezed, the ball of light bursting into tiny light fragments.

Selene's eyes blinked once, twice; they focused onto her uncle's form.

Gaara hung back a bit, watching the uncle and niece silently, unsure of how to approach or if he even should approach.

"Selene…Your first time seeing blood and death is always the hardest, believe me." Naruto touched her head. "But even I can tell Gaara loves you…More than anything if you ask me." Then he was gone in a flash of smoke, signifying it was in fact a clone and not the true hyperactive ninja.

Gaara did not approach Selene, instead he turned his attention back the other way, where the fighting was commencing. He rather didn't wish to deal with Selene at the moment for it was too painful; he could not focus with the thought of her terrified of him. He needed to focus on the battles at hand, rescue his people and help both Naruto and Sasuke in any way he could.

"Haruka…Get her out of here."

"Wait!" Selene rushed him, took his arm. "I…I am sorry."

There were tears in her eyes as she spoke those words, those little words that somehow broke Gaara from his grief.

"If I am to live out here, I must bear the fact that not everything will be perfect." She sighed. "I…I have to be strong. You and my uncle told me such…"

He took her hand. "Right now you should leave. This is not your fight, remember?"

She nodded. "Yes…" A sad look befell her. "I only wish there was another way…A way to stop the fighting that did not involve more fighting…A way for everyone to be safe."

"You do realize that no one here can stop her but us." Haruka butted in. "How will humanity deal with its problem? You've not the power to defeat her."

"We will find a way." Gaara told her. "For now go."

"No…I…I have an idea…A way we might be able to help." Selene stared at them all. All eight Celestial Guardians looked upon her for her orders but Selene didn't feel like their commander, she felt as though she were their friend.

"There is a painting in my parents' room…It is of a beautiful golden chalice." Selene smiled. "My father once told me it was created by the Celestial Guardians…How they focused their powers into one spot…Whoever so drinks from the chalice will receive their power…However I wonder…" She stared at Gaara.

"What would happen if everyone did such at the same time? Not just the Celestial Guardians, but everyone in the world…Including Priest Helios…what if they all gave their power to one person? Would that be enough to stop Kaguya now and forever?"

Gaara knew what she was planning for Helios had spoken of a time in which the Moon, the Earth, and Elysion were once connected. Now that he thought about it, there was only one person that could be connected to them all. Though deep inside he dreaded the notion but if this was to truly work, it was the only option.

"It would have to be you, Selene." He did not want her in this fight, no one did. "You have the blood of Earth, Moon, and Elysion running through you, don't you?"

"Earth and Moon yes, but Elysion…" She frowned. "I…"

"ChibiUsa…" Saturn finally spoke up. "ChibiUsa's son…He is the son of the Moon…and Elysion." She stared at her princess. "The prince is correct, princess…Only you can drink from the chalice and help humanity win this never ending war."

Selene went mute for a long time, Gaara felt her hand squeeze his own and he in turn squeezed back in support.

"I…will do it." She was firm in her decision and Gaara was proud of her for that. To think she had made so much growth in so little time. "But, Helios said I should not intervene."

"He said you should not kill, and I agree." Gaara told her. "When the moment occurs…Walk away."

A shake of blonde hair. "No…I am by your side Gaara…" Her blue eyes became determined. "I will not falter, not this time. But…How…How can we get everyone to stop fighting and work together?" That was a good question. There was infighting everywhere around them. How could they tell everyone to stop what they were doing and just let go?

"Remember, Selene…" Pluto smiled at Crystal princess. "The crystals can do such…Let the crystals inside of you both listen to your wish, your dream…they will heed your call."

The pair locked eyes. Gaara couldn't believe he was just standing here while his people, the world was falling around him. Yet something told him this was the only way to save everyone. Throughout these past few months, Gaara had learned one thing: to trust in his heart. It had been a hard battle but in the end, the heart had won.

"Gaara." He could practically feel Selene's unease. Though she had sworn to complete this task, she still had a bit of doubt within her. There could no lingering thought of such for this to work.

"Trust in yourself…And trust in me. I will not let you fall." And he wouldn't, not in this lifetime nor any other.

A slight smiled spread across the princess' face then she closed her eyes and Gaara followed suite. For a moment the pair simply stood there amongst the rubble, ignoring the blasts and the shouting coming from afar.

Then a voice rang out, one neither of the two knew. It pushed through the blasting and screaming.

The world seemed to stand still…

_Please…Listen…_

Like a wave the voice traveled on the edge of the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal's blended lights, scouring Suna and beyond. When it could go no further, more power was given to it by the Celestial Guardians who knew exactly whom the voice belonged to. Many of them smiled, yet did not speak a word as the voice of the last Crystal Queen spoke out for all to hear.

_Let go of your fears…Let go of your hate…Please…Listen…_

_Listen…_

Next Time: Into the Cosmos


	52. Into the Cosmos

Next chapter coming at 'cha! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter 50: Into the Cosmos

Kaguya was pulling all the stops. This was nothing like the first encounter; that was for dang sure. It seemed Kaguya was dead set on destroying everything in her path. For the first time in his life, Naruto wasn't even sure this battle could be won.

"Naruto…" Sasuke was at his side; none of his high level techniques had worked this time which meant they were in serious trouble. They had tried everything in their book of ninja tricks yet nothing could stop the will of the evil woman who looked down open them with her evil eyes, her evil smirk.

"Teme…" Though it seemed hopeless, Naruto wasn't backing down, not for a moment. If this was the end he was going to go down fighting to his very last breathe. Sasuke felt the same way. The two rivals, friends, stood side by side, ready to push themselves to their very limits.

But something happened…they couldn't quite explain the odd feeling…something just felt…off…

"Sasuke…" Naruto frowned at the Uchiha who gave him a side glance.

Then they heard it…A voice…

_Please…Listen…_

The voice was gentle in nature yet strong enough to stop the two most powerful ninja in the world from even blinking. Where had it come from? Certainly not from the raging woman high above them.

_Let go of your fears…Let go of your hate…Please…Listen…_

"How…How is this possible!?" Kaguya's scream had the two ninja eye her. She was quite shocked as the voice broke through her darkness. She had even taken her hands and cupped her ears, trying to prevent the words from entering her mind.

_Listen…_

Naruto frowned. This could only be the work of Selene. Through his clone he had learned Selene had all along been under a genjutsu, the first ever created, that went down the Moon line to her, the Moon's successor. The very fact that Kaguya was reacting in such an odd way meant Gaara had been right all along. The only way to stop this madness once and for all was for them to trust in their Crystal niece.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto relaxed his stance. He didn't like it but it looked like this was the only way.

"No." Sasuke was defiant as ever.

"Sasuke…I know you have your reservations." Naruto was a true believer now. How could he explain Kaguya's frustrated and terrified look!? She had never looked so…helpless before. "But I trust Gaara."

Sasuke paused in his actions. Naruto may be dense but when he was certain it was best to just follow him. Sasuke didn't like following anyone, let alone some stupid notion of Moon people and hearts and all that mess but even he could tell the voice had affected Kaguya much more strongly than any attack that came her way.

"If this goes wrong, I'm beating your butt to the ground."

Naruto grinned. "It's a deal." Naruto looked towards the blood red moon, saw a sliver of white from behind it's shadow. "Okay whoever you are…we're listening…"

Time stopped for a brief moment, Naruto and Sasuke eyed one another, the woman's voice speaking to them and to possibly everyone else around the globe.

"She can't be serious…" Was this even going to work?

Naruto shrugged. "What do we got to lose?"

A roll of sharingon eyes.

Naruto grinned not at all affected by Sasuke's usual aloof self. "Come on bro…Let's go help our little niece save the world!"

The two raced on the rooftops almost as if they had been called to duty. They landed in a clearing where there was quite a gathering. The Celestial Guardians all stood in a circle around Gaara and Selene, who held hands and were glowing in an odd light.

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked at the Hokage. "Are you absolutely sure this is going to work?" Not that he didn't trust the guy, no…He was just more realistic.

"Sasuke…For once in your dang life…" Naruto sighed. "Will you freaking trust me?" He gave a grin. "Besides, didn't I tell ya if this doesn't work, and we're still alive, you can beat me up all you want?"

A pause from the last Uchiha. When he closed his eyes, Naruto smiled doing the same.

The word had gotten through, like mannequins people young and old stood still, their eyes closed in concentration. The gentle voice had spoken to them, spoken to their desire for peace.

No more violence, no more bloodshed.

That most amazing day would go down in infamy. The history books would say that the sudden blackened sky became filled with glowing lights. Unlike the stars in the night sky, these lights came in different sizes; some were as gigantic as the moon, while others were as tiny as a pencil tip. Unrelenting, these lights broke through the darkness, some traveling far others not so much, to a special gathered group of stars. In a world only the few knew, one could see these special lights in the sky. The residence of Elysion knew what this meant and followed suit, their own thoughts and prayers following the path of the lights towards the celestial gathering.

A supernova of light and colors caused Kaguya to cover her eyes but the light broke through even then. She screamed in both agony and shock, unsure of what was developing before her very eyes. The light covered the whole of the Earth, the Moon, and Elysion, connecting the three planes of existence.

The light covered everything, leaving Selene and Gaara in a cocooned area of white…Floating between the reincarnations of an Earth Prince and a Moon Princess was a most beautiful object.

It shone with the brilliance of the stars, silver and gold meshed into an intricate designed shell that resembled a royal covered goblet. It was nothing like the picture of the golden chalice hanging on the wall in her parents' room but Selene could just feel this one contained not just the power of the Celestial Guardians, but everyone…Common, noble, ninja…This silver chalice which floated before her and Gaara carried the hopes and dreams of all humanity with the prayers of Elysion and the ancient powers of the Moon.

Selene was sure of it now…This would stop Kaguya.

"Give me that." Kaguya appeared before them, not affected by the glow around her. No longer was she towering all. She stood in the typical size of a full grown woman and had the air of a queen. "That belongs to me."

Gaara stood between her and Selene. Needless to say, Kaguya was not pleased.

"Why do you hide behind one of them!?" She was furious. "You are of the Moon! Humans have no business being around us! We are heavenly beings! They should pay for not worshipping us!"

Selene did not fear this woman, in fact she rather pitied her.

"Humanity destroyed our home! I saw it with my own eyes!" Kaguya screamed. "They are jealous of us! They always have been!"

"Not all of humanity is evil…" Standing beside Gaara, Selene held the silver chalice in her hands. "If you could see their wonders…They just want what we have…Peace, prosperity…and love." She smiled at Gaara. "I have learned to accept the faults of humanity…No matter where we live, where we come from, deep inside we all want the same thing." Her eyes went to Kaguya. "I am sorry, but I choose to help grant the wishes of everyone…Including you."

Hearing Selene's words, the chalice's top opened. Taking a breath, Selene brought the chalice to her lips.

There was a horrible scream and the light dispersed, bringing back Suna and the people back to sight. Gaara looked but found no Selene standing beside him. Instead, there was another in her place standing beside him…

She sported one of those Celestial Guardian uniforms though it was much different than the typical one. The only colors she held was the yellow rings on her shoulders and the multicolored ribbons on the front of her white skirt. Everything about this new Celestial being was white from her long pigtailed hair to her high heeled shoes. No sign of the moon rested on her forehead, instead a star burst insignia was there, glowing lightly. In her hand she held a staff of white, the white globe atop it seemingly to represent the world or rather…the universe being held in her delicate hands.

"Who…are you?" The woman screamed absolute power, by far more power than he had ever known.

The woman's blue eyes were upon him, her smile ever so faint on her pale skin. He knew then she was Selene but…a rather different version of the love of his life. His thoughts ran rampant…

"Sailor…Moon?"

She did not chuckle nor laugh at his confused statement.

"No…" Even her voice screamed of power. "I am…something much more…"

The Celestial Guardians, in their own stupefied benevolence paved a way for the new Celestial Guardian to cross their paths. Even Naruto and Sasuke were a bit shell shocked by the power that woman radiated. She stood between them, gazing out onto the destruction that lay before her feet.

"Be ready…" She held up her staff which became a lighted orb of strength and power. "For you have but a moment in time…" She stepped onto the debris. "Come, we must not linger."

Everywhere she stepped, buildings were restored, people's wounds were healing. White Ninja were in sheer reverence as the woman approached, completely ignoring the gawking stares. She did not jump but floated to land upon the walls of Suna, her cape flowing in the wind.

"Cosmos!" Kaguya screamed in fear. She knew the woman somehow.

Cosmos spoke not a word, instead she turned away from Kaguya; staff in both hands, she raised it high into the air.

"My duty is to the people of the universe…Not to one lone, misguided queen."

Suna and all within became submersed in the woman's light. Some screamed, others sighed in sheer relief. When it was gone there was no fighting in sight…Everyone stared at one another, their eyes huge orbs of disbelief.

There was a horrible scream as Kaguya seemingly shrunk to her original form and height, the darkness within the world's people's hearts no longer giving her strength. She now stood on the top of the highest tower, the Kazekage tower, shaking and covering her ears.

The work completed, the new Celestial Guardian faded away into an unconscious Selene, who almost fell to her death if not for the pillowed sand that caught her in mid fall. Gaara set her down then appeared before the shaking Kaguya.

When the tears fell, Kaguya looked at him with deep sadness and a bit of happiness as well.

"Please…hurry…"

Knowing what she wanted Gaara made her death quick, the dark moon queen smiling as the sand killed her very existence. No scream fell from her lips but for a brief moment, she locked eyes with Gaara.

"Thank you…" Closing them, she accepted her fate, knowing it was the only way to completely banish the darkness that lay within her heart.

When the sand dispersed, not a sight of the black moon queen was seen. She was gone, taken completely by the sand.

The war between darkness and light was officially over.

Next Time: The Opening of the Gates

My other favorite Sailor lady is Sailor Cosmos. She has yet to be animated though I have high hopes in Sailor Moon Crystal. It's never truly revealed how she came to be, though there are hints and such I still love the fact that she is supposed to be mysterious in nature. We are almost to my favorite part ladies and gents! The wedding of the century is about to commence! ::grins:: And don't worry if you are confused, I'll explain a few things in the next chapter!


	53. The Opening of the Gates

Hello everyone! I hope this finds you well! We are nearing the end of this long and amazing story!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc, belong to me!

Chapter : The Opening of the Gates

Selene awoke in a familiar place. It was the room she occupied in the Gaara's new manor. Everything felt like a dream. Had she really helped, indirectly, in the final confrontation with Kaguya? She couldn't remember past her suggestion of creating the legendary chalice.

"Good morning." At her bedside was her mother's smiling face. "You have been sleeping for quite some time."

"Mother." Rising Selene could not help but ask. "Is everything…?"

"Yes…" Diana Luna knew what she was asking and answered immediately. "Kaguya is gone…forever. And it was all because of you."

Selene blinked away sleep and surprise. "Me?" What did she do?

"Yes, child." Diana Luna kissed the top of her head. "You have changed the world for the better." She held out a mirror for Selene. "The world though is not the only thing that has changed…for you have changed as well."

Frowning Selene took the mirror from her mother; she could barely comprehend the image that stared right back at her.

Her golden hair was now white as snow and reached probably towards her legs. No longer was the symbol of her family upon her brow…a star burst was there in its place. The woman that gazed at Selene through the looking glass appeared more mature, almost regal like.

"You have ascended, dear one." Selene looked at her mother. "Be very careful now, Selene…For you have quite a destiny ahead of you."

Selene froze. "Mother…Does this mean…?" Was she possibly one of them now? A Celestial Guardian!?

Diana Luna gazed at her daughter. "Yes…" Taking her daughter's shaking hands, Diana Luna gave great relief to her daughter. "You hold great power within you…Far much more than any Celestial Guardian before you." She sighed. "But this is talk of another time." Her smile returned. "Come now, there are more important matters to attend to…" She chuckled. "You have worried your Endymion greatly you know. He has been here every day while you slept."

"Oh my, Gaara!" Rising, Selene rushed to the door, paused then blushed. She couldn't believe she almost ran out in her night clothes!

Again her mother chuckled. "You certainly are your father's daughter." She took the young woman by the shoulders. "Let us get you dressed to meet your betrothed."

It took only a few moments before mother and daughter ventured out of the bedroom and into the swank hallways of the Suna Lord estate. Selene couldn't understand why, but she let her senses guide her to Gaara who was downstairs in the lobby, speaking with two very familiar faces.

"Gaara…" The three gentlemen's heads turned to greet the two women.

"Well, sleeping beauty wakes!" Her Uncle Naruto grinned with a thumbs up. "Looking good, little niece!"

Beside him, silent as ever was Sasuke, who simply nodded.

"Gaara…is what my mother said true?" Selene wanted to know. "Is everything…alright now?"

Smiling Gaara took her hand.

"Yes…Everything is alright now, Selene."

Tears welled in the princess' eyes. Why was she crying? Should she even cry? It felt as though years of frustration finally came through though Selene hadn't known where it truly came from. Relief washed over her though she knew not the reason.

"Hey now, no tears." Naruto smirked, winked at Gaara. "You got it, old friend? I trust you won't let her cry huh? Not that I'd do anything to ya, I'm just worried about having to hold Sasuke back."

"No…It's alright..." Selene shook her head. "I…For some reason…I just…feel so happy…"

Diana Luna hugged her daughter. "Perhaps it is your ancient soul, Selene…Finally…Everything is as the Neo Queen wished…True peace for all."

Naruto crossed his arms. "This feels kinda weird but…kinda nice…" He looked at Sasuke. "I bet you're still adjusting…"

"Whether this is good or bad, it happened. There is nothing that can change it." Sasuke finally spoke up. "Though it does feel…nice as you say…to have burdens lifted off of you."

"But…why did she have to die?" Selene frowned. "It…felt so wrong…"

Hotaru came forward, flanked by Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna.

"Kaguya became lost in darkness, the only way to save her from it was to kill her. That is all she wanted all along; all she wished was to be free from the darkness buried in her heart that grew when she became imprisoned on the dark side of the Moon." Hotaru gazed at her princess. "Do not fret, princess…It was the only way to set her spirit free."

"Alright…" Selene dried her eyes. "I'll try."

"Good!" Michiru smiled. "We can't have puffy eyes before the big day!" Gently she pushed Gaara away. "We girls have a lot to do!"

"What…? What's going on?" Selene looked at her friends and family. They all knew something she didn't and it was confusing her greatly. Why were they all smiling, including Sasuke?

"Dear one…Have you forgotten?" Diana Luna giggled. "The gates will be opening soon, which means your wedding is close at hand." She hugged Selene."We must leave soon to prepare for the joyous occasion. I have been told people have already ventured towards the gates and are awaiting for the grand moment to occur. It would be improper for the Emperor to be alone on this occasion."

The next few months were like a blur to Selene. There were so many things to do. Everything felt so right with the world now...There was excitment everywhere! Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had left for Konoha but Selene knew she would see them at the gates.

It was hard to bid the people of Suna farewell but Selene knew it needed to be done. She would see them and Gaara soon enough. It would only be a few months now...Just a few before her lands were open for good.

The manor felt empty without Selene or the Celestial Guardians roaming around but Gaara pushed it all away. There were more important matters to attend to...For the next few months he kept himself busy with work. It kept his mind off of the fact that Selene was not there to greet him every morning at breakfast, or walk with her in the market place.

It was hard, this feeling but he pushed through. He kept the notion of seeing Selene again in his mind, her gentle smile and trusting embrace. Naruto had spoken the truth…absence does indeed make the heart grow fonder.

Quite a auspicious occasion was going to occur soon and Gaara had to prepare for it; the gates opening and his own wedding to follow. Gaara had never felt nervous in his life...

Until now.

"Don't you worry little brother." With Temari living in Konoha, Kankurou was the only one in Suna to lend Gaara support. "It's gonna be fine!"

"You are not marrying a foreign power's daughter, Kankurou." Not to mention this would be the first time he had met Selene's father. Why was Gaara so nervous about that anyway?

"True...But at least you're on their good side! I mean come on, they think you're the reincarnation of their first king!" Despite the odd occurrences, Kankurou still had troubling believing his little brother held an ancient soul.

Kankurou smacked his little brother in the back. "Never thought you would be taking the big plunge, little brother. I bet Temari is bursting out the seams by now."

Gaara smiled, knowing very well Temari was doing just that. She was probably already at the Crystal land's gates by now with her family in tow.

"Kankurou..." He looked at his elder brother. "This feels...nice..."

Kankurou chuckled. "Yeah, little brother...It does doesn't it?" He gave a wicked grin. "Now, I think it's time we've had a bit of a brother-to-brother talk...You know...about a few things..."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

A chuckle and Gaara found Kankurou's arm around his shoulders. "Oh don't be so innocent...I'm talking about the most important night of your life...Your wedding night!"

The next few months flew by for some but were the longest in Gaara's life. The Gateway had become quite busy for people were leaving left and right, gathering at the towering gates on the edge of the world itself. The last to leave were a few white ninja, who would be escorting Gaara and Kankurou personally. It was agreed that the leaders of the nations would enter the Crystal Lands through the Gateway to greet the royals and to stand beside them as the gates opened for the world's people to enter.

Dressed in their best, Kankurou and Gaara stepped into the Gateway; in a familiar sprawl lights, the familiar scenery of Suna was replaced by walls of crystal so shiny that they reflected the light from the outside. The floor underneath their feet was smooth as glass, yet rough enough to walk upon.

"This way, Lord Hokage..." One of their escorts stated. "Bearer of the Golden Crystal, you as well must follow us...We will guide you to the main hall."

Flanked by their escorts, the small court of Suna was guided through grand hallways to large double doors, no doubt leading to the receiving room. Gaara and Kankurou soon discovered they were the last to arrive because the other nation's lords and kages were there, awaiting the opening of the grand doors.

"Gaara!" Naruto was there in his usual cheerful manner. "This is some place isn't it?"

"Where are we?" Kankurou asked.

"The Crystal Palace." A White Ninja stated as he and another went to the grand door. "Our leaders await your presence, leaders of the world."

With that said, the grand doors opened to a grand room with high ceilings and flowing tapestries. Every wall was smooth crystal, the light of the sun reflecting upon them, lighting up the grand room. Sitting on a dais on a silver throne was a man with blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. He was surrounded by the familiar faces of his family; Diana Luna to his right flanked by Raye and Prince Apollo on his left with his sister, Selene. Amongst the royal family, the man sitting upon the throne had the sheer aura of regality about him. Even his clothing, a military styled jacket and pants, screamed ultimate sovereignty.

The man rose and walked down the steps, Diana Luna following behind him. Though he screamed royalty, his own face held a sense of calmness and gentleness.

"Emperor of Crystal." Diana was the one to start the introductions. "Might I present, the leaders of the world."

"Welcome, to the Crystal Lands…" His speech was friendly, yet held the power of a ruler within it. "I am pleased to greet you all on this joyous occasion."

It was not a surprise to see the Emperor of Crystal greet them all one by one, even shaking everyone's hand in turn and smiling in their greetings. They had all learned the royalty of Crystal was nothing like any of them preserved as royalty. With their minds and hearts cleansed by the Silver Crystal, none of them were at all concerned. It was like greeting a long lost friend after years apart.

Next to Naruto, Kankurou was another who made the Crystal Emperor chuckle at his joking gestures and words. When Gaara's turn came, all grew quiet. Calmly he approached the Crystal Emperor.

"Your Imperial Majesty." Diana Luna smiled. "May I present Lord Suna…The bearer of the Golden Crystal."

The Crystal Emperor's smile widened. "We have heard many things about you, Lord Suna…Many great things…We must congratulate you for you were part of this historic day." He turned and reached out towards Selene who walked down the dais to take his hand. "The both of you should feel proud because you accomplished what the Crystal Lands have wanted for so long." Taking both their hands, the Crystal Emperor joined them together. "May the light of the sacred crystals guide you both." He laughed then raised a hand and in a booming voice shouted, "Open the gates! Let the festivities begin!"

Outside the Crystal Lands, a slew of people were anxiously waiting to see what lay behind the towering white gates. The large crowd grew quiet when a loud thump was heard. All watched the large gates slowly open to reveal an awaiting joyous celebration in a land that was awe inspiring to those on the outside.

Citizens of the world…Welcome…to the Land of Crystal.

Next Time: The Wedding of the Century


	54. The Wedding of the Century

I must admit, I have never truly shed tears over a story before but this long journey has literary left me breathless. As I typed the final words of this chapter, I broke down in tears at the beauty it portrayed. I wanted this to be the perfect ending of a journey of ups and downs, of trials and errors and I truly believe I succeeded. All journeys must come to an end my friends and this ending is so precious to me that I can barely contain it. Remember this one thing, my friends…

Where one journey ends…another begins…

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter 52: The Wedding of the Century

Gaara woke to the crystal walls of his room within the Crystal Palace. Days of celebration had occurred after the opening of the gates. He could still hear the music and laughter coming from the people outside the Crystal Palace. Whilst this occurred, a grand feast was set for the leaders of the world which ended with tours of the palace, the White Ninja camps, and anywhere else the leaders asked to go. People came and went with open arms, smiling faces, and welcoming gestures. As Lord Suna, it was Gaara's duty to attend everything, making his days much busier than he could ever thought they could be.

True peace was definitely more strenuous than regular peace, he supposed. It didn't help that everyone in Crystal practically revered him now that the secret had been brought to light. After the reveal, Gaara was treated differently than the rest; he was offered a better room and grand clothing but Gaara politely declined the gracious gifts. He came here as Lord Suna, not as a reincarnated prince.

Dressing for the day, he mentally prepared himself for another round of talks, tours, and praises when a light knock resounded on his door. He expected to see a palace guard or servant but instead Selene was there with Haruka standing behind her.

Thankful to see her, he smiled.

"What brings you here, Princess?"

She returned his smile, grabbed his arm. "Come, Gaara! I asked that we have time together." She pouted, rather cutely in his eyes. "But, Haruka wouldn't let us go alone..."

He chuckled. Selene seemed much more...innocent in her homelands than he usually saw her. Excitement at being home must have engulfed her completely.

"Well...it would look odd for you to be with a male alone...especially if it is the one you are to marry. Having an escort is proper for this situation, Selene."

She blushed at that.

Very soon, the two were walking in the palace garden, Haruka a few paces behind them.

"We haven't had much time to see each other in these past few months." Selene giggled. "Besides, I assumed you needed some time to get away from everything."

She knew him all too well. All this attention was not his thing, Naruto on the other hand was another story. The guy loved the attention he was getting.

"Thank you..." Gaara sighed. "A break was greatly needed. What would I ever do without you, Selene?" He stared into the expanse of the garden. "I would never believe such a land existed...Everything is so...grand here."

"We have always lived like this, royal and common alike." Selene told him. "I hope the people of Suna can live like this as well."

"They will..." He touched her shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?" The day was approaching fast and he knew at some point Selene would have to say goodbye to all of this, including her family.

"I am fine Gaara..." They stopped in their strides. "I...will greatly miss them, my family, but..." Their eyes met. "I would trade everything, my family, my title...Just to be with you..." She looked away. "I know that sounds horrible to you...someone who has learned to treasure these things...It's a sacrifice I am willing to make."

He enveloped her in his arms. To think someone would give up everything just to be with him. How could he return her sacrifice? It was mind blogging to him.

"I love you, Selene." He only spoke these words a few times but this time they held a deep meaning. Behind those words was a promise to protect, love, and cherish her.

"And I love you, Gaara." She returned the same promise with her own words, words that she had learned on her journey in the outside world.

Wanting to seal their silent promises, the two held each other's gaze and pulled close.

"Alright you two not right now!" Michiru's voice brought the lovers back to the present. Neptune had stars in her eyes as she gently pulled Selene away from Gaara. "Now, it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the big day!"

"She's right you know." A blonde woman Selene had only met a few days ago approached. This was Gaara's older sister, Temari and her grin was just as wide as Michiru's. She gave a wink at Gaara. "Don't worry, Gaara...We'll take care of her."

Gaara watched his love being taken away by a happy Celestial Guardian and his crazy sister, not at all bothered by the fact the two had disturbed Selene and him from their moment together.

"Gaara!" Naruto came running with Kankurou in tow. Their grins made Gaara a bit nervous. "Come on!"

"What is it?" He frowned at their antics. They were acting odd.

The two grinned.

"Selene isn't the only who has to get ready little brother!" Kankurou smacked Gaara in the back. "Come on man! You've got a wedding to get to!"

Haruka watched Naruto and Kankurou drag the surprised Gaara away. Crossing her arms, she smirked.

"Here we go..." She looked up at the sky. "Small Lady...I hope you're watching..."

Everyone was there for the wedding of the century. It was to be the grand finale to the celebrations that lasted several days. The wedding was not to be in the Crystal Palace, where only those of noble blood could be present. No, the nuptials would be held with the world's people centered around a grand stage created for such an auspicious occasion. At this wedding, there were no titles…Everyone was on the same level, the same team.

The full moon high in the sky was the ultimate source of lighting. First came the royal family of the Crystal Lands, the Crystal Emperor standing before all.

Flanked by his brother and sister, Gaara was the first to approach. Not looking at all like himself, He was decked out in the gracious splendor of Crystal; the very first time he could not decline the gifts offered to him. Though she appeared calm, at any moment Temari was going to bout into a serious crying session. All the players were there…

Except for the bride.

The doors of the palace opened and there she was for all to see. Her dress exuberated the very soul of the ancient ruler of the Crystal Lands, the Neo-Queen. It sparkled under the light of the full moon, giving Selene an ethereal look. Attached to her long veil was a petite crown, signifying her royal status as princess of Crystal. Right behind her were the legendary Celestial Guardians, each in dresses themselves; the symbol of their planets glowing lightly on their foreheads.

The crowd parted, allowing the ancient court of the moon to pass. The long walk to the alter was greatly symbolic; it would be the final time the Crystal Land people would see their precious princess. Many eyes held tears of sorrow and happiness as they silently watched her, the bearer of the Silver Crystal, head towards her Endymion's side. She was everything they had dreamed of, their hope and pride.

After the long journey, the alter steps were all that was left. Each step she took brought her closer to Gaara; each step also held a memory she shared. When she took the final step, Selene remembered that very first step that brought her here…The first time her feet touched soil outside of the walls she called home.

Her family was the first to greet her. Each of them hugged her, gave her their final words. Her father, the Emperor, was the last to stand before her and it was he who lifted the crown atop her head, removing with it her title of the princess of Crystal.

"I will miss you, my precious daughter." He kissed her forehead. "Go…live well and love well."

He guided her to stand beside Gaara. The Crystal Emperor stared at them both.

"Normally, we officiate all weddings…" The Crystal Emperor smiled. "However, another wishes to officiate yours." He moved away. "He came to us in a dream and with the power of dreams, he comes to you now…Appear Priest of Dreams…And bless this union for all to see."

In a flash of light, the keeper of dreams, Helios appeared before them all. The Crystal Land residence gasped at seeing him, a legend that was on the same level as the many legends told to them as children.

Helios held out his arms, smiled at the two before him.

"With your union, the connection between all three planes is complete." He told Gaara and Selene. "This is how it was meant to be, and has come pass as it should be." He nodded at them, held out his hands to Gaara and Selene. "Please…give me your lands."

A hand in each, Helios brought the two together, placed his hands upon their joined ones.

"May the soul of the Moon, the heart of the Earth, and the dreams of Elysion guide and protect these two entwined souls. May they hear the ancient voices buried within them and use their wisdom to lead their people to prosperity." Helios smiled. "All that remains is a symbol of your promise to one another…to love, honor, and cherish each other…that even in death, may you never part." With that he moved away from the lovers.

Selene and Gaara did not speak, merely gazed into each other's eyes. Drawing close they sealed their promise of love for one another with a gentle kiss under the moonlight sky.

The next morning, after giving their farewells to the leaders, Gaara and Selene stood at the gates of Crystal. Selene wanted to take the long way home and Gaara obliged completely. He decided they would take this journey alone, without any escorts from Suna.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Naruto frowned at his best friend.

"We will be fine." Gaara smiled. "I will see you later, friend."

Naruto smirked. "Actually isn't it uncle in law now?" He smacked Gaara in the back. "Take care of her, alright? Make sure to visit Konoha often got it?"

"I will." Gaara went to Selene, who had remained quiet as she eyed her homeland for the last time. She had already told Gaara she did not want to set foot in Crystal again, for fear she might break. "Are you ready?"

She took a long breath, had her eyes upon him.

"Could you…?"

He didn't need to know what she wanted for he knew already. Taking her hand, he used his sand to transport them as far as he could go. Out of way from wandering eyes, Selene finally broke down in his arms. He expected this and thus held her close while she grieved over the family she would never see again. It must hurt in knowing your family would never see you as you once were. No longer was she a sister or a daughter to the royals of Crystal…she was now a mere noble lady from a distant land with a title but not as big a title as an Emperor or Prince. No longer would she receive gentle smiles or hugs from her brother…No longer would her mother grant her advice or tell her stories. All Selene had of them now were her memories.

She didn't talk, just cried until there were no more tears to produce. Like a rock he sat there with her on the grassy ground, not budging. He was her only support now.

"It isn't all bad…" After her tears had subsided he gently moved her far enough away to see her. Her face held tear stains that matched the ones on his shirt. "You have Uncles in Konoha that cannot wait to see you."

He was right. There was family outside of the walls, family that was willing to be the other rock that stood beside her.

"I…I know…" Selene sniffled. "It's just…" She sighed. "It feels horrible…yet…not horrible…Does that make any sense?" Was she crazy?

Smiling Gaara reached for her, his large hand beside her cheek he said, "It makes perfect sense…"

"I am so sorry, Gaara…I…"

"Hush…" He held her tightly to him. "You have been very brave thus far…It isn't a crime to grieve. I am here and will always be."

After quite a long time her tears finally subsided and the two embarked upon their journey together to Suna…to their new lives together as husband and wife, with the sun at their back and a new future in front of them.

A future they would see together…now and forever.

The End…

Or…..Is it?

The night sky…A figure standing atop the great walls of Suna. Two shadows standing tall beside him. A small grunt, a whistle, A deep sigh…

"Finally…I can go home…"

Gaara felt Selene wake suddenly, her eyes and body language displaying the tell-tale signs of a bad dream. He held her shoulders until she calmed down.

"Are you alright?" He hoped no one woke in the hotel they were currently resting in. Gaara wasn't about to let his new wife sleep on the cold ground on their long journey to Suna.

"Yes…I…" She took a long breath. "I am fine…" She smiled. "I'm sorry to wake you." She saw his worry turn into an all knowing stare. "Gaara, trust me. I am fine…" She rose from their bedding. "I…will return in a moment, go back to sleep."

She ventured into the adjourning bathroom. After a nice splash of water on her face, Selene stared at herself in the mirror. The young man that stood at the top of Suna's walls looked like the very same young man she once saw in Michiru's ever seeing mirror. Yet…this one was…different somehow. He looked so relieved to be standing there, as if a heavy weight had finally been lifted off of his shoulders. Though she didn't see them, Selene could practically feel two other figures standing right beside him.

"Who are you…young man in my dreams?"

Next Time: A Prelude to a New Chapter…


	55. Prelude to a New Chapter

Alright, my most awesome readers, I have a treat for you! Though Land of the Crystal Moon is officially done, I just HAD to include one final chapter ::grins::….

Oh yes! I have one final chapter as well called The Lost Chapter. It is about Gaara and Selene's wedding night. Check it out as well when you get the chance but only if you're old enough! I had to make it separate to Land of the Crystal Moon because it is rated M!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Naruto, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their settings, characters, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Land of the Crystal Moon: Prelude to a New Chapter

A starry night sky…a form standing atop the walls of Suna…A deep, cleansing breath…

"Finally…I can go home…"

It had nearly been a year since she had that dream on the way to Suna after her wedding. Now it haunted her even in the waking world…The brown haired young man standing upon Suna's great wall…Voices speaking to only him. Selene at first believed him to be the same young man she once saw in Michiru's Talisman Mirror, yet something inside of her knew that wasn't true. He was someone completely different. She realized earlier on that the young man was not alone. Two other figures stood at his side, though she had only seen their shadows and muffled voices, their closeness to the young man meant they were close to him, possibly trusted friends.

Who were these people? She had never seen the young man before but he felt so familiar to her. Had their souls once met in her previous life as the Neo-Queen?

With each passing day, each passing week, the dream became more and more real to Selene. Having a mere dream was fine but having the same dream for well over a month was a concern. This meant Priest Helios, the keeper of dreams, was at work. What was he trying to tell her?

Being the wife of the Suna Lord, her duties were quite small, something Selene was used to as the former Crystal Princess. She spent most of her time with the people of Suna and this was the perfect time to do such, to quell her uneasy mind. Gaara and the Outer Celestial Guardians, who came to stay in Suna while the Inners remained in Crystal, were a bit more at ease with Suna, which was why Selene was able to walk around the market alone. The people of Suna greatly treasured Selene as much as they did their Suna Lord, Gaara. No Suna resident would ever dream of hurting either of them.

The market was her favorite place to go. Here she could fully see the lively citizens of her husband's country. She especially enjoyed the beautiful crafts that were on sale. Such beautiful artwork Suna brought out!

"Lady Selene…" A local merchant spotted her wandering around. "Come to see us again?"

Smiling, Selene approached him. She knew this merchant quite well. He was named Galin and his stand was full of apples and other fruits brought to Suna from Konoha. He frequented her Uncle's country and always told her of what news he heard from Konoha. Selene hadn't seen Konoha in a long time thus hearing Galin's tales helped her be in touch with her uncles that lived there.

"You should be careful, my lady," like all residence in Suna, he was concerned for her safety, "there's talk of oddities going around."

That didn't sound good. "Whatever do you mean, Galin?"

The merchant looked around. Seeing no one else in the vicinity he leaned over the ripe red apples sitting in a basket on his stand.

"I heard from my brother there were some odd lights coming from the east district last night." He whispered to her. "Don't know what it is but my brother says he saw some strange figures after the lights vanished."

A chill when up Selene's spine. Did Gaara know this?

Galin caught Selene's unease immediately. "Don't you worry, my lady. I heard the Kazekage sent some people to look at the place this morning. They said there wasn't anything there but were still looking out. Have you heard anything from Lord Suna?"

"No but I'll be sure to ask." Selene promised then gave the man a most comforting smile. "It's always good to see you, Galin. I should head back. With this development Gaara might become worried."

The merchant chuckled. "Most certainly." He handed her an apple. "A gift…and no complaining this time, my lady. I can spare one measly little apple."

Selene nodded her thanks. "You are most kind."

He frowned. "Something's bothering you…Is it because I told you of the oddities going around?"

Quickly she shook her head. "No…I…" She sighed. "I just…have had many things on my mind recently."

"Oh? Have you spoken to the Lord Suna?"

"No…I…Do not wish to burden him." Even after all this time, she did not like causing Gaara to worry over her. He had an entire village to look after and as his wife it was Selene's job to stay safe. "Besides…they are merely dreams. What's so concerning is that they have continued for a while now."

"Ah…I see…What's that fellow's name from the Crystal Lands again? Helios? Seems to me he's trying to tell you something."

"Yes…I have come to that conclusion myself." Selene stated. "I suppose I should let Gaara know." She decided to speak to him immediately. It was always so pleasant to listen to Galin. Selene was about to bit Galin farewell when two costumers came to the stand. She didn't want to Galin to miss a sale so she slipped away…at least she meant to until she bumped into someone behind her.

"Oh, I am so sorry…I didn't mean to—" Her words left her as she gazed at the person she bumped into.

Brown hair…Kind, searching eyes…Selene instantly knew who the young man was and it sent chills down to her very core.

It was the same young man from her reoccurring dream.

"It's alright. It was my fault." He was very polite and like everyone around her very approachable. There was no need to fear anyone now that the world had been cleansed by the Silver Crystal. Still though Selene often would feel hesitant around strangers. Even though she had seen him in her dreams, this young man was most certainly a stranger.

"Owie!" A form popped out of his cloak, an odd animal with long ears. The poor thing rubbed its little head where a red jewel sat perfectly upon its little forehead. "Mokona's head hurt!"

"Oh…Mokona…Sorry…" The young man petted the small creature. "I accidentally bumped into someone."

"Hey!" Galin's voice broke through, a bit of anger in his voice. "Show some respect! That's Lady Selene you bumped into, stranger! She's Lord Suna's wife!"

"Lord Suna?" A gruff voice came from one of the two costumers. With his black and red clothing, his arrogant presence, and a sword attached to his hip, he had the sense of a seasoned warrior about him.

"I can only suppose it's the leader here." The other stated. His voice was as light as the smile upon his face, his white and blue clothing matching his personality to perfection. Blonde hair swayed in the Suna wind and his gentle blue eyes gazed at her as he gave her a light bow. "Do forgive our friend, lady…We're new in these lands."

Selene's mind had completely blocked out all conversation…All she could think about was the small creature the young man was now holding in his arms. It said 'Mokona'…Somehow Selene knew that was the creature's name. Where had she heard that before…?

The apple immediately fell from her hand, dropping to the sand below. She could hear her wildly beating heart.

They were just tales…tales told to the people of Crystal in hopes they followed in his honorable footsteps laced with love and sacrifice! Tales told to children and adults alike!

Yet…HE was standing here, right in front of her…That sudden realization hit her hard. She barely had time to register the notion that the stories from her homeland weren't mere fairy tales before she found herself falling to the ground.

They were real…as real as the now concerned young man that held her shaking form. Those eyes spoke of the stories Selene and her people had grown up with…Stories of a young man, a princess…

And a wish that stopped time.

Selene's brain literary shut down, her vision becoming dark. As she welcomed the darkness, the young man's name fell from her lips.

"Tsubasa…"

To Be Continued….

I originally wanted to add the next phase in with Land of the Crystal Moon but the wedding just felt like the perfect ending to Gaara and Selene's story. :D But don't you worry! This story is not over yet! Stay tuned my friends! Be on the lookout for the sequel of Land of the Crystal Moon coming to you in 2017! And YES! The sequel will have some great surprises in store! ::Grins:: Until then: dream big, write often, and keep those imaginative ideas flowing!


End file.
